Sortir de l'enfer
by Evanyia
Summary: Nous voici à l'aube de la 4ème année après le tournoi contre BEGA. Un nouveau tournoi sur le point de commencer, de nouvelles rencontres, et, évidemment, de nouveaux problèmes. Car une équipe sortie de l'inconnu va bouleverser le quotidien de certains.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic se passe quatre ans après le tournoi contre la BEGA League, Volkov est maintenant derrière les barreaux (hourra !) et les G-revolutions se sont (encore) séparés pour retourner dans leurs familles respectives. Max chez sa mère, Judith, aux Etats-Unis, Rei en Chine avec les White Tigers, Takao et Daichi au dôjo de papy Kinomiya au Japon. Et Kai… ben oui ça… il est passé où lui ?

Et ben tant pis, il réapparaîtra bien quelque part tôt ou tard !

Dans cette fic je vais utiliser les noms japonais des persos c'est-à-dire:

- Takao Kinomiya pour Tyson Granger

- Kyouju pour Kenny

- Hiromi pour Hilary

- Daitenji pour Dickenson

- Max reste Max

- Idem pour Kai

- Rei pour Ray

- Volkov pour Boris

Je mettrais les autres au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent dans l'histoire.

J'ai mis ratting M car il se peut qu'il y ait quelques scènes violentes et du langage cru plus loin dans la fic.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, snif... sauf les persos, sortis de mon imagination totalement cinglée, qui vont apparaître plus tard... patience^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi nous ?**

Ce jour là, 11h00 pile du matin pour être précis, Takao… dormait encore. Ben oui, c'était les vacances, d'été en plus. Mais, pourquoi donc son grand-père ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Mystère. Enfin, il dormait jusqu'au moment où…

- Takao !!! » hurla une voix mélodieuse sous sa fenêtre. « Takaoooooooo !!!!!!

- Gné ? Hein ? Gnoua ?!?! »

- Takao Kinomiya, sors tout de suite ou je viens te chercher !

- … Gné… Hiromi ? … Mais gn'est-ce gn'elle me veut ? … »

Sans manquer de se prendre deux fois la porte avant de comprendre qu'il fallait l'ouvrir et en descendant les escaliers sur le c… bas du dos. Takao finit par arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit se fut pour montrer à la brunette un spectacle plutôt dégradant… Le jeune homme n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller, ou l'avait-il oublié, ainsi, se tenait devant la jeune fille un garçon aux yeux bruns et avec de long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus foncés complètement en bataille, simplement habillé d'un… caleçon.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu de décence !!! Devant une jeune fille innocente en plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle rouge pivoine en lui envoyant son poing sur le crâne.

- Aïïïïeeee ! Nan mais t'es cinglée ?!? Déjà que tu viens me réveiller super tôt pendant les vacs et en plus tu me frappes ?

- Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas vous calmez un peu vous deux ? »

Un garçon, très petit, apparut à côté d'Hiromi.

- Hey salut Chef ! Ca va ? Je t'avais pas vu !

- Merci…

- Nan attends ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! … gomen… »

Et oui, Kyouju, Chef pour les intimes, avait pourtant le même âge que Takao et Hiromi, il avait été dans leur classe avant d'entrer à l'université en informatique, pourtant il avait une taille inférieure aux garçons de son âge. Mais il compensait ce, petit, handicap par une intelligence hors norme.

- Bref… Vous me voulez quoi à cette heure ?

- Takao… sais-tu au moins quelle heure il est ? » s'enquit Hiromi.

- Beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'on me réveille pendant les vacances !!!

- On se calme vous deux ! » intervint Kyouju alors que la dispute allait mal virer. « On est ici de la part de M. Daitenji.

- M. Daitenji ? Bah, ça faisait un moment que j'avais plus entendu parler de lui… Qu'est-ce qu'y devient le manager ? … Hé mais attendez une minute ! Comment ça se fait que vous ayez vu M. Daitenji et pas moi ?!?!

- Tu dormais Takao, tu dormais… » souligna son amie.

- Mais…, et mon portable ?

- On a essayé mais tu répondais pas, » lui répondit Kyouju.

- Tes ronflements devaient surement en couvrir le bruit.

- Oh toi ça va…

- Héhé…

- …

- J'ai dis ça suffit ! » hurla Kyouju.

- Ok…

- Hi…

- Bon reprenons, M. Daitenji nous a appelé et, en fixant le jeune homme, toi aussi Takao mais tu ne répondais pas ! Il s'est excusé de nous appelé si tôt mais…

- C'est bon Kyouju, je crois que tu peux aller à l'essentiel… » le coupa la brune.

- Euh, ok. Il nous a informé que le lieu et la date du prochain tournoi asiatique avait été décidé.

- Trop cool ! » s'exclama Takao. « Génial, méga-supra-giga-extra… ben quoi vous en tirez une de ces tronche. C'est pourtant super!

- Pas tant que ça, la BBA a décidé de reformer complètement l'équipe japonaise, ils veulent des joueurs jeunes, neufs. M. Daitenji n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Je crois que G-revolution ou Bladebreackers, c'est du passé… » soupira Kyouju.

- Attends là, c'est une blague ? On est l'équipe qui a gagné six fois les championnats du monde six années consécutives(1), ils peuvent pas nous faire ça !

- J'ai bien peur que oui…

- Il y a un petit côté positif mais il est très… petit, » intervint Hiromi.

- Lequel ? » demanda Takao qui voulait se raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

- La BBA va organiser des sélections dans quelques semaines et les anciens membres de l'équipe pourront y participer s'ils le souhaitent.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! Ils vont sûrement…

- Attends Takao ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Il y a de bons joueurs au Japon et je ne crois pas que Rei ou même Max acceptent de revenir dans l'équipe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rei va sûrement rester avec les White Tigers X, comme les quatre dernières années, il va vouloir se surpasser comme d'habitude. Puis il n'est pas japonais à la base, même s'il revient et qu'il se qualifie rien ne dis qu'il sera à nouveau accepté par la BBA. Max a les portes grandes ouvertes de l'équipe Américaine, les All-Stars l'ont enfin accepté, lui et Rick ont tissé une solide amitié d'après les dernières nouvelles même s'il est revenu pour le Japon il y a deux ans. Même s'il est à moitié Japonais je ne crois pas qu'il fera le voyage pour risquer de perdre ce qu'il a durement gagné, » expliqua le plus petit.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Takao. Il était complètement perdu. Son regard ordinairement vif et plein de malice était à présent vide.

- Et… Kai ? »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, triste.

- Injoignable... personne ne sait où il a bien pu passer, » finit par dire Hiromi.

Takao soupira et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, la respiration saccadée. Hilary crut qu'il pleurait.

- Tu sais Takao…

- Hé bien voila ! » finit-il par s'écrier en coupant Hilary dans son élan de compassion. « Il ne reste que moi et Daichi, comme il y a quatre ans. Je promets que tous les deux on va faire des étincelles et mettre le feu au beystadium !

- Hey !!! Tu lui as demandé à Daichi au moins ? » fit une voix mi-amusée mi-énervée derrière lui.

- Ah ! Hello Daichi ! Ca va ? T'as entendu la conversation ?

- Hi Daichi ! Tu étais où comme ça ? On n'a pas réussi à te joindre toi non plus, » fit Hiromi.

- J'aidais Papy aux courses, » répondit le petit aux cheveux rouges. « Et j'ai laissé mon portable dans la chambre de Takao. Pour ce qui est de la conversation j'en ai entendu assez pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Kenny et Hilary se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient Daichi pour mettre la sonnerie au maximum, il aimait se faire remarquer… et même avec ça, Takao ne s'était pas réveillé.

- T'as compris la situation alors ! » Takao était maintenant surexcité. « Alors t'en dis quoi ?

- Je sais pas… » fit le balafré en faisant mine de réfléchir. « J'ai reçu un appelle des Majestics me proposant de rejoindre l'équipe européenne, ils ont été tellement impressionnés par mon tallent… »

A ce moment là, le visage de Takao devint livide et s'il avait pu se décomposer, il l'aurait fait volontiers.

- C'est une blague… hein ? » il en manqua de s'étouffer.

- Ben non pourquoi ? » répondit l'autre innocemment.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça à moi ? Pas à moi ? Non c'est impossible ! Daichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- On dirait une jeune fille amoureuse qui essaie de retenir l'homme qu'elle aime, » dit Hiromi à Kyouju.

- Oui, ça y ressemble pas mal. »

Au même moment, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du balafré. Il n'échappa cependant pas à Takao.

- Tu mens ! C'est une très mauvaise blague !

- … …… ……… Pfff Bwahahahahahahahahaha ! Bien sûr que je mens ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais parti avec ces lopettes ? Bwahahahahahahahahaha t'es trop pissant, c'était vraiment impossible je ne pouvais pas me retenir de la faire celle-là ! … hein ? Quoi ?

- Daiiichiiiiiiiiiiii…

- Oups… Maman… »

Daichi ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il fut suivit d'un millième de seconde par Takao regonflé à bloc.

- Ah, c'est beau l'amour, » commenta la jeune fille en regardant passer les nuages.

- Hihi… » répondit Kenny qui s'était déjà mis à faire des pronostics sur son ordinateur.

* * *

**(1) **Si je ne me suis pas plantée dans les calculs^^ mais avec les trois saisons plus les trois qui se sont écoulés et la quatrième qui vient de commencer compte pour nulle, on arrive bien à six non? Ou sinon je suis vraiment une daube en maths... ¬.¬

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre?

Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas encore grand chose mais il faut bien poser le décor^^'

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre!

J'aimerais remercier **Aya Naname** pour la toutre première review de cette fic! Tes encouragements me motivent à fond!

Dans ce nouveau chapitre d'autres noms de la version originale:

- Rai Chou pour Lee Wong (Attention à ne pas confondre avec Rei/Ray!)

- Mao Chou pour Mariah Wong

- Kiki Cheng pour Kevin

- Gao Tan pour Garry

- Les All-Stars ont les même noms, à savoir: Emily York, Michael Parker, Rick Anderson, Steven Jones et Eddy Wheeler

Note: Les pensées sont en _italique_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : J'y vais, ou pas ?**

Hop petit bond aux Etats-Unis, où un jeune homme blond se promenait tranquillement à vélo dans Central Parc, lorsque :

Tulululu tulululu !

- Hein ? »

Tulululu tulululu !

- Shit ! Je l'ai mis où ? Dans quelle poche ? Ah le voilà ! Yes ?

- Max ? C'est ta mère.

- Mum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu peux rentrer s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Et bien…

- Tu sais que là, tu me rassures pas. Bon ok je rentre. A tout à l'heure. »

Max raccrocha et se dépêcha de rentrer aux laboratoires de la PPB peu rassuré sur ce qui allait suivre.

- Mum ! » appela le garçon lorsqu'il déboula dans le labo, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui. « Je suis arrivé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Max ! Tu n'as pas à paniquer comme ça…

- Tu avais l'air inquiet au téléphone.

- Hm… assieds-toi. Euh, par où commencer… Et bien, j'ai reçu un appel de M. Daitenji.

- Quoi ?

- Il voulait te parler mais je lui ais dit que tu étais sorti et que je pouvais prendre un message et… »

Judy parlait à en perdre haleine, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire du tournoi asiatique. En son fort intérieur elle ne voulait pas que son fils accepte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte loin d'elle, même si elle savait qu'il avait déjà 18 ans et que là-bas, au Japon, son mari veillerait sur lui.

- Wow… » fit le concerné lorsque sa mère eut finit de parler. « Alors ils veulent des p'tits nouveaux parce qu'ils croient qu'on est passé de date ?

- Et bien… Attends voir ! Tu vas accepter ?

- I don't know… C'est tentant de leur montrer de quoi je suis capable… mais je suis très bien ici aussi, car si je retourne là-bas, ça veut dire que je m'engage pour les championnats du monde dans l'équipe japonaise… Et même si je suis sûr que Takao et Daichi se qualifieront je ne sais pas si Rei viendra et si Kai nous fera l'honneur de sa présence… » dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Tu prends ta décision tout seul gamin ! » fit une voix derrière lui.

Max se retourna.

- Michael ? » Max ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant son capitaine, fan de baseball, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ben si tu veux pas qu'on t'entende, laisse pas les portes ouvertes.

- J'y penserais.

- On ne t'en voudra pas si tu pars, tu sais. »

Une petite rousse à lunettes, l'air arrogant, venait d'apparaître de derrière le châtain.

- Emily ?

- Ben ouais, la BBA pense que vous êtes plus dans le coup, ben prouve lui le contraire !

- Fais-nous honneur en leur montrant ce que valent nos entraînements! »

Deux garçons, un trapu et un afro-américain très grand venaient d'arriver.

- Steven, Eddy.

- Ouaip, et comme ça, quand on se retrouvera en finale des championnats du monde on saura enfin qui de nous deux est le meilleur…

- Rick… Et toi Draciel, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » dit-il en sortant une petite toupie verte de la pochette qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Le cœur de la toupie où une tortue violette en armure était gravée se mit à luire doucement comme pour approuver le choix de ses amis et en l'occurrence le sien.

- Merci, les amis. Mum, » dit-il en se retournant vers sa mère. « Je repars au Japon. »

Judy sourit tristement au visage plein de détermination de son fils. Dans ses yeux bleus brûlait un désir assoiffé de conquête.

- D'accord, préviens ton père pendant que je réserve le billet.

- Oh non ! Je veux lui faire la surprise !

- T'es vraiment un gamin. Finalement je sais pas si tu vas me manquer…

- Parce que je t'aurais peut-être manqué, Rick ?

- Même pas en rêve. »

Les amis éclatèrent de rire à la vue du mastodonte qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Chine, quelque part dans les montagnes allez savoir où, village des White Tigers X. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, habits roses, et yeux non pas roses mais dorés cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Rei !!! Où es-tu ? Reiiiiiiii !!!

- Mao ! La ferme ! »

Un petit garçon aux cheveux verts et yeux dorés sauta au pied d'un arbre où il se reposait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Oh Kiki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet arbre ?

- J'essaie de dormir figure-toi !

- Aaaaah… et pourquoi tu es réveillé alors ?

- … vas savoir… et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais à brailler comme ça ?

- Je ne braille pas, je cherche Rei !

- Ok... Et pourquoi ?

- Il a reçu une lettre ce matin et depuis il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme dont il ne veut plus sortir. Et peu après le déjeuner il a disparu. Pouf comme ça… Kiki ! Quelqu'un à kidnappé Rei !!! » s'écria-t-elle en attrapant ledit Kiki et en le secouant comme un poirier.

- M… Ma… M… Mao … ar…a… arrête !!!

- Oh, désolée. Elle le lâcha brusquement et il tomba à terre.

- …

- Kiki, ça va ?

- …

- T'es pas mort … si ?

- …

- Ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn, j'ai tué Kiki !!!

- Mao, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Un grand jeune homme de 19 ans venait d'apparaître de derrière un arbre, attiré par le bruit. Il avait les cheveux noirs, très longs noués en une longue natte entourée d'un ruban blanc. Deux yeux ambrés reflétaient beaucoup d'intelligence et une forte combativité qui pouvait prendre le dessus sur toute autre considération. Il avait un profil très félin comme l'exprimait chacun de ses gestes.

- Rei !

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Où étais-tu passé, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, moi ! Tu n'as pas desserré les lèvres depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ca va Mao, moi je n'ai rien. Il faudrait plutôt s'occuper de Kiki, non ?

- Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- …

- … »

De retour au village, Rei portant un Kiki toujours KO sur son dos, ils croisèrent Rai, le grand frère de Mao, meilleur ami de Rei et capitaine des White Tigers X.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez avec le saru ?

- Y a eu comme qui dirait un petit accident Rai-ni, » lui répondit Mao.

- Je vois. Bon ne trainez pas en plein soleil ramenez le plutôt chez lui.

- Oui grand-frère ! Tu viens Rei ?! » dit la jeune fille en attrapant le susnommé par le bras qui eu juste le temps de dire à son ami :

- Rai, je dois te parler, on se retrouve dans une heure tu sais où ! »

Rai les regarda partir légèrement inquiet. Lui parler ? De quoi ? Et ça avait l'air urgent… Bon, il verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment il avait d'autres chats à fouetter avec son grand-père qui s'était encore une fois retrouvé ivre dans la montagne et son petit fils devait, comme à chaque fois, aller le chercher.

- Je vais demander de l'aide à Gao, » marmonna le capitaine des tigres.

Une heure trente-cinq minutes plus tard au point de rendez-vous fixé par Rei, Rai était assis au bord d'un étang dans lequel fleurissaient de magnifiques nénuphars couleur de sang.

- Et bizarrement, il est en retard ! » s'énervait Rai.

- Désolé… » Rei venait d'émerger de derrière un buisson et s'assit à côté de son ami. « Mais Mao n'a pas voulu me lâcher, elle voulait absolument savoir ce que je voulais te dire.

- Mouais… Disons que je vais te croire.

- _C'est vrai en plus._

- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De ça. »

Rei tendis une lettre, qu'il avait reçue le matin même, à son ami.

- C'est quoi ?

- Lis. »

Rai obéit et ce qu'il lu ne fut pas pour le réjouir. La lettre était de M. Daitenji qui écrivait à propos du tournoi asiatique et du problème des équipes. Il décrivait les sélections dans les moindres détails donc que même si Rei gagnait, il ne serait pas sûr d'être pris.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Franchement ? » ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. « Je n'en sais rien, » finit par lâcher le maître du tigre blanc. « J'aurais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Du temps ? Tu n'en a pas du temps !!!

- Je sais… » soupira-t-il.

Rai regarda son ami, il savait que quoiqu'il dise il n'influencerait en rien sur sa décision. Mais le voir les quitter encore une fois lui ferait si mal. Mao en souffrirait énormément elle aussi. Kiki, même s'il ne le montrait pas, considérait Rei comme un grand-frère. Alors Rei, quelle sera ta décision ?

- Pfff… C'est trop dur.

- Hein ? » fit Rai qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je suis énervé contre la BBA qui pense qu'on a fait notre temps et pour ça j'aimerais leur montrer que je suis meilleur que leurs petits joueurs japonais et en même temps je ne veux pas vous laisser à nouveaux, j'aime les White Tigers X… c'est trop dur…

- Tu es trop fier Rei.

- Je sais. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, » dit-il en se couchant sur l'herbe.

- Arrête de te la jouer.

- Pfff ! »

Ils restèrent là un long moment, l'un à contempler le rouge profond des nénuphars et l'autre à regarder défiler les nuages. Les deux se disant que oui, leur route allait une fois encore se séparer.

- Tu vas le faire même si tu risque de te faire rejeter par la BBA ?

- Je tente le coup… Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je risque de me retrouver seul avec Takao et Daichi… Si Max et Kai ne sont pas là pour me soutenir.

- C'est vrai… Et on ne peut pas dire qu'Hiromi et Kyouju soient d'une grande aide. »

Ils rirent et leur cœur leur sembla d'un coup plus léger.

- Si je ne suis pas pris, je viendrais vous encourager de tout mon cœur, » finit par dire le beau chinois.

- … Ok, mais je compte bien t'avoir en face de moi pour la finale.

- … oui. »

Il sortit sa toupie d'une pochette qu'il portait à sa taille et la regarda.

- On fera le maximum, pas vrai Driger… »

Le tigre au centre de la toupie scintilla quelques instants comme pour approuver les dires de son maître.

- Tu vas nous manquer mon frère.

- Arrête. Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

* * *

Voili voilou!

La fin du chapitre!

Ca vous a plu? Faites le moi savoir: reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère^^

Alors je réponds aux reviews

**Aya Naname: **le grincheux va mettre un moment à arriver je pense... mais patience, patience il sera là! Car c'est aussi mon grincheux préféré, je ne peux pas imaginer une fic sans lui!^^ et je crois comprendre que ça te plaît? Merci^^

**Moeka: **En tout cas toi tu y vas direct, j'ai très bien compris le fond de ta pensée et ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise... et que tu trouves ça drôle car quelques-fois j'ai des doutes sur mon humour... XD

euh, pour les persos qui entrent en scène maintenant... ben y'en a qu'un:

Hitoshi Kinomiya pour Hiro Granger, le grand-frère de Takao.

Note: les pensées sont encore et toujours en _italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles rencontres ?**

Retour au Japon, chez les Kinomiya, le téléphone sonne.

Dring, dring !

…

Driiing, driiing !

Enfin ! Voila quelqu'un qui dévale les escaliers… Attention, c'est dangereux, il va tomber…

!!! Kaboom !!!

J'avais prévenu, ils sont tous les même dans cette famille…

Bon, description de la scène : Un jeune homme encore non-identifié traverse la maison en courant, il revient du dojo. D'ailleurs il est en tenue de kendo. Il se prend les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée et pousse un juron que je ne vais pas transcrire ici ce serait indécent. Ce jeune homme, a les yeux marron et les cheveux bleus. Il est grand et plutôt beau garçon même s'il se colle un peu trop souvent un air sérieux sur le visage…

- Aïïïeuhh… »

Et, dans un effort considérable, il réussit à décrocher le combiné.

- Oui allo, Hitoshi Kinomiya à l'appareil… Ah Max ! Comment ça va ?

- …

- Oh je vois. Non je crois qu'il n'est pas là, il est allé faire un tour avec Hiromi et Chef à la boutique de ton père il me semble. Je prends un message ?

- …

- Ok c'est noté, il sera heureux de l'apprendre.

- …

- Tchao ! »

Au même moment, dans un avion traversant le pacifique, Max raccrochait le téléphone.

- Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser le téléphone mademoiselle.

- Ce n'est rien jeune homme, vous aviez l'air si anxieux, je ne pouvais pas vous le refuser, » lui répondit l'hôtesse de l'air, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Le blond retourna s'asseoir le feu aux joues.

- _Elle est mignonne cette hôtesse, pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi…_

- Alors, on fantasme ?

- Euh… Mais ça va pas ?! »

Il s'était assis tout en restant dans ses pensées et c'était sa voisine qui lui avait parlé, le garçon avait fait sa connaissance pendant le vol. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter, ils avaient le même âge et la conversation s'était naturellement engagée.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! » dit-il en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible dans son siège.

- Hihi… T'es chou. »

Il rougit de plus belle.

- C'est normal pour un mec d'avoir ce genre de pensées, je n'en veux pas moi à mon copain s'il regarde une fille de temps en temps, vu que je sais que c'est moi qu'il préfère.

- T'as un copain ?

- Oui, t'es déçu ?

- … Non, Je vois pas pourquoi je le serais, on se connait à peine et je connais même pas ton nom, ni toi le mien.

- Je m'appelle Sohalia, ça veut dire « clair de lune » en hindous, je suis indienne.

- C'est un beau nom. Moi je m'appelle…

- Je sais ! Tu t'appelles Max Mizuhara, et tu es un beyblader n'est ce pas ? Ou sinon t'es son sosie ! Et de ma part, ce serait un compliment ! Un énoooooorme compliment !

- Euh… en effet c'est bien moi…

- Ouaiiiihhh j'ai rencontré Max Mizuhara ! Trop cool !

- Euh… if you say it. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'une fille se comportait comme ça avec lui. Mais les filles qu'il fréquentait avaient toutes trop mauvais caractères pour qu'il puisse vraiment les prendre en compte.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au Japon ?

- Je vais rejoindre des amies pour un petit voyage. On a toujours rêvé de découvrir le Japon après que le frère d'une de mes amies y soit allé.

- Je vois, tu le regretteras pas, c'est un beau pays.

- J'espère… »

A ce moment là son visage se voila et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Max n'osa rien dire mais il eut le sentiment qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir une épreuve trop lourde pour elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient te chercher à l'aéroport ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas… » dit le blond en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son siège et en rosissant légèrement.

- Hihi… »

Un long silence s'installa, lorsque le garçon voulut reprendre la parole il fut coupé dans son élan quand il regarda la jeune fille admirer la vue à travers le hublot. Cette jolie brune aux cheveux mi-longs, la peau halée et ces yeux noisette qui brillaient d'intelligence. Il la trouvait magnifique, bien qu'un air de nostalgie était en permanence gravé sur ses trais. Son regard semblait dériver à des lieues de notre monde.

- _Elle vient d'une autre planète_, » pensa Max.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh ! Non rien !!! »

Le jeune garçon s'était perdu en contemplations et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il devenait trop insistant.

- On va bientôt arriver, » dit Sohalia pour le sortir de ce calvaire.

- Moui… »

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Max et Sohalia se séparèrent.

- J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance ! J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour ! » lui dit Max.

- … De même. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner en direction d'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs, taillée comme un top model, il se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'une de ses amies. Puis, lorsque les deux jeunes filles eurent disparut de son champs de vision, il se dirigea vers la sortie pour appeler un taxi qui le ramènerai chez son père…

- Papa ! C'est moi ! Je suis rentré !!!

- Max ? C'est toi ?

- Ouaiiiii ! »

Laissons là ces charmantes retrouvailles, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe du côté chinois.

Rei avait finalement pu réserver une place pour un vol pour le Japon et, en attendant le départ, se reposait les yeux fermés, dans l'herbe d'un jardin public près de l'aéroport.

- Hmmm, encore 4 heures, heureusement qu'il fait beau…

- On a loupé son avion ?

- Hein ?! »

Juste au dessus de lui se tenait une fille de son âge, les yeux bleus océans grands ouverts, elle semblait examiner le jeune homme.

- Heu… Qui êtes-vous?

- … "Vous" ? … Hahahaha !

- …

- Trop drôle ! Non, on me donne pas du "vous", je suis pas une vieille !

- … Ok… qui es-tu ? »

Rei restait méfiant, cette petite femme aux cheveux blonds ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout vu la façon dont elle s'habillait, on l'aurait dit tout droit sortie d'une maison de poupée légèrement malsaine.

- Moi ? Je suis Aleksandra.

- C'est pas chinois comme nom ça…

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais chinoise ? D'ailleurs, je ressemble à une chinoise ?

- …

- Bah alors !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien, t'avais l'air de t'ennuyer tout seul, alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie !

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui te sentais seule ? J'étais très bien, moi…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté du garçon.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les alentours de l'aéroport ? T'habites ici ?

- Moi ? Naaaaaaan… Je prends le prochain vol pour le Japon pour rejoindre des amies, on fait un petit voyage entre filles.

- Au Japon ?

- Ouai ! Et toi, tu fais quoi dans le coin ?

- … A peu près pareil que toi… Je vais rejoindre des amis.

- Cool ! C'est qui tes amis ? Au fait, tu serais pas Rei Kon par hasard ?

- Euh… si.

- Ouaiiii ! J'ai rencontré Rei ! J'ai rencontré Rei !!!

- …

- Tu vas rejoindre ton équipe ?

- Euh… si on veut…

- Comment ça ?

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Oh d'accord… T'es pas drôle…

- … »

Silence. Le jeune homme en profita pour détailler un peu plus son assaillante. Petite, blonde avec ses longs cheveux attachés en deux hautes couettes, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux topazes qui scintillaient au soleil. Mais sa manière de s'habiller était vraiment pour le dire… hors norme. Peut-être que Rei avait trop vécu dans ses montagnes mais cette jeune fille toute vêtue de noir, en mini-jupe avec dentelle, un corset violet, des bas résilles et surtout ces énormes bottes à semelles compensées lui faisaient presque peur.

- _Aïe… pas envie de me faire marcher sur les pieds ou me recevoir un coup,_ » se dit-il lorsqu'il aperçut les plaques de métal qui ornaient le bord des semelles.

- Tu regardes mes bottes ? Elles sont fun hein ?! » déclara-t-elle en levant un peu un pied. « Y'avait un autre model qui me plaisait plus mais elles pesaient beaucoup trop lourd quand je me mettais à marcher.

- Euh…

- Alors j'ai finalement acheté celles-ci ! Elles sont chouettes aussi ! Non ?

- _Mais elle va se taire un jour ?! »_

_

* * *

_

Voili voilou!

Les deux filles qui apparaissent son des OC à moi. Je ne vais pas en dire plus... ;p

Alors ça vous a plu? Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir... ^^

A plus les gens!

ps: Je vais essayer de publier plus vite, surtout que là je suis bien motivée.

Je vais tenter de publier plus vite, surtout que là je suis bien lancée. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le 4, j'avais dit que je publierais plus vite mais finalement non... je suis en vacances alors j'en ai profité pour sortir ^^ (excuse à deux balles je sais...) De plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres... je n'ai aucune excuse v.v

Réponse à la review:

**Aya**: premièrement, ça te dérange pas si je raccourcis ton pseudo? ^^' Ensuite: Je m'entends généralement bien avec tous ceux qui aiment Kai autant que moi ^^ et ceux qui aiment Yuriy aussi. Les filles vont disparaitre un moment mais elles reviendront plus tard... et oui il y aura du sport, car elles réservent bien des surprises^^

Il faut savoir que j'adore rajouter des OCs je ne peux pas m'en empêcher alors je crois que dans toutes les fics qui vont suivre il faudra s'attendre à de nouveaux personnages. Même dans mon one-shot j'ai réussi à en mettre un, c'est pour dire...

Bref, bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : On reprend espoir !**

Retour au Japon.

Takao, Daichi, Hiromi et le Chef se reposaient tranquillement sous le pont, le long du fleuve, par cette belle fin d'après midi…

J'ai dis tranquillement ? Excusez-moi.

- Daichiiii !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn ! Veux pas ! Veux pas ! Veux pas !

- Reviens ici tout de suite !

- J'ai dis ; je veux pas !

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos embrassades vous deux?! » cria amicalement Hiromi.

- Hiromi ! On ne s'embrasse pas ! » hurla Takao.

- Vous êtes fatigants... » soupirèrent Kyouju et la brune.

Après une petite pause où Takao et Daichi se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Daichi le provoqua et le noiraud se remit à lui courir après.

- On est mal barrés…

- Ne soit pas si défaitiste Kyouju, on a connu pire, » l'encouragea Hiromi.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui vous tracasse à ce point mais, on va s'en sortir !

- Max ?

- Yeah, it's me ! Comment ça va les amis ?

- Maintenant que t'es là, tout va pour le mieux ! C'est génial que tu sois venu vieux frère ! » s'exclama Takao, en sautant partout comme un petit chien. « Au fait, ça ne va pas poser de problèmes avec les All-Stars ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis ici avec leurs bonnes grâces.

- Avec leur quoi? (1)

- …

- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont plutôt bien accepté que Max vienne rejoindre notre équipe, bouffon ! » s'énerva la jeune femme en lui envoyant son poing sur le crâne.

- Mais ça va pas ?!

- Rien n'a changé ici je vois… » remarqua Max en se tournant vers Kyouju.

- Comme tu le dis…

- Attendez-moi, attendez-moi ! Je veux aussi savoir ce qui se passe ! » et Daichi se jeta corps et âme dans la bataille engagée entre Takao et Hiromi, sa venue ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

- On les arrête ? » s'enquit Max.

- Il faut bien… »

De retour une demi heure et de nombreux bleus plus tard chez papy Kinomiya dans le dojo, nos amis discutaient des différentes stratégies à adopter si le dernier membre de l'équipe était un… boulet, hypothèse dont Takao et Daichi ne voulaient pas démordre.

- On l'assomme, on le ligote et on l'emmène le plus loin possible du lieu de compétition ! Y'a même l'option crime non-identifié… Après l'avoir assommé et ligoté, on l'emmène dans un petit recoin sombre et… Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! » proposa Daichi.

- … Suivant… quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ? » s'enquit Max sans grande conviction.

- Quoi ?! Mais elle est bien ma proposition !

- Irréalisable… Et on se ferait prendre par les flics…

- Daichi no baka…

- C'est qui l'imbécile ?!

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan !

- Heu… Kon'nichiha grand-père. »

Le grand-père de Takao venait de débarquer dans le dojo portant comme d'habitude ses longues moustaches et ses cheveux gris noués en catogan. Toujours très excentrique, aujourd'hui il ne portait pas son habituel kimono de kendo ni sa chemise hawaïenne mais un T-shirt jaune fluo marqué d'un cœur rose bonbon. Sinon il portait un short à fleurs violettes et une paire de sandales.

- Grand-père, c'est quoi ce T-shirt ?

- Ceci ? Je ne voulais pas mettre une chemise à fleurs hawaïenne comme d'habitude alors j'ai regardé ce que j'avais au fond de mon armoire et j'ai trouvé ça, pas mal hein ?

- Si tu le dis…

- …

- Je vais à la plage avec la voisine ! Appelle-moi si tu as un problème ! »

Et le grand-père s'en fut.

- …

- Oh ça va c'était pas si terrible que ça…

- … ou pas…

- …. Ok j'avoue… Ca puait le mauvais goût… Mais j'allais pas le lui dire ?!

- Parce que toi tu… hmph ! »

Max avait réussi à bâillonner Hiromi juste à temps avant de provoquer une tornade qui aurait finit en ouragan.

- Mouaaaaaaaaaaahhhppphhh ! Rhhaaa ! T'es fou ? J'avais plus d'air !

- Désolé, cas d'urgence. »

C'est ce moment là que choisit le téléphone pour sonner.

Dring, dring !

- Mince, le téléphone ! Et y'a personne à la maison je parie… »

Driiing, driiing !

- J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y … Hitoshi ? »

Kaboom

Je décris la scène, Takao s'est précipité dans la maison pour pouvoir décrocher, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son grand frère serait là. Ils se sont donc esquivés de justesse et Takao, ayant eu moins de chance que son frère aîné, s'est rétamé sur le tapis. Évidemment, il courait comme un forcené… Tandis que son grand frère marchait tranquillement puisqu'il revenait du salon.

- Ici Hitoshi Kinomiya à l'appareil... Oh, salut !

- …

- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

- …

- Hiiiithoooshiiiiii, c'est quiiii ?

- Laisse tomber crétin !

- Ohh, C'est une fille alors !!!

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises… Ah non, pas toi ! Excuse… Je disais ça à Takao.

- … Donc si y dit mon nom… je la connais…

- Hm, ouai.

- …

- Sûrement.

- …

- Je vais voir. Takao ! » appela-t-il à l'adresse de son petit frère qui repartait en direction du dojo.

- Quoi encore…

- C'est pour toi.

- … ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? M'en fous de tes conquêtes moi… »

C'est en maugréant qu'il refit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du combiné.

- Moui allo ? Takao Kinomiya à l'appareil.

- Salut t'as l'air en forme…

- Rei !!! _La gaffe_ ! Ca alors ! Mais tu, où, … … … Hiiiitooshiiii !!!

- Effectivement, t'es en forme…

- Désolé, mais il m'a trop fait tourner en bourrique.

- Je vois…

- Comment ça se fait que tu téléphones ? Y'a l'électricité dans ton village ?

- … _Ne pas s'énerver_… je suis actuellement à l'aéroport, j'arriverais dans une heure environ et… »

Kaboom

- … Takao ? … T'es là ? … Youhou ?

- Aïïïïïïeee… Comment ça t'es à l'aéroport ?

- Beenn… Comme je le dis. Ah, au' revoir !

- Au' revoir ?

- Non rien, une fille que j'ai rencontré en attendant l'avion. Elle part maintenant.

- Une fille ? hmmm…

- Quoi ?! … Te fais pas d'idées tordues… Elle était dans le même vol que moi mais on n'était pas à côté. _Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'ai bien observé son voisin et il n'en pouvait plus, elle a pas arrêté de causer de tout le vol…_

- Ben non je me fais pas d'idées tordues, sinon Mao serait tellement jalouse… nyark…

- …

- Oh c'est bon je rigole !

- Bon ben j'arrive, le taxi est là, à toute !

- Plus ! »

Ils raccrochèrent et Rei monta dans son Taxi.

Le dojo était calme, le Chef pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur, Max écoutait de la musique sur son baladeur, Hiromi lisait un livre et Daichi astiquait sa toupie quand soudain :

Bam bam bam

Bam bam bam

Bam bam bam

**Bam bam bam**

**Bam bam bam bam**

**Bam bam bam bam **

- C'est quoi ça ? Un tremblement de terre ? »

**BAM BAM BAM BAM  
**

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM  
**

**!!!BAM!!!**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à un Takao hors d'haleine mais tout sourire.

- Les gars, on est presqu'au complet !

- Hein ?

- Héhé… »

Depuis la nouvelle du tournoi asiatique annoncée il y a de cela déjà 3 jours. C'était la première fois que Takao affichait un sourire aussi triomphant.

- On va gagner les gars ! Je vous le dis ! »

* * *

(1) Pour moi Takao est et restera toujours un imbécile vantard...

Voila la fin de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Et des reviews ne sont pas de refus!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hello les gens!

Ce chapitre a été plus rapide à venir que les autres. J'en suis fière! (non je ne me jette pas de fleurs...)

Réponse aux reviews:

**Aya:** Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre^^ et merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours super rapides! ^^

Et le **disclamer** que j'ai eu la flemme de mettre ces précédents chapitres: Beyblade ne m'appartient (toujours) pas... ces personnages hauts en couleur sont la propriété de Takao Aoki (d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandée s'il s'était pris pour modèle en créant Takao... après tout ils ont le même prénom, par contre si c'est le cas je m'inquiète...) MAIS tous les personnages dont vous n'avez jamais entendus parler sont à MOI (vouiiii^^)

En fait, je vous préviens que notre blondinet préféré, j'ai nommé Max, parle quelques fois en anglais. Je ne sais plus si c'est le cas dans la VF, mais en tout cas il parle comme ça dans la VO. Et puisqu'il est à moitié anglophone, je trouve que c'est approprié. Après, ce n'est que mon avis... Ensuite, est-ce que vous savez assez l'anglais pour que je ne mette pas la traduction ou est-ce que je devrais la mettre... franchement je ne sais pas...

les discours tels que la télé sont en _**gras et soulignés**_. Mais vous verrez bien v.v

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Départ**

Rei était arrivé une semaine plus tôt et depuis ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'entrainer sous les encouragements quelques fois excessifs d'Hiromi et les conseils avisés de Kyouju. Hitoshi qui avait raccroché le Beyblade et donc son travail de coach, s'était trouvé un petit boulot sympa en tant qu'assistant du père de Max dans le magasin de jeux. Takao avait d'abord considéré ça comme une trahison mais les avantages qu'il tirait de ce travail lui firent bientôt oublier ce léger incident.

A présent, ce qui restait de l'ancienne équipe des Bladebrackers ou des BBA-Revolution se tenait en silence devant la télévision chez Takao. Ils avaient tous l'air très concentré et vaguement inquiets.

- Rhaaa ! J'en peux plus ! » s'écrièrent Takao et Daichi d'une même voix.

- Cette ambiance est insupportable ! » enchaîna directement Takao.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous détendre un peu ???

- Comment veux-tu que l'on se détende Rei ? » lui répondit Takao. « C'est aujourd'hui que seront annoncés la majorité des équipes qualifiées pour les championnats asiatiques et son emplacement exact au Japon, tenu secret jusqu'alors …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait toute une histoire autour de ce lieu… » continua Kyouju. « Je trouve cela vraiment étrange…

- J'espère vraiment que les White Tigers X seront qualifiés, n'est-ce pas Rei ? » demanda Max.

- … Oui.

- Ils ont de la chance eux, » maugréa Takao. « Ils se présentent en équipe et c'est celle qui gagne qui se présente aux championnats… si seulement on avait ça nous aussi…

- Cht ! Ca commence ! » les interrompit Hiromi.

-** _Bienvenus sur BBC News ! Les nouvelles de tous les sports, » _introduit la présentatrice. _Aujourd'hui nous avons plusieurs informations concernant le Beyblade, qui avait faillit passer sport professionnel il y a de ça quelques années…_**

- Ca on s'en tape ! » dit Takao.

- Cht !

- …

- **… _Mais aujourd'hui nous approchons de la date fatidique des tant attendus tournois asiatiques. Les tournois de cette année auront lieu au Japon dans trois mois jour pour jours mais l'endroit exact n'a toujours pas été révélé ! C'est pourquoi je suis ici en compagnie de M. Daitenji, ancien manager de la fameuse équipe des Bladebrackers ayant changé de nom pour BBA-Revolution qui a gagné sept années consécutives les championnats mondiaux._**

-** _Bonjour à tous._**

- **_Mais cette année la BBA a décidé de changer cette équipe pourtant gagnante ?_**

-** _Oui, mais pour dire vrai, c'est une décision que je n'approuve pas…_**

- Ouaaaiiii ! Allez M. Daitenji ! » s'exclama Hiromi en levant les bras et en gâchant la vue.

- Tais-toi Hiromi !

- …

- **… _Je vois. Serez-vous aussi le manager de la future équipe japonaise malgré les liens très forts qui vous unissent avec l'ancienne équipe ?_**

- **_Oui, la BBA ne m'a pas refusé ce poste et c'est avec plaisir que je vais poursuivre._**

- **_Voila un homme motivé ! L'équipe japonaise est entre de bonnes mains. Mais si nous sommes ici, c'est surtout pour parler du lieu, tenu jusqu'à maintenant secret, du prochain tournoi. M. Daitenji, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour révéler à nos téléspectateurs cet endroit rempli de mystères._**

- **_Et bien voilà, il fallait à la BBA un espace dégagé pour aménager toutes les structures que nous avions convenu. Un endroit calme de préférence et suffisamment grand pour accueillir des centaines de joueurs et les spectateurs. Nous avons donc décidé que l'emplacement de la rencontre aura lieu dans une des îles sauvages Ryûkû d'Okinawa._**

- **_Wow si ça ce n'est pas une nouvelle, on croirait se retrouver dans les sauvages montagnes de Chine il y a sept ans en arrière ! Mais pourquoi un emplacement aussi éloigné de la civilisation ?_**

-** _De grands travaux ont été mis en place pour offrir aux joueurs un luxe sans précédents pour ces tournois, et nous espérons que les délégations des autres pays apprécieront._**

- **_Nous en sommes certains. Merci beaucoup M. Daitenji pour cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. A la prochaine._**

- **_Au' revoir…_**

- Eh ben, ça n'nous a pas avancé à grand-chose… » fit Takao en se levant.

- Sit down and shut up !

- Ca continue !

- …

-** … _Maintenant penchons nous sur les pays dont les équipes ont déjà été qualifiées. La Corée du Nord a, pour la deuxième année consécutive, sa toute jeune équipe dont le capitaine vient d'avoir 13 ans. Leur nom d'équipe est les Falling-Star… Puis la Corée du sud a une équipe féminine sortie de nulle part du nom de Beautyrogue. La capitaine de cette équipe doit être la plus jeune de toutes les équipes déjà sélectionnées pour le tournoi : 10 ans, voila de petits génies. L'équipe indienne du nom de Dark-Sisters sort aussi de jolies inconnues, qui ont massacrés tous leurs adversaires dans les Beystadium, la capitaine n'a pourtant pas encore…_**

- On va vraiment paraître pour des vieux… » dit Daichi en se levant et en cachant le poste de télévision.

- Tu dis ça alors que tu es le plus jeune… » lui répondit Rei.

- Dommage que Kai soit pas là. Il aurait fait vraiment tache au milieu de ces mectons… ça aurait été bien drôle : Kai la nounou ! » rigola Takao.

- Tu dis ça mais j'ai le même âge que lui… » lui répondit Rei.

- Euh…

- Il les aurait envoyé balader comme il sait si bien le faire… » continua Max. « … Daichi sit down ! T'es lourd !

- **…_Pour finir, l'équipe chinoise nous envoie à nouveaux les célèbres White Tigers X, ils prouvent pour la septième année consécutive qu'ils dépassent de loin tous les joueurs de leur pays…_**

- Tu as entendu Rei ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ? »

Le noiraud était fier de ses amis, alors Rai avait réussi à se qualifier ? A lui de faire de même. La BBA se devait de reconnaître son talent en temps qu'ancien membre des Bladebrackers, BBA-Revolution et second des White Tigers X ! Les infos du Beyblade se terminaient après l'annonce de l'équipe des Philippines, une équipe qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée sept ans auparavant. Hiromi éteignit la télévision, n'ayant aucune envie de voir les nouvelles du sport suivant, le baseball.

- Bon, maintenant entraînement !

- T'es folle ?

- Elle a raison Takao, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant les premiers matchs de sélections, 4 jours, » les informa Kyouju. « Je suis allé faire les inscriptions hier et le tournoi se déroule seulement sur deux jours. Un point positif, vu que vous avez été inscrit en même temps, vous ne vous retrouvez pas dans le même groupe.

- On a eu chaud, imaginez qu'on se retrouve face à face dès le premier tour.

- L'horreur.

- Combien y a-t-il de groupes Kyouju ? » demanda Hilary.

- Quatre groupes de 32 personnes chacun.

- Ce qui fait 5 combats par groupe, puis les quarts, les demies et la finale, » calcula Rei.

- Mais... Y'a énormément de participants !

- 128 en tout. Tu sais Takao, ça regroupe tout le Japon. Et il y a les championnats du monde à la clé si on fait une bonne performance au tournoi asiatique.

- Galère…

- Ben dis voir, toi qui était si motivé.

- J'espère au moins qu'il y aura un peu de compétition. Ils ont intérêt à avoir du répondant !

- …

- Je peux vous faire une suggestion ? » demanda Hiromi.

- Oui vas-y.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à vous entraîner ?!?! » hurla-t-elle.

- …

- Nan mais tu te calmes ! » répliqua Takao, plus habitué que les autres aux fréquentes saute d'humeur de son amie.

Le soir, Les quatre beybladers étaient éreintés. Ils s'étaient entraînés toute l'après-midi et rentraient péniblement chez les Kinomiya.

- Gentil de nous inviter à dormir Takao…

- Pas de prob… »

En entrant ils entendirent des voix en provenance du salon. Ils reconnurent facilement Papy, Hitoshi et M. Daitenji.

- Ah, bonsoir les enfants. Vous avez l'air exténués, » leur dit grand-père compatissant envers leur douleur.

- Oh, ça ne doit pas être si grave ojiisan, (1) » répondit à leur place Hitoshi. « Ca leur fait du bien.

- _Ha, ha, ha… »_ pensèrent ironiquement les adolescents, excepté Takao.

- Hiitooshiii… » fulmina le petit-frère.

Mais il fut arrêté à temps par Rei qui le saisit par le col.

- Bonsoir grand-père, M. Daitenji, Hitoshi.

- Salut Rei !

- Bonsoir les enfants, » les salua M. Daitenji qui lui répondirent.

- Que faites-vous ici M. Daitenji ? » s'enquit Max.

- Je suis venu vous dire que votre départ pour les qualifications à Tokyo ont étés avancées à demain matin.

- Hein ?!

- Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. C'est impératif sinon vous serez éliminés.

- Saleté de BBA, je commence à en avoir marre !

- Calme-toi Daichi !

- Il faut vite prévenir Kyouju et Hiromi, » se rappela Max.

- Euh, Hiromi est vraiment indispensable ? » demanda Takao à tout hasard. « Ok, ok ! »

Le regard que lui lancèrent ses camarades le dissuada d'essayer de ne pas l'appeler. D'une part, parce que la réaction de la jeune femme serai catastrophique et d'autre part, parce que malgré son sale caractère elle était l'un des piliers de l'équipe et cela même si elle n'avait aucun talent pour le Beyblade.

Le lendemain, les quatre beybladers et la jeune fille étaient prêts à partir, le bus loué par M. Daitenji les attendait, un seul problème subsistait il leur manquait le Chef.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?

- … Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Un petit point courait à l'horizon puis le petit garçon arriva enfin, hors d'haleine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'attend depuis une demi-heure !

- Exagère pas quand même Takao… il a fallut un quart d'heure pour qu'on réussisse à te lever. » dit Max.

- …

- Je suis passé à la boutique de ton père Max. J'avais absolument besoin de pièces de rechanges pour vos Beyblade. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dans un tournoi, depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir !

- Bien sûr ! On a rien dit Kyouju !

- Allez ! On y va ! »

* * *

(1) Ojiisan = Grand-père en langage du pays du soleil levant

**Auteur: **Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous a plu

**Daichi: **Mouai il se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, j'espère que la suite va être un peu plus intéressante...

**Auteur: **Eh oh! Un peu de respect! Ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là alors tu pourrais être plus sympa! De toute manière je suis sûre que tu n'arriverais pas à faire la moitié de ce que j'ai fait!

**Daichi:** ...

**Auteur:** HA! J'ai raison!

**Max: **Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous réserve pour la suite...

**Takao: **Ouai, à ta place je me tairais... surtout si elle a pris exemple sur les autres fanficeuse totalement barges qui peuplent ce site de fous...

**Auteur:** Il dit vrai, nyark nyark...

**Rei:** Eh ben... pour une fois Takao dit une chose sensée.

**Takao:** Répète!

**Rei: **Non...

**Takao: **Espèce de lâche!

**Hiromi+Auteur: **Rhaaaa... taisez-vous!

**Daichi: **Vous les vieilles ont vous a pas sonnées!

**Hiromi+Auteur: **Quoi!!!

Nous interrompons cette passionnante discussion pour cause de décès prématuré d'un des membres de l'équipe japonaise...

**Auteur: **En tout cas, je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello le peuple, la forme?

J'espère que oui!

Moi ça va c'est tranquille, je viens de passer une fin de semaine et un week-end très... éprouvants. Alors je suis très heureuse d'être (enfin) devant mon ordi, dans le calme, sans personne pour me crier dessus... Car ça fait 4 jours que j'ai pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens...

Bref, vous vous en foutez. Tous ce qui vous intéresse c'est ce sixième chapitre, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison?

Réponse aux reviews:

**moeka:** Haha^^ pour Kai il va falloir attendre un peu.

Kai: Je viens quand je veux d'abord! C'est pas des nanas complètement dingues qui vont me dicter ma conduite!

Eva: C'est ça, c'est ça... on verra bien... je suppose que l'hypnose devrait marcher avec toi, vu comme tu t'es laissé berner par Volkov... ^^

Kai: ...

Eva: J'ai touché un point sensible?

Kai: Je t'emmerde...

Eva: C'est pas bien de dire ca à une fanficeuse ^^ tu vas le regretter!

Kai: Tsss... si tu lançais le chapitre au lieu de m'emmerder?

Eva: C'est ce que je m'appretais à faire Kai-chan!

Kai: C'est quoi ce surnom?!

Eva: Mais ça te vas très bien Kai-chan!

Kai: ...

Eva: Bon les gens, je vous laisse à la lecture pendant que je réfléchis à quelques tortures pour notre amis aux cheveux gris.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Qualifications !**

Le trajet jusqu'à Tokyo se déroula sans incidents. Seul Kyouju stressait car il n'arrivait pas à avoir la liste des beybladers inscrits pour le tournoi. Scandaleux, s'était-il écrié, que la BBA les laissent ainsi dans le flou jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais les autres prenaient la chose beaucoup plus calmement, chacun étant occupés par différentes petites choses. Finalement, le Chef abandonna.

L'arrivée à Tokyo avait fait sensation, les fans avaient su que l'ancienne équipe tenterait de récupérer sa place, alors il y avait un énorme attroupement devant l'hôtel pour encourager les beybladers.

- Comment ont-ils sus ? » s'enquit Max après avoir passé le barrage humain et être entré dans l'hôtel.

- Va savoir… Je n'ai jamais compris les fans, » soupira Rei.

- Elles me font peur…

- Que se passe-t-il Hiromi ?

- Vos fans féminins me jettent des regards assassins depuis qu'on est arrivé ! Elles me fichent la trouille ! »

En effet, agglutinées aux portes vitrées de l'hôtel, les filles jalouses et énervées ne s'étaient toujours pas habituées au rôle de la brune dans l'équipe masculine.

- En effet… » commencèrent Rei et Kyouju.

- … elles fichent la pétoche… » finirent Daichi et Max.

Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et mangé quelque chose, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le lieu des combats pour évaluer les lieux.

La salle où se trouvait l'arène de Tokyo était toujours aussi impressionnante, des gradins avaient étés rajoutés depuis les dernières années. Le beystadium central, où aurait lieu la finale, était ordinaire, seuls les bords représentaient un immense serpent mais ce n'était pas une de ces arènes impressionnantes comme celles qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans les tournois internationaux. Quatre arènes avaient été disposées autour.

- Dans 3 jours on commence, » soupira d'aise Takao.

- Rendez-vous, à l'arène centrale ! » dit Daichi.

Tous se regardèrent un sourire déterminé maintenant bien présent.

- Pour les BBA-Revolution, » murmura Max

- Pour les BBA-Revolution ! » reprirent les autres.

L'ombre d'un instant, Takao cru sentir la présence si familière de son capitaine. Il se retourna brusquement.

- _Kai ! … Non… j'ai dû rêver...  
_

- Takao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce n'est plus les BBA-revolution, ni les Bladebreackers…

- Tu as raison, mais on ne sait pas où il est…

- Pas grave, hahaha ! On trouvera un autre nom et tant pis pour lui ! Na ! Il faudra qu'il me supplie à genoux pour que j'accepte de le reprendre dans l'équipe… et encore, il faudra que je réfléchisse beaucoup ! »

Ses amis le regardèrent tristement, il ne le disait pas, mais l'absence de Kai lui pesait énormément. Le capitaine était son rival mais aussi un ami des plus fiables, quand il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Les batailles entre Takao et Daichi ne remplaçaient pas celles, enflammées, que le japonais avait avec le russe et même s'il le démentait, car il se faisait écraser par l'adolescent froid comme la glace, il adorait ça. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce beau ténébreux si mystérieux?

- Tu crois que… » chuchota Max à l'oreille de Rei.

- Ce serait possible mais je préfèrerai ne pas le concevoir.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ! On va s'entraîner à la plage ! »

Lundi, début des qualifications. Les garçons sont…

- … En retard en plus ! Non mais vous êtes doués !

- La ferme Hiromi !

- Elle a raison, » enchaîna Kyouju. « Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous réveiller ?

- J'arrivais pas à m'endormir ! » fut la réponse que les quatre garçons donnèrent d'une même voix.

- Franchement… »

Arrivés au stade, ils se dirigèrent droit aux vestiaires.

- Quand est-ce qu'on passe Kyouju ? » demanda Takao en regardant l'horaire informatique. « Eh mais ! C'est toi ! Tu t'es inscrit ?

- Quoi ?!?!

- Ben, heu, oui…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant » intervint Hiromi. « Kyouju a fait un match phénoménal contre Yuriy le capitaine des Blitzkreig Boys aux championnats du monde il y a quatre ans. Il a toutes ses chances dans ces qualifications.

- Oui mais il ne s'est plus entraîné depuis, ou…

- Bien sûr qu'il s'est entraîné, et j'étais là pour le soutenir, pas vrai Kyouju ?

- Oui…

- Alors, vous voyez !

- Great Chef ! » s'écria Max en lui sautant dessus.

- C'est bien que tu aies pris autant confiance en toi, ça te change ! » continua Rei.

- T'es dans quel groupe ? » demanda Takao vaguement inquiet.

- Le n°3.

- C'est mon groupe. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Daichi assis sur la table tenant Gaia Dragoon dans ses mains. Il regardait Kenny avec défi et amusement.

- Hmm. Chef, je t'attends dans l'arène, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il lui prend ? » s'enquit Hiromi.

- Ahhh ! Max dépêche-toi ! Tu es le premier à passer dans le groupe 1 !

- Relax, Chef ! So guys, j'y vais.

- On suivra le match depuis l'écran du vestiaire, » lui dit Hiromi. « Bonne chance ! »

Max ne se retourna pas, il se dirigea vers le stade et entra dans l'arène. Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur lui alors que DJ-Jazzman le présentait au public.

- … Max ! Jeune prodige découvert aux qualifications nationales il y a de cela sept ans. Aujourd'hui il va affronter Laure, cette jeune fille n'en est qu'à ses débuts, qui triomphera ? L'expérience ou la fougue de la jeunesse ?

- Une petite fille ? Galère… »

Les spectateurs n'eurent pas le temps de dire "ouf" que la toupie de la fillette fut éjectée hors du beystadium lors de la première collision.

- Hein ? J'y suis pourtant allé molo !

- On dirait que Max ne veut pas perdre de temps, ça n'a été qu'une simple formalité pour lui. Plus encore il semblerait qu'il ait retenu un maximum la force de son Draciel. »

Max sorti déçu de l'arène et alla se chercher de quoi manger, il avait du temps avant les combats de ses amis. Rei passait en 6ème dans le groupe 2, Daichi en 8ème dans le 3, Le Chef en 9ème dans le 3 et Takao passait en 14ème dans le groupe 4. Les combats de chaque groupe se déroulant en parallèles.

- Si tous les combats sont comme ça, bienvenus le tournoi asiatique, » se chuchota-t-il à lui-même lorsqu'il bifurqua à un croisement de couloirs.

Cependant il n'avait pas remarqué qu'au croisement une silhouette s'était cachée dans l'ombre.

- Moui, mais ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers après cette victoire facile, car j'aimerais bien te voir aux championnats asiatiques moi, alors ne te déconcentre pas… » murmura la silhouette qui jouait avec une toupie jaune striée de rouge.

Lorsque Max revint à la loge, c'était déjà au tour de Takao.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- Fais un tour, pas en forme…

- Laissez-le, » dit Rei. « Ce n'était pas une victoire ça. Je suis d'accord avec toi Max. »

Max lui lança un regard reconnaissant et sourit.

- Bon maintenant c'est à moi ! » s'exclama Takao. « Haut les cœurs et en avant… Marche ! Une, deux, une, deux, une, deux, une, deux, une, deux…………

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut le laisser y aller seul ? » s'enquit la brune alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Tout le premier tour se passa comme pour le match de Max, décevant, il n'y eut aucune compétition. Kenny avoua même qu'il avait fait exprès de faire durer son match car il trouvait le niveau extrêmement bas.

Vint le 2ème et le 3ème tour. Au fur et à mesure que l'on montait les échelons, le niveau des joueurs augmentait, mais c'était toujours un du temps perdu pour les quatre champions.

- On gaspille notre temps inutilement… » soupira Takao qui revenait de son match et qui concluait ainsi le 3ème tour.

- Je pense que les matchs intéressant vont commencer à partir de maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chef ?

- Je pense que l'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir retenu notre force jusqu'à présent… N'oublie pas que ceux qui sont qualifiés pour le 4ème tour ont une chance d'accéder aux quarts de finales.

- Mouai…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à notre tour, » déclara Rei. « Max, Daichi venez !

- J'ai hâte de voir qui je vais écraser maintenant !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop Daichi, je suis de l'avis du Chef.

- Mais moi aussi Max ! Je veux me battre contre quelqu'un de fort !

- Je vois… »

Les trois garçons disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Et voila la fin du chapitre!

La prochaine fois ce sera des combats et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si j'écris des choses pas logiques car quelques fois je m'emmêle les pinceaux alors ça donne un embrouillamimi difficile à comprendre ^^'

Daichi: Ouai en gros c'est pas différent que d'habitude...

Eva: T'as vraiment décidé de mourir toi?

Daichi: Non regarde, j'ai acheté une armure!

Eva: Zut!

Max: Mais si on allume un feu dessous, le métal va tellement chauffer que Daichi va finir griller! Et avec un peu de chance, l'armure va finir par fondre!

Rei: C'est vraiment pas rassurant de te voir dire ça avec un sourire aussi innocent...

Max: Really?

Eva: Ouai Max je t'adore! Allons chercher de quoi faire un feu!

Daichi: Non je suis pas d'accord! Je me barre!

Takao: Vas-y Eva, je le retiens!

Eva: Merci, aller viens Max!

Max: Ouai!

Rei: ... bon ben à la prochaine et je crois que des reviews lui feront plaisir... je dis ça comme ça... mais elle va faire une attaque si personne ne le dit, alors je suis gentil non? Et vous croyez qu'elle va me laisser tranquille comme ça?

Eva: Cause toujours!

Rei: Mince...


	7. Chapter 7

Mouahaha me voici de retour!

Je vous ai manqué? Non? Méchants! De toute manière vous êtes ici que pour ce nouveau chapitre...

Bon, j'arrête mes jérémiades et lance le petit speech habituel:

Réponse aux reviews:

**moeka:** Ah ouai... je vois les ravages qu'une simple porte peut faire^^ Et j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic, elle est trop!

**Aya:** Tu lui as dit quoi à Kai? Hein dis! Tu lui as dit quoi? ... T'es sûre qu'il va mieux m'écouter maintenant? D'un autre côté je lui laisse pas trop le choix non plus... je m'y connais en menaces... nyark

Kai: De toutes manières vous êtes toutes timbrées! Toutes autant que vous êtes!

Eva: Bah tiens, mister Ice-chan qui aligne une phrase complête! Avec un petit suplément en plus!

Kai: Vas mourir...

Eva: Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour!

Kai: ... _Help_

Eva: Ben quoi? Tu t'attendais pas à une pareille déclaration? Mais tu devrais être habitué maintenant!

Kai: ...

Eva: Mister Ice-chan a décidé de faire la tête, il boude. Alors je vous laisse au chapitre. Bonne lecture! Eh mister Ice-chan tu pourrais au moins leur dire au'revoir!

Kai: Mais je t'emmerde avec tes Ice-chan!

Eva: Tu préfères chibi-Ice? cute-Ice?

Kai: ... Mais foutez-moi la paix... j'ai rien fais pour mériter ça...

Eva: Si! T'es beau et mystérieux!

Kai: C'est pas de ma faute...

Eva: Je sais mais c'est pas moi qui vais aller me plaindre ^^

Kai: Bon vous me faites tous chiez! Lisez-le ce p*tain de chapitre et foutez-moi la paix!

Eva: Faut dire bonne lecture!

Kai: ...

Eva: Aller ça va pas t'écorcher de le dire?

Kai: ... peuh!

Eva: Je vois...

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les combats 1**

Début du 4ème tour. Daichi, Max et Rei sont dans l'arène, chacun devant un beystadium différent, chacun devant un adversaire différent. Hiromi, Kyouju et Takao les regardent depuis l'écran des vestiaires.

- Hé Chef, si tu gagnes ton prochain match et si Daichi gagne celui-ci, vous vous retrouverez face à face pour les quarts, t'en es conscient ?

- Bien sûr, je me suis inscrit à ce tournoi en connaissance de cause. Eh ! C'est qui la matière grise dans cette équipe ?

- Pfff. »

Dans le stade, le public ne savait plus où il allait donner des yeux. Trois des meilleurs beybladers du monde allaient jouer dans cette salle en même temps. Qui regarder ?

- Chers spectateurs, voici arrivé le 4ème tour ! » annonça DJ-Jazzman. « Que les beybladers s'avancent. »

Les huit joueurs s'avancèrent, chacun faisant face à un beystadium et à un concurrent.

- Très bien ! 3, 2, 1 !

- Go shoot ! » crièrent en chœur les 8 compétiteurs en lâchant leur Beyblade.

Max qui avait pris l'hypothèse du Chef au sérieux, positionna directement Draciel en défense, mode où il était sûr qu'il faudrait un troupeau d'éléphants pour le faire bouger. Rei, décida d'observer l'ennemi en esquivant ses attaques grâce à la vitesse, exceptionnelle, de Driger, et Daichi comme à son habitude estima que l'attaque était la meilleure des défenses et fonça dans le tas avec Gaia Dragoon.

Intéressons nous donc au bloc 3 où se battent Daichi et Gaia Dragoon contre Kazui, un garçon de son âge environ.

- Tu vas arrêter de fuir comme un lâche ?! » criait le balafré.

- T'es fou ? Tu vas me couper en deux si je m'arrête ! C'est quoi cette attaque ?! »

Daichi avait lancé Great Cutter qui coupait tout sur son passage, le stadium commençait à être sérieusement entamé à force de faire des tours de stade. A voir, Daichi avait décidé d'en finir rapidement. Avait-il été inquiété par les propos de Kenny ? Mais finalement Kazui stoppa sa toupie pour faire face à Gaia Dragoon.

- Ha ! T'as enfin décidé d'arrêter de fuir !

- Maintenant !

- Quoi ? »

La toupie bleue de Kazui sembla disparaître du beystadium. Pour réapparaître sur les côtés du Great Cutter.

- Non !

- Et si ! Attaque ! »

La toupie de Kazui percuta violemment celle de Daichi.

- Gaia Dragoon, repositionne-toi !

- Haha ! Alors, on ne frime plus ?

- C'était quoi cette attaque ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire aussi facilement ? Hahaha ! C'est simplement de l'accumulation d'énergie, plus ma toupie tourne longtemps sans rencontrer d'obstacles plus elle accumule de l'énergie et quand je le lui demande elle relâche le tout et atteint une vitesse supersonique ! »

Dans les vestiaires :

- Je rêve ou il vient de lui donner toute l'explication ? L'est con ce type ?

- Ouai…

- Maintenant il faut que Daichi comprenne qu'il doit l'attraper avant qu'il ne réussisse encore une fois à accumuler assez d'énergie pour l'attaquer aussi violement. »

Daichi fulminait, ce bâtard avait osé se foutre de sa gueule ou plus poliment : cet être déplaisent lui avait manqué de respect… Il allait le regretter.

- Gaia Dragoon ! Great Cutter !!!

- T'es con ou quoi ? T'as pas vu que ça n'marchait pas avec moi ? … Hein ?

- Héhé… »

Le sol du stadium commençait à s'effondrer alors que Gaia Dragoon faisait des cercles à la périphérie du stade en découpant le sol. Evidemment, la toupie adverse fut entraînée par l'effondrement.

- Yaha ! Ne jamais sous-estimer Daichi Sumeragi ! » dit celui-ci après que sa victoire fut annoncée officiellement.

Maintenant allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé autour du bloc 1, du côté de Max et de Takumi, un adolescent de 17 ans.

- Dis voir… J'en ais marre ! Tu veux pas la faire bouger ta toupie ?!?!?!?!

- Pourquoi ? Draciel est très bien comme ça pour le moment…

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Not really, c'est pas mon genre…

- Tu me tapes sur le système ! »

Takumi, au lieu de foncer sur Max comme tout un chacun aurait pu le prévoir, s'éloigna de Draciel.

- Tu comptes prendre de l'élan ? » s'enquit Max, inquiet malgré tout. « Ca ne marchera pas, il faut une force de titan pour faire bouger Draciel. »

Il n'eut qu'un sourire mauvais pour réponse. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout notre blondinet. Après quelques secondes de suspens qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la toupie rouge s'élança avec une force anormale.

- Esquive Draciel !

- Exactement ce que j'avais prévu. »

Max sursauta, l'air déplacé par le passage de la toupie de Takumi avait eu pour effet de désagréger une partie de l'anneau d'attaque de Draciel.

- Draciel !

- Hahaha ! Tu as compris maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas esquiver mes attaques ! Et si tu veux attendre, libre à toi, ma toupie peut encore tenir une heure.

- …

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu… hahaha !

- Je ne vais pas attendre pour te démolir ! » répliqua Max.

Il était rare de voir Max s'énerver, mais là c'était carrément de la rage ! Ce mec s'était moqué de lui et avait détruit une partie de Draciel, sa très chère Beyblade. La toupie de ce petit joueur, il en ferait des confettis. Rick a dû déteindre sur lui, pensèrent à ce moment les amis restés dans la loge.

- Tu peux répéter ? Me démolir ? Pour ça il faudrait déjà que t'arrives à me toucher !

- Pas besoin de te toucher pour ça.

- De quoi tu causes ?

- Draciel, Gravity Control ! »

Draciel se mit à briller et des ondes émanèrent de la toupie verte. La toupie bleue devint de plus en plus lourde et de moins en moins facile à contrôler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma toupie ?

- La ferme…

- …

- Draciel. Maintenant… »

La tortue carapacée fila droit vers la toupie rouge et l'éjecta hors du beystadium avec une force prodigieuse, Takumi ne pouvait plus que compter les morceaux de ce qu'il restait de ce qui fut une beyblade.

- Hiromi, fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais énerver Max. » lui demanda Takao.

- … Ok… »

Max fila dans le vestiaire avec Draciel juste après avoir été désigné vainqueur.

Pour finir, que s'est-il passé au bloc 2 ? Eh ben ça doit être l'histoire la plus bizarre, Rei et Asuka, une fillette de 10 ans à peine, menaient un combat plutôt tranquille et insolite.

- _Une fillette, » _se dit Rei. _« La capitaine de la Corée du Sud est aussi âgée qu'elle si je me souviens bien… _

- Hey ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à faire autre chose que m'éviter ?

- _Mais bon, je ne dois pas négliger qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'ici… Je me demande comment. Elle n'a aucune technique…_

- T'arrêtes de m'ignorer ou je fais appelle à Missa !

- Missa ?

- Oui !

- C'est qui Missa ?

- C'est ma toupie.

- _Ah, elle a donné un nom à sa toupie. J'ai cru que c'était un…_

- Ca y est tu recommences !!! Missa attaque Poudre Noire !

- Hein ? »

La toupie blanche de la fillette s'était mise à briller et un nuage noir s'éleva et engloba tout le beystadium.

- Un spectre ?! » s'écrièrent Hiromi et Takao.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air… » dit Kyouju.

- Comment une gamine comme elle peut avoir un spectre ? » enchaîna Takao.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça explique comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici malgré son manque de technique. »

Les questions qui se posaient dans la loge, Rei se les posait aussi dans l'arène.

- Tu as un spectre ?

- Quoi ? Un fantôme ? Où ça ?! J'aime pas les fantômes !!!

- _C'est quoi cette gamine… Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un spectre ? _Pas un fantôme, un spectre. Est-ce que Missa est un spectre ?

- Naaan ! Missa, c'est un très bel oiseau avec plein de couleurs ! C'est mon ami aussi ! Il fait pas peur Missa !

- _Elle pige que dal !_

- Un jour Missa est sorti du tableau qu'il y avait dans la chambre de mes parents pour venir dans ma toupie, c'était un tableau qui était à ma maman, et avant ça à sa maman et encore avant, à la maman de la maman de ma maman et…

- J'ai compris ! J'ai compris… Mais tu sais, ces créatures on les appelle des spectres, même s'ils ne font pas peur, même s'ils sont nos amis. Moi aussi j'en ai un. _C'est plus un combat ça, c'est un cours…_

- C'est vrai ? Tu as aussi un oiseau ?

- Non, moi j'ai un tigre, il s'appelle Driger.

- Quoi ?! Alors je vais pas appeler Missa car je veux pas que ton chat il fait du mal à mon Missa !

- _Driger n'est pas un chat…_ Alors, on le continue ce combat ?

- Euh… je sais pas… »

Kaboom

- Monsieur ! Ca va ?

- …Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour qu'on m'appelle monsieur…

- Alors, heu… Rei-nii ! Ca va ?

- … Ok… _Elle attendait que ça on dirait…_

- … Je veux plus me battre contre Rei-nii.

- Tu sais ce que tu dis au moins ?

- …

- Pourquoi fais-tu ce tournoi alors ?

- Parce que mon papa le veux, mais moi j'ai pas envie de me battre.

- Pfff. Alors fais comme tu le sens.

- D'accord ! »

Elle décocha un immense sourire à Rei, un sourire d'enfant encore tout innocent.

- Monsieur l'arbitre, je veux plus !

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne veux plus combattre, c'est Rei-nii qui a gagné. »

Asuka récupéra sa toupie et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus qu'un au revoir nii-san et merci. Deux personnes dans le public avaient assisté d'un air très intéressé à ce pseudo combat.

- Sacré tempérament cette petite, elle ira loin.

- Oui, peut-être parce qu'elle fait penser à toi quand on était plus jeunes.

- Moui… Bon c'est pas tout, mais il est temps de mettre les voiles.

- Quoi ? Mais il y a encore pleins de combats ! Ceux de Takao et de ce Kyouju entre autre !

- Je sais déjà qui vont être les joueurs qualifiés pour les finales, on reviendra les voir demain.

- Mouai… A vos ordres chef… Mais j'aurais bien voulu les voir… Promettent d'être intéressant ces combats. Dommage.

- Arrête de geindre et viens ! On a du boulot.

- J'arrive… »

* * *

Voila voila!

Ca vous a plu?

Laissez des comm's please!

Rei: Oui, laissez-en plein qu'elle ne nous tombe pas en dépression et décide de se venger sur nous!

Eva: Ben quoi? Je vous ai rien fait pour le moment...

Kyouju: C'est justement le "pour le moment" qui nous inquiète

Eva: Bah toi y a aucun risque, t'es moche et moi je fais chier qu'aux persos que je trouve canon!

Kyouju (déprime)

Daichi: On peut pas tous être des beauté aussi mon vieux!

Eva: T'as raison et tu devrais mieux te regarder dans la glace, je ne te considère pas comme gâté par la nature!

Daichi (rejoint Kyouju et ils dépriment ensemble)

Max: C'est dans cette merveilleuse ambiance que nous nous quittons, à la prochaine!

Rei: Oubliez pas les reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour(soir) les gens!

Cette fois-ci j'ai été très lente pour ce chapitre excusez-moi...^^' De toute façon vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir, sinon j'arrête de publier! Comment ça vous vous en foutez?!

Takao: Ils ont pas tord...

Eva: Tu veux que je te trucide?!

Takao: ... Non merci, ça ira.

Daichi: Pourquoi je suis le seul à me faire cogner?! Pourquoi tu tapes pas Takao?

Eva: ... Bonne question, c'est vrai que t'es quand même une tête à claque, à mon humble avis...

Takao: QUOI?!

Daichi: Il ne faut pas nier l'évidence... nyark nyark...

Takao: Daichi je vais te massacrer!

Daichi: Mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé!!!

Rei: Bref, si tu lançais le chapitre Eva?

Eva: Non

Max: Ben pourquoi non?

Eva: J'aimerais d'abord informer les gens qu'un nouveau nom est évoqué, il s'agit de Yuriy Ivanov en vo, en français et anglais il l'ont appelé Tala, ce qui est très moche à mon avis... Et on répond aussi aux reviews, bon dans ce cas, **la **review. Rei vas-y.

Rei: Hein? Moi?

Max: Tu connais un autre Rei? Pas moi, tu nous présentes?

Rei: ... Max, tu sais que Rick a beaucoup déteint sur toi...

Max: Tu trouves? J'avais jamais fait attention...

Eva: Là n'est pas le sujet! Réponds à Moeka!

Rei: Ok ok... ben salut Moeka... mon "combat" avec Asuka t'a plu? Ben tant mieux... personnellement j'ai trouvé ça très ennuyeux... Pour Kai, on sait pas où il se cache... faut voir avec Eva pour ça, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle crache le morceau facilement...

Eva: Nanananana! Kai-chan viendra en temps et heure voulue! J'ai déjà tout planifié! J'en dis pas plus.

Rei: Voila, tu as ta réponse. Notre ex-capitaine se montrera un jour mais on sait pas quand. Et...

Takao: De toute manière c'est un lâcheur...

Max: Shut up, c'est pas à toi qu'elle a demandé pour répondre aux reviews!

Takao: Gnagnagna...

Rei: Je peux continuer?

Max: Vas-y.

Rei: DONC voici la suite de cette histoire!

Eva: Très bien Rei, je ferais peut-être de nouveau appel à toi. Bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les combats 2**

Le combat de Rei fut le plus long. Ainsi, au moment de son arrivée dans le vestiaire on appelait déjà les prochains joueurs pour la suite.

- Bon, c'est à notre tour ! Tu viens Chef ? » demanda Takao.

- … J'arrive…

- Stresse pas, si tu gagnes oublie pas qu'on se retrouve face à face pour le prochain combat ! Et je t'attends !

- _Il est drôle Daichi, »_ pensa Kyouju. « _Il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un très bon beyblader ! _

- Cheeef ! Je vais partir sans toi…

- Ah ! J'arrive ! … Hiromi tu ne touches pas à mon ordinateur !

- … Je n'en avais pas la moindre intention ! » mentit-elle.

- Bonne chance ! »

Les deux beybladers disparurent quand Kyouju referma la porte. Ils les virent réapparaître sur le petit écran lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le stade. DJ-Jazzman faisait les présentations. Apparemment Kyouju allait affronter un colosse du nom de Kosuke qui était bien quatre fois plus grand que lui, en hauteur comme en largeur. Takao allait affronter une fille qui s'appelait Risa. Le fait qu'elle avait un air très intelligent et gardait son sang-froid en face de Takao qui lui sortait des conneries à tour de bras, ne fut pas pour rassurer ses amis. Encore moins lorsqu'ils aperçurent le petit sourire en coin satisfait qu'elle affichait.

- Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Hiromi, perplexe.

- Y'a intérêt ! » dit Daichi. « Il m'a volé la première place !

- Son adversaire à l'air coriace quand même… » estima Max.

- On va bien voir. »

Retour dans l'arène vers Kyouju qui réfléchissait à un moyen efficace de battre la toupie adverse aussi corpulente que l'adversaire lui-même.

- Tu vas arrêter de courir oui ?

- Naaan ! _Idée !_ Premièrement : une toupie ça ne coure pas, ça tourne.

- Tu te fous de moi !?

- Et deuxièmement : oui.

- Hein ?!

- Oui, j'arrête de m'enfuir.

- Très bien, je vais pouvoir te massacrer. Attaaaque !

- Saute ! »

J'ai peut-être oublié de le rappeler mais la toupie de Kyouju saute plus qu'elle ne tourne. Donc Einstein (la toupie du Chef) sauta sur celle de Kosuke et y resta en équilibre.

- Tu vas descendre ?

- Heu… non.

- Grrr… »

La toupie noire de Kosuke faisait maintenant des tours de stade dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser d'Einstein.

- Débarrasse-toi de ce truc ! Le plus vite possible !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas… Einstein est un roi de l'équilibre. Tu vas doucement perdre toute ta vitesse et tu ne dois pas en avoir autant que ça vu que tu as tout misé sur la stabilité et la force de ta toupie. Elle ne doit plus pouvoir supporter beaucoup de poids en plus d'ailleurs.

- Connard… »

Kyouju disait vrai, la toupie noire ralentissait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes maintenant avant qu'elle ne s'arrête de tourner.

- Et le gagnant du bloc 3 est : Manabu Saien alias Kyouju !

Le garçon soupira en s'essuyant le front. S'il avait attendu une seconde de plus pour appliquer cette hypothèse, Einstein se serait retrouvé en miettes.

Intéressons-nous maintenant au combat que menait notre ami "ventre à patte" contre la jeune fille.

- Alors, tu pense vraiment que t'as une chance contre le champion du monde ?

- …

- Réponds quand je te cause !

- …

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu me cherches ?!

- Tu m'ennuies…

- Hein ?

- … Toi ? Le champion du monde ? Fais-moi rire… Je ne comprends pas comment les Blitzkreig Boys ont pu perdre face à vous.

- _Woah ! Pas patriotique pour un sous la miss. _Les Blitzkreig Boys ? T'étais pour eux ? Alors pourquoi t'es pas allée faire les qualifications russes pour voir si tu pouvais te retrouver dans les bras de Yuriy ? … Nyark… _Le pauvre, je l'imagine déjà…_

- Figure-toi que j'aurais bien voulu, mais je ne suis pas russe ! Ah ! Il paraît que Kai a raccroché le Beyblade.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- …

- Tu vois… Sinon il a trouvé une meilleure équipe que celle du Japon qui l'aurait pris tout de suite. Au hasard… les Blitzkreig Boys ?

- Ta gueule !

- …

- Ne parle pas de Kai comme si tu le connaissais…

- Et voila, il est parti… » geignit Max.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas tourner au massacre, elle l'a mis furax, » continua Rei.

- … Kai n'est pas du tout comme tu le décris, ce n'est pas un lâche, ni quelqu'un qui trahit ses amis.

- Pourtant il l'a déjà fait par deux fois : il y a 7 et 5 ans, non ?

- Ta gueule !!!

- …

- … Pfff… Héhéhé ! … C'est que j'en oublierais presque qu'on est en plein combat.

- …

- Dragoon attaque !

- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. Esquive !

- Dragoon : Galaxy Storm ! »

Une tornade s'éleva de la toupie de Takao pour englober tout le stadium ainsi que la toupie rose de Risa qui s'en trouva déstabilisée.

- On fait moins la maligne.

- Walaki : Earth Impact au centre du beystadium ! »

La toupie rose s'illumina, disparut au centre du cyclone et quelques secondes plus tard un énorme nuage de poussière envahi le stade et la tornade s'évanouit. Quand la poussière se dissipa, on aperçut le centre du beystadium totalement effondré et Dragoon quelques centimètres plus loin assez sonné mais toujours en train de tourner.

- C'est pas possible ! Toi aussi t'as un spectre ?

- Et alors ? Tu crois que seuls vous, êtes en mesure d'avoir des spectres ? Tu n'as pas vu Asuka ? Elle en avait un elle aussi.

- … C'est pas vrai… _Cette miss est pas comme Asuka, on sait comment elle est arrivée jusque là, elle a la technique et le spectre qui lui donne accès à plus de pouvoirs… Chuis pas dans la merde !_

- Alors, on se réveille ? Je ne vais pas attendre sagement que tu te décides !

- Hé ! Viens ! Je t'attends !

- Volontiers ! »

Risa fonça droit sur Takao, au moment de l'impact celui-ci voulut esquiver mais avec Dragoon déjà affaibli, l'esquive ne marcha pas aussi bien que prévu et il fut quand même touché par la toupie rose.

- Dragoon, stabilise-toi !

- Tu crois que je vais t'en laisser le temps ? Earth Impact ! »

Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir à l'endroit où se trouvait Dragoon mais ayant retrouvé un peu d'équilibre grâce au vent de la tornade, il réussit à esquiver l'attaque fatale.

- Il faut que Takao en finisse rapidement, cette fille a une attaque dévastatrice, » constata Hiromi.

- Hmm, son style de jeu me fait penser à celui de Daichi "je fonce dans le tas et je ne réfléchis pas," » dit Rei après analyse.

- Répète !

- Calme Daichi ! Mais tu as raison Rei, elle est du même élément que Daichi, il faut que Takao s'en rende compte. Il a déjà réussi à battre Daichi.

- C'était du bol !!!

- Réfléchis Takao… »

Risa enchaînait les attaques rapides, le beystadium était en miette et Dragoon avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme que son maître lui imposait.

- _Je ne vais quand même pas lâcher Dragoon à ce moment de la compétition ? A la finale, voir à la demie je veux bien ! Mais pas là ! Avoir dû lui demander le Galaxy storm c'est déjà trop ! Son style me rappelle celui de Daichi, elle a une petite toupie, rapide et légère, donc facilement déstabilisée. Mais quand elle utilise son Earth Impact on dirait qu'elle devient beaucoup plus lourde car elle a pu traverser la tornade… Rhhaaa ! J'en ai marre !_

- On dirait que tu sèches.

- Toi ! » dis Takao en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. « Je vais t'écraser !

- Il a un plan ? » demanda Hiromi.

- C'est possible…

- Dragoon fonce et cogne !

- Non, il a pas de plan…

- Mais t'es malade… Vraiment, ta toupie n'as plus assez de forces pour pouvoir me faire assez de dégâts. Walaki : Earth Impact !

- Evite-la !

- Hein ? »

Au moment où Walaki envoyait son Earth Impact, Dragoon l'évita de justesse et le sol, déjà en mauvais état, s'effondra sur la toupie rose.

- Non ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

- Ben oui, il avait un plan…

- Héhé ! La différence entre toi et moi, c'est qu'avec tous mes combats, j'ai appris à analyser le terrain.

- C'est bon, ne te moque pas de moi…

- Je me moque pas, tu es une bonne joueuse, avec plus d'entraînement tu pourras venir me défier encore une fois.

- … Prétentieux !

- Héhé ! »

Takao salua son public et se pressa en direction de la loge, impatient de faire le récit de son combat de son point de vue et d'écouter éventuellement celui de Kyouju. Risa l'accompagna jusqu'aux entrées des différents vestiaires.

- A plus ! » lui dit Takao.

- Bye, » répondit la jeune fille et alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller. « Attends ! »

- Mm ?

- Fais attention, je connais les personnes qualifiées pour les quarts de finales, on s'est inscrits ensemble. Ils sont plus forts que moi.

- … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- … Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que finalement tu n'es pas si mal comme champion du monde, même si je persiste à dire que Yuriy Ivanov ou Kai Hiwatari seraient plus charismatiques dans ce rôle. »

Elle lui sourit et partit.

- Drôle de fille. »

Puis il entra dans les vestiaires.

* * *

Eva: Ca vous a plu?

Takao: Pas à moi...

Max: Ben pourquoi?

Takao: Je passe toujours pour un imbécile...

Eva+Daichi: Normal, c'est ce que tu es...

Eva: Ben tiens, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord le saru.

Daichi: Ouaip, c'est rare...

Rei: Hem, avant que ça dégénère, car je le sens venir, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

Eva: Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les gens!

Voila le chapitre 9, "enfin!" me direz-vous, je suis profondément désoléééeee... sincèrement... je n'ai aucune excuse

**Kai:** Personne ne t'as demandé de continuer non plus, t'as reçu aucune review pour le chapitre précédent...

**Eva:** ... Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie!

**Kai:** ... je ne fais que dire la vérité

**Eva:** ... Tu oses me provoquer? Moi?! La créatrice de cette fic? Tu as du culot quand même! Tu vas voir lorsque tu vas apparaitre, je vais te faire souffriiiiirrrrr!!!

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** Mouahahahaha! Ca te calme d'un coup!

**Kai:** ... C'est pas une fangirl totalement à l'ouest qui va me faire peur.

**Eva:** ... _On reste calme... zen..._ Peut-être que moi je ne te fais pas "peur" mais tu verras... je vais faire apparaitre quelqu'un dont tu vas tout de suite te méfier... et qui va te faire trembler... Mouahahahaha!!!

**Kai: **(commence à se méfier un peu)

**Eva: **Sur ce! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les combats des préliminaires achevés, on pouvait se préparer pour les finales qui auraient lieux le lendemain. Ainsi, les huit joueurs qualifiés rentrèrent par bus à l'hôtel. Il n'était pas sans dire que l'ambiance était… tendue. Deux groupes s'étaient formés. Le groupe de Takao et un autre de trois personnes, sûrement les trois jeunes dont Risa avait parlé. Le groupe était constitué d'une fille et de deux garçons. La jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs et s'habillait de manière très osée. Un des deux garçons avait les cheveux blonds avec un piercing à l'arcade et l'autre avait tout l'air d'être son frère, les cheveux un peu plus foncés et était visiblement fan de colliers et autres bijoux fantaisies. Chaque groupe s'était mis le plus loin possible de l'autre et se jetait des coups d'œil assassins.

- Haaa… bonjour l'ambiance… » soupira Takao.

- Ouai. Je te le fais pas dire… » répondit Max.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir vers l'autre groupe et ne reçu qu'un regard glacé en réponse. Finalement, il s'adressa à Rei :

- Rei… Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? »

Le chinois était assis un rang en avant des deux autres garçons et se tenait droit sur le siège, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

- Mmh…

- Hé oh! On a parlé à Rei là tu sais, pas à Kai… » dit Takao légèrement vexé.

- Je me coupe de cette ambiance pourrie, si tu veux vraiment le savoir !

- Ahhh ! Alors je vais faire pareil ! » et il se concentra pour se mettre dans la même position que Rei.

- Takao… » soupira ce dernier.

Le bus arriva à l'hôtel et déchargea ses passagers. Après un dernier regard hostile, les deux groupes se séparèrent.

- Vraiment pas très luxueux cet hôtel, » constata Hiromi qui l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient venus poser leurs affaires.

- Yep ! C'est vrai que ça change des grands tournois, » répondit Max.

- T'as rien à dire Hiromi, de toute manière tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » lui dit Takao.

- Répète pour voir !

- Je vais me gêner ! Tu n'as rien à …mfhff…fmfhmff ! »

- Rei et Max l'avaient attrapé à temps avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

- Mfouah ! … ! Non mais ça va pas bien vous deux ?!

- Désolés, mais sécurité oblige.

- … Peuh ! »

Cet incident passé, ils allèrent diner et passèrent leur soirée à faire tous les pronostics possibles. Max avait finalement réparé sa toupie grâce à l'aide du Chef et avait même réussi à lui appliquer quelques améliorations. Finalement, ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre après avoir longtemps discutés et ils passèrent une courte nuit.

Bibibi biii biii bibibi ! bibibi biii biii bibibi ! Bibibi biii biii bibibi ! Bibibi biii bi… clic !

- Gné ?

- Debout Takao !

- Gnein ? Daichi ?!

- Ouaiiiii !

- Aaaahhhh ! Dégage ! »

Un moment plus tard, au petit déjeuner. Takao se tenait plus mort que vif devant son bol de céréales. Daichi avait l'air en pleine forme et les autres ne comprenaient rien à la situation.

- Euh, Takao ?

- …

- Ca va ? » se risqua Rei.

- … »

Les amis se regardèrent et finalement Hiromi se décida à interroger le balafré.

- Daichi…

- Ouiii ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? On a pourtant laissé les deux ronfleurs dans la même chambre, ne me dis pas que les tiens ont été supérieurs au siens ?

- Naaan mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes la vieille ?

- Quoi ?!

- Calme-toi Hiromi ! » fit Rei. « Daichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben comme il voulait pas se lever après deux minutes de sonnerie intensive de réveil près de l'oreille…

- …

- …je lui ai sauté dessus…

- Hein ?!

- …et après un p'tit moment… il est devenu comme ça, » finit-il en désignant la larve à ses côtés.

- Nan mais t'es malade !? » hurla Hiromi. « Vous avez des matchs aujourd'hui, des M.A.T.C.H.S. !!! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire au moins ?! Et…

- Et ils commencent dans une heure.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer si vous voulez être à l'heure.

- Oui, sinon on sera obligés de gagner par forfait, hihi. »

Les trois adolescents qui étaient aujourd'hui leurs adversaires s'étaient approchés d'eux sans crier gare.

- Hé le nain ! » dit le plus grand des deux garçons, le percé, à Daichi.

- C'est qui que tu traites de nain ?

- T'as vu Mikan, il s'est reconnu, » dit le jumeau à la jeune fille.

- Oui, hihi.

- Répète !

- Arrête Kei ! » dit le premier, puis en se retournant vers Daichi. « Je disais donc, le nain, t'as intérêt à laisser gagner la grosse tête, si tu veux que le Japon perde pas son titre après que tes petits copains se soient fait tranquillement éliminer.

- Je suis p'têtre un nain, mais je ne suis pas un lâche, et Kyouju n'acceptera jamais de collaborer avec des types comme vous ! N'y aucun de nous d'ailleurs ! Je me trompe ?

- Non Daichi, t'as totalement raison, » l'encouragea Rei.

- Dis donc le chin'toc, on t'as pas demandé ton avis, » intervint le dénommé Kei.

- Que ?

- T'as rien à faire ici ! C'est les qualifications japonaises, alors ne te mêle pas de nos affaires !

- Surveille ton langage.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à proférer des menaces… _Et de toute manière, je ne pourrais rien faire…_

- Vous ! » commença Hiromi.

- Vous êtes vraiment les gars les plus dégueulasses que j'ai jamais vu… et vous osez vous prétendre beybladers ? Faites-moi rire… insultez encore une fois un de mes coéquipiers et je vous massacre…

- Takao… » dit Hiromi d'une petite voix, « tu t'es réveillé ?

- Pfff, comment voulais-tu que je dorme avec ces cons qui font autant de boucan.

- Takao calme-toi, vous aussi Rei et Daichi, » intervint Max qui voyait ses amis s'échauffer un peu trop à son goût. « On se défoulera sur eux dans l'arène, le restaurant n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal… »

Effectivement, les deux équipes, chauffées à bloc, se faisaient face au centre de la salle et tous les clients avaient leur regard braqués sur eux.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, » les pressa Kyouju. « J'ai encore quelques affaires à préparer. »

Après un dernier regard glacé, chacun partit de son côté.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au stade, leurs matchs commençaient officiellement dans vingt minutes. Ils se dépêchèrent de déposer leurs affaires et allèrent aux nouvelles.

- Alors Chef, comment ça va se passer ?

- Hmmm… Deux matchs en parallèles pour les quarts de finales et les demies se joueront avec tous les combattant présent, » répondit celui-ci en lisant le manuel du règlement à l'attention des joueurs.

- Je vois. Qui de nous combat en premier ? » demanda Max.

- Attendons Hiromi et Rei, ils sont allés voir le panneau d'affichage. »

Au moment où Kyouju finissait sa phrase, les deux adolescents susmentionnés firent leur apparition.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? » s'excitait Daichi autour d'Hiromi.

- Tais-toi ! Hum… Alors…

- …

- Et bieeeeeennnn…

- …

- Ceux de vous qui combattront les premiers seront…

- …

- Oh pfff, c'est bon Hiromi arrête, » soupira Rei. « Ce sont Daichi, Kyouju et moi qui commençons. »

- Reeeeiiiii, tu as cassé tout mon suspens…

- Désolé _ou pas_. Max, ton adversaire est Yuta, ça doit être leur chef.

- Ah ouai, la grande gueule qui traitait Daichi de nain, merci. Et toi ?

- … Son frère, Kei.

- Ca doit te faire plutôt plaisir, non ?

- Plutôt ouai…

- Donc moi je me retrouve avec la nana au rire stupide ? » intervint Takao. « Ca me va, elle a l'air moins puissant que Risa… »

* * *

Hé oui je coupe comme ça, les combats sont pour le prochain chapitre

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette petite "pause"?


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, mais voici ce chapitre 10!

**Kai:** Malheureusement...

**Eva:** Tais-toi rabajoie! J'ai eu une review!

**Kai:** Mouai...

**Eva:** Puisque tu es si mauvaise tête, c'est toi qui va la remercier!

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** C'est un ordre!

**Kai:** ... J'ai pas le choix on dirait...

**Eva:** Non

**Kai: **Bien... **Moeka**... Pour l'autre équipe, ça doit être la meilleure idée que cette fanficeuse tarée ai pu avoir, ça leur fait les pieds à ces imbéciles... et Takao doit se faire ramasser, ça lui apprendra.

**Eva: **T'es simplement jaloux...

**Kai:** C'est moi qui réponds ou pas?!

**Eva:** J'ai le droit de mettre mon grain de sel! C'est moi l'auteur après tout!

**Kai:** ... Donc... voila.

**Eva:** T'es vraiment lourd. Ma ptite Moeka chérie! Je suis très heureuse de ta review! Que ma fic continue de te plaire!

**Kai:** ... Elle fait peut-être ça pour ce foutre de ta gueule...

**Eva:** ... (le menace avec une hache, il se dit qu'il vaut mieux pour sa santé qu'il se taise) Donc, j'espère que tu suivras ma joyeuse petite histoire jusqu'à la fin!

**Kai:** ... et moi j'espère qu'elle va très vite se lasser, tous les autres lecteurs aussi et que tu vas te décider à t'arrêter.

**Eva:** Tu vas voir toi... è.é* en tout cas, bonne lecture les gens!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Les premiers combats de la matinée allaient commencer. Il était 09h25, les combats débuteraient à 09h30. Les joueurs s'apprêtaient à quitter leurs loges pour entrer dans le stade.

- Bon on y va vous deux.

- Finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai la trempe d'un beyblader, c'est vrai ça, Daichi est beaucoup plus puissant que moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chef ! Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'y vas pas ! Et d'ailleurs t'as déjà participé aux championnats il y a cinq ans !

- Oh, si peu….

- La vieille a raison ! Je veux me mesurer à toi car puisque t'es si bon ingénieur théorique je veux voir comment tu t'en sors en pratique !

- Je…je…je…

- Aller ! On y go ! »

Daichi attrapa le Chef par le col de sa chemise et le traina hors de la loge, suivit par Rei plongé dans une profonde méditation.

Arrivés dans le stade, DJ-Jazzman faisait les présentations, aussi dynamique qu'à son habitude mais s'enquit quand même de la position peu courante dans laquelle se tenaient Kyouju et Daichi. Le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire en retour.

- Kyouju, ais un peu d'honneur ! » le reprocha Rei qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- … Oui… » répondit le concerné en baissant la tête et rougissant.

Chaque joueur se dirigea vers le beystadium qui lui était attribué et se trouva face à son adversaire. 09 heures, 29 minutes et 59 secondes : DJ-Jazzman donna le signal du départ des combats.

- Allez Kyouju, donne tout ce que tu as !

- Je…je vais essayer.

- Mouai… Gaia Dragoon, Attaque !

- Aaaahhhh. Einstein saute ! »

S'engagea une course poursuite entre Gaia Dragoon et Einstein, l'un fonçant et l'autre sautant, l'un voulant frapper et l'autre voulant s'échapper.

- Chef, bas-toi si t'es un homme !

- Je ne veux pas être un homme !

- J'te pensais plus courageux que ça ! Gaia Dragoon, Great Cutter !

- Ah non, pas ça !_ … Quoique… »_

Gaia Dragoon avait commencé son travail de boucher et il tailladait le stadium de toutes parts cherchant à découper la toupie du Chef. Plus ça allait, plus le stadium se retrouvait en mauvais état. Puis comme il fallut s'en douter, Gaia Dragoon se trouva prisonnier de sa propre technique, n'ayant plus assez de place pour se déplacer. Einstein n'avait pas ce problème puisqu'il pouvait sauter.

- Haha ! Exactement ce que j'avais prévu !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? » se demandait Daichi.

- Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer ! Einstein attaque !

- Oh non ! » s'exclama Takao. « Le Chef va se faire massacrer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Takao ?

- Il a raison Hiromi, » intervint Max. « Kyouju fait une bêtise, il a oublié un facteur, il est trop stressé.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire gentiment ? Gaia Dragoon : Sand Hurricane ! »

Une tempête de sable prenait place à présent au centre du beystadium. Kyouju ne voyait plus sa toupie, il savait seulement que si la tempête était encore là c'est que la beyblade de Daichi tournait encore, et c'était mauvais signe. La tempête se décidait à se calmer et Kenny vit à ses pieds sa petite toupie qui bien que tournant encore, avait été projetée hors de l'arène.

- Ne tire pas cette tête Chef, tu t'es bien battu, » lui dit Takao lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la loge.

- J'ai oublié un facteur… et il était décisif… Einstein est bien trop léger. »

Du côté de Rei, tout n'était pas rose. C'était un combat ardu, il fallait l'admettre. Rei était en sueur, des gouttelettes transpiraient le long de ses tempes et son regard laissait paraître toute la concentration dont il était capable.

_- Eh merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que le __Gatling Claw __ne marche pas ? Ca ne la même pas secoué !_

- Hahaha ! Alors le chin'toc ? On abandonne ?

- Plutôt crever que de perdre face à un type comme toi !

- Ah ouai ? Mais je vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire dans ta situation… Ton pauvre petit chaton n'est pas de taille contre mon Ryoukane !

- Ryoukane ?

- Ouai ! C'est mon spectre ! Et il va mettre ton petit minet en charpie. Attaque Ryoukane !

Apparut alors la lumière familière à tout bon joueur de Beyblade et un immense chien sortit hors de la toupie noire et bleue de Kei. Ryoukane était un chien-loup aux yeux jaunes et aux crocs proéminents, complètement recouvert de plaques de métal gris, et à son front brillait une gemme de couleur rouge. Il avait l'allure d'un cyber-spectre même si l'on sentait qu'il n'était pas une création humaine.

_- C'est pas vrai ! Il a appelé son spectre ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas devoir en aller jusque là avant les demi-finales… Je suis très mal… Regardez-moi cette armure, elle pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Draciel ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Gatling Claw n'ont pas eu d'effet… Et je vais avoir beaucoup de peine, car je n'ai aucune attaque susceptible de lui infliger de sérieux dommages… Il va falloir ruser._

- Impressionné ?

- …

- Haha ! Tu es trop abasourdi pour parler ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Ryoukane : Michi no jari !

- Michi no quoi ? »

- Le spectre rentra dans la toupie et fonça droit sur Driger en laissant derrière elle un mur de pierre.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Haha ! C'est Michi no jari la super attaque de Ryoukane ! Tu n'a plus que deux possibilités : soit tu finis encerclé par mon mur et tu n'as plus aucune possibilité de fuite, soit tu restes tranquillement en position et attends que je vienne te démolir. Mais je préfère la deuxième possibilité, je commence à m'ennuyer de toi…

- Rêve toujours ! Driger attaque ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans la loge :

- Mais il est fou ?! S'il se fait heurter par ce type Driger va finir en bouillie !!! » s'exclama Max. « On ne peut pas battre une toupie comme la sienne en lui infligeant de petites égratignures.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu que Rei fasse ? Il n'y a rien à faire !

- Takao, On s'est sorti de situations bien pires que celle-là. Sa toupie me fait penser à celle de Rick. C'est presque du copier coller. Rei doit voir le parallèle. Il n'est pas idiot… lui…

- Ouai… attend… Ca veut que moi je le suis !!! »

Du côté du beystadium, le combat faisait rage. Ryoukane et Driger s'étaient heurtés de plein fouet. Le colosse n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert du choc, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'habile petite toupie grise. Totalement déstabilisée, elle avait du mal à regagner son équilibre et on voyait de-ci de-là des petits morceaux s'en détacher.

- Driger ! Non !!! … Eh merde…

- Rei… Driger…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Takao enlève-toi de devant le poste ! … Oh gosh !

- Les gars… on est mal… »

Les zooms des caméras sur la toupie montraient davantage les importants dommages que venait de subir Driger. L'anneau d'attaque était complètement hors d'usage et l'anneau de poids s'était fissuré, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Un choc de plus et la toupie volait en mille morceaux.

- Hahahaha ! Génial, tu devrais voir ta tête pauv'cloche ! Agenouille-toi devant moi et on verra si je t'épargne. »

Rei baissa la tête, ce que son adversaire pris pour un signe de soumission. Des murmures mitigés s'élevèrent du public. DJ-Jazzman ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter.

- Alors c'est vrai ? On abdique ? Le grand Rei admet sa défaite ! Mouahahaha ! Eh DJ, j'ai gagné !

- Euh… Je suis désolé, pour gagner il faut que la toupie de l'adversaire arrête de tourner, soit sortie du terrain, hors combat soit que l'adversaire reconnaisse sa défaite.

- C'est pourtant clair non ? Il ne veut plus continuer !

- Mais il n'a pas déclaré forfait !

- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper de sa toupie, dans l'état où elle est ça va pas être bien compliqué… »

Soudain un cri s'éleva du public :

- Regardez ! »

Autour de Rei, une aura jaune, presque palpable s'était formée. Elle devenait de plus en plus lumineuse et prenait de la consistance jusqu'à émettre des étincelles. Kei et DJ-Jazzman ne pouvaient plus le regarder directement, la lumière était maintenant aveuglante.

- Hé Kei ! » dit Rei à travers la lumière. « Tu voulais un combat vite achevé ? Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je suis en forme, je vais pouvoir te mettre la raclée rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Et arrête de briller ! C'est pas du jeu !!!

- Oh ça ? J'y peux rien, c'est Driger qui prends ma défense, tu l'as passablement énervé lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben quoi, tu as un spectre toi aussi non ? Tu devrais le savoir. »

La lumière s'atténua et derrière Rei se tenait un magnifique tigre blanc dont les canines supérieures dépassaient hors de sa gueule et lui donnait un air à la fois sage et féroce.

- Je te présente Driger, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir à l'appeler avant les demi-finales. Enfin, si tu n'étais pas aussi grossier et vaniteux tu pourrais être un meilleur beyblader.

- Ta gueule ! Ryoukane ! »

L'énorme chien-loup gris sortit du médaillon de la toupie de Kei.

- Je vois, ça va être un combat entre spectres et entre force mentale.

- Arrête de papoter et amène-toi !

- Volontiers. »

La petite toupie grise rassembla ses dernières forces pour foncer sur l'imposante toupie noire, tandis qu'en même temps, quelques mètres plus hauts, un tigre blanc sautait sur un chien en armure. Rei se concentra autant qu'il le pu, il se remémora son vieux maître Tao et ses cours à n'en plus finir. Cela le calma et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour Kei, la concentration n'avait jamais été son fort, c'était une grande gueule avec des muscles et c'est tout. Toutes sortent de pensées parasites lui obstruaient l'esprit et il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser. Lorsque Driger arriva sur Ryoukane, Kei n'arrivait tellement pas à s'accorder avec son spectre que celui-ci avait tous ses points faibles sans défense. Ce fut facile pour Rei de les trouver et d'envoyer la toupie hors du stadium.

- Rei remporte le match ! Il est qualifié pour les demi-finales ! » annonça DJ-Jazzman.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ? Ca peut pas être vrai ?!?!?!

- Eh le Jap' !

- Tu me cherches !

- C'était un beau match, j'ai apprécié, sans les injures j'aurais même adoré.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as gagné…

- Nan, je suis sérieux, si on se croise un de ces quatre, j'espère que tu auras progressé, » dit Rei en se dirigeant vers les loges et en laissant Kei plus que perplexe devant le beystadium.

- Euh… Kei, il faut que tu sortes de l'arène, on doit préparer pour les prochains matchs… » l'informa DJ-Jazzman

- Ouai, ouai ! J'me casse ! »

C'est en héros que fut accueilli Rei dans la loge, on le félicitait pour son retour magnifique dans l'arène, lui demandant d'où venait cette lumière aveuglante et comment sa toupie avait pu tenir le coup final.

- Géant ! Tu l'as amené sur ton terrain, pas très futé ce type !

- Ouai… C'est vrai que je me débrouille bien au niveau de la concentration, mais s'il avait eu le niveau de Kai, je ne m'en serais pas sorti…

- …

- Et Driger ? Il devrait être totalement explosé après cette attaque, et c'était quoi cette lumière ? » demanda Max.

- Pour la lumière, je sais pas, mais la toupie… regardez. »

- Il montra à ses amis ce qu'il restait de Driger. Plus rien que des petits morceaux, plus une seule pièce en état. Seul le médaillon où résidait le spectre semblait intact.

- Ahhhhhh ! Noooooooooooon !!! Le travail de longues semaines de recherches !!!! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas soigneux !!! » s'écria Kyouju. « D'abord Max, puis toi ! Incorrigibles, vraiment incorrigibles !!!

- Excuse-moi Chef, ça ne te dérangerait pas de la réparer ?

- La réparer ?! Comment veux-tu que je la répare ? Il n'en reste rien ! Je vais devoir tout refaire depuis le début : les calculs, les mesures, les.... Vous deux ! » dit-il en désignant Takao et Max. « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à égratigner vos toupies ! Les finales sont cet après-midi ! Rhaaaaa ! Comment je vais faire moi !

- Attends Kyouju, je vais t'aider si tu veux, » proposa Hiromi.

- … … Heu, merci, sans façon, je me débrouillerai mieux tout seul.

- Qu….

- Je rentre à l'hôtel, j'ai plus de matériel là-bas.

- Je viens avec toi, c'est plus sûr, » lui dit Rei. « On ne sait pas de quoi sont vraiment capable ces types.

- … Ok. Faites attention pendant ce temps. »

Et sans rien attendre, le Chef était déjà parti, Rei sur ses talons.

- Hé bé… ça c'est ce qu'on appelle illico-presto, » finit par dire Takao.

- … Ouai… l'est motivé Chef. »

* * *

Ouala, à suivre...

Ca vous a plu? Alors reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello le monde! Désolée pour le retard... je suis confuse, vraiment.

**Kai:** C'est ça... trouve-toi des excuses encore.

**Eva:** Je ne me suis pas justifiée!

**Kai:** Mais tu allais le faire...

**Eva:** Ce type me gonfle!!!

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** Pour la peine tu réponds à **Moeka**!

**Kai: **Pfff... Bon, alors la fo... Moeka! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu entres dans l'histoire? Et bien pas moi.

**Eva:** T'es simplement jaloux car t'apparais pas.

**Kai:** Et puis quoi encore?

**Eva:** (sourit)

**Kai:** ... bon tu pars en vacances? Tant mieux! Ca nous fera des vacances é nous aussi!

**Eva:** (A lancé sa hache qui a passé à quelques millimètres de sa tête) Comme d'habitude, je te remercie pour ta review! Sinon pour les autres que je ne connais pas, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** Quarts de finales 2

- Mesdames et messieurs, chers amis beybladers, ce sont des combats enflammés que nous ont montrés nos jeunes duellistes. Quelles surprises nous réservent nos prochains concurrents ? Je vous prie d'accueillir Mikan et Takao ainsi que Max et Yuta. M'est d'avis que chacun d'entre eux va nous livrer un combat exceptionnel. A ne louper sous aucun prétexte !

- C'est bon DJ, on a compris ! Tu voudrais pas plutôt lancer le match ?

- Ah ! On dirait que Takao est pressé de combattre !

- DJééééééé !!!

- Euh… Chers spectateurs, je crois qu'il est temps de lancer les matchs ! Beybladers, êtes-vous prêts ? »

Les quatre adolescents se positionnèrent autour des deux beystadium.

- Bien ! 3, 2, 1… Gooo shout ! »

Sans une once d'hésitation, les toupies foncèrent chacune contre leur adversaire. Il n'y aurait aucune pitié dans ces matchs, tout le monde s'était présenté pour gagner.

- Dragoon attaque !

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. Esquive ! »

La toupie bleue ciel esquiva l'attaque sans problèmes, au grand étonnement de Takao.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu te crois invincible M. le champion du Monde ?

- Mais arrêtez tous ! Avec ce surnom stupide !!!

- Tu ne fais rien pour le démentir, M. le champion du Monde… »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Oh ! C'est pas bon ça… » dit Daichi.

- Hein ?

- Cette fille ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

- Y'a qu'à voir avec son air de petite prétentieuse qui croit savoir tout mieux que tout le monde !

- La vieille… tu dis ça parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi… »

Mikan souriait, mais d'un air qui ne rendait pas du tout Takao à l'aise. Puis elle se décida à prendre l'initiative contre Dragoon qui se tenait au centre du beystadium.

- Vas-y, attaque !

- Ah, non ! Esquive ! »

Trop tard, la toupie de Mikan était bien plus rapide, trop rapide même, pour que Dragoon puisse tenir le rythme. Il avait reçu un sacré choc.

- Dragoon !

- Oups ! Désolée…

- Grrr… T'as un spectre non ? Pourquoi tu fais pas appel à lui ?

- Peut-être parce que tu n'a pas encore fais appel au tiens ?

- … _Chuis pas dans la mouise !_ Ok, je vais faire appel à Dragoon, et toi, tu feras appel à ton spectre.

- … Ok.

- Dragoon !

- Mokushi ! »

Un énorme dragon bleu sortit de la toupie blanche et vint se positionner en attaque devant Takao, tandis qu'une gigantesque chauve-souris sortait de la toupie bleue ciel pour se mettre devant la jeune fille. La chauve-souris était brune aux yeux verts, une épaisse fourrure grise recouvrait son cou. De longs crocs saillaient de ses babines et chaque battement de ses puissantes ailes déplaçait une quantité impressionnante d'air. Takao en fut impressionné ainsi que soufflé.

- Wow…

- Impressionné hein ? Voici Mokushi ! Ma mignonne petite chauve-souris va envoyer ton ridicule lézard dans l'au-delà.

- _Mignonne ? … attends, ridicule lézard ?! Je hais cette fille !!! »_

Mikan avait réussi à énerver Takao et celui-ci essuyait des attaques de plus en plus rapides dans le stade et il ne pouvait pas les éviter, quoi qu'il fasse, la toupie bleue le percutait violemment.

- A court d'idées ?

- … Jamais ! _Pourtant c'est le cas_…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me montres, te mettre en position défensive alors que tu es un attaquant me montre que tu ne sais plus quoi faire, » dit la jeune fille d'un air triomphant.

- Merde…

- Puisque tu n'as plus rien à me montrer je vais mettre un terme à ce combat inutile et filer en demies finales, qui se dérouleront sans toi ! Monsieur le C.H.A.M.P.I.O.N D.U M.O.N.D.E !

- …

- Mokushi ! Blooddrunk et mets-y toutes tes forces !!! »

La chauve-souris étendit ses longues ailes, projetant une ombre menaçante sur la toupie de Takao. Elle découvrit ses crocs pointus, le longs desquels coulaient des filets de bave, et après avoir tenu quelques secondes la pose, elle se jeta sur Dragoon sans aucun préavis. Cela se passa sans qu'aucune personne présente n'ait pu voir le mouvement de la toupie. Elle se déplaça si rapidement que nul n'aurait soupçonné une attaque s'ils ne constataient pas l'état du Dragoon. Vraiment affaibli, tout le monde se demandait comment il pouvait encore tourner. Mais une des grandes forces de Takao et de son dragon était d'être tenace et de ne jamais abandonner. Mokushi était au mieux de sa forme, elle avait repris sa place et attendait ses ordres.

- Blooddrunk… ivre de sang, grâce au spectre elle aspire les forces de l'adversaire et les transfère dans sa propre toupie. Ca ressemble aux capacités qu'utilisent certaines toupies défensives, » analysa une personne du public.

- Moui, sauf qu'elle a typiquement une toupie d'attaque. C'est bien pensé, mais seulement dans un sens, » lui répondit sa voisine.

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle était tombée sur un adversaire ayant une toupie de défense et utilisant les coups absorbants, tel Max, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Rien qu'en regardant ça se voit, elle a tout misé sur l'attaque et la vitesse et n'a pour défense que cette capacité d'absorber l'énergie, sans ça, elle n'est rien.

- Bien vu…

- Et puis, Takao n'a pas encore fait appel à toutes ses capacités, il a de quoi la bloquer et lui faire beaucoup de dommages, peut-être même la mettre out d'un coup de Galaxy Storm.

- Ta capacité d'analyse m'a toujours laissée sur le cul… T'es sûre que t'as pas fait de recherches sur eux avant ?

- C'est pourtant si simple… » répondit-elle le regard dans le vide.

- Ca va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller.

- … Je me demande s'ils vont venir.

- Hmmm, bonne question. Pour eux, je sais pas. Ils nous ont un peu laissé tomber, pardon de le dire comme ça. Mais elle, elle va venir à la der' comme d'hab'. Je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis.

- Peut-être…

- Oh ! Regarde, on dirait que le champion a une idée. »

Dans le stade, Takao en avait marre de se prendre des claques, il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout et lâcha totalement le dragon.

- Dragoon ! Galaxy Turbo Twister ! »

Le dragon bleu s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de la salle de duel et commença une vraie tempête concentrée dans le beystadium. C'est ce qu'avait craint Mikan depuis le début, elle avait réussi à baisser la concentration du garçon pour éloigner le risque d'une telle attaque mais l'énervement l'en avait au contraire rapproché. L'ouragan qui lui faisait face était terriblement impressionnant et faisait trembler toutes les parties de son corps.

- Dragoon, maintenant attaque ! »

Il ne distinguait plus rien dans la tempête que la toupie à abattre, il crut entendre crier Max à un moment mais il n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui, c'était cette toupie bleue qui le narguait. Mikan, elle, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder sa toupie se faire aspirer par le cyclone et retomber inanimée en dehors du beystadium pendant que la tempête se calmait.

- Je déclare Takao Kinomiya vainqueur ! » clama DJ-Jazzman.

- Ouaiiiii ! Héhéhé… »

Le garçon regarda autour de lui et eut juste le temps de voir disparaître son adversaire à l'angle d'un mur.

- Zut, moi qui voulais lui parler… »

Légèrement déçu, il retourna dans ses vestiaires.

Le combat que Max menait en parallèle contre Yuta, l'autoproclamé chef de la bande, était éprouvant pour notre joyeux blondinet. Yuta était un fin stratège et il ne lésinait pas sur les feintes et autres ruses que lui permettaient sa toupie pour venir à bout de Draciel.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une antiquité.

- Grrr… T'aimes bien nous prendre de haut, hein ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on a fait notre temps ? Pourtant déjà deux de tes coéquipiers sont hors jeu.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, puisque le chinois ne sera jamais pris dans l'équipe, alors Kei est toujours en course et on se débrouillera pour que Risa revienne.

- Arrête ton char ! Il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour refuser Rei en international, il a fait ses preuves plus d'une fois.

- En gagnant par forfait ?

- C'est les hasards du jeu, _et c'était ça ou la toupie de la petite allait être détruite._ Asuka n'était pas encore faite pour les grands matchs. »

Durant toute la durée de la conversation, les deux toupies n'arrêtèrent pas de se heurter de toutes leurs forces. Même Max, partisan de la défense, attaquait la toupie rouge avec hargne. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à s'esquiver. Draciel ne perdait pas en puissance grâce à son absorption de coups et Koutetsu le spectre reptile de Yuta, semblait posséder une réserve d'énergie inépuisable.

- Je peux savoir une chose ? » demanda l'américain.

- Demande toujours.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre nous ? C'est ridicule d'être aussi hargneux. Le beyblade se joue à fond, et que le meilleur gagne, dans une bonne ambiance ! » puis en s'adressant à la tribune où se tenait le directeur de la BBA : « Tout le monde peut jouer au beyblade ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu il y a trois ans ! Et pour que la BBA soit restaurée ! Rei faisait parti des bladers qui se sont battus pour vous ! Le Japon devrait être honoré qu'un beyblader aussi puissant que lui veuille rejoindre l'équipe ! »

En disant cela, Max avait réussit à projeter Koutetsu sur les bords du beystadium. A l'hôtel, où le match était diffusé, Rei sentit son cœur se serrer à l'écoute de ces mots, il sourit faiblement à l'image du Max révolté, que lui renvoyait l'écran et murmura un faible "merci". Il ne le disait pas aux autres mais, cette situation lui faisait peur.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Yuta réussit à esquiver l'attaque de Max, qui lui aurait été fatale, visant à le projeter hors de l'arène. Une guerre mentale venait de s'engager.

- _Très bien, ce type ne connaît pas mes attaques, il risque seulement de les avoir vues aux derniers championnats du monde. Mais s'y retrouver face à face c'est autre chose, comme l'a dit Kai, et en plus je les ai améliorées. »_

Remarquant le changement d'attitude de son adversaire, Yuta décida de ne pas perdre de temps, car ayant bien étudié le style de jeu du blond, il savait que bien que faible en apparence, il recelait une force qui n'attendait que de se réveiller.

- Koutetsu attaque Snake's Bite !

- Draciel, Fortress Defense ! »

Un vent violent s'éleva dans le stade et se concentra pour devenir aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir, puis la lame ainsi formée fondit droit sur la toupie verte qui eut de la peine à encaisser le choc malgré le mur érigé par la tortue.

- Waow, quelle attaque !

- C'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être en mesure de lancer une attaque pareille, après toute l'énergie que Draciel lui à prise ! » S'exclama Hilary dans les vestiaires.

- Alors on ne fait plus le fier ? C'est bien toi qui m'as dit ; que le meilleur gagne ? Et bien le meilleur, c'est moi ! Et bientôt le monde entier va le savoir !

- … Tu rêves… »

Les deux toupies se lancèrent l'une contre l'autre et le choc provoqué par leur collision fut si violent qu'il créa des étincelles.

- Draciel, tiens bon encore un peu… _Mais comment ça se fait qu'il ait autant d'énergie ? N'importe quelle autre toupie aurait déjà été HC avec tout ce que je lui ais pris… Je n'y comprends rien…_

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens perturbé.

- Pfff ! C'est pas parce que tu sembles avoir une réserve inépuisable que je vais commencer à flipper. Il suffit que je te mette dehors.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La technique que tu as utilisée contre Takumi ne marchera pas contre moi. »

A ce moment, une véritable tempête s'éleva. Mais ce n'était pas le Snake's Bite de Yuta ça ressemblait au Galaxy Storm de Takao à pleine puissance : le Galaxy Turbo Twister que Takao lançait du stadium voisin. Les deux toupies du beystadium furent très perturbées par la tornade, surtout Draciel. Car Max fut si surpris de voir Dragoon au centre de la tempête qu'il ne put retenir un cri et perdis momentanément le contrôle de sa toupie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Takao se mette à pleine puissance. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il constata que Draciel était sur le point de décoller et que Yuta allait prendre avantage de la situation.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ais plus qu'à faire appel à mon spectre. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je chipote encore, je suis pathétique._

- … C'est ton derniers recours ? Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements ?

- Non, mais je commence à m'ennuyer. »

Le visage de Max était serein, il ne trahissait aucune forme de stress et Yuta pu se rendre compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Cela le rendit nerveux et c'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à perdre ses moyens.

- Fais-moi pas rire ! Ta sale gueule de petit ange commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, alors c'est moi qui vais t'éjecter du beystadium ! Koutetsu !

- Une sale gueule moi ? D'habitude on me dit que je suis mignon ! Draciel ! »

Un énorme lézard se tenant sur ses pattes arrière fit son apparition hors de la toupie rouge. Il avait des écailles bleues aux reflets émeraude, des griffes capables de tout trancher sortaient de grosses pattes musclées. Il avait les yeux jaunes perçant, un regard sauvage et meurtrier. Des plumes ornaient le sommet de son crâne et un énorme rubis saillait sur sa poitrine, tels des trophées. Au même moment, la chimère violette de Max sortait de sa toupie. Draciel ressemblait à une grosse tortue à la longue queue ornée de piques s'accordant bien avec ses grosses pattes avant, griffues. Sa carapace noire lui permet de résister aux assauts d'un tank et de se tenir sur deux pattes pour pouvoir contre-attaquer.

- Koutetsu débarrasse-toi de ce nuisible !

- Essaie toujours de le faire bouger. »

En effet, Koutetsu avait beau faire, Draciel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il se tenait au centre du beystadium et comptait bien y rester.

- Snake's Bite !

- Tu ne connais que ça ? Draciel évite le et Repulse !

- Quoi ?! »

Koutetsu emporté par son élan ne put freiner sa course qu'à mi-chemin entre le centre et le bord de l'arène. C'en fut bien assez pour Draciel qui l'avait suivit, il relâcha soudain une énorme quantité d'énergie qui créa une vague heurtant la toupie rouge de plein fouet. Ne pouvant résister à la force de l'onde, Koutetsu fut envoyé dans les airs pour retomber devant les pieds de son propriétaire, inerte.

- Co… comment ? C'est pas possible, je peux pas perdre ? Pas moi ?!

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à vouloir absolument aller au tournoi asiatique, mais ta volonté est moins forte que la mienne. »

Pour toute réponse, le vaincu lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'en alla, dégouté par les acclamations de la foule pour Max. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la loge et aperçut Takao qui avait fini son match juste avant lui.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il

- Quelle question, j'ai gagné évidemment ! Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, évidemment, » termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si. Allons ! Il va falloir qu'on s'affronte tu sais.

- Ouais, héhé… »

Ils arrivèrent dans la loge le sourire aux lèvres. Mais seul l'un des quatre serait reconnu meilleur beyblader du Japon.

* * *

Voila, voila!

Ca vous a plu?

Laissez-moi des comms, s'il-vous-plaît!


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin un nouveau chapitre!

J'étais en vacances dans un bled pourri sans connexion internet, voila la cause de mon retard...

**Kai:** On ne va pas s'en plaindre...

**Eva:** Mais t'as fini oui?

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** Désespérant...

**Kai:** Tu sais que t'as reçu aucune review?

**Eva:** Je suis au courant, merci.

**Kai:** Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches?

**Eva:** Parce que je sais qu'il y a des gens qui me lisent!

**Kai: **Mais ils disent rien.

**Eva:** ... Non mais oh! C'est pas ton problème!

**Kai:** La réponse facile pour tenter d'échapper à la dure réalité.

**Eva:** Je vais t'étriper...

**Kai:** Tu ne peux pas, t'as encore besoin de moi.

**Eva:** ... Baka...

**Kai:** Je te retourne le compliment.

**Eva:** Je laisse tomber, t'es un cas désespéré.

**Kai:** Ca c'est toi qui le dit.

**Eva:** Alors je vais t'enfermer et tu me foutras la paix!

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** Ah enfin un peu de silence...

Bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les Demi-finales**

La tension était palpable dans la salle, les meilleurs joueurs actuels allaient enfin s'affronter dans des matchs qui promettaient des étincelles. Le seul problème : où regarder ?

- Je prends Max ! » dit une voix maintenant familière.

- Et moi Rei, » continua une autre.

- C'est quoi cet engouement soudain ? » leur demanda une voix inconnue.

- Ben… _tout sauf les deux autres zigotos…_

- Le style est intéressant.

- Je vois. Je prends Takao… Ben puisque tu regardes Rei, jette aussi un coup d'œil à Daichi, on en aura aussi besoin.

- Oh non… pas cet énergumène ! Ce saru qui a miraculeusement appris à parler… _Pourquoi elle est pas là l'autre ? Bon elle aurait exigé Rei… ou Max…_

- Blague à part. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle commence à se faire longue. C'est pas sérieux.

- Ah oui, t'étais pas là quand on en a parlé. Elle arrivera au dernier moment.

- Mouai, après tout c'est toi qui la connais le mieux. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les projecteurs s'allumèrent et se dirigèrent sur l'entrée des joueurs, coupant la discussion mystérieuse des trois spectateurs. Les bladers firent leur apparition sous les acclamations du public. Daichi en tête, agitant les bras en tous sens comme l'aurait effectivement fait un singe. Rei le suivant, tranquille comme à son habitude, ses yeux ambrés mi-clos et un sourire confiant flottant sur les lèvres. Derrière eux venaient Max et Takao, côte à côte, les deux rayonnaient de bonheur. Chacun était dans son élément mais une fois que les quatre garçons auraient pris place dans l'arène il n'y aurait plus de place pour l'amitié, tous seraient adversaires et chacun donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour remporter la victoire. Et ceci il fallait que quelqu'un en particulier le comprenne.

- Les joueurs sont prêts ? » demanda DJ-Jazzman. « Bien, que commence le compte à rebours de ces demi-finales : 3, 2, 1 aaaaaannnnnnnd Go shoot ! Et que les meilleurs se retrouvent en finales ! »

- Gaia Dragoon, Great cutter ! Désolé Rei, mais j'irai en finale. _J'ai des comptes à régler avec Takao…_

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi Daichi, j'ai vu cette attaque de trop nombreuses fois, je connais sa puissance. Driger, Tiger Claw ! »

Daichi pensant son Great cutter imparable face à Driger, une toupie équilibrée, donc avec une force de frappe en général moyenne, fut bien désabusé lorsqu'il vit la toupie grise envoyer valser Gaia Dragoon avec un simple Tiger Claw.

- Comment t'as fais ça ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

- Moi j'ai compris, » dit Kyouju accroché à son ordinateur dans les gradins, « mais c'est une technique très risquée à n'utiliser que si on maîtrise parfaitement les forces et faiblesses de sa toupie. Rei a dû s'entraîner comme un forcené pour réussir ce tour de force. Et la toupie que j'ai conçue tout à l'heure a renforcé son pouvoir d'attaque, j'y travaillais depuis un moment.

- Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Hiromi, impatiente.

- En gros il s'agit d'analyser très rapidement la puissance de l'attaque adverse et de répliquer par une attaque de même ampleur. Un combat, même si on le gagne, fait des dommages à une toupie. Pour cette technique, lors d'une attaque adverse, si on met moins de puissance que l'adversaire, c'est lui qui aura l'avantage et ainsi nous faire des dommages. Si on en met trop ca devient une attaque banale et tout dépend de la constitution de la toupie.

- Euh…

- Mais c'est une technique qui requiert beaucoup de concentration, je pense que Takao n'arriverait jamais à la maîtriser, Daichi non plus d'ailleurs. Max… oui il le pourrait mais il est de type défensif ca ne lui serait pas très utile et… » Kyouju ne put finir la phrase, le mot lui resta en travers de la gorge.

- Kai ? » souffla la jeune fille.

- … Oui Kai… pfff… oh lui… je suis sûr qu'il la maîtrise déjà. Pas de souci à se faire. »

Plus loin dans les gradins.

- Wééé ! Je suis devenue fan de Rei !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Occupez-vous de votre combat, na ! _Fallait pas me demander de m'occuper aussi du macaque…_

- … »

Dans l'arène, le combat faisait rage, Daichi était complètement perturbé par la capacité d'analyse du noiraud aux yeux de chats. En fait il ne comprenait pas comment son Great Cutter pouvait être aussi facilement battu, en plus par les Tiger Claw, cette attaque antique, théoriquement moins puissantes que le Great Cutter.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, » dit-il pour se donner une contenance.

- Merci.

- Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire aussi facilement. Gaia Dragoon, Sand Hurricane !

- Comment veux-tu faire le Sand Hurricane alors qu'il n'y a pas de sable à proximité ?

- Si tu crois être le seul à t'être amélioré…

- Quoi ?! »

Une tempête de sable se formait là où se tenait le Gaia Dragoon. Elle grandit jusqu'à devenir un véritable ouragan de sable. Rei ne voyait plus sa toupie, celle-ci s'était perdue dans la tempête. Daichi contrôlait la tornade à sa guise et bientôt Rei ne put plus ouvrir les yeux.

- Gaia attaque ce gros matou ! »

Rei ne put voir mais il sentit la toupie de Daichi s'attaquer violemment à la sienne. Sans ses yeux il se sentait perdu.

- _Merde. Si je perds maintenant jamais je ne serais accepté dans l'équipe, ça ne se passera pas comme il y a sept ans… Rahhh ! Maître Tao, que dois-je faire ?_

- _Aurais-tu besoin de mon aide Rei ?_

- _M… Maître Tao ?_

- _En personne ! Ou pas non ! Je suis une petite voix dans ta tête qui prendras bientôt possession de ton esprit et…_

- … _Maître… je sais reconnaître votre voix._

- _Oh zut, ma blague n'a pas fonctionné._

- _S'il-vous-plaît maître, donnez-moi un indice._

- _Hmmm… Tu ne fais plus partis des White Tigers X._

- _Aïe, à prévoir… __Je sais mais…_

- _Mais bon ! Tu as hérité du Tigre Blanc, tu es le meilleur ami de mon petit-fils et ma petite-fille en pince pour toi !_

- …

- _Un seul petit indice._

- _Maître !_

- _Coupe-moi encore une fois la parole et je m'en vais !_

- …

- _Bien cette situation n'est pourtant pas très compliquée, ce qui te bloque c'est ton amitié pour ce jeune singe. Mets-la de côté pour le match et tu seras apte à le vaincre. Surtout n'oublie pas, au fond de toi tu es un tigre. Bien maintenant j'y vais, mon déjeuner va refroidir. __En fait c'est __Mao qui a__ cuisiné et c'est __toujours très bon…_

- _Attendez !_

- Eh ! Rei ! »

Retour à la réalité, Daichi commençait à trouver le temps long face à l'absence de réaction de son adversaire.

- Désolé Daichi, c'est bon maintenant je suis réveillé, » lui dit Rei les yeux toujours obstrués par le sable.

- On va bien voir. Gaia Dragoon, Sand Hurricane puissance maximum !

- _Ok maître, je suis un tigre hein ? … Hey, je suis stupide, les tigres n'ont pas vraiment besoin de leurs yeux pour repérer leur proie. »_

Rei se concentra sur les sons et le mouvement du vent. Il ne devait pas laisser échapper la moindre petite occasion. Daichi le croyant aveugle il allait sûrement baisser sa garde à un moment. Lorsqu'il réussit à localiser la toupie violette il lança Driger avec sa nouvelle attaque.

- Driger, Fate's Thunderbolt !

- Waaah ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Une boule d'énergie électrique se forma au dessus de la toupie grise puis sans crier gare elle se dirigea en plein centre du beystadium, à l'endroit même où se tenait Gaia Dragoon. Driger disparut une fois de plus dans la tempête, il ne se passa rien pendant un moment puis un flash illumina la salle suivit d'un tremblement et d'un grondement sourd comme le tonnerre. Il fallut quelques secondes seulement au sable pour se dissiper mais les deux joueurs étaient sur le point de sauter dans l'arène pour voir dans quel état était leur toupie. Puis quand on commença à distinguer les silhouettes on en distingua une, qui semblait encore d'attaque, mais l'autre avait disparut. On se rendit compte que la toupie restante était le dragon d'or mais aucune trace du tigre blanc.

- Où est passé Driger ? » demanda Daichi devant l'air étrangement calme de son propriétaire. « Il n'a pas été détruit, il n'y a pas de décombres… »

Pour toute réponse, Rei sourit et soudain quelqu'un dans le public s'exclama :

- Là ! En haut ! »

En effet le flash avait projeté Driger dans les airs, mais ce qui était inquiétant pour Daichi c'est qu'il avait l'air en pleine forme, qu'il reprenait de la vitesse avec la descente et qu'il était entouré d'étincelles.

- Oh merde… Gaia !

- Si tu le prends comme ça. Driger ! »

Les spectres répondirent à l'appel de leur maître et se préparèrent au choc. L'énorme dragon ailé couleur du soleil se préparait à réceptionner avec brutalité le tigre blanc aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- Tu vas voir ! Gaia Dragoon va renvoyer ton matou d'où il vient !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… »

Le choc fut violent et détruit une partie du stadium. Personne ne put distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène car de la fumée masquait les toupies. Puis, quelques chocs plus forts que les autres dissipèrent la poussière. Tout le monde se rendit ainsi compte que les toupies se battaient sur le bord de l'arène. Un faux mouvement et c'était l'élimination. Daichi fatiguait, il avait été coincé dans l'un des bords et on remarquait que son anneau d'attaque était fissuré. S'il reculait encore, il tomberait et serait disqualifié. Ne voulant pas abandonner, il tenta un Sand Hurricane pour envoyer Driger en orbite mais il risquait de perdre l'équilibre du mauvais côté et donc cela impliquerait une égalité et ainsi de devoir tout recommencer. Mais Rei fut le plus rapide et l'envoya voler grâce aux Gatling Claw.

- Je m'incline, t'es le plus fort.

- C'était un coup de bol. »

Ainsi s'acheva la rencontre et les deux amis saluèrent le public euphorique.

En parallèle se déroulait le match opposant le japonais à l'américain.

- Tu vas voir, je ne suis plus le même gentil petit Max de ces dernières années qui suis les ordres sans rien dire et qui reste à la traîne.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Mais si tu le montrais avec ta toupie plutôt ?

- Je ne demande que ça, M. le champion du monde.

- Mais arrêtez avec ça !

- Héhé… Il faut dire que tu l'as cherché ce surnom.

- Y'a pas à dire, sur le beystadium on te reconnaît plus. Dragoon, Fantom Hurricane !

- C'est vieux ça, t'espères que je vais être nostalgique ? Draciel, Defense Fortresse ! »

La toupie blanche de Takao créa un tourbillon donnant l'illusion d'une multitude de Dragoon dans le stadium. Les Dragoon foncèrent droit sur la toupie verte qui se protégea grâce à un mur invisible.

- On ressort les vieilles techniques ?

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, Rien de neuf ? _Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me lâcher maintenant ?_

- Je me réserve pour les finales… _Montre-moi d'abord ce dont t'es capable… vieux frère._

- Pfff ! Alors tu vas le regretter. Draciel, Gravity Control !

- Oh merde… _Je pensais pas qu'il allait répondre si facilement à la provoc' ! _Dragoon Galaxy Storm ! »

La pression fut plus rapide que le vent et Dragoon sentit l'attraction terrestre se faire plus importante que jamais. La toupie blanche devint plus lourde et moins facile à contrôler, ce qui rendit son possesseur nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas de cette manière que Takao va gagner, » dit Kyouju. « Il devrait se calmer et analyser la situation.

- On parle de Takao là, tu sais ? » lui fit remarquer Hiromi, puis elle ajouta : « quelles sont tes prévisions pour le moment ?

- Et bien… Max est très bien partis pour le moment, mais tu connais Takao, avec lui tout peut arriver, » lui répondit-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Les deux amis regardèrent le match, inquiets, Max et Takao s'entendaient tellement bien, s'était toujours dur de les voir s'affronter. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils s'entendaient si bien qu'ils pouvaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Une belle rivalité.

- Vas-y Dragoon ! Je sais que tu peux briser cette défense !

- Avec ta vitesse actuelle, impossible. Draciel attaque ! »

Dragoon avait perdu beaucoup de sa vitesse à cause de la dernière attaque de Draciel, il avait de plus en plus de peine à se déplacer et fut une cible facile pour la toupie verte.

- Draciel vas-y ! »

Le spectre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça droit sur le dragon sans défenses. Le choc fut violent et faillit laisser Dragoon hors course si Takao ne s'était pas repris à temps. Il usa de toute sa concentration pour garder Dragoon en course.

- Bien joué Takao, tu t'améliores…

- Merci…

- Mais sur ce terrain, tu es encore loin de moi. »

Le noiraud ne laissa pas le temps à Max de continuer, il envoya sa toupie à la charge.

- _Il est fou ! Dans l'état où il est, c'est une mission suicide, alors que Draciel n'a subit presqu'aucune égratignure… _T'es cinglé !

- On verra bien ! Dragoon Galaxy Turbo Twister !

- Quoi ?! _J'suis pas dans la merde, c'est sa plus puissante attaque !_ Draciel, Aqua Shield ! »

Un mur d'eau sorti de nulle part s'éleva entre la toupie verte et l'immense ouragan qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Kyouju, tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est difficile à dire, » dit-il en tapant sur son ordinateur à une vitesse affolante. « Draciel est en pleine forme mais la puissance du Galaxy Turbo Twister est redoutable même si Dragoon est affaibli… Quoique Max s'est beaucoup entraîné ces derniers temps, son Aqua Shield pourrait contrer… 80 % de l'attaque de Takao… en pleine forme…

- Tu voudrais dire que Takao pourrait perdre ?

- Il y a beaucoup de chances, oui.

- … Eh bien… Ca lui servira de leçon !

- Oui… hein ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Hiromi !!!

- Ben quoi ? »

Entre temps, l'ouragan avait heurté le bouclier et tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la cascade. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulait abandonner.

- Tu vas voir… montre-toi Dragoon !

- Okey ! Let's go Draciel ! »

Les deux spectres s'élevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent une lutte acharnée, de griffes, de dents et de tout ce qui pouvait faire tomber l'adversaire, pendant qu'au sol, l'eau faisait toujours face au vent et les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard.

- J'aurai dû me douter que tu étais toujours aussi plein de ressources, Takao….

- Et toi aussi endurant, Max… »

Un moment s'écoula où seul le bruit de l'eau contre le vent faisait écho aux cris des spectres qui combattaient pour prouver leur supériorité.

- Je ne suis plus aussi faible que je l'étais autrefois Takao ! Et cela, j'aurais voulu que tu le voies ! » cria le blond à un destinataire invisible.

- Max ?

- Lui… celui qui me traitait comme le dernier… comme un moins que rien… a enfin commencé à me regarder il y a quatre ans… lors de notre combat… je me suis entraîné comme un forcené pour lui prouver que j'étais à la hauteur… Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. A la place je vais te battre toi ! Le champion du monde, celui qu'il a toujours voulut battre !

- Max ? Tu… tu parles de Kai ?

- Bien sûr que je parle de lui ! Qui d'autre ?

- _Il a pété un câble ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » paniquait Hiromi dans les gradins.

- Un sentiment d'infériorité je pense…

- Infériorité ?

- Oui… ce sentiment d'être à la traîne… d'ailleurs il l'a dit plusieurs fois lors de ce combat "je ne suis plus le même"…

- Oh non…

- Ecoute Max… _C'est pas vrai… lui qui est si gentil d'habitude… si bon vivant… C'est pas son genre…_ On ne t'a jamais considéré en inférieur…

- Tais-toi ! Je vais te battre, ici et maintenant… »

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans le regard du blond, une lueur qui n'appréhendait rien de bon.

- Draciel, Fierce flood !

- C'est quoi ça ? C'est juste… pas possible !

- Il a raison… Max ne peut tout simplement pas faire ça ! D'après mon programme, c'est une attaque bien trop puissante, c'est une toupie défensive, une attaque de ce type risque de briser Draciel…

- Quoi ?! »

Fierce flood : un raz de marée gigantesque emplissait maintenant le beystadium. Horrifié, Takao regardait cette immense vague s'avancer vers lui. Dans un grand fracas, le beystadium fut recouverts et les toupies englouties. De l'eau débordait et s'écoulait sur les pieds des deux joueurs.

- Dragoon…

- …

- … Tu as mal calculé ton coups, Draciel est aussi sous l'eau, ton attaque est à revoir.

- Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi si j'étais toi.

- Quoi ? »

Etonné, Takao regarda dans toutes les directions pour voir s'il apercevait un mouvement lui indiquant qu'une des toupies avait échappé à la vague.

- Haaa… ne te fatigue pas à regarder en l'air, regarde en bas… »

Perplexe, Takao dirigea son regard vers ce qui maintenant ressemblait à une petite piscine et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Etonné ?

- Comment c'est possible ? Avec la pression de l'eau, tu aurais dû arrêter de tourner !

- La pression ? L'eau ? Mais Takao, c'est mon domaine tout ça… »

Au regard désespéré du champion du monde, Dj-Jazzman vint jeter un œil au combat alors qu'il venait de désigner Rei vainqueur du duel parallèle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? … Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles, approchez les caméras s'il vous plaît ! Max Mizuhara sort vainqueur du combat contre Takao Kinomyia ! »

Grâce aux caméras tout le monde put voir ce qu'il se passait sous l'eau. Dragoon dérivait lentement, flottant, totalement inanimé tandis que Draciel, bien au centre du beystadium tournait toujours et créait un petit tourbillon autour de lui. Mais si on approchait encore, on voyait la toupie écorchée en mains endroits, elle n'avait pas supporté la puissance de l'attaque.

- Ahhh ! Noooon ! Non seulement Daichi, mais aussi Max, et en plus il joue les finales !!! Je suis maudit !

- Calme-toi Kyouju. Pour le moment, si tu te contentais de l'applaudir ?

- Mouais, mais il va m'entendre. »

* * *

A suivre...

reviews siouplaît les gens! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui aura mit beaucoup de temps à venir!

**Kai:** Au risque de me répéter, je m'en fous.

**Eva:** Tu n'es pas le centre du monde chéri.

**Kai:** Encore heureux, s'il fallait que je sois observé en permanence...

**Eva:** T'es vraiment un cas désespéré... bon, réponse à la review de ma ptite Moeka qui revient de vacances (enfin, "revenait" vu le temps que j'ai mit^^') Alors comme beaucoup de personnes ont pu le constater, j'ai "rabaisser" Takao, pourquoi donc me direz-vous? Tout simplement parce qu'il m'énerve... encore pire que Daichi, c'est pour dire. Je déteste son arrogance et ses airs suffisant. Et le fait qu'il soit quand même le héros tout gentil tout propre qui aide tout le monde... je sais pas vous, mais il me fait terriblement penser à Sacha de Pokemon. Mais, étonnement, Sacha m'énerve moins... beaucoup moins même... Par contre j'adore Max!!! Avec Kai et Yuriy c'est le perso que je préfère! Et comme on le voit pas souvent, j'ai décidé de le mettre en avant (pour une fois) car dans la série c'est le perso de l'équipe qui est le pllus effacé, dont en entend le moins parler.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Max VS Rei ! Les deux amis dans la dernière ligne droite !

Plus stressé que Kyouju en ce moment ça n'existait pas. Avant même que Max ait pu s'asseoir sur les bancs en périphérie du stade, il avait déjà dévalé les marches des gradins, enjambé le muret qui le séparait du stade et atteint le jeune américain.

- Chef ?

- Donne ta toupie !

- Euh… voila.

- Eh ! Cheeeefff !

- Quoi ?

- Et la mienne ?

- Pas le temps maintenant Daichi, Max joue les finales… Ohlala… l'anneau d'attaque est totalement hors d'usage.

- Désolé.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose dans mes affaires, toi vas te reposer. Il y a heureusement la pause de midi mais avec tout ce que je dois refaire… »

Le petit génie fila en direction des vestiaires. Max fut bientôt rejoint par Hiromi et ils engagèrent la conversation, quelques minutes plus tard Rei arriva.

- Bien joué Max.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?

- …

- Où est passé Takao ?

- Je crois qu'il est allé digérer sa défaite dans un coin. Tu le prends un peu mieux, Daichi.

- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Ca sert à rien de se morfondre !

- C'est bien vrai, » dit Max en souriant

- Je pense qu'il a prit une sacrée claque, » dit Hiromi.

- Ca vous dit d'aller manger quelque chose ? Je suis affamé, » proposa le plus jeune.

- Bonne idée ! » répondit la brune. « Ca vous fera du bien à tous. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les coulisses, après tous ils avaient un peu de temps. Mais Rei et Max restaient en retrait.

- J'espère que le Chef réussira à réparer ta toupie, j'aimerais te combattre au meilleur de ta forme.

- … oui… et je vais te battre !

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si combattif Max.

- Je… je dois me prouver quelque chose…

- Je vois. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Merci.

- Hé les garçons ! Vous venez ? On n'a quand même pas des masses de temps.

- On arrive ! »

Après s'être bien reposés, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant le début de la finale et Kyouju n'était toujours pas sortit des vestiaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? » commençait vraiment à stresser le blond.

- Ne t'en fait pas, » lui dit Rei. « Je ne les laisserais pas me désigner vainqueur par défaut simplement parce que tu n'as pas de toupie. Ce serait injuste.

- Merci Rei.

- Je vais le chercher, » proposa Hiromi.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il est concentré, tu vas le déranger.

- Oh… c'est vrai. »

Plus que deux minutes, le public s'impatientait mais en même temps s'interrogeait de l'issue si Max n'avait pas sa toupie à temps. Les règles étaient strictes, mais ils se doutaient que Rei allait s'interposer. Dans un coin Takao regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Pfff, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis pitoyable… je devrais être heureux pour Max… j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même. Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter se sentiment de colère et en plus… cette… cette joie horrible en voyant qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas combattre…

- Kss ! Effectivement ! Tu es assez dégoutant, » dit une voix dans son dos.

- Que ? » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. « Qui es-tu ?

- Moi ? » dit la voix presque surprise de cette question anodine. « Personne. »

Devant lui sortit de l'ombre une jeune fille qui fit tout de suite monter le rouge aux joues de l'adolescent. Elle n'était pas un canon de la mode actuelle mais on pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était jolie. En fait son charme résidait dans ce qu'elle dégageait simplement par sa propre présence. Il se dégageait d'elle une grâce féline et sauvage. Ses deux yeux verts mettaient à nu les personnes dont elle daignait croiser le regard et ses longs cheveux rouges flottaient librement dans son dos. Elle avait la peau pâle et le visage d'une occidentale, signe évident qu'elle n'était pas de la région. Et lorsqu'elle parlait elle avait un ton chantant qui hypnotisa tout de suite le garçon, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que les paroles qu'elle prononçait n'étaient absolument pas que des compliments.

- Je ne comprends pas comment toi, champion du monde en titre peux être aussi mauvais joueur que ça. C'est sûrement parce que tu as attrapé la grosse tête… ça doit être ça.

- Hé ! »

De toute évidence elle n'était pas de bonne humeur avant même d'avoir rencontré le garçon et avait décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui.

- En plus c'est un de tes meilleurs amis, non ? C'est vraiment pitoyable… alors que tu devrais être heureux pour lui et aller l'encourager… non mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Les encourager les deux. Ils sont les deux tes amis, non ? Kss, en fait, tu as bien trop l'habitude d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, alors être reléguer au second, que dis-je au troisième rang à égalité avec le saru toi qui t'es toujours considéré supérieur à lui te mets dans une rage folle.

- Mais t'as pas fini oui ?

- Absolument pas.

- Hein ? … Comment ? _Et ces kss, ils sont chiants !!!_

- Alors il faut te reprendre un peu mon pauvre, pfff, si ça continue comme ça tu vas finir par te retrouver le dernier, car avec la tête que tu as maintenant tu vas finir par t'envoler comme… rhaa, comment on dit déjà en japonais ? Kss… ah oui ! Une montgolfière... Très, très loin d'ici… » dit-elle ses yeux verts mi-clos et un sourire flottant sur les lèvres entrouvertes, elle ressemblait ainsi énormément à un chat.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Et pis t'es qui ??? » demanda Takao, maintenant sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis personne. Bye.

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas partir comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? _Kss, il est chiant…_

- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles au moins ! Tu sais mon nom, alors j'ai le droit de savoir le tiens.

- Il y a des milliers de personnes qui savent ton nom, et tu ne connais pas le nom de chacune d'entre elles, non ?

- Tu m'énerves…

- Bizarre, je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde, » répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Bas tant pis, à plus. Je pense qu'on se reverra. _D'ici peu._

- … Oh pis merde ! »

La jeune fille le dépassa mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir où elle se dirigeait, trop énervé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il resta prostré dans son coin jusqu'à ce des exclamations de la foule lui firent se retourner en direction du beystadium. Le combat avait commencé, le Chef était finalement arrivé à temps et Dj-Jazzman avait lancé le match. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient violemment et Takao réalisa que sa place n'était pas dans l'ombre mais au côté de ses amis.

- _C'est vrai, si j'ai cette attitude, je finirais en gros nullard… »_

Et il dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver aux côtés de ses amis supporters. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette sourit à la vue de cette réaction si prévisible.

- Takao ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- Nulle part ! »

Personne n'osa lui répondre tant il avait l'aire en colère. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il était en colère contre lui-même, pas contre Max. Et soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende.

- Aller Max ! Je suis avec toi ! T'as réussi à me battre alors ne te fais pas écraser ! »

Sur le stadium, la surprise était au rendez-vous.

- Ta… Takao ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Rei

- Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas être "humilié" une fois de plus.

- C'est bien Takao ça.

- Takaoooo… je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » grogna Daichi.

- T'occupe.

- … … Rei ! Explose-le !

- Voila l'autre qui s'y met…

- Max !

- Non, Rei !

- Maaaax !

- Reeeeeeiiiiii !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux… » intervint Kyouju.

- Chef ! Que peut faire Max contre Rei ?

- Hein ?!

- Non, non ! Rei, Rei !!!

- Quoi ?!

- Ca suffit ! » cria Hiromi. « On a décidé d'un commun accord qu'aucun des deux ne recevrait de conseils de Kyouju pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'avantages !

- Merci Hiromi… » dit Kyouju en soupirant.

- C'est pas juste, » grognèrent les deux beybladers.

Soulagés, les deux finalistes purent à nouveaux se concentrer sur leur combat. Chacun des deux était très bien partis et ne laissait aucun répit à l'autre. Quand Rei attaquait, Max ne cherchait pas à esquiver et contrait en absorbant l'attaque comme une vague pour revenir en force. Mais Rei connaissant cette tactique tentait de l'esquiver et grâce à la rapidité de Driger c'était chose plutôt aisée et il répliquait aussitôt par une autre attaque.

- _Tss, Driger est toujours aussi chiant à attraper._

- _ Hm, la défense de Draciel s'est vraiment améliorée… je dois trouver autre chose. Mais je vais quand même essayer de l'affaiblir d'abord avant d'utiliser le __Fate's Thunderbolt __ça utilise trop d'énergie. Heureusement il ne l'a pas encore vu._

- … _Bon, d'abord on y va doucement, Chef m'a dit que mon anneau d'attaque était un peu plus résistant que l'ancien mais je l'utiliserais en dernier recours…__ Repulse…__ ou le __Fierce Flood__. _Hm, Rei ? Prépare-toi.

- Tu prends l'initiative ? C'est rare.

- Ne me tente pas trop… _maintenant !_ Draciel, Gravity Control !

- Je ne vais pas me laisser prendre au piège, Driger Gatling Claw ! »

Rei aurait mieux fait de donner son ordre plus rapidement car Draciel avait déjà commencé son mouvement de rotation lorsque Driger lui fonça dessus, malgré la rapidité de la toupie grise, le cercle s'était déjà refermé sur le tigre et il fut pris au piège.

- Oh non !

- Tu disais ?

- Tu vas voir toi… Driger…

- Il ne va pas le faire ? » s'exclama Daichi. « Cette attaque lui bouffe une quantité phénoménale d'énergie !

- Faire quoi ?

- Sa nouvelle attaque, » souffla Kyouju. « Je ne sais pas, Driger monte sacrément en puissance et il va surement le relâcher.

- Ouais, le Gravity Control de Max c'est quand même un enfer pour s'en sortir, » marmonna Takao.

- Driger, Thunder Slash ! Pleine puissance !

- Ouf, il ne l'a pas fait. »

La toupie brilla et émit des étincelles qui se firent de plus en plus insistantes jusqu'à ce que le Gravity Control de Max ne puisse plus le contenir et provoqua une mini explosion. Les deux beybladers se couvrirent le visage pour ne pas se faire aveugler par la poussière, mais si on pu croire qu'ils furent déconcentré par l'explosion, il n'en fut rien, les toupies continuaient vaillamment leur combat sans qu'aucune n'arrive à prendre l'avantage.

- Waaaahhh ! Cher spectatrices et spectateurs ! C'est du très haut niveau que nous avons là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là le Dj ? » marmonna Takao

- Que c'était de la pacotille avant ?

- Calmez-vous vous deux… »

Plus loin dans les gradins, une spectatrice de mauvaise humeur arrivait enfin à destination.

- Zi. (1)

- Ah ! Enfin t'es là ! Le rendez-vous était pourtant fixé pour le début des qualifications ! T'as pas été d'une grande aide…

- Oh… désolée… _ou pas._

- J'espère au moins que t'as trouvé ?

- … Kss ! Si vous avez envie de me mettre en colère… je viens de croiser quelqu'un mais il n'a pas suffit à me défouler.

- Ok, ok… T'en fait pas, c'est pareil pour nous aussi. Pas plus de bol que toi... enfin, les explications viendront plus tard.

- Mais…

- Quoi ?

- S'il apprend ce qu'on a fait, on va se faire tuer…

- Kss, rien à foutre. Je le trouverais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

- … Toujours aussi obstinée…

- T'as un problème avec ça ?

- Aucun, c'est ce qui fait ton charme… si sauvage… c'est aussi pour ça que tu auras toujours ces problèmes, » dit la deuxième occidentale en soupirant de sa dernière phrase.

- … Kss, pour une fois qu'on est dehors… »

Les spectateurs assis autour du mystérieux groupe s'interrogeaient, le groupe n'était pas en train de parler japonais et ça les mettait mal à l'aise car beaucoup d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître cette langue. Une langue chantante et où l'on roulait les "r". Ainsi le groupe ne fut pas étonné d'entendre quelques murmures autour d'eux.

- Kss, c'est vrai qu'on est au Japon…

- Moui, à voir le russe n'est pas très répandu dans le coin… »

Les deux filles d'origines occidentales avaient parlé en japonais et se regardaient d'un air satisfait en constatant que les chuchotements avaient redoublés d'intensité, tandis que les autres les regardaient en soupirant puis se concentrèrent à nouveaux sur le match.

- Qui va gagner d'après toi ?

- Difficile à dire, ça pourrait être une égalité que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Un match à rallonge hein ? Je veux dormir…

- Hé non ! On a déjà les deux autres qui se donnent en spectacle, c'est bien assez !

- … C'est pas juste, elle n'a rien fait et j'ai pas le droit de me reposer…

- On y peut rien, c'est elle qui décide, alors concentre-toi ! Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape tout le travail !

- Hm… »

Les deux garçons menaient un combat acharné dans l'arène et toute leur attention était focalisée sur leurs toupies prenant l'avantage un moment puis cédant à nouveau du terrain. Le match était si serré que personne ne pouvait dire qui allait sortir vainqueur de ce tournois. Lorsque Draciel réussit à se dégager d'un Gatling Claw de Driger et tenta une feinte que Rei ne prévu pas.

- Draciel Gravity Control maintenant !

- Peuh ! Thunder Slash ! »

Alors que la toupie chargée en électricité fonçait sur celle de Max qui n'arriverait évidemment pas à finir la préparation de son attaque, Max stoppa sa toupie en plein élan et lança sa plus puissante défense.

- Aqua Shield!

- Comment ? »

La toupie grise heurta de plein fouet le mur d'eau dressé devant Draciel. Et comme tout le monde le sait, l'eau conduit l'électricité ainsi Driger fut durement touché et Draciel qui se tenait à une distance respectable ne subit aucun dommage. Le tigre fut expédié à l'autre bord du beystadium, des traces de brûlures se faisaient voir sur les différentes parties de la toupie.

- Bien pensé Max, » dit Rei surprit et haletant.

- Tout se jouait sur la chance, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu allais lancer le Thunder Slash, je devais prier.

- On a répondu à ta prière alors. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, même si les dieux sont de ton côté.

- Je ne sais pas si les dieux sont avec moi, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu baisses les bras pour si peu, tu n'as encore rien vu.

- De même. Driger !

- Draciel ! »

Les spectres répondirent à l'appel de leur maître et apparurent au dessus des toupies qui se cherchaient et s'évitaient à tour de rôles dans l'arène.

- Ouaaahh ! Regarde, regarde ! Rei est en finale ! On est arrivés juste à temps pour le voir !!!

- Ouai, ben il a plus qu'à les gagner ces finales, c'est pas lui qui a vaincu Takao, c'est le blondinet je te signal. Alors…

- Ouai… vous savez où on trouve à manger ici ?

- Arrêtez, vous trois ! Soyons heureux que Rei soit arrivé en finales, ainsi il est obligatoirement pris dans l'équipe japonaise et on pourra s'affronter au tournoi asiatique. Ils n'ont aucune excuse et s'ils le refusent…

- Rai, quelques fois quand tu parles de Rei, on dirait que c'est toi qui est amoureux de lui et pas Mao… enfin Mao c'est de la vénération…

- Kiki !!!

- Alors pourquoi on a dû venir ici aussi tôt ? On aurait pu savoir les résultats par la télévision et venir juste à temps pour les championnats, pas besoin de se stresser…

- Demande à Mao…

- … Tss… oh, on dirait bien que la toupie de Rei a subit de sérieux dégâts…

- Oh noooon ! » s'exclama Mao.

- Mao s'il te plaît, un peu de tenue, » lui demanda son frère.

- Oui, mais, si Rei perd ?

- Il sera deuxième. Mais on ne doit pas penser comme ça.

- Je vais aller l'encourager !

- Quoi ? »

Sans un mot de plus et sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, la fille aux cheveux roses dévala les marches et s'approcha du muret qui séparait les gradins du stade.

- Reeeiii ! Les White Tigers X sont avec toi !

- Hein ?

- Rei, derrière toi. C'est… Mao.

- Mao ? »

Il se retourna, n'ayant pas peur de tourner le dos à son adversaire sachant très bien qu'il n'allait rien tenter.

- Mao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On est venu t'encourager ! On est tous là, » dit-elle en pointant le haut des gradins.

Rei aperçut alors son ancienne équipe au complet, le grand Gao, le petit et farceur Kiki et Rai bien sûr, son meilleur ami qui lui firent des gestes maladroits de la main, et au bas des gradins, Mao une fleur rose pétillante de vitalité qui lui hurlait des encouragements à n'en plus finir.

- Merci…

- Rei… c'et bien gentil tout ça mais on est en plein match…

- Ah, euh… désolé.

- J'espère que tout ça ne t'as pas déconcentré.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la concentration c'est mon rayon.

- Okey, Rei ! Let's fight fair and square ! Go, Draciel ! »

Les chocs provoqués par la rencontre des toupies provoquaient des étincelles qui endommageaient de plus en plus la toupie grise déjà brûlée et Rei craignait que l'un des anneaux ne se brise. Il décida de donner le tout pour le tout, avant que Max ne puisse répliquer.

- Ok, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai, Driger, Fate's Thunderbolt !

- C'est… quoi ? »

Comme pour le combat contre Daichi, une boule d'énergie électrique se forma au dessus du Driger pour se diriger, tel un missile télécommandé, sur Draciel qui tenta en vain de l'esquiver. Une fois arrivé sur sa cible, il ne se passa rien pendant un moment et Max pensant que l'attaque avait échoué, se prépara à répliquer lorsqu'un flash provenant de sa toupie le fit sursauter et fermer involontairement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Driger avait disparut du stadium. C'est en entendant des grésillements au dessus de sa tête qu'il aperçut le tigre foncer sur sa tortue. Avec cette puissance d'attaque, même son Draciel n'y résisterait pas.

- Draciel, Repulse ! _Vite ! Je le sens très, très mal… »_

Les toupies allaient se heurter violemment lorsque Draciel relâcha une partie de son énergie à une vitesse affolante, augmentant aussi sa vitesse de rotation pour un temps limité. La vague crée par l'attaque de Max eu pour effet de ralentir celle de Rei. Le choc électrique entre les deux toupies eut alors moins de conséquences pour Max qui retrouva sa vitesse de rotation habituelle.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé l'Aqua Shield ? Ca n'aurait pas été plus efficace ?

- La puissance du Fate's Thunderbolt est plus puissante que la défense de l'Aqua Shield, Hiromi. Max l'a justement analysé et a pensé qu'il valait mieux réduire les dommages et garder sa vitesse comme le lui permet le Repulse, plutôt que de se faire totalement traverser sa défense.

- Rei n'aurait pas été électrocuté ? Comme avec le Thunder Slash ?

- Le Fate's Thunderbolt est très différent du Thunder Slash, mais je ne vais pas te l'expliquer maintenant.

- Hmmm…

- _Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, Driger est sur le point de partir en miettes… pfff, Chef va me tuer. Je ne pensais pas que Max avait de telles techniques en réserves, et je suis sûr qu'il m'en réserve encore d'autres. Par contre moi, cette attaque m'a mis à bout. Je vais tout miser sur une dernière._

- _Woah !_ _It's exciting! His power improved a lot since the last time I fought him.__Mais Draciel est dans un piteux état, je dois mettre un terme au combat, il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'énergie et ça doit être pareil pour Rei. Cette attaque va être la dernière… Peu importe qui gagne ce match, j'aurais prouvé de quoi je suis capable. »_

Les deux adolescents se regardaient droit dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Chacun avait de la peine à tenir sur ses jambes le combat les ayant totalement éprouvés et les attaques s'étaient aussi répercutées sur leur corps. Max avait plusieurs griffures plus ou moins profondes aux bras et sur le visage et son pantalon était déchiré, signe qu'il n'avait pas pu bloquer toutes les attaques de Rei et ce dernier avait reçu de plein fouet un choc électrique ayant pour conséquence divers brûlures et des tremblements incontrôlés sur l'ensemble du corps.

Cette attaque serait la dernière, car aucun des deux finalistes n'arriverait à tenir plus longtemps. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes lorsque, d'un accord invisible, les deux adversaires se ruèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Driger, Fate's Thunderbolt ! Donne tout ce que tu as ! _Je t'en prie_…

- Draciel, Fierce Flood ! Montre leur que personne ne peut te battre ! _Je compte sur toi ! »_

Rei eu un moment d'hésitation en voyant le raz-de-marée lui arriver dessus, mais il se reprit vite et compta sur la puissance de Driger pour faire la différence. Le choc fut monstrueux et envoya voler au loin les deux beybladers. Dj-Jazzman ne sut pas quoi faire et un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Aucun des deux garçons ne se relevait et il y avait trop de fumée pour distinguer quoique ce soit dans l'arène. Le premier à se relever fut Max, il y arriva difficilement, s'aidant de ses mains pour garder l'équilibre. Par contre Rei ne semblait pas conscient. Dj-Jazzman allait déclarer Max vainqueur lorsque celui-ci lui dit d'attendre.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne sait pas si sa toupie s'est arrêtée, il y a trop de fumée… de plus c'est peut-être la mienne qui a arrêté de tourner, je ne ressens plus l'aura de Draciel. C'est peut-être une égalité…

- … Tu as raison Max, il faut voir. »

Il fallut attendre encore quelques secondes pour que Rei reprenne conscience sous les applaudissements du public et tente de se relever en vain et une minute avant que la fumée ne se disperse totalement. Le spectacle du beystadium était hallucinant, la décoration externe en forme de serpent avait été totalement détruite laissant des blocs de pierres éparpillés dans et autour de l'arène. Le centre s'était enfoncé et semblait avoir été frappé par la puissance d'une mini-météorite. Dans ce cratère, Driger oscillait dangereusement mais au moins il tournait toujours, lui.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! C'est incroyable ce qu'il vient de se passer sous nos yeux ! Rei Kon, notre challenger venu tout droit de Chine sort vainqueur de ce tournoi par la force de sa détermination ! »

Les spectateurs étaient en liesse, même si Rei était chinois, il avait toujours été très apprécié par le public japonais.

Par contre il fallut que ses amis viennent le chercher car il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes et il fallait qu'il soit encore là pour entendre le discours du président de la BBA.

* * *

Petite info:

(1) Zi=salut en russe on le prononce "zei" et ça s'écrit comme ça en alphabet cyrrilique : Зй

Ca vous a plu? Laissez des comms et à bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoila!

**Kai:** Et merde...

**Eva: **Bon ^^* laissons là cet imbécile de service.

**Kai:** ...

**Eva:** je vous parlerai plus en détail dans le chapitre 15 que je vais publier dans quelques minutes.

**Kai:** ... pitié...

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :**

Les spectateurs étaient en liesse, même si Rei était chinois, il avait toujours été très apprécié par le public.

Par contre il fallut que ses amis viennent le chercher car il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes et il fallait qu'il soit encore là pour entendre le discours du président de la BBA.

A présent, les quatre finalistes se tenaient devant la tribune officielle en attendant le discours du président de la BBA qui les déclarerait officiellement représentants du Japon. Rei, tenant à peine debout, était soutenu par Takao mais il regardait fièrement en direction de la silhouette qui se levait et s'approchait de la rambarde sous les applaudissements du public.

- Bonjour à tous amis beybladers. Tout d'abord j'aimerais féliciter tous ceux qui se sont battus durant ces deux jours, ils nous ont montrés des combats enflammés et bien sûr j'aimerais que l'on applaudisse encore nos joueurs qualifiés pour le tournoi asiatique.

Une ovation salua ces dernières paroles qui réchauffèrent une fois de plus le cœur du chinois. Après que la foule se soit un peu calmée le président continua :

- J'espère que l'expérience de vos précédents combats vous sera utile pour mener de grandes batailles lors de ces championnats.

- Ben dis voir, il voulait vraiment plus nous revoir, c'est super hypocrite son speech… » marmonna Max.

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? » demanda Takao.

- Evidemment ! Rien que son ton… je pense qu'il est surtout furax que Rei ait gagné. Mais ne le lui dis pas, il est encore sur son nuage.

- Ouais… dis…

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses quand même pas qu'il pourrait nous accuser d'avoir laisser gagner Rei pour s'assurer qu'il soit dans l'équipe ?

- … bonne question… Mais ça ne te concerne pas directement, tu ne l'as pas combattu toi.

- Il faudra faire attention, » intervint Daichi qui avait suivi la conversation.

- … et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous reverrais pour les championnats asiatiques qui auront lieu, je vous le rappelle, dans moins de trois mois dans les magnifiques îles d'Okinawa. Et n'oubliez pas Go Shoot ! »

Ainsi se fini le discours du président, peu à peu les gradins se vidèrent, les spectateurs toujours pleins des récits des combats qu'ils avaient vu. Mais quelques spectateurs tardaient à quitter leurs places.

- Bon, tu viens ? C'est fini je te signale !

- Hm…

- Dernière arrivée, dernière partie c'est ça ?

- Hmm…

- Bon alors ?!

- Kss… Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi ? » demandèrent les autres

- Le discours… pas une seule fois il n'a mentionné clairement le nom du gagnant. Si Dj-Jazzman n'avait pas été là, c'est à peine si on aurait su qui il était… kss, je pense qu'il se trame quelque chose à la BBA…

- Comme quoi ? Leur président est pourri ?

- Tout juste !

- Et alors ! Tu veux faire quoi contre la BBA ?! Une organisation aussi grande et nous on est simplement quatre ados ! Franchement…

- Toi t'as toujours été trop trouillarde, moi je marche !

- Spasibo (1) ! »

Le petit groupe resta un moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres n'en tienne plus et pousse tout le monde dehors en expliquant que ce n'est pas assis là à la vue de tous qu'ils allaient régler leur problème.

Pendant ce temps, les gagnants des sélections avaient rendez-vous avec les organisateurs et donc, le président. Ils se rendirent, accompagnés de Kyouju et Hiromi, dans un des bureaux installés dans les loges.

- Bonjour mes enfants ! » les accueilli M. Daitenji dans le bureau. « J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour vous ?

- Oh oui c'était génial ! » lui répondit Max.

Un grand homme au visage sévère et bien mis de sa personne s'avança derrière M. Daitenji. Son air imposant intimida tout de suite les adolescents.

- Oh oui je suis désolé, » reprit M. Daitenji. « Les enfants je vous présente le président. M. Aokiwa.

- Bonjour, » répondirent-ils hésitant.

- Bonjour, voici donc nos gagnants ? Vous allez devenir une légende si vous continuer à rester sur la première marche du podium. »

Cette remarque eut divers effets, le premier fut de coller un sourire niai sur les visages de Daichi et Takao, le deuxième fut un regard méfiant de la part de Max, Hiromi et Kyouju et pour finir un simple froncement de sourcils qui passa presqu'inaperçu chez Rei.

- Mais malgré votre bon niveau, nous avons un problème…

- Lequel ? » tenta le Chef.

- Nous devons faire honneur à notre pays, le Japon, ainsi nos joueurs doivent être japonais !

- M. Aokiwa… » tenta M. Daitenji, en vain.

- C'est pourquoi, M. Kon je ne peux pas vous admettre dans l'équipe japonaise…

- Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les adolescents, sauf le concerné.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes complètement Cmph..mph…mph !!! » gueula Takao avant d'être maîtrisé par Hiromi.

- M. Aokiwa, pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? » demanda alors calmement Rei.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, bien que vous soyez partis de l'équipe il y a trois ans, mais je veux une équipe qui représente notre pays !

- Je vois…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Daichi.

- Yes ! Nous on veut une équipe qui marche ! Des personnes à qui on fait confiance, t'es irremplaçable Rei !

- Ecoutez le vieux ! » dit Takao qui avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Hiromi.

- Que !

- C'est quoi exactement votre problème ? Un type comme vous ne mérite pas d'être à la tête d'une organisation telle que la BBA ! …

- Quelle insolence…

- … et je parie que d'autres nations ont des équipes de Beyblade dont au moins un de leurs membres est étranger.

- Vraiment ? As-tu un exemple ?

- Euh… et bien…

- Laisse Takao c'est inutile…

- …

- Une équipe mixte ? Un exemple ? Bah alors pourquoi pas nous ? »

Toutes les têtes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers l'embrasure de la porte pour voir qui avait parlé. Trois jeunes filles se tenaient dans le cadre, souriantes. Personne ne pensait les avoir jamais vues jusqu'à ce que Max s'écrie :

- Sohalia ?! C'est toi ?

- Wai ! Tu te rappelles de moi Maxou !

- Tu la connais ? » demanda Takao.

- C'est la fille que j'ai rencontrée dans l'avion…

- Et c'est pas tout… » continua Rei. « Aleksandra ?

- Eh ben… t'es tout amoché mon pauvre… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis…

- C'est aussi la fille que t'as rencontré dans l'avion ? _Elles sont mignonnes !!!_

- A l'aéroport… »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la fille qui se tenait derrière les deux autres s'adresse à Sohalia.

- C'est bien joli, mais tu fais les présentations ? »

Elle était grande et avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au bas du dos et des yeux marron sévères.

- Ah pardon… Bon ben désolées d'être arrivées comme ça mais on a entendu votre petite discussion en passant…

- Que faites-vous dans cette partie du bâtiment ? » l'interrompit soudain le président.

- On a perdu quelque chose… » répondit Aleksandra sur un ton monocorde.

- …

- Enfin bref, » reprit Sohalia. « On vous a entendu et on n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Et vous êtes ? » demanda M. Daitenji.

- Je m'appelle Sohalia, voici Aleksandra et Vidya.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être une équipe, » s'énerva le président. « Vous devez être quatre !

- Ben justement… » répondit Aleksandra. « On a perdu la quatrième…

- Hein ?

- Elle va bien finir par revenir, mais elle est chiante quand elle s'y met…

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Vidya aime beaucoup notre capitaine ! » dit la petite blonde.

Les autres ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, ces trois filles qui avaient débarqué dans la pièce avaient tout mis sans dessus dessous.

- Ca ne résout pas notre affaire, » finit par dire le président.

- Ben oui ! Vous vouliez un exemple d'équipe mixte, vous en avez un sous les yeux !

- … je n'ai même pas la preuve que vous êtes une des équipes qualifiées pour le tournoi asiatique… Prouvez-le-moi !

- Ah zut, c'est le capitaine qu'a tous les papiers…

- Les Dark-Sisters représentent l'Inde au tournoi asiatique, cette équipe est composée de Sohalia, Aleksandra, Vidya, et moi-même, capitaine. »

Maintenant c'était une seule fille qui se tenait à l'entrée, mais elle dégageait plus de puissance que les trois autres réunies.

- La fille aux "kss" ! » s'écria Takao.

- Eva ! Où étais-tu passée ? » s'énerva Vidya.

- J'ai juste fait un petit tour… mais on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment.

- T'as entendu la conversation ?

- Assez pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Le capitaine des Dark-Sisters s'avança pour rejoindre son équipe. Tout le monde était hypnotisé par sa démarche féline.

- M. Aokiwa je crois que vous avez votre exemple. Les Dark-Sisters représentant l'Inde sont composées de quatre filles, deux à l'origine indienne et deux originaires de Russie.

- Je…

- Et ce serait mal gérer vos affaires si vous comptiez refuser l'homme qui a battu tous les prétendants japonais.

- Je…

- Moi je dis ça, mais après vous faites comme vous le sentez hein. Mais n'oubliez pas que Rei a aussi beaucoup de fans et que votre popularité en prendrait un coup.

- Je…

- Si vous n'êtes toujours pas satisfaits, je peux vous proposer quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Si Rei arrive à battre ici et maintenant le beyblader de votre choix il pourra sans autre intégrer l'équipe.

- … Je n'aime pas me plier à la volonté des autres mais si c'est l'unique voie… _Kon est trop faible, il ne supportera pas un combat de plus. _D'accord.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Vous avez vu dans quel état il est le pauvre ? » tenta Hiromi.

Mais Eva l'ignorait royalement et Sohalia tentait de calmer la brune en lui expliquant que ce que faisait son capitaine était toujours réfléchi… enfin presque.

- J'ai oublié de préciser que votre choix de beyblader se portera évidemment sur quelqu'un d'externe à cette histoire. C'est-à-dire à aucun des trois qualifiés restant, ni au petit à lunette, ni à aucune de nous puisque vous n'avez aucun droit d'autorité sur nous.

- Pardon ?! Alors je le trouve où mon joueur ?

- Quelques uns de vos employés savent bien jouer non ?

- … Mieux, je sais qui je vais appeler. Attendez-moi une minute. »

Le président sortit de la pièce, suivi par ses employés et M. Daitenji. Personne n'osa parler pendant un petit moment, les deux équipes se jaugeant du regard. N'y tenant plus, Aleksandra s'avança vers Rei.

- Halala… non mais t'as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Franchement, je pensais que t'avais un peu plus de jugeote !

- Heu…

- Les habits déchirés… bon j'avoue t'es bien foutu ! » Rei rougit à cette remarque. « Mais t'as plein de blessures, heureusement elles ne sont que superficielles. Sohalia, t'aurais pas quelque chose pour lui donner un peu d'énergie avant son match ?

- Je dois avoir ça. »

La brune fouilla quelques instants dans une pochette qu'elle avait à sa ceinture et en retira une petite trousse de secours qu'elle tendit à la blonde qui en sortit diverses bandages et de quoi le remettre à bloc.

- Bien. Avec ça, je pense que tu pourras au moins tenir debout et viser correctement le stadium. »

Pendant ce temps, Hiromi s'était approchée du capitaine des Dark-Sisters et pensait bien lui dire ses quatre vérités. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle, elle fut impressionnée par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle alors qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement calme. La jeune fille repris néanmoins ses esprits et réussi à parler.

- Dis voir.

- Moui ?

- Ca va bien dans ta petite tête ?

- Très bien pourquoi ?

- … Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes à Rei ? Il tient à peine debout ! Comment veux-tu qu'il assume un autre combat ?

- Si tu avais une autre solution, il fallait la proposer ma petite.

- Quuuoooooiiii !!!

- Hiromi, c'est bon, » intervint Rei.

- Mais…

- Je me sens mieux, les premiers soins ont apaisé les douleurs et les médicaments m'ont redonné un peu d'énergie.

- … c'est toi qui vois. »

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'arriva le président accompagné de ses employés, de M. Daitenji ainsi que de deux silhouettes plus petites dont une que Rei identifia facilement.

- Asuka ?!

- Rei-nii !

- Asuka, tiens-toi tranquille.

- Oui père…

- _Son père ?_

- C'est vrai père ? Si je gagne ce combat je pourrais participer au tournoi asiatique ? » demanda la plus grande des silhouettes.

- Oui ma fille.

- Cool, donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est le battre.

- _Elle est vachement confiante…_

- Neesan… »

La fille qui se tenait au côté du président ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Autant elle et sa petite sœur se ressemblaient physiquement, autant leur caractère était dissemblable.

- Niisan…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes avec tes "niisan" ? Tu devrais plutôt encourager ta grande sœur !

- _Quelle peste ! »_ pensèrent les adolescents.

- Excusez-moi M. Aokawa, mais il me semble que ce ne soit pas là les termes du marché, » fit remarquer Eva.

- Le marché ?

- Nous n'avons jamais fixé de remplaçant pour Rei au cas où il serait éliminé.

- Je pense que ceci ne vous regarde plus jeune fille.

- Mais il me semblerait plus juste que le remplaçant soit décidé en accord avec les membres de l'équipe pour une bonne entente au sein du groupe.

- Je…

- Et, vous m'excuserez, pensez-vous qu'il soit vraiment impartial de choisir sa propre fille pour…

- Assez ! Je suis le président de la BBA, on ne discute pas mes ordres ! Est-ce clair ?

- Bien sûre…

- Eva, comme d'habitude tu es allée trop loin, » marmonna Vidya.

- C'est dans sa nature, elle n'y peut rien. Elle combattrait l'injustice jusqu'au fin-fond de l'enfer si elle le pouvait…

- Hm… l'enfer hein…

- Mako ! » Dirige-toi vers le beystadium.

- Oui père. »

Rei allait faire de même quand Aleksandra le retint, l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sa sœur a un spectre, cette Mako a l'air plus entraînée donc elle a peut-être la puissance et la technique, fais gaffe.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas un débutant. Au fait, pourquoi vous nous aidez ? On serait des gêneurs en moins dans la compétition.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Nous on aime s'amuser et je crois que tu nous sous-estimes. Franchement, pour le moment vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous même si vous prétendez ne pas avoir montré toute l'étendue de votre force. Par contre, si tu gagnes ce combat, je dirais que tu atteindrais peut-être le niveau de Sohalia. Mais cela dépendra uniquement de la manière dont tu te bats.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi.

- Je te le dirais à la fin du match, mais pour le moment c'est à toi d'être sûr de toi. Vas-y on ne fait pas attendre une femme, même si c'est une gamine et même si c'est une peste.

- _Elle cause trop…_

- Eh la blondasse ! Je t'ai entendue ! C'est qui la peste ?!

- Je suis blonde et fière de l'être ! Chez moi c'est tout du naturel, pas comme certaines qui se le paient comme la fifille à papa qu'elles sont.

- Grrrr… tu vas voir ! J'en finis avec lui et je viens démolir ta face d'ange !

- _Charmant pour une fille de la haute… »_ pensèrent les autres.

- _Merci, maintenant elle est énervée… » _se plaignit Rei en se dirigeant vers le petit beystadium qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Bien, c'est moi qui ferais l'arbitre, » annonça Vidya. « Des objections ? »

Personne n'osa répondre quand son regard perçant scruta les visages de l'assistance pour finalement s'arrêter sur celui de son capitaine qui lui sourit.

- Parfait, je commence le décompte : 3, 2, 1… Go Shoot ! »

Les deux toupies atterrirent en même temps dans le beystadium à quelques centimètres d'écarts. Rei prit immédiatement l'initiative d'attaquer, il n'était de loin pas rétabli et voulait en finir rapidement. Driger heurta violemment la petite toupie violette qui fut projetée loin de son assaillant. L'attaque avait beaucoup perturbé la rotation de la petite toupie et Rei en profita pour mener une autre charge. Cependant, Mako réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour éviter l'attaque qui lui aurait été fatale.

- Oh non !

- Aller, rends-toi… ta toupie n'est pas assez puissante pour contrer Driger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? N'importe qui pourrait te battre comme ça ! »

La toupie violette se jeta sur Driger qui ne chercha pourtant pas à l'éviter. Tout le monde retint son souffle lors de l'impact. Le choc fit une victime, que très peu regretteraient.

- Je déclare Rei Kon vainqueur, et, d'après le marché passé avec M. Aokawa ici présent, officiellement membre de l'équipe de la BBA.

- Ouais ! » s'écrièrent Daichi et Takao en sautant sur le gagnant, exténué par ses deux matchs d'affilées. « T'es le meilleur !

- Aïe ! … merci.

- … J'ai perdu, c'est… impossible…

- O'neesan…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Asuka ?

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Rei-nii, le beyblade est un jeu pour certains, un vrai combat pour d'autres. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne plus pour atteindre le niveau de Rei-nii.

- Je n'ais pas de leçons à recevoir d'une gamine comme toi. Où est père ?

- Avec les messieurs là-bas, il nous a complètement oubliées.

- … »

* * *

pitite info:

(1) spasibo=merci et en cyrillique ça donne: Спасибо

Ca vous a plu? Laissez des comms!


	15. Chapter 15

Et voili!

Eh oui, la capitaine des Dark-Sisters s'appelle Eva. Elle a à peu près le même caractère que moi (et oui, je suis une fille impossible) alors j'ai décidé de lui donner mon surnom comme prénom.

**Kai:** Narcissique avec ça...

**Eva:** Ta gueule!

**Kai: **Il n'y a que la...

**Eva: **"que la vérité qui blesse" je sais merci! Mais j'aimerais pour une fois que tu t'abstiennes de tout commentaire. C'est pas souvent que quelqu'un te dise de te taire!

**Kai: **Pfeu...

**Eva:** Bref, bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :**

- Ouai ! Trop cool Rei ! T'es vraiment le plus fort !

- … Merci Daichi…

- Alors en tant que tel, tu dois accepter tous les défis que je vais te lancer.

- Pardon ?

- Viens te battre !

- Eh mais attend, je ne suis pas rétabli moi ! »

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les qualifications et tout le petit monde était de retour chez Takao. Les sélections terminées, il leur fallait maintenant se préparer pour le tournoi et cela impliquait aussi bien de l'entraînement que du repos. Surtout pour Rei qui se promenait encore avec des bandelettes partout.

- Ca suffit ! » retentit une voix mélodieuse dans leur dos.

Si mélodieuse que les oiseaux en eurent le sifflet coupé et que cela réussit à stopper Daichi qui poursuivait le pauvre Rei dans le jardin.

- _La vieille…_

- Merci Hiromi.

- Daichiii, combien de fois je t'ai dit de laisser Rei tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri ?

- Grmblgrmmlbml…

- _Inspire… expire… zen ! _Bon, venez dans le dojo, Kyouju veut nous parler.

- A propos du tournoi ?

- J'imagine. »

Arrivés dans le dojo ils y retrouvèrent les trois autres garçons assis en tailleur sur le sol.

- Rei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'as couru le marathon ? » demanda Takao.

- …

- Moi je crois savoir, » dit Max en regardant en direction de Daichi et Hiromi.

- C'est pas le sujet de notre discussion, » les interrompit le Chef. « Le tournoi est maintenant dans un mois et les blessures de Rei mettent anormalement longtemps à se refermer, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas s'entraîner correctement, il faut qu'on fasse le point.

- Je pense que ça ira pour le tournoi, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, normalement j'ai une capacité de guérison plutôt rapide. Max, tu es sûr que tes nouvelles attaques n'ont pas d'effets secondaires ?

- Sûr, on en a déjà parlé mais je le saurais si Draciel avait la capacité d'empoisonner les gens…

- Hm…

- Max, tu as bien dit "empoisonner" ? » s'enquit Kyouju.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il y a une chose à laquelle on n'a pas pensé : les médicaments.

- Médicaments ?

- Oui, les médicaments que Rei a pris avant son deuxième match, ceux que ces filles lui ont donné.

- Ah, » répondit le concerné. « Et alors ?

- Es-tu stupide ? Si par hasard ce n'était pas vraiment des médicaments mais une sorte de drogue, un poison ? » expliqua le Chef en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

- Kyouju tu divagues, » rétorqua Rei.

- Tu leur fais confiance ? » demanda Takao. « Pourtant on ne les a vus qu'une fois, elles sortent de nulle part et repartent tout aussi mystérieusement. Elles savent tout de nous mais nous on ne sait rien d'elles.

- En plus elles étaient là pour étudier vos techniques, » continua Hiromi.

- Vous avez raison, on ne sait presque rien d'elles, mais je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, » dit Max.

Max ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait cela mais quand le Chef avait accusé les filles il avait revu le visage de Sohalia dans l'avion. Un moment si lumineux et l'instant d'après si triste.

- Moi non plus, je n'arrive vraiment pas à les soupçonner, » continua Rei.

Il pensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Aleksandra juste avant son match et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit après.

- « - _Mouai, l'adversaire était vraiment faible, à quoi pense la BBA ? Enfin, tu es un combattant honorable qui respect son adversaire et j'aime ce genre de guerriers. Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras dépassé Vidya. »_

- Je pense, » reprit Rei avant que quiconque n'intervienne, « qu'elles sont beaucoup trop fière pour commettre ce genre de bassesses.

- Rei…

- Et moi je pense qu'il y a trop de mystères là-dessous, vous êtes trop naïfs tous les deux ! » s'écria Takao en pointant Max et Rei du doigt.

- Ben moi je suis d'accord avec les naïfs !

- Daichi ?

- Rei a raison, elles ont un regard très noble et fier. Comme des animaux sauvages et un animal sauvage n'est pas souillé par les hommes. Il ne connaît pas la tricherie ni le mensonge.

- Depuis quand tu philosophes toi ?

- Hein ?! T'as un problème la vieille ?

- Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec vous, malgré le sale caractère de leur chef elles m'ont l'air tout à fait honnêtes.

- Donc on n'est plus que deux contre quatre…

- Oui, proposition rejetée donc, » conclut Max.

- Mais ne leur faisons pas trop confiance quand même, on ne sait jamais, » reprit Takao qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Ils débattirent un moment encore sur la fiabilité des Dark-Sisters puis le Chef décida de revenir au sujet principal de la réunion.

- Pour le tournoi il faut donc s'inscrire par équipes de quatre. C'est un problème résolu. Maintenant, les matchs sont en trois manches on pourrait penser qu'un joueur est remplaçant, mais s'il y a égalité à la fin du match par exemple : 1-0, 0-0, 0-1, c'est au quatrième joueur de la disputer. Vous suivez ?

- Oui.

- Bien, c'est ici que nous avons un problème, Rei il faut absolument que tu sois rétabli car je ne pense pas que tu puisses jouer les premiers matchs vu ton état. Alors en cas d'égalité je m'inquiète.

- On ne peut pas avoir de remplaçant ? » demanda Max.

- Le quatrième joueur fait office de remplaçant…

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont malades à la BBA ?! » s'exclama Hiromi.

- Ouai, ce président est vraiment pas net, » marmonna Takao

- On en a assez parlé, » continua Kyouju. « Maintenant regardez ce que la mère de Max nous a envoyé. »

Kenny inséra un CD-Rom dans son ordinateur portable et un programme démarra. Toute une liste de données s'afficha à l'écran.

- C'est quoi ? » demanda Daichi, perplexe quant à l'utilité de la chose.

- Un programme spécialisé dans l'évaluation des toupies. Il a été conçu par la PPB et c'est le premier modèle pour ordinateur portable. Judy veut que je le test pendant le tournoi.

- Et comment ça marche ? » demanda Hiromi.

- Il y a deux manières. On peut le brancher à ce petit appareil, » dit-il en désignant un petit cube métallique, « puis on met la toupie à l'intérieur du cube pour qu'elle se fasse scanner. On aura ainsi une image 3D de la toupie avec tous les détails et moindres lésions jusque là invisibles. Des informations statistiques pour l'amélioration de la toupie sont aussi disponibles.

- Wow…

- La deuxième est ce petit laser que je branche à la caméra. Il va scanner la toupie lorsqu'elle est en mouvement. Mais c'est plutôt difficile avec un ordinateur portable car la caméra ne bouge pas facilement.

- Mais c'est génial ! Max, ta mère est un génie ! » s'exclama Takao.

- Euh… elle serait ravie de l'entendre…

- Vas-y Chef, scan ma toupie !

- Non, moi d'abord, » dit Daichi.

S'engagea à nouveau une des perpétuelles luttes entre les deux adolescents. Le bruit de la bataille couvrit le son des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte du dojo, ainsi tout le monde sursauta quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un crier :

- Yaaaaaaah !!! Le diner est prêt ! Aller vous laver les mains et venez manger.

- Jiisan'…

- Et dépêchez-vous, vous avez de la visite. »

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé?

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews et encore reviews please!


	16. Chapter 16

Voila le 16 !

**Kai:** hourraaaa...

**Eva: **Je vais ignorer cette exclamation on ne peut plus hypocrite et lancer le chapitre.

**Max:** Maintenant qu'il y a deux Eva, comment on va faire pour vous reconnaitre ?

**Eva: **Ok, je change...

**Auteur: **Voila, c'est mieux ?

**Max:** Yep !

**Kai: **Moi je m'en fous...

**Auteur: **Mais toi on t'a pas causé !

**Kai: **Maintenant si... nyark !

**Max: **Je ne te savais pas aussi puéril Kai.

**Kai:** La ferme Max ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné.

**Rei:** C'est moi ou tu es spécialement de mauvaise humeur ?

**Kai:** J'ai un_ **très**_ mauvais pressentiment pour ce chapitre...

**Rei: **Ah...

**Auteur: **C'est bientôt fini, oui ?! Je peux le lancer ce chapitre ?!

**Max: **Peace my friend ! Vas-y.

**Auteur: **Merci Max. Bon, je ne le fais jamais mais on va faire une petite exception. Voici le disclaimer ! Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement, il appartient à Takao Aoki, snif...

**Kai: **Encore heureux...

**Auteur: **(Après avoir envoyé Kai dans la stratosphère) Mais les personnages dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler sont à moi ! Par exemple, les Dark-Sisters !

**Rei: **Mouai... elles sont spéciales ces filles...

**Auteur: **Normal puisque je suis leur créatrice ! Mouahahahaha !!!

**Max: **Euh... tu voulais pas envoyer le chapitre ?

**Auteur: **Si ! Alors régalez-vous les gens, voici le chapitre 16 !

**Max: **Ouaaaiii !!!

**Kai:** (qui a atterrit) ... _au' secours..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :**

Lorsque les adolescents arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, les visiteurs se levèrent pour les saluer.

- Nǐ hǎo ! Comment ça va les amis ? » demanda Mao.

- Les White Tigers X ! » s'exclamèrent les membres de la BBA.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » continua Takao. « Vous n'étiez pas partis après les qualifications ?

- Ben on n'allait pas retourner en Chine quand même, alors depuis qu'on est venus vous voir, on a fait un peu de tourisme, » raconta Mao.

- _Du tourisme ?_

- La cuisine japonaise est vraiment bonne, » ajouta Gao.

- _Ils sont super confiants ! Je rêve…_

- On a décidé de venir vous voir avant de partir pour Okinawa, » termina Rai.

- Vous partez déjà pour le lieu des rencontres ? » s'étonna Rei.

- Ouai, Mao nous a fait venir ici super en avance donc on va en profiter pour prendre nos repaires et finir de s'entrainer, » dit Kiki.

- _Ah, quand même…_

- C'est bien qu'ils aient finalement décidé de te prendre dans l'équipe Rei, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi durs.  
- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Ma sœur est en contact avec une équipe appelée Dark-Sisters que vous avez dû rencontrer. Elle les a contactées depuis qu'elle a su qu'il y avait une équipe féminine de notre âge.

- Hihi !

- T'es en contact avec elles Mao ?! Tu as réussi à les trouver ?!?!?! » s'écria Takao.

- Oui.

- _Elle n'est pas si cruche qu'elle en a l'air._

- Alors tu sais peut-être comment guérir les blessures de Rei ? » demanda Max qui s'était tu jusque là.

- Elles m'en ont parlé, elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué sur le coup mais ensuite, à chaque fois qu'Aleksandra voulait se laver les mains, des blessures apparaissaient toutes seules.

- Comment ?!

- Elle a été en contact avec tes blessures, ce qui veut dire que, soit toi, soit Max, a hérité d'un nouveau pouvoir.

- Pourquoi j'aurais hérité d'un pouvoir autodestructif ? » s'enquit Rei, perplexe.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne le maîtrises pas encore ? » lui répondit Rai.

- Je pense, » dit Kyouju, pensif. « Que ce pouvoir appartiendrait plutôt à Max.

- Hein ?!

- Et pourquoi ? » demanda le soi-disant concerné.

- Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Mao, c'est quand Aleksandra se lavait les mains que les blessures apparaissaient. Driger contrôle la foudre, rien à voir avec se laver les mains…

- Mais Draciel ne contrôle pas le savon, non ?

- Daichi…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, tu contrôles l'eau, c'est l'eau le déclencheur de ce pouvoir.

- Mais pourquoi je voudrais faire ça à Rei moi ?

- Comme si je le savais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Max, Sohalia m'a envoyé un antidote ainsi Rei pourra guérir. Juste à temps pour le tournoi.

- … Thanks goodness…

- Wow Max, tu te rends compte ? Si tu arrives à maîtriser ce pouvoir ? » fit remarquer Daichi.

- _C'est vrai, Max devient de plus en plus fort, » _se dirent les autres, « _jusqu'où va-t-il s'arrêter ? Il pourrait bien devenir le prochain champion du monde._

- Glp… j'ai bien l'impression que tout ça me dépasse, » finit par dire le blond.

Un silence s'installa, Mao en profita pour sortir un antidote et une crème de son sac de voyage qu'elle avait posé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il faut prendre le médicament avec le repas, trois fois par jours. Ça tombe bien puisqu'on va manger. Le contenu de ce flacon devrait suffire pour l'élimination du poison. Je… je t'appliquerais la crème tout à l'heure… » la dernière phrase la faisant rougir violemment ce qui fit sourire Takao.

- Si tu peux pas le faire, je peux moi, » lui proposa-t-il gentiment_._

- Bái chī **(1)** ! » s'écria la jeune fille, écarlate, en le frappant sur le crâne.

- Aïïïïeeee…

- Nyark, nyark, » se moqua Hiromi.

- T'as un problème ?! » s'énerva le garçon.

- Eh oh ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai frappé ! »

La dispute habituelle s'ensuivit.

- Uryaaaaahh !!!

- Aaaaaah !!!

- Les querelles d'amoureux je ne les tolère pas à table !

- Jiisan'… ce n'est pas une querelle d'amoureux !!! » maugréa Takao.

- Alors tais-toi et mange, » répliqua Hitoshi qui venait d'arriver.

- … Okey… »

Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Les White Tigers X restèrent pour la nuit et repartirent le lendemain matin prendre l'avion qui les amènerait dans la province d'Okinawa.

Dans un aéroport, ailleurs au Japon, les passagers d'un vol en provenance du Caire venaient d'arriver. Un jeune homme récupérait son sac de voyage et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant un kiosque. Son regard avait été attiré par la première page d'un journal sportif.

- _**Le tournoi asiatique de Beyblade débutera le lundi 25 août dans l'archipel d'Okinawa.**_ … du Beyblade hein ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris foncés s'éloigna du kiosque.

- J'ai décroché le Beyblade, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres il s'arrêta hésitant puis retourna lentement sur ses pas. En dessous des premières lignes du journal se trouvait une photo de la nouvelle équipe japonaise avec une brève description :

- … _**Après une lutte acharnée, c'est finalement Rei Kon (ancien membre des White Tigers X, Chine) qui s'est imposé contre Max Mizuhara (ancien membre des PPB All-stars, USA) lors des magnifiques finales des qualifications déroulées il y a deux mois à Tokyo… **_Rei a gagné ? Contre Max ? Ce qui veut dire que… Kinomiya **(2)** n'était pas en finale ? »

Après un instant de réflexion il reprit :

- … _**La nouvelle équipe baptisée BBA-Revenge partira dans quelques jours pour Okinawa pour prendre ses marques et peaufiner ses techniques… **__(Suivre en p. 10, 11 et 15) »_

Le garçon avait désormais le journal sportif en mains et allait l'ouvrir à la première des pages indiquées lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le vendeur du magasin.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais si vous voulez lire ce journal il vous faut d'abord l'acheter. »

L'inconnu resta un moment immobile, ce qui inquiéta le vendeur, puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir, y déposa la juste somme d'argent et sortit du kiosque laissant le magasinier perplexe.

- Drôle de gosse.

- _Pourquoi ai-je acheté ce journal ? N'importe quoi, j'ai arrêté le Beyblade, ça ne m'intéresse plus… »_

Mais au lieu de le jeter, il s'assit sur un banc et l'ouvrit à la page désirée.

- _**A la surprise générale, les champions du monde, Takao Kinomiya et Daichi Sumeragi ne sont pas parvenus aux finales de ces qualifications japonaises. **__Etrange en effet, quoique pour le saru _**(3) **_ça ne m'étonne pas trop… __**Les demi-finales étaient spectaculaires pour qui s'y connaissait un peu à ce sport, les quatre joueurs ont tout donné et c'est finalement Rei Kon et Max Mizuhara qui ont atteints les finales. Le niveau de jeu s'est élevé comme jamais pour un tournoi national. Personne ne voulait lâcher prise mais c'est finalement Rei qui a décroché le titre de champion du Japon. **__Rei a gagné, ok. Mais qui a gagné contre Kinomiya ? »_

Le garçon survola la suite de l'article pour finalement trouver la page des résultats détaillés.

- _**Demi-finales : Daichi Sumeragi VS Rei Kon. **__Ce qui veut dire… __**Takao Kinomiya VS Max Mizuhara. **__Max a gagné contre Kinomiya ?! … Max ?! C'est… il s'est amélioré. J'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois mais qu'il batte Kinomiya... Je l'avais vraiment sous-estimé. Il a vraiment changé... Alors voyons ce que dit la suite… hm, les équipes étrangères page 15. »_

Il tourna les pages et commença à lire, le pays, le nom de l'équipe, une brève description et les noms des joueurs, la plupart du temps totalement inconnus. Il reconnu les White Tigers X et ne fut pas du tout étonné de les voir figurer sur la liste. Par contre il faillit lâcher le journal lorsqu'il tomba sur des prénoms familiers sous le nom d'une équipe plutôt inquiétante.

- Non… » murmura-t-il. « C'est impossible. Elles ne peuvent pas être là… pas elles… _pas elle !_ »

Ses mains, crispées sur le papier, tremblaient. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tout en regardant fixement les quatre noms imprimés au bas de la page numéro 15.

- _**Une équipe de choc qui n'a peur de personne et qui n'a subit aucune défaite lors des qualifications qui se déroulaient par équipes. Le capitaine reste bien mystérieux car il ne s'est pas donné la peine de monter sur le beystadium, sa force nous est donc inconnue. **_Depuis toutes ces années… Eva… » peina-t-il à articuler. « Où étais-tu passée ? Je… je croyais que… »

Il tenta plusieurs fois de se calmer, en vain, alors il attendit quelques minutes de pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il y parvint il se rendit à un guichet d'une agence de voyage où il pourrait acheter un ticket pour Okinawa, le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Reviews !

**(1)** "Bái chī" veut dire idiot en chinois

**(2)** Dans la version japonaise, Kai n'appelle jamais Takao par son prénom mais toujours par son nom de famille. Au Japon, on appelle par leur prénom les personnes avec qui on est très proche, cela crée une certaine intimité. On peut très bien voir des camarades de classe s'appeler par leur nom de famille.

**(3)** "saru" veut dire singe en japonais. Le singe ici il s'agit de Daichi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kai**: Ok j'ai compris, l'idiot avec le journal sportif et les remarques à deux bals c'est moi, c'est ça?

**Auteur: **C'est pourtant évident non?

**Daichi: **Ah bon?

**Auteur: **¬¬'

**Kai: **C'est bien ce que je disais, j'avais un énooorme mauvais pressentiment... Et j'en ai un autre pour celui-là aussi...

**Takao:** De toute manière t'es jamais content.

**Hiromi: **Pour une fois cet idiot a raison... tu pourrais être un peu plus optimiste, ça égaierais un peu ta vie.

**Kai: **Rien a foutre!

**Daichi:** Rhaaa, il est chiant!

**Max: **Dis l'auteur, tu voudrais pas lancer le chapitre?

**Daichi:** Ouai! Qu'on laisse ce baka et qu'il nous foute la paix?

**Auteur: **Tout de suite! Donc, voici le chapitre 17! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ce fut un mois très long pour les BBA-Revenge. Kyouju, avec l'aide d'Hiromi et de Rei, toujours convalescent, avait programmé des séances d'entrainement qui faisaient vivre l'enfer sur terre aux trois garçons restant. Malgré les fréquentes disputes qui opposaient Hiromi et Takao, auxquelles se joignaient volontiers Daichi, cet intermède entre les deux compétitions se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Une semaine après le départ des White Tigers X, les BBA-Revenge s'envolaient pour l'aéroport international d'Okinawa. Leur arrivée fut saluée par de nombreux fans et ils rencontrèrent l'équipe nord-coréenne des Falling-Star arrivée parallèlement. Il leur fallut encore prendre un autre avion, plus petit, pour arriver sur l'île du championnat.

Le terrain préparé pour l'occasion du tournoi émerveilla immédiatement Hiromi et Kyouju. Les joueurs et leurs accompagnants dormaient sur place, dans des chambres qui valaient les suites des plus grands palaces. Plusieurs services étaient à disposition tel le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne, un SPA et une salle de fitness. Il y avait aussi un bâtiment entier consacré à la recherche et au développement de nouvelles toupies. Les équipes étaient libres d'utiliser ces services pour améliorer leurs techniques. Tous émerveillés par ces installations, les deux jeunes abandonnèrent quelques peu les quatre joueurs pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Ce qui dû arriver arriva, une semaine après leur arrivée, les premières disputes éclatèrent. Insignifiantes aux premiers abords mais elles se firent de plus en plus sérieuses au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Tout d'abord ce fut entre Hiromi et Takao, on aurait pu penser que c'était une de leurs broutilles habituelles mais les tensions ne baissèrent pas et la brune s'éloigna du groupe pour finalement rejoindre le comité d'organisation du championnat au côté de M. Daitenji. Kyouju étant sorti de ces fils électriques fit une mauvaise remarque et Takao et Daichi lui firent perdre toute contenance. Ce fut à son tour de quitter l'équipe pour rejoindre les scientifiques du tournoi.

Rei et Max ayant assistés, impuissants, à ces départs ne purent contenir leur colère envers les deux autres et la bonne ambiance qui régnait auparavant au sein du groupe s'en trouva anéantie à peine à sept jours de l'ouverture du tournoi.

- Vous êtes que des bons à rien ! » cria une voix lointaine.

- C'est ça… » marmonna Rei. « _Dis tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fous maintenant._

- Tu crois qu'on a raison de rien lui dire ?

- Max ! Je te signale que c'est de sa faute si le Chef est parti !

- Oui mais… il ne s'entraîne plus depuis…

- Et alors ? On ne le fera pas jouer.

- But ?! He'll never want it ! **(1) **»

Rei se retourna vers le petit blond. Ces deux garçons étaient les seuls à être restés soudés et ils faisaient tout pour que cela le reste, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Cela faisait dix jours que Rei était dans un état de stress perpétuel, surtout depuis que M. Daitenji l'avait nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Le dominant de sa haute taille et le fixant intensément de ses yeux ambrés, il fit trembler Max qui ne s'attendait pas à pareille réaction de son ami.

- Il le faudra bien. Et s'il prend encore la grosse tête avec son titre de champion du monde, tant pis pour lui. Daichi ne veut plus nous parler mais il s'entraîne lui au moins. Aller, suis-moi.

- Er… oui, j'arrive. »

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'immeuble réservé aux joueurs pour se rendre dans le centre d'entraînement. Ils avaient déjà fait connaissance avec la plupart des équipes et n'étaient pas fiers de la réputation qu'avaient acquise les BBA-Revenge pour leur travail d'équipe.

- Tu crois qu'il approuverait ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben, qu'on utilise son travail…

- Chef n'a pas laissé son programme d'entraînement dans ma chambre par hasard. A mon avis, Hiromi a dû lui dire que M. Daitenji projetait de me nommer capitaine, il a dû penser que j'utiliserais son travail en bien et a laissé ses notes ici. Si le capitaine avait été Takao, je doute fort, après ce qu'il lui a dit, que Kyouju lui aurait donné ses travaux et moi je serais parti. _Et M. Aokawa aurait été bien content. _

- _ Rei, __don't say that with a so serious sight… **(2)**  
_

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Hiromi et Kyouju ne nous ont pas totalement abandonnés, ils en veulent à Takao et Daichi mais savent que nous, nous voulons les revoir parmi nous.

- Maybe… »

A la vue de l'air découragé de son compagnon, Rei ne put retenir un soupir, de désespoir ou de frustration il ne le savait pas lui-même.

- Écoute, ça va s'arranger, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Takao mais je crois que le succès lui est trop monté à la tête. Même s'il semblait avoir récupéré après votre match on dirait que quelque chose le ronge et ça, il doit s'en sortir seul.

- Oui mais…

- Et pour les autres, ils reviendront naturellement. Je crois que Daichi ne fais pas réellement la gueule, il veut réveiller Takao. A sa manière. Ok ?

- … Okey… Ha ! »

Max se retourna soudain de son capitaine, il venait d'apercevoir une forme blanche tourner au coin d'un bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Viens ! »

Max se mit à courir, suivit de Rei, étonné du changement d'attitude de son ami. Ils tournèrent à l'angle du mur et Max vit une silhouette s'éloigner.

- Dépêche-toi !

- Mais… c'est qui ? »

La silhouette venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment réservé aux visiteurs et les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent juste à temps pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne prenne un ascenseur.

- Max ? Rei ?

- Sohalia !

- Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda la jeune fille étonnée de les voir arriver à bout de souffle.

- Ben, je t'ai vu de loin et…

- Euh… je vois.

- Et toi ? Que viens-tu faire dans le bâtiment des visiteurs ? » demanda Rei.

- Tu es bien curieux chaton.

- Euh… _Chaton !?_

- Mais je veux bien le dire puisque c'est vous. Avec les filles, en plus de notre chambre on s'en ait pris une ici pour avoir la paix au cas où ça deviendrait un peu trop la foire là-bas.

- Comment-ça ?

- Les équipes éliminées dès les premiers tours ne repartent pas tout de suite, et souvent elles ont un fort esprit de vengeance, alors que crois-tu qu'elles vont faire aux équipes encore en lice ?

- … Benn.

- Tapage nocturne mes poussins. Rien de tel pour qu'un beyblader perde toute sa concentration lors de ses combats qu'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

- Effectivement…

- Alors nous on a décidés de se prendre une petite chambre au calme. Les premiers jours on sera tranquilles, mais après il va y avoir de plus en plus de bruit du côté des hôtels des joueurs alors on a été malignes.

- _Mignonne… »_ pensèrent les deux garçons après qu'elle leur ait fait un clin-d'œil.

- Si vous êtes sages on vous laissera peut-être venir nous rendre visite. Aller, tchao ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, la jeune indienne s'était faufilée dans l'ascenseur et la porte s'était refermée sur elle. Les garçons se retrouvèrent le nez plaqué contre les portes métalliques, sans trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Euh… » commença l'un.

- Ben… » continua l'autre.

- C'est pas stupide comme idée…

- Nope…

- …

- …Tu… tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra leur rendre visite ?

- Max ?!

- Ben quoi ! »

Rei regarda son camarade sans y croire. Son ami était-il tombé sous le charme de cette joueuse adverse ? Si c'était le cas, c'était mauvais signe. Comme si l'équipe n'avait pas encore assez de problèmes comme ça il fallait que l'un des membres encore valide s'entiche d'un adversaire. Il ne savait pas comment Max pouvait réagir s'il se retrouvait en face d'elle dans un combat. La seule chose qui le soulageait, un minimum, était de savoir que cette fille avait déjà un copain. Mais évidemment, tout pouvait changer.

- Rei ? Tu rêves ? » lui demanda Max qui se demandait pourquoi son capitaine ne bougeait plus.

- Hein ? Oh non ce n'est rien. Viens, on devait aller s'entraîner non ? »

Les deux garçons firent alors demi-tour et sortirent de l'hôtel pour se diriger vers le centre d'entraînement où ils restèrent trois heures à élaborer toutes les stratégies que Kyouju leur avait laissé comme cadeau d'adieu.

Ils seraient restés quelques minutes de plus à l'hôtel des supporters qu'ils auraient vu arriver quelqu'un, sac de voyage au dos s'adressant à la direction pour pouvoir avoir une chambre. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient peut-être pas vu arriver, mais lui les avait vus partir et avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

- _C'est rare que toute la bande ne se déplace pas ensemble… Et ces deux là n'ont pas l'air en forme… »_

Il alla poser ses affaires dans la chambre, prit une douche et se changea. Puis il décida d'aller faire un tour en espérant que personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il avait de la chance, personne ne semblait faire attention aux gens sortant de l'hôtel des visiteurs alors il n'eut pas de problèmes. Il se balada d'abord dans le complexe qui l'impressionna malgré tout et finalement décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour être plus au calme. Après environ une demi-heure de marche, il entendit, à environ vingt mètres de là, le sifflement caractéristique d'une toupie lancée à pleine vitesse. N'ayant envie de rencontrer personne, il décida de faire un détour mais il prit cette initiative trop tard car le beyblader l'avait déjà repéré. La toupie lui frôla la joue et il se retrouva le dos à un arbre la toupie, qu'il reconnut aussitôt, devant lui.

- _**Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de venir perturber mon entrainement ?! » **_dit une voix familière. « _**Si t'es un homme, bats-toi ! **__»_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que le beyblader se montre.

- _**On joue les fortes têtes ?! Ok, j'arrive ! »**_

Daichi sauta au bas d'un arbre et se redressa fièrement en même temps que sa toupie lui revenait en main. Le tableau de la coolitude aurait pu être achevé si son visage ne s'était pas décomposé en voyant le visage de l'inconnu.

- Toi ?!?!?

- …

- Qu… qu'est… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

- …

- Non franchement tu pourrais répondre au moins ! On s'est inquiétés pendant des lustres et tu réapparais, pouf, comme par magie ! Si Takao apprend ça !

- Ne le dis à personne.

- Hein ?

- Si tu dis à quelqu'un que je suis ici, je te bute. »

Les yeux du garçon étaient devenus rouges sang sous l'effet de la colère et promettaient la mort si jamais la promesse n'était pas respectée. Mais avec un sursaut de courage, ou d'inconscience, Daichi réussit à dire :

- Ok, ça me convient.

- …

- Mais il y a une condition.

- Laquelle…

- Je ne dis rien à personne, seulement si tu acceptes de te battre contre moi.

- … C'est impossible, » dit le garçon très calmement.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis nul c'est ça ?! Tu crois que…

- Calme-toi, j'ai raccroché le Beyblade, je n'ai plus de toupie. La seule chose qu'il me reste, c'est ça. »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit médaillon qu'il leva à la hauteur des yeux de Daichi, ce dernier ne put retenir une petite exclamation.

- Oh !

- Hm. Tu as mûris Daichi.

- Et ça t'étonnes ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de toi, évidemment qu'en deux ans j'ai mûris espèce de baka ! Moi je pensais pas que t'étais aussi stupide ! T'as un don pour le Beyblade et tu l'as totalement laissé filer !!!

- Merci, mais ce n'est plus ce que je recherche.

- … et après c'est moi le baka… »

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, le jeune homme sourit. Le sourire fut léger et triste mais il fut bien là. Alors Daichi sourit de toutes ses dents et lui dit en s'en allant :

- Je ne dirais à personne que tu es là, mais la condition a changé : tu viens m'aider à m'entraîner pour le tournoi. Même si je pense que c'est stupide de ne pas te montrer. »

Le jeune homme resta muet quelques instant et Daichi eut peur qu'il refuse, mais finalement il accepta en soupirant et en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre auquel il était adossé.

- Ouaiii !

- Ne te méprends pas, c'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Ouai, ouai…

- … Tu peux me dire, pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés tous le groupe.

- Tu… tu es au courant ?

- … »

Daichi lui raconta toute l'histoire, se rendant compte, au fil du récit, combien lui aussi avait été stupide.

- T'as été con.

- Merci je sais !

- Tu devrais aller leur reparler, sinon vous ne gagnerez jamais ce championnat. Vous pouvez facilement vous passez de Kinomiya, Max a fait de réels progrès et si tu t'entraînes beaucoup il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- Et Rei ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que M. Daitenji l'a nommé capitaine ? Réfléchis.

- … _Zen… j'ai besoin de lui pour devenir plus fort… »

* * *

_

Notes:

**(1) **Si ma grammaire anglaise n'est pas catastrophique, cela veut dire: "Mais il ne voudra jamais!" Du moins j'espère...^^'

**(2)** idem que précédemment, mais cette fois-ci cela veut dire: "Rei, ne dis pas ça avec un regard aussi sérieux"

Autre note: je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais "baka" veut dire idiot/imbécile/crétin... en japonais.

A suivre...

et reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

Oula il a mis du temps à sortir celui-là. Non par manque d'inspiration, mais par manque de temps.

Vous connaissez Polymanga? Non? C'est une convention manga qui se déroule à Lausanne durant le week-end de Pâques. Et une amie et moi on a décidé de faire un cosplay (bon, deux pour moi) alors ça prend du temps... Les publications vont s'espacer un peu jusqu'à la fin de la convention.

**Takao: **C'est une excuse bidon.

**Auteur:** Oh ça va! Je ne fais que relater des faits réels.

**Kai: **Ne me dis pas que je vais vraiment entraîner ce baka-saru?!

**Auteur** (regard maléfique)**:** Un problème avec ça?

**Kai** (ton très ironique)**:** Nooon, tout va trèèès bien...

**Max:** Well... je lance le chapitre! Bonne lecture! Enjoy all of you!

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :**

La dernière semaine passa comme une flèche et l'équipe n'était toujours pas réconciliée. Takao passait ses journées entre la chambre d'hôtel et le restaurant, Max et Rei s'entrainaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient dans les salles d'entrainement et quelques fois sur la plage et dans le parc. Tandis que Daichi s'enfonçait chaque jour plus profondément dans la forêt par crainte que son entrainement ne soit découvert, il rentrait tard le soir fourbu et écorché de partout. Cette attitude éveilla la curiosité naturelle de Max qui décida de le suivre le matin de la veille du tournoi alors que Rei avait donné quartier libre pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement le jour précédent les matchs.

- _Où est-ce qu'il va ? »_

Daichi, apparemment de très bonne humeur, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le blond et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les fourrés. Après environ une heure de marche le petit garçon s'arrêta dans une clairière et s'adossa à un arbre. Max se cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière un arbre.

- _That's strange… il attend quelqu'un ? »_

Après avoir attendu un quart d'heure, Daichi commençait apparemment à s'impatienter, et il ne fit pas tarder à le savoir.

- Hé oh ! Tu te dépêches un peu oui ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !!! »

Personne ne lui répondit, la forêt resta silencieuse. Mais au bout d'un moment, un garçon dont le visage était masqué par un pull à capuche apparut d'entre les arbres.

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre…

- Baka…

- Quoi ?!

- Je le répète : baka. T'as été suivi, imbécile, » chuchota le garçon.

- J'ai rien remarqué !!! » s'exclama Daichi en regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

- Tss ! Ne t'agite pas autant.

- C'est qui ?

- Max…

- Ah, alors ça va, …

- Non ! Ça ne va pas !

- Glp…

- _What's happening ? Je n'entends rien à ce qu'ils se disent, et puis… __who's this guy __? » _se demanda Max, inquiet. **(1)**

- Max ! » l'appela Daichi. « Je sais que tu m'as suivi, sors de ta cachette !

- _Hein ? … __And, what do I do now __? _**(2)**_  
_

- Aller viens, c'est pas drôle je veux pas jouer à cache-cache…

- … J'arrive. »

Max sortit de sa cachette, le visage grave. Il s'approcha lentement des deux autres garçons, dont l'inconnu lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais au moment où il aurait pu voir son visage celui-ci se détourna et s'en alla.

- Quoi ? Tu pars déjà ? » lui demanda Daichi.

Pour toute réponse le garçon lui fit un vague signe de la main que Max reconnut tout de suite.

- Daichi…

- Mmmh… quoi ?

- C'est… qui ? Est-ce que c'est … ?

- Je sais pas ! »

Daichi se retourna, cachant ainsi son visage gêné de devoir mentir à son ami. Puis lorsqu'il se fut repris il lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

- Er… En fait j'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu faisais tous les jours dans la forêt, tous seul _or not_ et puis… je trouve qu'on a été stupides…

- … Ouai… on a été cons. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment puis éclatèrent de rire, parfaitement synchrone.

- Aller, et si tu revenais avec nous maintenant ? » tenta Max

- … et Rei ?

- Il est compréhensif, ce n'est pas vraiment comme Kai. On doit être uni pour ce tournoi, on n'arrivera à rien sinon. Toutes les équipes que nous avons connues qui n'étaient pas unies ne possédaient que la force brute. Ça ne résoudra rien et ce n'est pas notre point fort.

- Et Takao ?

- Il n'a rien fait de toute la semaine… on doit…

- On doit à tout prix éviter l'égalité, c'est bien ça, » termina le garçon le regard fixe.

- C'est ça…

- Qu'elle tête de pioche ce Takao !!! Pourquoi grand-père est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?!

- Hé…

- Mais… il ne va jamais accepter de ne pas jouer.

- Et bien… Rei doit lui en parler aujourd'hui… c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir faire un tour.

- Tu crois que l'hôtel sera encore debout quand on va rentrer ?

- J'espère… » soupira le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils continuèrent leur route en direction du complexe sportif en faisant des hypothèses quant à l'état de leur chambre après la "discussion" que Rei aurait eu avec le comportement de Takao.

Ils retrouvèrent l'hôtel là où ils l'avaient laissé, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre, un mauvais pressentiment les saisis. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'ils tournèrent la poignée de la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils virent les fit frémir d'horreur. Un ouragan se serait déchainé dans le salon que le résultat aurait été le même. La table basse et tout ce qui était posé dessus avait été renversé et les couvertures qui recouvraient les canapés gisaient lamentablement sur le sol, en amas informes.

- C'est Dragoon qui s'est déchainé ? » demanda Daichi à voix haute. « Et où est Rei ? Takao l'a envoyé faire un tour dans l'espace ? » continua-t-il en avisant la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je suis ici. »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix du chinois mais ils ne virent personne.

- Euh… où ça ? » demanda Max.

Une main se leva de derrière un canapé miraculeusement resté debout et s'agita pour leur demander de venir. Daichi et Max se regardèrent perplexe puis se dirigèrent vers le canapé et le contournèrent. Ils virent Rei allongé sur le divan regardant fixement le plafond.

- Rei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dit pas qu'il a invoqué Dragoon dans la chambre ? » lui demanda Max.

- Presque, j'ai dû tout faire pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était horrible.

- Mais pourquoi t'es encore blessé ? » remarqua Daichi.

- On s'est battus, enfin… il s'est plutôt jeté sur moi… il a totalement perdu les pédales. Ce tournoi va être dur. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, inquiets. Rei fixait toujours le plafond et Max remarqua qu'il tenait fermement quelque chose dans son poing droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah… c'est Dragoon…

- Dragoon ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Oui, lorsqu'il a vu qu'il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis avec les poings, il a voulu sortir sa toupie.

- Ici ?!

- Heureusement que son lancé n'a pas été parfait car il n'a détruit que le tapis et j'ai réussi à l'arrêter. Depuis je ne l'ai plus lâchée.

- Tu as arrêté Dragoon ? Comment ? A main nue ?! T'es cinglé ? Il a une puissance d'attaque énorme !!! » s'écria Max.

- Ca doit être pour ça que je ne sens plus mes doigts de ma main droite…

- T'es un idiot ! Comment veux-tu jouer demain si tu ne peux plus utiliser ta main droite ? » l'invectiva Daichi.

- Eh ben… Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit… »

Les deux garçons valides se retournèrent en direction de l'entrée qu'ils avaient malencontreusement laissée ouverte.

- Vidya ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'enquit Max, surprit par l'indienne au regard perçant.

- Votre chambre est juste au dessus de la nôtre… on se demandait simplement qui pouvait faire autant de bruit, je suis donc montée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous, quoique… en tous cas, vous allez vous faire tuer par la direction de l'hôtel…

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben… »

Les garçons expliquèrent rapidement la situation à la jeune fille qui haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu maso toi ? » dit-elle finalement en s'approchant de Rei.

- Ca va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais t'es le seul de cette équipe à s'être blessé pour le moment…

- Parce que je le souhaite peut-être ?

- Bon, attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher Sohalia, elle doit avoir de quoi te réparer.

- Me… quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit entre nous, ait un peu le sens de l'humour.

- _C'est de mon corps que tu parles là… »_

Sur ce, elle quitta les garçons et un silence s'installa, chacun d'eux fixant la porte.

- C'est fou comme chacune d'elle dégage quelque chose de spécial. C'est bizarre, désagréable et agréable en même temps, » dit Max. « C'est différent pour chaque.

- Oui… Mais… Je n'ai rien contre les russes, mais on a eu trop de problèmes avec eux, et je trouve que c'est une sacrée coïncidence, » dit Rei, pensivement.

Le silence se réinstalla et ils finirent par entendre des pas précipités dans le couloir.

- Si c'est Takao qui revient pour le deuxième round, c'est à moi qu'il aura à faire, » déclara Daichi en faisant face à la porte.

Mais ce ne fut pas Takao qui entra en trombe dans la chambre, mais plutôt une crinière rose qui surgit telle une fusée accompagnée d'un cri qui ressemblait à « Reeeeeeiiiiii !!!!!! Comment a-t-on osé te faire ça !!! ».

- M… Mao…

- Rei ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant dégager Daichi pour se mettre au côté du noiraud. « J'étais avec les Dark-Sisters quand Vidya est revenue et nous a tout raconté. C'est pas possible ! Takao n'aurait jamais faire une chose pareille ! Hein ?! Pas possible !!!

- Mao… calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. » lui demanda Rei.

- Oui calme-toi et arrête de le secouer comme ça, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à lui administrer le moindre soin, » dit Sohalia qui était arrivée, un sac pendu à son épaule.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient aussi venues, curieuses ou simplement parce qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire. Pendant que Sohalia s'occupait à soigner les diverses contusions de Rei, ainsi que sa main en sang. Aleksandra avait déjà pris possession des lieux en allant inspecter les chambres, Eva la suivait, intéressée elle-aussi. Vidya avait trouvé la bibliothèque et s'y était enfermée car elle avait déjà lu tous les livres de leur propre chambre et voulait voir si elle trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant dans celle-ci.

- Voila c'est bon, avec ça tu devrais pouvoir lancer ta toupie sans trop de problèmes si vous avez votre premier match demain.

- Merci.

- Bon, maintenant il faut que je récupère les autres… elles sont où ? » soupira l'indienne.

- J'ai vu Vidya s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque mais je ne l'ai pas vu en sortir, » dit Max.

- Ca en fait une, mais c'est pas la pire, c'est les deux autres qu'il faut craindre…

- Je les ai vues se diriger vers les chambres, mais après j'étais trop préoccupée par Rei, » dit Mao.

- Les chambres ? » s'exclamèrent les garçons.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! » continua Daichi.

- Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à cacher ? » demanda une voix provenant de la cuisine.

- Si c'est le cas, alors on a rien trouvé… ah là j'ai trouvé !

- Quoi !? Quoi !?

- Un fouet électrique ! Ils ont un fouet électrique ! Nous on en n'a pas ! Je dois me casser le poignet à tout faire manuellement alors que je suis sûre qu'ils mangent toujours au resto !!! » s'écria Aleksandra.

- C'est du favoritisme !!!

- …

- Bon ça suffit maintenant vous deux ! » dit Sohalia d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Remettez tout en place, on y va !

- Attends, on n'a pas encore fait ce placard !

- …

- Euh, moi je vais chercher Vidya, » dit Max qui trouvait que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique.

- Calme-toi… c'est pas grave… » lui dit Rei.

- Elles sont chiante… » murmura Sohalia, sur le point d'exploser.

- Par-contre, je ne pensais pas qu'Eva avait ce genre de caractère, je la pensais beaucoup plus posée et réfléchie. Pas du genre à déconner et à mettre le bordel chez les autres, » fit remarquer Daichi.

- Vous ne nous connaissez pas encore assez, c'est normal. Et Eva est la plus difficile à cerner de nous quatre. Mais quand elle se comporte comme ça… Seule Aleksandra peut l'arrêter, mais là, Aleksandra aussi est lancée… je ne sais pas où ça va nous amener.

- Il faut les arrêter tout de suite, sinon elles vont encore tout détruire, et je trouve que cette chambre est bien assez en désordre comme ça. »

Vidya se tenait à côté du canapé un livre en main apparemment absorbée par la lecture de celui-ci.

- Vidya ?! » s'exclama son amie. « Max, tu n'étais pas allé la chercher ?

- Elle était déjà hors de la bibliothèque lorsque je suis arrivé…

- Evidemment, dès que personne ne les surveille, elles font n'importe quoi…

- Tu aurais pu les surveiller toi, au lieu d'aller lire, » lui dit Sohalia sur un ton où se cachaient des reproches.

- Je n'avais pas envie.

- …

- Ca doit pas être rose tous les jours chez elles, » chuchota Daichi à l'oreille de Max.

- Vous vous dites des secrets ? » dit Eva en surgissant derrière les deux garçons. « Moi aussi je veux savoir !

- Quoi ?!

- Aller… je veux savoir… » lui demanda-t-elle en se collant au blond.

- Er… wait ! Stop ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ?

- Bouh !

- Aaaahhh ! » hurlèrent Mao et les garçons.

- Hihihi, je vous ai fait peur, » se moqua la petite russe. « Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vous emprunte le fouet électrique, on a envie de faire des pâtisseries.

- Vous pourrez venir en manger, après tout c'est votre fouet.

- Bye !

- Bon rétablissement Rei-chan ! »

Les deux russes s'en allèrent laissant les garçons et Mao totalement perplexe et leurs coéquipières très lasses.

* * *

**(1)** _What's happening ? = _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? / _who's this guy __? _= Qui est ce type ?

**(2)** _And, what do I do now __?_ = Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Voila, voila!

Ça vous a plu? Faites moi part de vos impressions!

Reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Voila, voila! Le stress du cosplay est terminé, je me remets à écrire! Et j'espère le plus régulièrement possible^^'

**Kai:** Dommage, ça nous a fait des vacances...

**Auteur:** La ferme Kai si tu ne veux pas aller explorer l'espace...

**Kai:** Peuh!

**Auteur:** Bref, aucun commentaire à faire si ce n'est, bonne lecture ;) !!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :**

Le soir venu, les BBA-Revenge moins une personne, se réunirent chez les Dark-Sisters pour partager le souper. Sohalia et Vidya avaient cuisiné des plats typiques de leur pays et, comme elles l'avaient promis, Eva et Aleksandra avaient préparé le dessert grâce au fouet électrique qu'elles avaient emprunté aux garçons. Ces derniers avaient apportés les boissons et Daichi avait réussi à faire passer de l'alcool en douce malgré les fortes oppositions de Rei.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le stress du tournoi s'étant envolé le temps de cette soirée. Eva, Aleksandra, Max et Daichi finirent totalement saoul aux alentours de 1h00 et on décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Bien sûr, le réveille fut difficile pour certains.

- Ahhhh… j'ai mal à la tête… » se plaignit Aleksandra affalée sur un des canapés de la suite des Dark-Sisters.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant hier, » lui répondit Vidya qui sortait de la salle de bain où Sohalia cherchait de quoi faire passer la gueule de bois.

- Vous êtes bientôt prêtes ? J'ai faim ! Et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Max et de Daichi ce matin ! En tout cas la tienne, Alex, est impayable ! » dit Eva en passant la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte.

- Tu m'énerves, » lui dit Aleksandra en tentant de lui lancer un coussin sur la tête. « Comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme ce matin ? Alors que t'étais la plus cuite de nous quatre ?

- Hihi…

- Ah oui, » dit Sohalia en fouillant dans son sac. « Il y a aussi Max et Daichi, je vais leur prendre un truc pendant que j'y suis.

- Dis voir Sohalia, » dit la grande noiraude en retournant sur ses pas. « Tu ne t'occuperais pas un peu trop de ces zigotos ?

- Que ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

- Rien… » dit-elle en se dirigeant finalement vers sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

- …

- Sohalia… je vais mourir…

- Ah ! J'arrive Alex !

- Ma pauvre Aleksandra, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place…

- Eva… tu veux mourir ?

- Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard elles arrivèrent au restaurant de luxe où on servait le petit-déjeuner. Ce matin, l'ambiance était électrique et les jeunes filles se sentirent dévisagées lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

- On peut savoir ce qui leur prend ? Si leur but était d'être aussi hostile, ils auraient pu l'être dès le début, » marmonna Aleksandra, un peu remise de sa cuite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, » les encouragea Eva. « Il ne faut pas se laisser déstabiliser par de simples regards, cela veut simplement dire qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en eux. »

Ses coéquipières acquiescèrent en silence et le groupe se mit à la recherche de têtes connues. Au fond du restaurant elles finirent par trouver les White Tigers X, qui, lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, au lieu de regards hostiles, les accueillirent chaleureusement à leur table.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Eva.

- On vient d'arriver, » lui répondit Mao. « Mais vous avez vu cette ambiance ?

- Oui, ça fait peur… » dit Sohalia en jetant un coup d'œil au reste de la salle.

- Pfff, c'est simplement que c'est des trouillards et qu'ils essayent de nous impressionner par ce moyen.

- Kiki !

- Il a raison Mao, » dit son frère. « Observez bien les différentes équipes, il y a deux types de comportements. Les équipes qui envoient des regards meurtriers sont aussi celles qui se serrent contre leurs coéquipiers, comme si elles craignaient une attaque. En d'autres termes, ils n'ont pas confiance en eux et ne sont pas prêts pour ce tournoi. En revanche, les équipes comme les nôtres, qui ne se sentent pas ce besoin d'agresser les autres pour prouver leur supériorité et qui parlent tranquillement avant l'ouverture. Par exemple, regardez les équipes coréennes, les Falling-Star et les Beautyrogue, je pense qu'elles seront à prendre en compte, malgré leur jeune âge je ne pense pas que leur décontraction soit due à de l'insouciance.

- Alors, bien dormi ? » leur demanda Rei qui surgit de nul-part, coupant l'explication de Rai.

- Euh…

- Moi oui, mais le réveil a été dur, surtout pour les deux, là, » dit-il en désignant deux adolescents plus morts que vivants qu'il trainait dans son sillage.

- Ah ! Je suis désolée, j'ai apporté de quoi faire passer ça, » s'exclama Sohalia. « Fais-les s'asseoir s'il-te-plaît.

- Vous avez bu hier soir ? » demanda Kiki à Aleksandra.

- Ouais, on a fait une petite fête parce qu'on leur avait emprunté leur fouet électrique.

- Gnoua ?

- Et vous ne nous avez pas invités ? » s'écria Mao.

- Heu… ben on n'y a pas pensé… la prochaine fois on le fera… promis ! » dit la blonde sous le feu des yeux de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Après le déjeuner, les équipes partirent pour finir de se préparer. Les BBA-Revenge devaient surtout tenter de retrouver Takao, absent depuis leur réveil.

- Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer… » demanda Max, la bouche encore pâteuse.

- Va savoir, dans l'état où il est ces jours… Le problème c'est que l'équipe au complet doit être présente pour l'ouverture… » lui répondit Rei.

- … On peut faire des changements de joueurs de dernières minutes ?

- Euh… il me semble, mais il faut que ça soit accordé par la société, donc pour nous par la BBA, mais faire remplacer Takao c'est quasiment impossible. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Daichi ?

- … _J'ai pas le droit de le révéler, mais si on perd Takao… Une toupie et tu serais un joueur invincible… _Oh pour rien, juste comme ça…

- Hé ! C'est pas Takao là-bas ? » s'écria Max. « Vers le dôme. »

En effet, c'était bien le jeune japonais qui se dirigeait vers l'arène ou se déroulerait l'ouverture du tournoi asiatique ainsi que les préliminaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas tout seul ? » s'étonna Daichi.

- Je… non ! Il veut inscrire lui-même les équipes qui participeront aux préliminaires !

- Quoi ? Mais seul le capitaine a le droit de le faire. Non ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il se croit vraiment tout permis avec son statut… quelle poisse, j'espère que le réceptionniste aura assez de jugeote pour l'envoyer balader…

- Mais on devrait quand même se bouger, » déclara Daichi. « Tu crois pas ?

- Évidemment. »

Les trois adolescents se pressèrent en direction du dôme et une fois à l'intérieur se dirigèrent droit à la réception. Ils y trouvèrent Takao en discussion très animée avec le réceptionniste.

- Je suis désolé mais seul le capitaine peut décider de la composition de l'équipe pour les préliminaires.

- Mais si je vous dis qu'il m'a envoyé à sa place ! » dit Takao qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

- Dans ce cas il me faut une autorisation écrite, » lui répondit l'homme qui faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- Rhaaa !

- Takao ! » dit Rei d'une voix forte.

- Tss, voila l'autre. C'est bon j'abandonne, faites ce que vous voulez. Ca me regarde plus. »

Takao leur passa à côté en les ignorants superbement.

- Eh ! » commença Daichi.

- C'est bon, » lui dit Rei. « Je ne veux pas de bagarre à quelques heures de l'ouverture, allons plutôt nous occuper de la composition de l'équipe. »

Ils convinrent que l'équipe principale serait formée de Daichi, Max et Rei, Takao serait le joker en cas d'égalité et le remplaçant en cas d'invalidité d'un des joueurs principaux. Ils choisirent aussi de ne pas définir d'ordre fixe. Leur ordre de passage serait décidé à la dernière minute avant chaque match. En sortant du dôme ils croisèrent les Beautyrogue qui leur adressèrent un sourire rayonnant avant d'aller inscrire leur équipe.

- Elles sont vraiment jeunes, » constata Daichi. « La plus âgée doit avoir à peine treize ans…

- Et alors, nous avions douze ans lors de nos premiers championnats du monde, » lui dit Max.

- Et c'était pareil pour toi, » lui rappela Rei.

- Ca fait vieux maintenant, » dit Max.

- Ouai… »

C'est replongés dans leurs souvenirs qu'ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour terminer de se préparer. Mais une fois arrivés dans leur chambre ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un était entré alors qu'ils étaient partis inscrire leur équipe. Ce quelqu'un n'était pas Takao car ce quelqu'un était entré dans toutes les chambres et avait laissé des traces de son entrée pas très discrète.

- Faites gaffe, il est peut-être encore là, » dit Rei.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et entreprirent de rentrer prudemment dans leur chambre respective. Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Rei vit cependant une lettre posée sur son lit et entreprit de la lire, il ne put la finir car Max et Daichi déboulèrent dans sa chambre.

- Regarde ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Chacun tenait dans son poing, tendu en direction de Rei, une petite toupie. Violette pour Daichi, verte pour Max.

- Il y avait une lettre avec, » commença Max.

- Elle nous souhaite bonne chance, » continua Daichi.

- Oui, » dit Rei en finissant de la lire et en remarquant une toupie grise sur la table de nuit. « C'est signé Hiromi et Kyouju…

- Ils ne nous ont pas oubliés…

- C'est des vrais potes ! »

* * *

A suivre...

Alors?

Commentaires? Questions? Suggestions? N'hésitez pas!

Reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Voila le chapitre 20, aucun commentaire spécial à faire.

**Max :** Si ce n'est bonne lecture et enjoy!

**Auteur :** Bien vrai!

**Daichi :** Lèche bottes...

**Auteur :** Un commentaire à faire le balafré?

**Daichi :** Euh non... bonne lecture les gens!

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :**

Toutes les équipes participant au tournoi étaient réunies dans une salle attenante à l'arène principale où se dérouleraient les préliminaires ainsi que la cérémonie d'ouverture. Le Japon, étant consécutivement six fois champion du monde, n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, il fallait montrer aux autres pays la puissance qu'il possédait.

Ainsi le dôme où se trouvaient actuellement les joueurs pouvait facilement contenir deux stades de foot, il contenait des vestiaires individuels pour chaque équipe ainsi que des salles de relaxation pour se détendre avant et après les matches. Il y avait aussi deux restaurants, l'un typiquement japonais et l'autre servant de la nourriture des autres pays. Le stade même se trouvait au milieu du dôme, et selon le temps, les matchs pouvaient se dérouler à ciel ouvert, ainsi les spectres occasionneraient moins de dégâts s'ils devaient se battre eux-mêmes durant les préliminaires. L'entrée des spectateurs se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle où les joueurs attendaient de faire leur entrée dans l'arène pour écouter le discours du président de la BBA.

- Ils sont fous à la BBA… dépenser tout ce fric pour un tournoi… je dis pas si ça avait été les championnats du monde, mais là… » grommela Daichi pendant qu'un responsable leur expliquait la suite des événements.

- L'Etat leur a aussi donné de l'argent, » lui répondit Max.

- Quoi ? … Sont fous…

- Ecoutez, vous deux ! » leur ordonna Rei.

- … Il y aura deux blocs, les blocs A et B. Les gagnants des groupes s'affronteront en finale. Votre appartenance à un des blocs est tirée au sort. Le tirage sera fait juste après la cérémonie d'ouverture, et vous pourrez voir les résultats ici-même, » dit le responsable en désignant un écran géant derrière lui.

- Ca change pas beaucoup que d'habitude, » dit Max.

- Franchement, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas du tout envie d'être dans le même groupe que ces filles, » dit Daichi en regardant lesdites filles.

Assises sur les chaises, comme tout le monde autour d'elles, les Dark-Sisters étaient en train d'écouter ce que le responsable leur expliquait, enfin, en apparence seulement. Aleksandra les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton posé au creux de ses mains avait sombré dans le plus profond des sommeils. Vidya s'était remise à lire un livre qui ressemblait plus à un dictionnaire qu'à une lecture de loisirs. Eva s'amusait à titiller son amie qui dormait à poing fermé pour tenter, en vain, de la faire réagir. En fait, seule Sohalia semblait suivre ce que leur racontait l'homme en costard. Mais c'est sans savoir à quoi elle pensait.

- _Mon dieu qu'il est laid… il pourrait au moins changer de coupe de cheveux… s'il croit que le costume et la cravate vont à tout le monde il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil… Pfff… Eva, soit un peu plus responsable et laisse-moi détacher les yeux de cette horreur ! »_

Enfin, la séance d'information terminée, les équipes s'approchèrent des nombreuses portes menant à l'arène, ils furent dispersés en petits groupe et les Dark-Sisters se retrouvèrent avec les BBA-Revenge, les Falling-Star et une équipe qui leur était inconnue mais qui semblait venir de Taïwan.

- Ils vont nous faire faire quoi tu crois ? » demanda Aleksandra, un peu plus réveillée, à Vidya qui avait enfin laissé tomber son livre.

- Tu n'as pas écouté le responsable ? » s'exclama un des garçons de l'équipe de la Corée du Nord qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ans.

- Heu, désolée mais…

- Bah, laisse-la, » dit un autre qui devait avoir 13 ans. « C'est une fille après tout, elle était sûrement en train de se remaquiller, d'ailleurs t'as vu comment elle s'est fringuée ?

- Quoi ?!

- Hé les gosses ! » les interrompit Eva, les faisant se retourner et lever les yeux.

- Hein !? Heu……

- Ca vous prend souvent ? Le premier qui ose s'en prendre à une de mes coéquipières s'en prend un dans la gueule, » les avertit-elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. « Et je me fous de savoir que c'est un avorton qui fait deux têtes de moins que moi ! »

Même si le charisme du capitaine des Dark-Sisters n'était de loin pas au maximum, il était suffisamment haut pour effrayer les gamins qui faillirent faire dans leur caleçon.

- Calme-toi Eva, c'est un peu de ma faute, j'aurais dû écouter…

- Kss ! Des gamins comme ça, on les laisse à l'école pour apprendre les bonnes manières. Hé le microbe ! » cria-t-elle en direction du garçon qui avait insulté son amie. « Pour te faire pardonner tu vas lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, et si il y a une faute… Tu vas moouuurrriiiiirrrr…

- Iiihhhhk ! D'acc… d'accord !

- _Effrayante, »_ pensèrent les BBA-Revenge.

- _Ca l'arrange, » _soupira Sohalia dans son fort intérieur. _« Elle n'a pas écouté un traître mot elle aussi. »_

Le garçon s'efforça d'expliquer comment allait se passer la cérémonie, il se trompa deux fois, et ce fut deux fois où ses camarades le reprirent en bégayant sous le regard de flamme d'Eva et les rires des BBA-Revenge ainsi que de l'équipe taïwanaise.

- Mouai ça ira, » dit finalement Eva, mettant fin à la torture du membre des Falling-Star. « Va jouer ailleurs.

- Eva… Ils sont peut-être puissant sur le terrain, tu ne devrais pas leur parler comme ça, » la mit en garde Vidya. « Imagine si on se retrouve face à eux…

- … Ca excite leur esprit combattif, ça me va très bien.

- Tu es bien insouciante…

- Hihi ! »

A ce moment, un homme en costard vint vers eux, leur indiqua la sortie à prendre et les prévint que le cortège allait commencer. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'arène et le spectacle qui se dévoila les laissa sans voix. Les gradins tout autour de la salle étaient bondés et la lumière du soleil faisait briller les structures métalliques du dôme. Au centre de l'arène, DJ-Jazzman, fidèle au poste, présentait les 32 équipes qui entraient par groupes de quatre par les huit entrées de l'arène. Autour de DJ-Jazzman, des danseurs effectuaient des chorégraphies complexes, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes et se frôlaient. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se percuter quand il y en avait un qui sautait en l'air pour effectuer des périlleux et atterrir sur un camarade. Cela les émerveillait jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent, dans un autre groupe de beybladeurs une voix féminine s'exclamer.

- C'est des toupies ! La danse représente des toupies !!!

- Elle a raison, » constata Sohalia. « Ce sont les mouvements, stylisés, qu'exécute une toupie. C'est magnifique, il faut un travail énorme pour arriver à faire ça…

- Tu dis ça, mais tu y arrives très bien, même mieux qu'eux, » lui dit Eva en souriant.

- … hem, merci.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, vous ne croyez pas ? » leur dit Vidya. « Si on faisait plutôt coucou au public, comme tout le monde ?

- J'aime pas faire comme tout le monde… » répondit Eva en souriant mais en saluant néanmoins le public euphorique.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi, tout en agitant frénétiquement la main, scrutait intensivement le public, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Daichi ? » lui demanda Rei, déconcerté par sa conduite.

- Je… hem… je cherche… jiji !

- … Juste en face, il est pourtant assez voyant. »

En effet, au premier rang, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne jaune et turquoise ainsi que d'un short vert, le grand-père de Takao se repérait facilement dans le public. Surtout si on comptait la banderole qu'il avait amenée, qui devait boucher la vue à au moins trente personnes et où il avait écrit : "Aller les BBA-Revenge !!!"

- _Zut ! pourquoi faut que grand-père se fasse autant remarquer ?_

- Hey look ! Il y a mon père à côté, » s'exclama Max. « Et Hitoshi est aussi venu ! La prof aussi, elle est à gauche de grand-père ! Y'a tout le monde qu'est venu !!!

- Quoi ?! Hitoshi et la prof ?!

- Oh ! Takao… Tu te réveilles ? » dit Rei en haussant un sourcil.

Les BBA-Revenge et les Dark-Sisters s'étaient tous retournés vers Takao intrigués par son comportement qui différait de ces derniers jours. Le garçon, à la vue des deux susnommés, se sentait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire. Son grand-frère aurait normalement dû être retenu par la boutique du père à Max, c'était anormal qu'il soit là, et la prof… pourquoi était-elle là celle-là ?

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions qui le faisaient fumer comme une théière, les projecteurs se posèrent sur leur groupe et DJ-Jazzman fit des présentations plus complètes. Ils apprirent ainsi que le garçon des Falling-Star qu'Eva avait traumatisé, se trouvait être leur capitaine, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup et elle ne s'en cacha pas en éclatant de rire sous le feu des projecteurs au grand désespoir de deux de ses amies.

DJ-Jazzman annonça aussi les joueurs actifs et les remplaçants, ce fut à ce moment là que Takao n'osa plus regarder du côté des gradins lorsque son équipe fut présentée. Il s'en rendit bien compte, un silence étonné parcourut l'assemblée quand on se rendit compte que le champion du monde se trouvait n'être "que" remplaçant, ou "que" joker. Il réalisa alors son comportement de cette semaine et, quand DJ-Jazzman commençait à présenter un autre groupe de beyblader, il fut sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais un croche-pied le fit tomber.

- Kss… mais quel lâche tu fais… » lui chuchota une voix qu'il connaissait car l'ayant déjà sermonnée une fois.

- …

- Tu peux parler en toute sécurité, les autres sont occupés à écouter le rigolo. Enfin, j'ai demandé aux filles de les faire écouter… pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir ? Même si t'as fait le con, ils ont quand même besoin de toi.

- Comme d'un remplaçant…

- Et alors ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, sais-tu qui es le remplaçant chez nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, la plus faible ?

- Hihi… tu te goures complètement…

- Comment ça ? Tu me fais marcher… ça peux pas être la plus forte ?!?!

- Et pourtant ça l'est.

- C'est qui la plus forte chez vous ?

- Tu verras au tournoi.

- Mais pourquoi la plus forte ne joue qu'en temps que remplaçante ? C'est…

- Stupide ?

- …

- Kss… On verra si vous arrivez déjà à battre l'équipe et vous vous occuperez ensuite de la remplaçante.

- _Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

- Ils ont effectivement perdu confiance en toi, » lui dit-elle très sérieusement. « A toi de remonter la pente et leur montrer ce que tu vaux. Ne jamais baisser les bras au Beyblade. On n'a jamais finit de progresser. Mets-toi bien ça en tête.

- Oui… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Eva s'en retourna écouter le discours commençant du président de la BBA. Au moment où elle rejoignit le groupe, Rei jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et son regard croisa celui de Takao. Le regard de Rei était impénétrable, Takao ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sombre.

- _Il nous a entendus ?_

- _On dirait bien qu'elle a réussi à le réveiller totalement, » _se dit Rei en voyant le regard plein de détermination de son ami. _« Décidemment, je me demande pourquoi elles s'occupent des affaires d'une équipe adverse. »

* * *

_

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Reviews please!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre très court, j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bonne lecture^^**  


* * *

Chapitre 21 :**

Après la cérémonie d'ouverture, les beybladers étaient retournés dans la salle où ils avaient écoutés le discours de l'homme au costard. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne revienne avec M. Daitenji qui leur annonça le début des tirages au sort. Le tournoi comportait seize pays d'Asie orientale, le tournoi d'Asie occidentale se déroulait en Turquie au même moment. Les seize équipes seraient divisées en deux groupes et les champions de chaque groupe s'affronteraient en finales.

Le tirage au sort commença, chaque équipe tirée partait dans groupe différent. La première équipe tirée fut la Corée du Nord et alla donc dans le groupe A. Vint ensuite le Sri Lanka, dans le groupe B. Un moment de ce même manège se déroula, dans une attente impatiente, puis vint le tour des White Tigers X qui furent envoyés dans le groupe A et à l'instar des autres équipes ils restèrent voir le résultat des autres équipes. Les Dark-Sisters allèrent aussi dans le groupe A et il fallut presque attendre la fin pour avoir le résultat du Japon qui fut inscrit dans le groupe B.

- Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, » leur dit M. Daitenji. « Le tableau des matchs va être affiché d'ici environ cinq minutes.

- Eh ben, ils ne chaument pas, » remarqua Aleksandra.

- Les premiers matchs des préliminaires auront lieu cet après-midi dès 14h30, » continua le vieil homme.

- Déjà !? » s'exclamèrent Daichi et Takao, d'une seule voix.

- On dirait bien oui, » répondit pensivement Rei.

- Je pense que, vu que la plupart de ces spectateurs se sont déplacés de loin, il faut comprendre qu'ils veulent avoir de l'action ce premier jour, » dit Eva sur le ton de l'hypothèse.

- C'est exactement ça, tu as tout à fait raison, » dit une voix derrière eux.

Tout le groupe se retourna pour voir une silhouette qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis longtemps et qui commençait sérieusement à leur manquer.

- Chef ! » s'écrièrent les BBA-Revenge.

- Hey ! il n'est pas tout seul ! » dit une autre voix, légèrement vexée.

- Hiromi ! » s'exclama Max. « Que faites-vous ici, tous les deux ?!

- Eh ben… on s'est dit que, malgré ces deux idiots, vous nous manquiez quand même vous tous, » lui répondit Hiromi.

- Heu… Hiromi… » dit Daichi en s'avançant timidement, contrairement à ses habitudes.

- … ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a morveux ?

- Je… je… je suis désolé ! Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ! Je le sais, c'était vraiment stupide et…

- C'est bon Daichi, calme-toi.

- …

- J'accepte tes excuses, merci, » lui dit-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

En réponse à cela, Daichi ne put retenir quelques larmes qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daichi ? Tu pleurs ? » lui demanda Hiromi.

- Rien à voir, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

- C'est émouvant… » déclara Aleksandra.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Takao qui restait en retrait à ces chaleureuses retrouvailles. Il savait qu'il devait aller s'excuser vers Hiromi et Kyouju, mais sa fichue fierté l'en empêchait, encore une fois.

- Et bien, et bien…

- Encore toi…

- Et oui, je serais toujours là quand tu seras sur le point de faire une connerie.

- J'en ai marre, lâche-moi !

- Non ! Je suis ta conscieeeennnccceee… je te suivrais où que tu ailles !

- …

- Kss… Mets ta fierté de côté, c'est bien d'être fier, mais il faut savoir la balancer quand il faut. C'est ça être fort aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réponse à tout ?

- Parce que je suis géniale !

- C'est ça…

- Bon, je t'attends vers les autres ! Ne nous déçois pas, tout le monde t'attends là-bas.

- _Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un autre monde… mais comme elle me l'a dit, c'est à moi de remonter la pente… »_

Il s'avança, d'abord hésitant, puis lorsqu'il vit les sourires encourageants que lui accordaient Eva et Max il prit un peu d'assurance.

- Heu… hem, Hiromi, Chef… et tout le monde en fait… je, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! » bégaya-t-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il se redressa et vit les visages sévères de ses amis, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il s'excuse… » commença Hiromi.

- Oui, il m'a bien semblé entendre ça, » continua Kyouju.

- Mais est-ce qu'on va vraiment lui pardonner ? » demanda Max.

- C'est une très bonne question Max, » dit Daichi, pensif.

- Franchement, après tout ce qu'il a dit… » répondit Rei.

Les BBA-Revenge posèrent leur regard chargé de rancune sur le fautif qui n'avait qu'une envie, fuir à toute jambes. Il regardait de tous côté et croisa le regard souriant de Sohalia, il pensa alors qu'ils s'étaient tous moqués de lui et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu envie de lui pardonner. Il se retourna vers ses ex-camarades, pour leur dire ce qu'il pensait réellement, mais il vit que leurs visages étaient à présent souriants.

- Mais bien sûre qu'on te pardonne, espèce de tête de mule, » déclara Hiromi.

- Je… heu…

- You're so funny !

- C'est sûr ! Tu as démarré au quart de tour, mais avoue que tu nous devais bien ça, après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir, » dit Kyouju.

- Pff ! Une mauviette en fin de compte, » déclara Daichi.

- Je…

- Okaeri, » lui dit Rei.

- … Tadaima. »

Les Dark-Sisters et les White-Tigers décidèrent de laisser là les charmantes retrouvailles et se dirigèrent vers le tableau des matchs qui venait de s'afficher. Il en résultait que les White Tigers X allaient disputer le tout premier match du tournoi contre Taïwan. Les BBA-Revenge avaient le dernier match de la journée contre le Sri Lanka. C'était ce que Rei avait absolument voulut éviter, car Takao n'était pas du tout préparé et en cas d'égalité il ne savait pas comment le garçon se débrouillerait sur le terrain après une semaine d'inactivité. Les Dark-Sisters avaient leur premier match en début de matinée, le lendemain, elles pourraient alors profiter du spectacle des quatre matchs qui se dérouleraient cet après-midi.

- Vous avez des infos sur cette équipe de Taïwan ? » demanda Mao à Sohalia.

- Hm… pas vraiment, à part que c'est une équipe totalement féminine. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup parlé quand elles étaient avec nous aux présentations, » lui répondit la brune.

- Je vois… on verra bien alors !

- Mao ! Tu viens ?! » l'appela Kiki. « Rai veux mettre les dernières choses au clair !

- Il a toujours des trucs à mettre au clair, » bougonna cette dernière. « Bon ben à plus !

- Bonne chance ! On se retrouve en demi-finales !

- Pas de problèmes ! »

L'après-midi se passa trop vite au goût des spectateurs et des joueurs. Les White Tigers X n'eurent pas trop de peine à se défaire de leurs opposants et c'est en gagnant trois – zéro qu'ils purent accéder au prochain palier. Le match suivant du groupe B opposa la Corée du Sud et le Sri Lanka, la Corée du Sud domina aussi totalement ses adversaires. Puis un autre match du groupe A les Philippines contre la Malaisie. Ce fut un match très serré et le premier qui dut faire appel aux jokers. Ce furent finalement les Philippines qui l'emportèrent. Le dernier match de la journée opposait donc les BBA-Revenge à l'Indonésie, malgré quelques difficultés de Daichi contre le capitaine, les BBA-Revenge s'imposèrent deux – un et ainsi gagnèrent le droit d'accéder au prochain match.

- Le niveau des équipes nationale est quand même assez balèze, heureusement qu'on a ces nouvelles toupies, » fit remarquer Daichi alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de l'hôtel pour aller au restaurant.

- Oui, mais imagine que ce n'est que le premier jour et que déjà le quart des équipes a été éliminé, » lui dit Max.

- Autant ?!

- Tu ne sais pas compter ? » demanda Hiromi qui venait de surgir devant eux.

- Hiromi ! Ca va pas d'apparaître comme ça ?! » s'écria Takao. « Tu veux me faire mourir ?

- Ca fera un danger public de moins…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les membres du comité n'ont pas d'appartements privés ? » lui demanda Rei.

- J'avais envie de manger avec vous, je n'ai plus le droit ? » dit-elle un peu déçue.

- Non, au contraire ! En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir ! Pas vous ? » s'exclama Max.

- Oui, tu es toujours la bienvenue, » lui dit Rei.

- Bien sûr, la vieille !

- T'aurais au moins pu amener le Chef, » bougonna Takao.

- Mais je suis là, » dit ce dernier en surgissant de derrière la jeune fille. « Je sais me faire désirer.

- Chef ! »

Les BBA-Revenge se rendirent joyeux au restaurant pour parler de leur premier match et préparer le second avec l'aide de Kyouju et les encouragements d'Hiromi, comme avant, ou presque.

* * *

A suivre...

reviews please!


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour les gens!

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre après deux semaines de silence radio, je m'en excuse platement...

Kai: C'était plutôt cool, on avait la paix...

Auteur: ...

Rei: A mon avis c'est pas une bonne idée Kai...

Max: He's right, tu t'en mordras les doigts sinon.

Kai: Tsss...

Auteur: Bref, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête alors que je fais mon grand retour! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Le lendemain matin, les gradins du dôme étaient à nouveau complets. Les garçons se dirigeaient vers les White Tigers X, qui leur avaient heureusement réservés des places, quand Max se rendit compte que Daichi ne les suivait qu'à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda le blond, ayant quand même une petite idée.

- Je…

- Grand-père ne vient pas ce matin, il n'a personne à encourager, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, » l'informa Rei, intrigué lui aussi par la conduite de son ami. « Mais il viendra voir notre match de cet après midi.

- Ah bon… tant pis alors… »

Les deux adolescents laissèrent avancer le plus jeune et se concertèrent, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est bizarre à chercher dans tous les coins comme ça, tu as une idée Max ?

- Er… No, je ne vois pas, sorry…

- Humm… bon, il faudra bien mettre ça au clair une fois ou l'autre. Aller viens, les autres doivent avoir de la peine à garder des places libres avec le monde qu'il y a.

- J'arrive. »

Les matchs de la matinée furent du même niveau que ceux de la veille. Le premier match opposait le Viet Nam à l'Inde. C'était un match que les BBA-Revenge et les White Tigers X attendaient avec impatience, ils pourraient ainsi déterminer la puissance d'attaque de leurs éventuelles futures opposantes. Ce premier match montra du grand spectacle pour qui aimait les combats courts et bien menés. Les Dark-Sisters ne laissèrent aucun répit aux vietnamiens qui durent s'incliner trois – zéro. Puis la Thaïlande vainquit le Cambodge deux – un dans le groupe B, dans le groupe A le Laos se fit battre par la Corée du Nord trois – zéro et le dernier match de la matinée, qui concluait les préliminaires, opposait le Népal qui l'emporta avec le joker face au Bengladesh.

Les matchs de l'après-midi pouvaient alors être établis. Pour le groupe A : Chine/Philippines et Inde/Corée du Nord. Pour le groupe B : Corée du Sud/Japon et Thaïlande/Népal. Soit quatre matchs au total. Par contre il fallait changer de bâtiment, car les matchs ne se dérouleraient plus dans le dôme, mais dans une construction semblable à une tortue, qui portait d'ailleurs son nom. Ce bâtiment était en fait composé de cinq édifices différents. Quatre, touchaient le sol et étaient placées en carré pendant qu'une autre reposait sur ces quatre pilier en formant une carapace de tortue car toutes ces constructions étaient en demi-sphère. Il apparut que chaque match de l'après-midi se ferait simultanément dans une des quatre petites demi-sphères qui constituaient les piliers du bâtiment. Puis les finales de chaque groupe ainsi que les finales se feraient dans la structure principale.

- Woooaaaahhh… c'est imposant depuis dessous… » dit Aleksandra en passant sous la carapace pour se diriger vers leur vestiaire.

- Oui, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'on passe à côté… » lui répondit Eva, le nez en l'air.

A la porte opposée à la leur, les White Tigers X étaient occupés au même genre de réflexions que l'équipe indienne, pareil vers la porte Ouest où étaient assignés les BBA-Revenge. Mais du côté de la porte Est, il semblait y avoir des problèmes.

- C'est là que sont la Thaïlande et le Népal, non ? » demanda Sohalia.

- Oui, » répondit Eva. « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe… j'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir une bagarre à ce moment là du tournoi…

- On va voir ? » demanda Aleksandra.

- Mauvaise idée… On saura bien ce qu'il s'est passé à un moment ou à un autre, » lui répondit sa capitaine.

- Mû… Bon d'accord… Mais…

- Mais je te rappelle que c'était toi qui étais prête à prendre le capitaine de la Corée du Nord comme punching-ball, je me trompe ? » intervint Vidya.

- Ouais ! Vas-y Vidya ! » l'encouragea la petite blonde.

- Heu… Oui mais…

- Arrête Vidya, tu vas lui donner de mauvaises idées, » les coupa Sohalia. « De toute manière, ce sont nos adversaires, on va bien voir ce qu'ils valent.

- Oui, il est quelle heure ? » demanda Eva.

- 10h50, les matchs commencent à 14h30, comme hier, » lui répondit la brune.

- Bon, on va poser nos affaires, manger quelque chose et se détendre, » ordonna le capitaine. « Je ne veux pas de stress ni d'entraînement de dernière minute.

- Oui cheffe ! Bien cheffe ! » répondit Aleksandra, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elles déposèrent leurs affaires dans le vestiaire qui leur était attribué puis sortirent en prenant bien soin d'éviter les journalistes qui s'étaient déjà rués sur leurs opposants, n'ayant pas étés assez prudents et sur les White Tigers X qui commençaient à s'énerver sous le flot des questions inutiles.

- Faites gaffe les filles, je crois qu'il y en a qui traînent un peu partout, » dit Eva.

- Alors où veux-tu aller manger ? » soupira Vidya. « Il y en a sûrement plein dans les restaurants, et ils sont sûrement à l'affut aux sorties des hôtels… sorties principales et sorties de secours…

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient pensé aux magasins.

- Les magasins ? » s'étonnèrent les trois coéquipières.

- Ca vous dit un pique-nique ? »

Contente de sa trouvaille, le capitaine des Dark-Sisters emmena son équipe dans la plus proche superette pour y acheter de quoi manger. Ensuite de quoi, elles se faufilèrent dans la forêt pour se détendre et manger dans la fraîcheur de l'ombre des arbres. Elles décidèrent de se diriger tranquillement vers la Tortue lorsque sonna 13h00.

- C'était bien, j'ai préféré ça que l'agitation qu'aurait engendré les gens autour de nous, tu as eu une bonne idée, » avoua Sohalia.

- Tu vois que je ne suis pas si bête que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'offusqua son amie.

- Mais tu le penses souvent. »

Devant l'air outré de la brune, la russe aux yeux verts ne pu retenir son rire et, de ce fait, elle attira tous les regards dans leur direction.

- Ah ! Là-bas, ce sont les Dark-Sisters ! » s'exclama un journaliste, les quatre filles se figeant sur place. « Mesdemoiselles pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions, nous vous cherchons depuis ce matin !

- Oups… » dit simplement Eva.

- Eva… » commença Vidya.

- Imbécile ! » la coupa Sohalia. « Non mais franchement tu pensais à quoi ? » continua-t-elle alors qu'elles commencèrent à courir en direction de leur vestiaire pour échapper à la horde de journaliste qui les poursuivait. « T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne !

- Tu vois que tu me prends pour une débile, » lui répondit seulement son capitaine en accélérant son allure. « Dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas te faire rattraper, on dirait qu'on les entraîne à courir derrière leur cible… »

L'indienne regarda derrière elle pour se rendre compte que, en effet, les journalistes avaient gagnés beaucoup de terrain et qu'ils étaient très près de les rattraper. Les plus proches n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres d'elle et elle pouvait les entendre lui poser des questions en pleine course. Heureusement elles arrivaient à la porte de leur stade et Aleksandra, qui était arrivée avant elles, tenait la porte grande ouverte pour les laisser passer. Une fois toutes entrées la porte claqua et elles poussèrent le verrou de l'intérieur.

- Ouf ! Sauvées, » souffla Vidya en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. « Je déteste la course…

- Tu détestes tout effort physique qui n'implique pas le Beyblade, » fit remarquer Aleksandra en s'allongeant sur un canapé.

- … et alors ?

- Rien.

- Pfff… Ne parle pas si ce n'est pour rien dire de constructif, » dit la noiraude, légèrement énervée.

- Parce-que ce que tu as dit était constructif peut-être ? » répliqua la blonde sur un ton d'indifférence qui n'en était pas un.

Elles se fixèrent en chiens de faïence sous le regard impuissant de Sohalia qui ne savait pas quoi dire, trop épuisée pour penser.

- Arrêtez, c'est pas le moment, non ? » dit Eva, coupant le moment d'hostilité en distribuant des cannetes qu'elle était allée chercher au distributeur.

- Désolée, » finirent par dirent les deux filles.

- C'est bien, maintenant faites-vous un bisou pour que le problème soit définitivement réglé.

- Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Pour avoir dit ça, Eva se prit deux coussins volant qui se trouvaient un peu plus tôt sur les sièges.

- Vous êtes pas marrantes, » dit le capitaine en s'asseyant sur le dernier des divans, à côté de Sohalia.

- Tu l'as cherché quand même… » lui dit cette dernière.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

Avant que la brune ne puisse lui répondre, un homme habillé en noir – beaucoup plus séduisant que celui qui leur avait expliqué comment allait se passer l'ouverture ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sohalia – toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait accès au couloir menant au stade.

- Excusez-moi, mais on m'a envoyé vérifier si vous étiez déjà arrivées_, _savoir si vous étiez bien installées et vous prévenir que le match commencera dans 45 minutes. Mais il faudra vous rendre dans 30 minutes devant l'un des juges pour qu'il vérifie vos toupies.

- Nous sommes bien installées, c'est très confortable ici, merci, » lui répondit Eva. « Nous serons vers le juge dans 30 minutes, c'est compris. Merci de nous avoir informées.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon travail, » répondit-il en les saluant. « Au' revoir.

- Au' revoir. »

Il referma alors, la porte derrière lui et un silence s'installa avant que les quatre filles n'explosent de rire.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? » demanda Eva.

- Oui, » gloussa Vidya, la larme à l'œil.

- "Je ne fais que mon travail", » l'imita Aleksandra, d'une manière très réaliste et en exécutant une courbette qui fit redoubler les rires.

- Ca sonnait vraiment comme : "Je ne fais que mon devoir", » dit Sohalia. « Très… chevaleresque ! »

Sur ce elles rires de plus belle et il leur fallut un moment pour se calmer. Et lorsque ce fut fait, c'est Vidya qui prit la parole.

- Quand même… On doit être sacrément stressées… Pour rire comme ça d'un truc pareil.

- Oui… » souffla Sohalia, un sourire triste flottant sur les lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas se décourager les filles ! » tenta la blonde, d'un enthousiasme feint. « On doit au moins arriver jusqu'en demi-finale ! Sinon…

- Ouais… » la coupa Eva, ses yeux verts assombris. « Jusqu'en demi-finale, et après, peu importe que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, ça lui importe peu. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacune perdue dans ses pensées et souvenirs. Pensées qui étaient sombres, souvenirs qui l'étaient encore plus. Le silence dura longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eva se rende compte que 30 minutes s'étaient écoulées et qu'il leur fallait se diriger de toute urgence vers le juge qui s'occupait de l'inspection des toupies.

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'arriver sur le terrain avec des pensées aussi négatives… » dit Sohalia qui reprenait sa toupie jaune des mains du juge.

- Comme si on avait le choix ! » rétorqua Aleksandra dont la toupie bleu ciel se faisait examiner à ce moment même.

- Je pense que dans le feu de l'action, on mettra de côté tout ça, » dit Vidya qui donnait sa toupie au juge examinateur que Sohalia venait de quitter.

- Si tu le dis, » soupira la brune en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant à l'arène où Eva les attendait déjà, leur souriant pour les encourager mais on voyait que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Sohalia ? Ca va ? » lui demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges alors que l'indienne la dépassait sans s'en rendre compte. « Allo la lune ici la terre !

Sohalia regarda son capitaine de ses yeux profonds, mais absents.

- Non, franchement là, tu me fais peur… Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de jouer ? Tu ne veux pas être remplacée ?

- Je… » commença la jeune fille, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit.

Eva eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les autres entendirent l'appel au' secours de la jeune russe et vinrent immédiatement l'aider à s'occuper de la malade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda un des juges.

- Je ne sais pas, » mentit Eva qui n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter son histoire à des personnes comme eux. « Mais elle se sentait un peu faible. Pourtant elle n'a pas de fièvre ! » continua-t-elle, feignant la panique.

Ses deux amies se regardaient d'un air entendu. Leur capitaine jouait bien la comédie pour qui ne connaissait pas Sohalia. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, à toujours trop réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi et cela l'affaiblissait physiquement. C'était son plus grand point faible.

- Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, » déclara une juge. « Le match va bientôt commencer, le remplacent prend la relève et j'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre joker.

- Espérons… » murmura Aleksandra, soudain terrifiée, le bleu de ses yeux ressemblant soudainement plus à la couleur de la glace.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte qui les menait au stade, soudainement beaucoup moins sûre d'elles.

- Ça va aller, les filles » leur dit Eva. « Ça va aller, » mais cela sonnait plus comme si elle voulait se convaincre elle-même.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plu?

Laissez des comm's siouplait!


	23. Chapter 23

Me revoilà! Je vous ai manquée? Non? Méchants!

Hem... oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté, je m'en excuse humblement.

Par contre ça fait aussi un moment que je n'ai plus de reviews et c'est assez perturbant, car je sais pas si ma fic vous plaît... enfin, peut-être un peu puisque vous la lisez mais je sais pas si vous avez des critiques ou des remarques, rassurez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger! Même si c'est une critique c'est bon à savoir car je peux perfectionner mon histoire... après, c'est à vous de voir. Je ne vous oblige à rien ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :**

L'arrivée des Dark-Sisters dans l'arène à seulement trois joueuses fut saluée par un brouhaha d'étonnement. L'arbitre s'occupant de la rencontre, qui n'était pas DJ-Jazzman, fut pris au dépourvu avant que l'un des juges ne vienne lui expliquer la situation.

- Ca alors chers spectateurs ! » dit-il dans son micro. « Un évènement peu agréable vient de se produire pour l'équipe indienne. Un de leur membre vient de perdre connaissance, elle est maintenant à l'infirmerie et toujours inconsciente. C'est donc sans remplaçante que va devoir jouer l'équipe des Dark-Sisters. Sérieux handicap quand on regarde comment se débrouille nos jeunes nord-coréens ! »

Les deux équipes s'affrontaient du regard, chacune d'un côté différent du beystadium, lorsque le capitaine des Falling-Stars prit la parole.

- Et bien ! On dirait que votre coéquipière à décidé de se rallier au bon sens et d'abandonner avant de se prendre la raclée de sa vie.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce langage pour un mioche ? » rétorqua Eva. « T'as été élevé où ? Chez les trolls ?

- Quoi !

- Oh ? Je t'ai vexé ? Alors tu crois aux trolls ? » ricana-t-elle avec un regard sournois.

- Espèce de sale … !

- Eva… » lui dit Vidya en lui envoyant un regard plus que désapprobateur mais la russe lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Ayant chacun des micros, activés automatiquement lorsque le joueur s'avançait près du beystadium, les spectateurs avaient tout entendu de l'échange peu sympathique qui s'était produit entre les deux capitaines et la salle était maintenant aussi silencieuse qu'une église. L'arbitre était un peu emprunté car un silence pareil n'était pas courant lors d'un match de Beyblade.

- Hem, que les premiers beyblader veuillent bien se mettre en position pour la première manche, » finit-il par annoncer, jugeant que les équipes n'allaient pas se sauter dessus pour s'étriper.

Ce fut Aleksandra qui s'avança en premier, sa photo avec le logo des Dark-Sisters, une croix chrétienne grise inversée, s'affichant sur l'écran géant. Pour les Falling-Stars, ce fut un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, qui devait avoir maximum 13 ans qui approcha du beystadium. Sa photo apparut à côté de celle de la russe et un VS s'afficha entre les deux.

- J'espère que t'as de la répartie, » lui dit le garçon sortant sa toupie, noire.

- Tss, les gosses de nos jours n'ont plus de respects pour leurs aînés, » lui répondit la jeune fille un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle fixait sa toupie, étrangement haute, sur son lanceur.

- C'est quoi cette toupie ? » lui demanda-t-il. « T'as aucun équilibre avec une toupie aussi haute que ça.

- On va bien voir… » murmura-t-elle, son sourire maintenant mauvais.

Les autres membres des équipes étaient allés s'asseoir sur les bancs et attendaient impatiemment que le présentateur donne le signal du départ.

- Il s'est moqué de la hauteur de sa toupie, » dit Vidya, d'un ton presque indifférent.

- Il va avoir une mauvaise surprise, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est si haute. Quoique… on verra bien s'il vaut la peine qu'elle dévoile son petit secret, ou bien même s'il le découvre, » dit le capitaine avec le même sourire machiavélique qu'arborait la blonde.

Vidya observa son capitaine et ne pu réprimer un frisson. Car Eva et Aleksandra donnaient la frousse quand elles entraient dans le stade. Il valait beaucoup mieux les avoir de son côté plutôt que dans le camp ennemi.

Le présentateur ayant repris contenance annonça le début du match et les deux toupies heurtèrent durement le sol du beystadium.

On voyait que le garçon était tendu, chaque fibre de son corps prête à exploser tandis que de l'autre côté du stadium, Aleksandra fixait intensément sa toupie, le visage fermé et les bras reposant tranquillement le long de son corps. Les toupies s'évaluaient en faisant des tours de terrain, aucun des deux partis ne se décidant à attaquer. Puis, la patience ayant atteint ses limites, le jeune garçon attaqua. La réaction de la blonde fut immédiate, ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de répliquer, au moment où il esquiva elle se retrouva derrière la toupie noire et le projeta à l'autre bout du terrain.

- Comment ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu te moquais de la hauteur de ma toupie ? Ben réfléchis un petit peu… »

A ces mots il observa les mouvements de la toupie bleue et il remarqua qu'elle ne tournait jamais sur place, elle exécutait systématiquement de petits mouvements circulaires qui la faisait osciller.

- Tu as compris vu ton visage.

- Pfff… tu fais danser ta toupie, et alors ? C'est pas un truc de fille qui va m'arrêter ! » lui répondit-il en lançant à nouveau sa toupie contre celle de la russe.

- Vous êtes vraiment macho dans votre équipe… _»_

Sans prévenir, elle lança sa toupie à l'assaut de l'adversaire qui finit par tomber, épuisé, par l'avalanche de coups qui lui était arrivée dessus.

- Pour la première manche, » déclara le présentateur, alors que le garçon des Falling-Stars n'avait pas pu répliquer. « Je déclare Aleksandra des Dark-Sisters vainqueur !

- Elle ne lui a pas laissé le temps de souffler, » dit Vidya d'un air détaché. « Elle doit être énervée.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? » lui demanda son capitaine.

- Parce que tu joues, non ? Ca la met toujours un peu en colère, tu le sais très bien, tu en fais toujours trop.

- Ah bon ! C'est pour ça qu'elle me regarde comme ça à la fin des matchs ! » s'exclama Eva, d'une manière que son amie ne pu déterminer si elle était sincèrement surprise ou non. « Je vais essayer de me calmer alors, » continua-t-elle alors que la blonde revenait vers les deux filles. « Tu devrais y aller, c'est ton tour, je me réserve le capitaine. » finit-elle alors que le garçon qui avait répondu en premier à Aleksandra lors de leur première altercation s'avançait vers le beystadium.

- Tu es sûre qu'il joue au moins ? » lui demanda Aleksandra qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il manquerait une occasion de me "donner une bonne leçon".

- Si tu le dis. »

Le garçon qui faisait maintenant face à l'indienne, ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans et se distinguait des autres membres de son équipe par ses cheveux décolorés en blonds platine, qui devaient être bruns à la base, en jugea Vidya, et sa peau très bronzée qui lui donnaient des airs de surfeur australien.

- Hé la vieille ! » la héla le garçon.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ?

- Ben "la vieille", puisque t'es une vieille !

- Je… ! Je n'ai que 19 ans je te signale !

- Bah, t'es une vieille quoi… »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'arène où tous les spectateurs avaient dirigés leurs regards sur la joueuse, attendant sa réaction. Contrairement à toutes attentes, mais après un léger rictus mauvais, elle resta de marbre, et ce fut sur un ton où ne perçait nulle trace de colère ni de ressentiment qu'elle demanda au présentateur de faire démarrer le match.

- Elle est furax, » dit simplement Aleksandra.

- Oui, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est qu'on la traite de "vieille", et je pense qu'elle était déjà furax avant de rentrer sur le terrain, ce mioche a creusé sa propre tombe, » répondit le capitaine, ses yeux verts brillant de malice.

- Toi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi cette équipe t'as énervée, si Vidya gagne tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le troisième match, tu ne seras pas un peu déçue ?

- Tu penses que j'en souhaiterais qu'un membre de ma propre équipe perde ? Pour me satisfaire ? Tu as perdu la tête ! Surtout dans la situation actuelle ! Et de toute manière, jamais je ne voudrais que cela arrive ! Le bien de l'équipe d'abord, les sentiments personnels ensuite !

- Ok, » répondit la blonde, ses yeux topaze étrangement songeurs, se recentrant sur le beystadium.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant, si elle gagne, je ne jouerais le troisième match que si ce petit capitaine vaniteux veut absolument une bonne raclée, sinon on fera ça hors concours, » la rassura son amie ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment la plus petite car sans restriction d'un arbitre le capitaine pouvait tout détruire.

Pendant ce temps, dans les autres arènes, les White Tigers X menaient un combat aisé contre les Philippines, le Népal se débattait en vain contre la Thaïlande et le match des BBA-Revenge contre la Corée du Sud était très serré.

Ce tout jeune joueur semblait avoir plus de répondant que son précédant coéquipier, ce qui énerva Aleksandra au plus haut point, lui faisant déclarer qu'elle passerait en dernier pour les prochains matchs. La toupie de Vidya était petite, extrêmement légère et de couleur gris clair mais on pouvait y remarquer des traces de bleu. Son adversaire avait une toupie basée essentiellement sur l'attaque, de couleur verte.

- Une toupie d'attaque. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire, » grogna Eva.

- Ouai, mais je pense qu'elle va l'avoir, rien que comme ça, son point faible est évident, tu dois l'avoir remarqué toi aussi.

- Oui bien sûre, mais Vidya n'est pas très douée pour ce genre de trucs… elle ne va faire qu'esquiver pendant un moment avant de trouver une ouverture et de l'éjecter hors du terrain. Même si, avec sa faible puissance d'attaque, il suffirait qu'elle le frappe au moment où il change de direction pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. On voit vraiment qu'il a peu d'équilibre, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait remarqué, » analysa le capitaine.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa. Le garçon réussit quand même à lui faire quelques dommages mais elle réussit à éviter la plupart de ses assauts et profita d'un moment d'inattention pour le pousser dans l'un des bords et l'expulser hors du stadium.

- C'est donc la victoire de Vidya des Dark-Sisters ! » annonça le commentateur. « Elles gagnent deux – zéro sur trois matchs et sont donc qualifiées pour la finale du groupe A. Mais il y a deux joueurs qui n'ont pas pu prouver leur valeur, si ça leur dit, et si ça vous dit à vous aussi cher public, que diriez vous de les laisser se battre ? Un match pour l'honneur ! Est-ce que les joueurs sont d'accord ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux capitaines.

- Oui, » dirent-ils d'une même voix, en se fixant du regard comme si le simple fait de baisser les yeux consistait déjà en une défaite.

- Très bien ! Les deux capitaines vont donc s'affronter, un match pour l'honneur de leur équipe, et vous cher public, est-ce que ça vous tente ? » demanda le présentateur à l'intention des spectateurs.

Une ovation accueilli sa déclaration, apparemment le public avait hâte de voir le niveau des capitaines d'équipes.

- C'est à mon tour alors, » dit Eva, en se levant tranquillement du banc.

- Tu l'avais prévu, » lui demanda la blonde, son regard de cristal soudain voilé, comme à l'aube d'une tempête.

- Je savais que tu aimais te battre, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu sais au moins ce qui est en jeu ? » s'écria Aleksandra.

- Plus que quiconque si je m'en souviens bien. »

La voix d'Eva bien que posée était dénuée de tous sentiments, totalement glacée. Ses yeux verts ne reflétaient qu'un vide absolu, l'étincelle de malice qui y régnait en temps normal avait disparu. Aleksandra ne pu plus rien lui répondre, tétanisée par le regard vide de son amie.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été comme ça, » constata Vidya qui venait d'arriver, alors que leur capitaine s'avançait vers le beystadium. « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs… je crois que cette compétition nous rendra folles… trop d'émotions, de sentiments et de souvenirs enfouis qui ressurgissent. On a beau faire semblant, mais Sohalia perd déjà les pédales. Il fallait s'y attendre, elle est beaucoup trop sensible.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Hein ?

- Nous le sommes déjà, folles.

- Oui, plus que les autres, nous vivons dans un monde de fous, » soupira la russe alors qu'elle regardait les cheveux rouge sang de son capitaine flotter doucement derrière elle.

Aleksandra n'était pas la seule à fixer intensément la russe. En ce moment même, Eva dégageait une telle puissance que tous les spectateurs étaient écrasés par la prestance imposante qui émanait de son corps. C'était si intense que c'en était presque palpable et tous la regardaient monter tranquillement les quelques marches la menant à la demi sphère qui lui servirait de champ de bataille.

- Ou tu l'as vraiment énervée, ou elle veut vraiment montrer sa puissance. Mais si ça continue comme ça, elle va détruire la toupie du gosse, peu importe qu'il soit puissant ou non, car dans cet état, c'est un tank, » expliqua Vidya, nerveuse malgré-elle.

- J'ai pas fais exprès…

- Je te crois. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide au point de vouloir montrer notre vraie puissance à ce moment là de la compétition.

- Qui est stupide ? »

Mais Vidya fut exemptée de réponse par le commentateur qui annonça le début du match final. Tout le monde était captivé par le combat, l'arène était totalement silencieuse, la monstrueuse aura d'Eva y contribuant pour beaucoup, du jamais-vu durant un match de Beyblade.

Une certaine personne, surtout, fixait la jeune fille avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il la regarda avancer tranquillement vers le beystadium, ses cheveux toujours aussi rouges, comme le sang, pensa-t-il, et sa démarche toujours aussi inquiétante qui en avait fait trembler plus d'un des années en arrière.

Il regarda les deux adversaires se mettre en place et le présentateur donner le signal du départ. La toupie d'Eva était petite et noire mais on pouvait apercevoir des flashs rouges quelques fois alors qu'elle tournait à grande vitesse. Celle de son opposant était bleue et très massive.

Les yeux verts flamboyants, le capitaine des Dark-Sisters ne perdit pas son temps dans ce match "pour l'honneur", elle avait vraiment décidé d'écraser ce micro-capitaine qui avait osé se moquer de ses amies et de jouer les machos à son âge. Sa toupie, bien que très légère, possédait une puissance d'attaque exceptionnelle et réussi à faire de sérieux dommages au jeune garçon.

- Oh non ! Ma toupie ! » s'exclama le capitaine des Falling-star alors que la toupie bleue oscillait dangereusement au centre du beystadium.

- Trop tard, pour le repentir, je n'ai aucune miséricorde ! Aller. À l'assaut !

La toupie noire fonça droit au centre de l'arène et percuta de plein fouet celle de son adversaire en brisant sa défense et en la détruisant totalement, si bien qu'une pluie de métal et de plastique tomba sur le beystadium, le capitaine des Falling-Star s'abattit sur les genoux.

- C'est pas possible, » souffla-t-il, mais tout le monde l'entendit grâce à son micro. « Je ne peux pas avoir perdu, pas contre une fille !

- Tu ferais mieux de réviser ton jugement ! » lui dit-elle. « On dirait bien que tes petites théories viennent d'être brisées, et ce, par trois fois aujourd'hui ! »

Elle l'abandonna à son triste sort et rejoignit ses amies qui s'étaient levées pour saluer le public en liesse.

- Oh non ! » s'exclama une voix du public. « On est arrivés trop tard. Mince, je voulais voir comment elles jouaient.

- Même si t'es amie avec elles tu ne les a jamais vu s'entrainer sérieusement ? » demanda une autre voix.

Le garçon déjà installé dans le public se retourna, semblant reconnaître ces voix. Effectivement il s'agissait des White Tigers X qui avaient terminés leur match un peu plus tôt et qui s'étaient dépêchés de venir voir celui des Dark-Sisters pour récolter quelques informations supplémentaires quant à leur manière de jouer dans un niveau un peu plus élevé que les préliminaires. Le jeune homme après les avoir identifié se dépêcha de se retourner et mis une casquette pour éviter de se faire reconnaître.

- Mais non ! » répondit la première voix, qui était celle de Mao. « Elles s'entraînent toujours entre elles et ne sont jamais allées dans le bâtiment d'entraînement. Elles sont toujours allées à la plage ou dans la forêt, en me disant qu'elles avaient envie de profiter. Je ne sais pas de quoi d'ailleurs, il fait plutôt beau et chaud en Inde, non ?

- Ouai, de toute façon je les trouve bizarre ces filles, » lui redit la deuxième vois qui était celle de Kiki.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont un peu mystérieuses mais… je ne pense pas que ça soit bien méchant, elles sont très gentilles.

- En tout cas, elles n'ont pas montré toute leur puissance, on peu les considérer comme des adversaires inconnus, » intervint Rai. « Ca ne va pas être facile. »

Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement en se levant de son siège et il partit dans la direction opposée aux chinois.

Dans les vestiaires des Dark-Sisters, l'humeur était ensoleillée entrecoupée de passages nuageux. Elles étaient évidemment heureuses d'avoir passé le deuxième tour, mais elles étaient toutes inquiètes pour leur camarade et décidèrent d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie.

- Eva, tu es prête ? » demanda Vidya, qui commençait à s'impatienter de la lenteur de son capitaine.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! » lui répondit-elle, les cheveux dégoulinants de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir du sang sur la tête.

- Enfin ! Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu as les cheveux mouillés, tu fais vraiment peur…

- C'est vrai, t'as une couleur de cheveux impressionnante ! » renchérit Aleksandra. « A première vue on ne dirait pas du tout que c'est naturel !

- Kss… je sais, on me le dit souvent… »

Elles sortirent toutes du vestiaire, Eva étant la dernière, mais au moment où elle fermait la porte elle s'arrêta net, ayant senti quelque chose. Ses amies qui avaient remarqué son arrêt stoppèrent à leur tour et lui en demandèrent la raison.

- Je… j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à régler avec les juges. Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoindrais.

- Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda la blonde.

- Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste des formalités. Ça ne prendra pas très long.

- Si tu le dis… On va voir comment elle se sent, mais si ça se trouve on sera déjà à l'hôtel, » l'avertit Vidya alors qu'elles s'éloignaient déjà.

Eva les regarda s'éloigner puis rentra à nouveau dans leur loge. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce avec les deux canapés, le fauteuil et le distributeur de boissons.

- Je suis sûre d'avoir senti quelque chose… _»_ chuchota-t-elle. « Ça ne peut pas être mon imagination… »

Puis, elle se retourna vivement car quelqu'un était entré à son insu et se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, sans bouger ni faire de bruits.

- Qui ? » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant face à l'inconnu alors qu'une casquette l'empêchait de voir clairement son visage, tout ce qu'elle pouvait déduire c'est qu'il avait à peu près son âge et qu'il se trouvait entre elle et la porte de sortie. « Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ca faisait longtemps… » dit le jeune homme en enlevant son couvre-chef, « Eva… »

L'adolescent qui se tenait devant la russe avait de magnifiques yeux couleur d'améthyste qui la regardaient rempli de mélancolie et ses cheveux, gris-anthracites malgré son jeune âge, retombaient délicatement devant ses yeux et étaient noués derrière sa nuque à l'aide d'un fin ruban bordeaux. Son visage qui pouvait tour à tour être dur et doux, était marqué sur chaque joue par deux marques noires(1), formant des dents de requins, et une boucle d'oreille se balançait à son oreille gauche. Il était grand et avait la peau pâle des personnes des pays du Nord. Il portait un T-shirt sans manches noir qui laissait apparaître ses bras musclés, des gants de combat violets sombre, un simple jeans délavé et des bottines noires.

- Kai ? » souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui sourit, mais d'un sourire douloureux…

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas si changé que ça sur le plan physique, elle avait eu beaucoup de peine à le reconnaître. Car il dégageait quelque chose de si différent et son sourire était si triste…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » lui dit-elle. « Ca fait combien d'années ?

- Je ne sais plus… presque six ans, mais on ne peut pas vraiment compter ça. Alors je dirais... presque dix ans… » répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui… notre dernière rencontre n'était pas vraiment…

- Appropriée…

- Voila… »

Ils étaient gênés et se parlaient de manière hésitante en évitant de croiser leurs regards.

- On peut parler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

* * *

(1) Oui, j'ai décidé qu'elles seraient noires maintenant, je trouve ça plus classe^^

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plu? Reviews siouplait!


	24. Chapter 24

Me revoilà!

Ca a mis plus de temps parce que ces temps je ne suis pas chez moi, je me suis exilée ^^'

Enfin bref, voila le chapitre 24!

Pour **moeka**: Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant^^ C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que j'avais plus de tes nouvelles, je commençais à m'inquiéter...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :**

- Wahhh ! C'est impressionnant tout ce monde ! » s'exclama Daichi dont la toupie se faisait contrôler à l'instant même. « Et ils sont tous là pour nous !

- Tu rêves un peu trop quand même… » lui dit Max qui les attendaient pour entrer sur le terrain. « Je te signale qu'il y en a quand même qui sont venus soutenir nos adversaires. Les… Beautyrogue, c'est ça ?

- Oui, » répondit Rei qui le rejoignait. « Elles sont jeunes mais elles ont assuré pendant les préliminaires, il ne faudra pas les sous-estimer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui répondirent ses deux amis.

- Hé Takao, tu te dépêches ? » lui demanda Max alors que le japonais trainait les pieds dans le couloir.

- Ouais, j'arrive… »

Leur apparition dans la salle fit naître une ovation de la part de tous les supporters japonais qui étaient grandement majoritaires.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir… » dit Daichi, la larme à l'œil.

- Pfff… you stupid… t'exagères…

- Quoi ? Je déteste quand tu parles anglais ! T'as dit quoi ?

- Rien, rien…

- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! » leur ordonna Rei.

- Cheeeeerrrrrs spectateurs ! » dit le présentateur de cette rencontre. « Vous voici tous ici réunis pour assister à un match qui nous promet des étincelles ! Car d'un côté, une équipe qui regroupe les meilleurs joueurs que l'on peut trouver en international, j'ai nommé les BBA-Revenge ! »

Une nouvelle ovation salua sa tirade, il attendit que le public se fût un peu calmé pour reprendre la parole.

- Et de l'autre, des joueuses jusqu'à peu inconnues et qui ont montré un énorme potentiel, des jeunes filles en puissance, j'ai nommé les Beautyrogue ! »

Une autre ovation, provenant d'une autre partie de la salle, salua les quatre fillettes qui attendaient sagement que le commentateur ait fini les présentations.

- Qui triomphera ? L'expérience ou la fougue de la jeunesse ?

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… » dit Max, en faisant une grimace en pensant à son premier match des qualifications japonaises.

- Moi aussi, mais je sais plus trop ou… » réfléchissait Daichi.

Les garçons observaient attentivement leurs adversaires sachant qu'elles faisaient de même de leur côté. Une chose les étonna : chacune des filles était habillée identiquement de couleur unies mais toutes différentes. La plus âgée avait treize ans et était leur capitaine, elle était vêtue de blanc ce qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs tressés en natte. Elle se trouvait au centre un peu en avant du groupe. C'était une fille à l'air espiègle et intelligent ce qui ne fut pas pour les rassurer. Deux autres avaient douze ans et étaient jumelles, si elles n'avaient pas portés des habits de couleur différents, ils n'auraient pas su les distinguer. Les deux avaient les cheveux châtains coupés courts, les yeux noirs et le même sourire moqueur flottant au coin des lèvres. L'une était habillée en rouge, l'autre en mauve. La dernière était aussi la plus jeune, avec seulement dix ans elle les transperçait déjà par l'acuité de son regard. Le rose de ses habits était souligné par la noirceur de ses cheveux relevés en deux petites couettes.

- Je demande aux premiers adversaires de se mettre en place ! » reprit l'animateur.

Ceci étant dit, Max s'avança vers le beystadium alors que la fillette toute de rose vêtue lui fit un grand sourire et arriva en trottinant. En même temps que les deux joueurs s'avançaient, leurs noms et photos s'affichaient sur l'écran géant, à la vue de tous.

- It's not possible? I have to fight against the mini-girl?_ »_ marmonna Max.

- Maintenant beybladers prenez place ! » annonça le commentateur. « 3, 2, 1… Go Shoot ! »

Et le combat s'engagea, Draciel prenant tout de suite sa position favorite, au centre du beystadium et la toupie de la fillette, rose, traçant des cercles tout autour de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce ne fut pas un combat facile. La petite fille avait une puissance d'attaque qui pouvait égaler celle de Driger, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ce qui réussit à sauver Max, fut le manque de contrôle de la toupie lorsque la coréenne voulu tenter une attaque un peu plus compliquée que les autres. Max en profita pour la contrer avec une de ses meilleures défenses, l'Aqua Shield, ce qui envoya la toupie rose dans le décor.

- Max Mizuhara gagne la première manche en ne ménageant pas son adversaire ! » annonça le présentateur, le public acclamant le blond. « Que les prochain concurrents prennent places s'il vous-plaît !

- J'y vais ! » annonça Daichi.

- Ok, reste sur tes gardes quand même, » le prévint Rei. « Tu as bien vu comment la toute petite se débrouille.

- Ouai, ouai…

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser y aller ? » demanda Takao.

- Tu préférerais le remplacer ?

- …Grmnblblm…

- De toute manière tu es inscrit comme remplaçant jusqu'à la fin de ce tour. Ensuite c'est libre, on verra bien qui jouera.

- Si on est pris, » grommela le japonais.

Mais une surprise se présenta pour les BBA-Revenge, l'opposant de Daichi se trouvait être la capitaine de l'équipe.

- Elle joue en second ? » s'étonna Max qui était de retour avec les autres.

- C'est bizarre, normalement on garde le capitaine en réserve pour la fin, car on compte sur lui pour rattraper l'équipe s'il le faut, » expliqua Rei.

- Et là, tu comprends ? » demanda Takao.

- Je crois qu'elles veulent être sûres de s'assurer au moins une victoire et qu'elles étaient certaines que le capitaine allait jouer en dernier, alors elles laissent leur capitaine jouer avant pour gagner une manche et rétablir les scores à égalité, » reprit le chinois.

- Tu es en train de nous faire croire que tu es le plus puissant de nous tous ? » dit Takao en le regardant de travers.

- J'ai dis que c'était ce que je pensais qu'elles avaient planifié, et je ne me suis jamais considéré comme le meilleur de nous tous ! » rétorqua le chinois même s'il pensait exactement le contraire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, » les interrompit Max. « Daichi fait attention ! » lui cria-t-il car il savait que le garçon n'allait pas manquer de sous-estimer son adversaire.

- Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… »

Pourtant, Daichi s'était enflammé trop vite. La capitaine adverse ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit, combinant attaque et défense avant que le garçon ne puisse réagir.

- C'est quoi cette fille ? _»_ fit-il en s'étranglant à moitié. « J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un switcher aussi vite de l'attaque à la défense !

- Arrête de dormir ! Sinon tu vas mourir !

- Quoi ? »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste ou tenter d'appeler son Gaia Dragoon, sa toupie lui érafla la joue en étant projetée hors du terrain. Le garçon en fut anéanti, désespérant que son entrainement n'ait servi à rien.

- Halala… » fit la fille en soupirant d'exaspération alors que le présentateur la déclarait vainqueur. « Je ne supporte pas qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux…

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! Tu ne t'es pas battu sérieusement sous prétexte que je suis plus jeune que toi ! Ça me dégoute… » finit-elle en retournant vers ses amies folles de joie.

Daichi la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut atteint son équipe et que la prochaine concurrente se tourne face au beystadium. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'en retourna vers sa propre équipe.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prendre en compte vos avertissements, » s'excusa-t-il.

- Ouai, t'aurais dû ! » le houspilla Takao.

- C'est pas grave, » lui dit Rei en lançant un regard chargé de reproches au noiraud. « Après tout il reste encore une manche et je ne vais pas la laisser filer.

- Voila qui est bien parlé ! » s'exclama Max. « Good luck Rei !

- Bonne chance » lui souhaitèrent les deux autres.

- Merci, et à tout à l'heure, » leur dit-il en s'éloignant.

La dernière manche de ce match pouvait alors commencer. Elle opposait Rei, le capitaine des BBA-Revenge, à la jumelle habillée de mauve qui tenait sa toupie, de la même couleur, bien serrée dans sa paume. Lorsqu'ils se firent face, chacun à une extrémité différente du beystadium, la fillette lui fit un doux sourire, rempli d'innocence.

Le garçon se força à ne pas la sous-estimé, se rappelant qu'il n'avait qu'un ans de plus lors de ses premiers championnats asiatiques.

- Est-ce que les joueurs sont prêts ? » demanda le commentateur. « Bien, alors : 3, 2, 1… Go Shoot ! »

Et la dernière manche débuta. Rei décida en premier de l'observer et il conserva d'abord une distance respectueuse entre leurs deux toupies. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la toupie mauve dépasserait Driger en vitesse et il ne fallut même pas attendre trois secondes pour que ce dernier se soit fait rejoindre.

- Désolé mais si tu veux employer ce genre de stratégies avec moi, il faudra d'abord que tu arrives à me dépasser, » lui dit-elle, son sourire innocent n'ayant pas quitté son visage.

- C'est dans des moments comme ça où on aimerait bien que le Chef soit là, » dit Daichi, halluciné par la vitesse de la toupie mauve. « J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse dépasser Rei sur ce plan là…

- Il faut arrêter de compter sur lui Daichi, et Rei est bien assez intelligent pour se sortir de ce coup, » lui répondit Max. « Il va l'amener sur son terrain.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré sang-froid quand même…

- Oui, mais "être" et "paraître" ce n'est pas la même chose, » continua le blond.

- Gné ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que : ce qu'elle montre n'est pas forcément ce qu'elle ressent.

- Et alors ? » demanda Takao.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiots ! Même si elle a l'air calme, elle ne l'est pas forcément ! Ça entre ?

- Ahhhhh… » dirent les deux autres garçons.

- Mais comment tu peux le savoir si elle le cache ? » continua Takao.

- Ça, c'est à Rei de le découvrir puisque c'est sa spécialité, » finit Max en se focalisant à nouveau sur le match.

Dans l'arène, Rei, les yeux fermés, encaissait volontairement les attaques de son adversaire. Ce qui perturbait énormément cette dernière, car elle avait beau être rapide, elle n'avait pas une puissance d'attaque extraordinaire et comptait sur des attaques répétées pour gagner le combat en épuisant petit à petit l'opposant. C'était un véritable casse-tête psychologique pour la fillette qui ne comprenait rien à rien de ce que faisait le chinois qui ne faisait rien pour éviter les attaques. C'en était à tel point qu'elle hésitait presque à l'attaquer, mais au moment où elle allait renoncer pour faire un lent tour d'observation, le noiraud ouvrit soudain les yeux, ne laissant pas à la fillette le temps de réagir et de voir sa toupie s'envoler.

- Je vous l'avais dit, » conclut le blond en souriant alors que le commentateur annonçait la défaite des Beautyrogue et la victoire des BBA-Revenge.

- Ouai mais… se prendre des coups comme ça… on dirait… l'autre quand quelque chose lui plaît pas… » répondit Daichi, perplexe.

Malgré le fait d'avoir désigné le russe par "l'autre", Takao avait compris l'allusion et s'était refermé comme une huitre.

- Hé ! Takao ! » lui dirent ses deux amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rei qui venait de les rejoindre pour leur dire de saluer le public.

- Je vais bien… »

Daichi s'énerva en recommençant à fouiller frénétiquement le public des yeux, en vain. Après avoir salué le public comme il se devait, les garçons purent quitter la salle pour rejoindre leur vestiaire. Là-bas ils rencontrèrent Hiromi et Kyouju qui les attendaient en souriant.

- Bien joué les mecs ! » les félicita la jeune fille.

- Oui, vous avez fait du bon boulot ! » leur dit Kyouju.

- Merci, mais elles étaient plutôt fortes, » leur répondit le blond.

- Enlevez-moi un doute… » commença Daichi. « Mais, si vous travaillez à la BBA qui organise ces tournois, est-ce que vous ne devriez pas être neutre ? Pour le bon fonctionnement et l'impartialité des matchs ? »

Un silence s'installa quelques instants puis Kyouju prit la parole.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il en reste que vous êtes toujours nos amis et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir révéler aucune information sur le tournoi devant rester confidentielle, n'est-ce pas Hiromi ?

- Effectivement.

- Et les toupies ? Tu ne les as pas faites avec les labos privés de la BBA ? » intervint Rei.

- Ah non ! Ces ordinateurs ne servent qu'au bon fonctionnement du tournoi, j'ai utilisé la puissance des ordinateurs laissés aux équipes et les données de mon ordinateur portable. Rien de bien méchant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange, » dit Hiromi, légèrement énervée.

- C'est juste qu'on a peur que vous ayez des ennuis en nous aidant, » leur dit Max.

- Oh ! » s'exclama la brune. « Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on se débrouille. Mais, merci quand même. »

Le groupe sortit du bâtiment et en passant non loin de la salle d'arène Sud ils croisèrent deux des Dark-Sisters, visiblement inquiètes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » leur demanda Max. « Où est Sohalia ?

- Euh… elle a eu un malaise juste avant le match, » lui répondit Aleksandra, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a été transportée à l'infirmerie, » finit la blonde.

- On va la voir, » reprit Vidya.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir ? » demanda Rei, voyant l'état d'agitation préoccupant de son ami.

- Pourquoi veux-tu venir ? » demanda la noiraude en le fixant dangereusement.

- Parce que je lui dois beaucoup quand même. Elle m'a soigné par deux fois, » hésita à répondre le chinois.

- Hm…

- Oh aller Vidya ! » intervint la russe. « Ils ne vont pas la manger ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle préfère avoir beaucoup de monde autour d'elle !

- Bon d'accord…

- Au fait, » dit Takao qui avait remarqué un vide. « Eva n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle avait des trucs à régler avec les juges alors elle nous rejoindra plus tard, » lui répondit Aleksandra, calme en apparence mais dont la voix cachait un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Vous venez ou bien ? » demanda Vidya qui s'impatientait.

- On arrive ! »

* * *

A suivre...

reviews please^^

Et puis... Voilà un petit trip qui m'est passé par la tête, une petite discussion entre moi et les personnages^^, imaginez la scène dans un studio radio. C'est très stupide, mais bon j'étais motivée ^^:

**Dialogues de presque rien sur presque rien:**

Auteur – Voila, voila ! Alors tout le monde, ça va ?

Daichi – Non…

Auteur – Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Daichi (regard meurtrier) – …

Max – Il a perdu son match, that's the matter.

Auteur – Halala… Mais tout le monde ne peut pas toujours gagner !

Takao – Ouais.

Auteur – Ben oui ! Prends Takao par exemple ! Il est le champion du monde et jusque là il s'est fait complètement ramasser !

Takao – Eh ! Je te permets pas !

Auteur – De quoi ?

Daichi – Ouai mais Takao ça compte pas…

Takao – Et pourquoi ça ?

Daichi – Parce que tout le monde sait qu'au final t'es qu'un looser !

Takao (en se précipitant sur le garçon) – Répète !

Auteur (après les avoir mis hors du studio) – Bon, maintenant les fauteurs de troubles mis hors-service, on va pouvoir accueillir notre invité, qui est une invitée. Et non Max, ce n'est pas Sohalia !

Max – Lâchez-moi !

Rei – ^^'

Auteur – Alors aujourd'hui j'ai invité… Aleksandra, des Dark-Sisters !

Rei – _Oh non !_

Alex – Saluuut la compagnie ! Comment ça va ?

Auteur – Hello Alex, ça va tranquille, et toi, ça joue ?

Alex – Ouiiii ! Je suis heureuse d'être ici !

Auteur – C'est vrai !

Les mecs (en gros Max+Rei, les autres se battent à l'extérieur) – _Elle déconne ?_

Alex – Ouai ! J'ai toujours voulu voir un studio d'enregistrement ! Et là je suis dedans ! En train d'enregistrer ! C'est trop cool !

Auteur – T'as déjà pensé à faire de la radio plus tard ?

Alex – Oui, j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas un métier qui me permet de parler. De la télé ou de la radio j'aimerais beaucoup !

Les mecs – _Tu m'étonnes… -_-'_

Auteur – Ouai, ça t'irait super bien ! T'as le feeling pour.

Alex – Tu crois ? Oh oui ! J'aimerais trop ! Trop ! Trop !

Auteur – Dites les garçons, on ne vous entend pas beaucoup, vous n'avez rien à lui dire ?

Alex – C'est vrai ça ! Je vous fais peur ?

Les mecs – Heu… (Matent les bottent renforcées) _un peu, oui…_

Alex – Oh ! Vous avez vu mes bottes ? J'en ai acheté des nouvelles d'ailleurs, elles sont encore plus belles que celles-là !

Auteur – C'est vrai ? Déjà que je trouve celles-ci trop cool !

Rei – _Mon Dieu…_

S'ensuit une discussion sur les bottes où les deux garçons sont totalement exclus et qui n'intéresse pas du tout les auditeurs.

Longtemps plus tard…

Max – Hem, hem…

Auteur – Oui ?

Max – T'as vu l'heure ?

Auteur – Ah ! Kami-sama on a dépassé le quota autorisé depuis belle lurette déjà !

Alex – C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Auteur – Moi non plus, c'est fou !

Les mecs – _Ben nous on l'a vu passer… et c'était très long…_

Auteur – Bien, bien. Nous sommes désolés pour tout cela et je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 26 !

Alex – Bye-bye !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour les gens!

Ce chapitre a un peu tardé, mais il est enfin arrivé!

Kai: On s'en serait très bien passé...

Auteur: (après avoir donné un coup de marteau au russe et le laisse agonisé sur le trottoir) Bref, des nouveaux persos entrent en scène! J'utilise toujours les noms de la vo, donc vous m'en voyez désolée si vous êtes un peu perturbés. Je mettrais les traductions à la fin du chapitre pour laisser un peu de suspens^^

Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici le disclaimer: Beyblade ne m'appartient toujours pas. (malheureusement, snif) cet univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Takao Aoki. MAIS! (et oui, il en faut bien un) Tous les personnages petits ou grand, dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler sont à moi! Mouahahaha! (va se cacher...)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :**

- On peut parler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Eva hésita un moment, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Kai comme ça, si… implorant.

- N'est-on pas en train de parler justement là ? » tenta en vain la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Debout au plein milieu d'un corridor… non… est-ce que tu veux… aller boire un verre ? »

Cette fois-ci Eva osa regarder le jeune homme en face. D'après le garçon, elle était alarmée.

- Si les autres te voient ! Elles… elles vont te massacrer ! » dit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? » demanda-t-il un peu surpris, et son regard lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas. « Ne t'en fais pas pour elles, je pense qu'elles vont plutôt s'occuper de Sohalia avant d'aller faire un tour dans le complexe. Mais tu peux aller rejoindre ta coéquipière après tout tu es le capitaine.

- Non ! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas disparaître après ça ?

- Tu n'as que ma parole…

- Je te connais ce n'est pas assez, » lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « … Bon, je te suis. »

Eva se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si ses amies ne l'avaient pas attendue, puis jugeant la voie sûre, elle sortit en faisant signe au garçon d'en faire autant.

- Où veux-tu aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Il y a un café-restaurant assez à l'écart des centres d'entraînements et des différents hôtels. C'est là que je vais en général car il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et c'est à l'abri des regards.

- Bon et bien c'est parti ! » s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'enthousiasme pour alléger un peu l'ambiance, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que le garçon lui reproche de trop attirer l'attention. « Oh, ça va… »

Ils se rendirent donc en silence vers ledit café qui se révéla être très agréablement situé. C'était une maisonnette en bois comme on en trouve aux bords de mers, juste sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt qui le masquait en grande partie du complexe pour qui ne s'aventurait pas aux alentours, la terrasse laissait voir l'océan après un jardin de plantes exotiques bien entretenues.

- Wouah ! C'est magnifique ! Je comprends pourquoi presque personne ne le voit, nous allons toujours nous entraîner de l'autre côté en plus ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

- …

- Et je sais pourquoi tu l'aimes toi aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, parce qu'ici, tout est réuni pour que tu te sentes bien : la nature, peu de monde… la chaleur et la lumière, » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il la fixa un instant mais ne lui répondit pas, l'invitant seulement d'un geste de la tête à s'asseoir. Immédiatement après, une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Elle se montra agréable, douce, voir très allumeuse envers Kai qui restait de marbre à toutes ses tentatives, mais elle se montra brusque et froide envers Eva qui fut surprise au début mais qui en comprit très vite la raison. Elle se surprit à remarquer qu'il attirait toujours autant les filles et elle se demanda s'il s'en rendait compte et si ça l'intéressait. Ces pensées la déstabilisèrent, ce que le garçon remarqua.

- Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda Kai qui avait remarqué son agitation.

- … Ouais… je me sens bien… Mais dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- Ben, pour rien. C'est simplement que ça faisait longtemps…

- Oui… En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne participes pas au tournoi asiatique ?

- Je n'ai plus de toupie.

- Tu n'as plus Dranzer ?

- Non, je l'ai encore, mais je n'ai plus de toupie... le support si tu veux.

- Mais ça se recréer ! » s'écria la jeune fille

- Non, j'avais décidé qu'elle était la dernière et elle s'est brisée. Je voulais arrêter le Beyblade de toute manière.

- Pourtant, tu as énormément de talent…

- … Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Le Beyblade… me rappelle plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons. » dit-il, ses yeux améthyste à nouveaux perdus dans ses pensées.

- Je vois… tu, tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Quand ? Quand est-ce que ça t'est revenu ?

- Il y a six ans.

- Quand on s'est revus ? Mais pourtant !

- Pas à ce moment, un peu après… mais vous n'étiez plus là.

- … Je vois, » souffla-t-elle. « Il avait supposé que tu puisses retrouver la mémoire, alors on a dû partir le temps de savoir si tu allais revenir ou non. Mais au moment où il avait prévu qu'on se revoie, tu l'as envoyé balader et on y est toujours…

- Vous ! Vous y êtes toujours ? Là-bas ! » s'exclama-t-il, à présent sur son visage se lisait une inquiétude grandissante.

- Pas à l'Abbaye, mais autre part, je ne saurais même pas te dire où puisque c'est très sécurisé pour y aller, on nous bande les yeux. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est au fin fond de la Sibérie.

- Il n'est pas sensé être en prison ? » demanda encore le garçon, les questions sortant toutes seules, inconscient de leur portée.

- La prison ? Très drôle… il contrôle tout, comment veux-tu le mettre en prison alors que tout le monde est sous ses ordres ? La police, le gouvernement, les services secrets !

- C'est impossible ! Je pensais qu'ils vous auraient emmenés avec eux !

- Pfff… c'était chacun pour soi je te rappelle… quoique, avant que tu partes la deuxième fois, il y avait encore un semblant de soutient. Mais après ils ont pétés les plombs et ils sont partis. On ne les a plus jamais revus depuis.

- Tu… tu ne crois pas que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'ils sont en train de nous chercher ? Franchement, crois-tu que si nous étions aussi importantes que ça à leurs yeux ils prendraient le temps de faire des tournois de Beyblade ? Crois-tu que s'il m'aimait vraiment il ferait ça ?

- Ne dis pas ça… » fit le garçon, puis il continua en chuchotant. « Il t'aime, il crèverait pour toi.

- Très drôle Kai ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cinq ans ! Et tu dis encore qu'il m'aime ?

- Tu es tout ce qu'il a…

- Non, il a son équipe, et j'ai la mienne !

- Eva…

- Et tu peux causer toi aussi ! » continua-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Toi aussi, puisque tu t'en souviens si bien maintenant ! Tu m'avais promis, la première fois que tu es parti. Tu nous avais à tous promis de revenir nous chercher pour qu'on puisse tous partir de là-bas. Tu n'as jamais tenu cette promesse ! Tu m'as laissée là-bas, ainsi que les autres. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai revu il y a six ans ? Je pensais que tu t'étais enfin souvenu de nous, mais sais-tu comme c'est horrible d'être traitée, par toi, comme tous ces autres enfants qui sont là-bas juste pour le pouvoir ? Tu ne m'as… tu ne nous as pas reconnus… c'était affreux ! Puis tu es reparti… tu savais pourtant très bien ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il nous arrivait !

- Tais-toi… » l'implora-t-il, ne supportant plus d'entendre ces vérités et le visage baigné de larmes de cette fille qu'il connaissait généralement si forte.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! On était battues, torturées. Toi aussi tu as connu quelques uns de ces traitements, on a même eu quelques punitions ensembles il y a longtemps. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne font pas aux garçons, mais qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir avec nous, surtout maintenant.

- … J'ai compris, » supplia-t-il. « arrête…

- Violées ! Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il représente puisque tu n'en as jamais fait l'expérience ! » finit-elle, sa voix s'étranglant au fond de sa gorge pour cette dernière phrase, des scènes trop horribles lui revenant en mémoire.

- Je… je… » bégaya le russe, totalement pris au dépourvu.

- … Il n'y a rien à dire, » lui dit-elle ayant un peu reprit ses esprits.

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la terrasse heureusement vide au moment où la serveuse apportait les boissons. Ignorant totalement les mimiques ridicules de la femme pour attirer son attention, le jeune homme se leva, paya et s'en alla sans lui adresser un seul regard ni ouvrir la bouche. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Leur téléphoner.

Il retourna discrètement vers son hôtel et annonça à la direction qu'il allait faire un appel pour la Russie. Arrivé à sa chambre, il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro désiré. Après un moment d'attente, quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

- Allo ? Boris Kuznetsov à l'appareil.

- Salut Kuznetsov, c'est Kai.

- Hiwatari ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dans un premier temps, ne pas avoir affaire à toi.

- Modère tes paroles Hiwatari ! » s'échauffa l'adolescent aux cheveux gris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda une voix étouffée du côté de Boris.

- On a un appel de Hiwatari, du Japon. Si c'est pas extraordinaire ça !

- T'es con Boris ! » dit la voix. « Passe le moi.

- Ouai, ouai… »

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Kai pensa que le propriétaire de la voix, apparemment masculin, avait mis sa main sur le combiné pour engueuler Boris puis la conversation reprit.

- Zi (salut) Hiwatari, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Ivanov, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de plaisanter.

- Le jour où tu m'appelles pour me faire un gag je crois bien que ce jour là on pourra faire rôtir Dranzer avec tes bonnes grâces.

- …

- Bon, ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu as du temps ces jours ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds d'abord.

- … Ben, on a les championnats européens qui commencent dans un mois. On est en pleine finition d'entraînement là, » répondit le dénommé Ivanov, tentant de ne pas raccrocher au nez de Kai, trop impertinent à son goût.

- Je vois.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez, surtout toi et l'autre imbécile de Kuznetsov, prendre quelques jours pour venir à Okinawa.

- A Okinawa ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu ne suis plus l'actualité du Beyblade ? Il y a les tournois asiatiques en ce moment dans une des îles d'Okinawa.

- Juste ! J'en avais vaguement entendu parler, mais vu que les tournois européens sont juste après, on n'y a pas trop prêté attention. … Mais pourquoi veux-tu que Boris et moi venions jusqu'au Japon quelques semaines avant notre tournois. Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, vraiment pas.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit sinon je te raccroche au nez et démerde-toi tout seul ! » commençait à s'impatienter le russe.

- T'as pas regardé la liste des équipes participant au tournoi ?

- Non, je t'ai dis que je ne m'en suis pas beaucoup intéressé ! T'es bouché ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on vienne vous voir gagner ? C'est très intéressant…

- Yuriy… je n'y participe pas…

- Ah bon, c'est cool ça… Pardon ! Qu'est ce que t'as dit ! Tu ne participes pas au tournoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai décroché. Il fallait que je le fasse une fois ou l'autre, c'est tout... et puis ça te regarde pas.

- T'es stupide.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Merci. »

Il y eu un long moment de pause, puis Kai reprit, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- C'est à propos d'Eva.

- Hein ? Eva ? Que vient faire Eva là-dedans ?

- La raison de mon téléphone, et la raison pour laquelle il faut que vous veniez au Japon, c'est Eva et le reste des Dark-Sisters.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, elles participent au tournoi en représentant l'Inde. Sous les ordres de Volkov.

- Je… je ne savais pas, » dit Yuriy soudain très angoissé.

- Moi non plus, en fait je viens d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

- Et ? » fit la voix du russe de plus en plus pressente.

- Elle nous en veut, énormément. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs et je crois bien que c'est pire. J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux pendant un petit moment si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

- … Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- ... Ouai.

- Pfff… T'as pas si changé que ça finalement, » se moqua le russe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quand on était gosse, à chaque fois que tu t'engueulais avec elle, tu venais vers moi et tu commençais à me parler, parler, parler et parler. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu sortir autant de mots à la suite que -dans ces moments là.

- Ta gueule, » dit l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Oui, je sais… dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Elle pense qu'on n'a rien tenté pour les retrouver n'est-ce pas ? Qu'on s'est concentré sur le Beyblade ?

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit... Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de vous.

- On est retourné à l'Abbaye peu après l'avoir quitté, mais il avait été déserté, » raconta le capitaine russe. « On a perdu leur trace au sud de la Sibérie, après plus rien. On était surveillés, il a des espions partout, il contrôle tout tu sais. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'on soit trop suspects. On s'est alors dit qu'on continuerait le Beyblade en menant des recherches en parallèles. Yvan est un bon hacker, on a réussi à avoir quelques infos, mais ce n'est pas suffisant…

- Je pense, » l'interrompit Kai, « qu'elle sait très bien que tu veux la retrouver. Mais, elle est encore trop énervée pour accepter d'avoir été laissée en arrière. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut plus qu'à toi.

- Cette histoire d'amnésie n'était pas de ta faute ! » s'emporta Yuriy. « C'était un coup monté de Volkov et de ton grand-père !

- Je sais, il n'empêche que je suis tombé dans le piège…

- T'avais à peine dix ans, on était des gosses ! Qui plus est, à l'époque tu étais le plus naïf des gamins que j'ai jamais connu ! Pire que Mizuhara !

- … On ne va pas s'engueuler pour savoir à qui incombe le plus de fautes ?

- … Mouai, c'est stupide.

- A… à quel degré s'arrêtait les "punitions" juste avant que vous soyez partis ?

- Heu… ? Elles n'ont pas bougé après que tu sois parti, ou à peine plus quelques jours plus tard car il était très énervé mais ça s'est calmé après, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après que vous soyez parti, elles ont augmenté pour les filles.

- C'est pas vrai ? Comment ?

- C'est à peu près à cette période-là que leur corps a commencé à se développer, alors… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il fallut un moment pour que le russe intègre totalement l'information, il en avait aussi beaucoup coûté à Kai de le lui révéler, même cette maigre phrase, car Yuriy allait très bien interpréter la suite, sachant que ça allait lui faire beaucoup de mal autant que ça lui en avait fait à lui, peut-être même plus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu personne autant en osmose que ces deux là.

- Ils… ils n'ont pas osé… » finit-il par dire. « Pas sur elle ?

- Oui, sur elles et sur Eva, ta petite sœur… »

Boris qui était resté dans la même pièce que Yuriy vit son capitaine blêmir et trembler de manière incontrôlée. Des frissons d'épouvantes mêlés à des pulsions meurtrières secouaient tous son corps.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà les nom inconnus au bataillon:

Yuriy Ivanov = Tala Ivanov

Boris Kuznetsov = Bryan Kuznetsov

Volkov (dit aussi Borcloff) = Boris Balkov

Et les autres Blitzkrieg Boys:

Yvan Papov = Ian Papov

Sergei Petrov = Spencer Petrov

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Et n'oubliez pas: reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello les gens!

Voila la suite que vous attendiez toutes et tous impatiemment (ne soyez pas timide, avouez-le^^)

Je vais répondre à la review de **Kalas**:  
C'est bon, t'es soulagée de voir enfin Kai ? C'est vrai qu'il a mis du temps à venir mais c'est bon, il est enfin là! (Pas vraiment dans l'équipe, mais là quand même, c'est le plus important.) Ainsi que Yuriy évidemment! Une fic sans Kai est un sacrilège pour moi (ça ne m'empêche pas de lire les autre fics quand même^^') et puisqu'il y a le beau ténébreux russe, c'est obligatoire d'avoir le beau ténébreux russe bis (C'est à dire Yuriy) L'un ne va pas sans l'autre! (Là tu imagines des petits cœurs qui flottent un peu partout^^)  
Alors comme ça toi aussi tu trouves que Takao est un imbécile finit? Génial, enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi! Alors oui je suis un peu méchante avec lui... mais c'est pas très grave... n'est-ce pas ? ...

Alors voila tout le monde, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :**

Entretemps, Eva qui avait de la peine à contenir ses larmes, se dirigeait droit vers sa chambre d'hôtel et non vers l'infirmerie comme elle l'avait prévu plus tôt. Elle se sentait vraiment trop mal pour pouvoir affronter son équipe et risquait de tout leur révéler par inadvertance. Si elle avait été un peu plus calme, elle aurait été capable de le leur cacher, même avec la perspicacité si affutée de Vidya et l'empathie aiguisée de Sohalia. Mais son état actuel ne lui permettait aucune confrontation directe il fallait, dans un premier temps, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle espérait alors de tout cœur que ses coéquipières n'étaient pas encore rentrées et qu'elle pourrait méditer un moment pour mettre ses pensées au clair.

En ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, elle remarqua immédiatement le silence qui régnait dans les différentes pièces ainsi que les rideaux tirés. Elle en ressenti un immense soulagement qui réussi à détendre quelque peu la tension qu'elle avait accumulée. La jeune fille se dirigea tout d'abord vers la cuisine et se rempli un grand verre d'eau qu'elle bu pour alléger encore un peu la boule qu'elle sentait dans son estomac. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour enfin laisser les larmes couler sans retenue. Après un petit moment et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, épuisée par toutes ces émotions accumulées durant l'après-midi.

Alors qu'Eva s'endormait, la conversation téléphonique continuait entre Kai et Yuriy.

- Ils n'ont quand même pas osé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage.

- Oui. Ils l'ont fait à elles, à elle, ta petite sœur, Eva… »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Yuriy tentait d'intégrer cette information et Kai regretta de lui avoir parlé. Mais à l'autre bout du téléphone, Yuriy reprit la parole, la voix soudain cassante.

- Je viens.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis que je vais venir. C'est ce que tu voulais de toute façon, non ? Et qu'importe ce fichu tournoi alors que j'ai une chance de la retrouver, car qui sait où est-ce qu'elle va disparaître après ça !

- Oui…

- J'emmène les autres avec moi, ça ne va pas être très difficile de les convaincre. Je pense pouvoir avoir un avion pour ce soir ou cette nuit, alors ne m'attend pas avant demain matin. Pendant ce temps, tiens-toi tranquille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver en face d'elles en ce moment. Appelle-moi lorsque vous serez arrivés.

- Je vois qu'on est d'accord. A demain.

- A demain. »

Kai raccrocha le combiné pendant que Yuriy faisait de même à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Ce dernier se précipita hors de la pièce qui leur servait de bureau, suivit de près par Boris interloqué, pour retrouver les deux derniers membres de son équipe et les mettre au courant de la situation. Cette nouvelle inespérée mit les trois membres restants de l'équipe du même avis et ils acceptèrent aussitôt de faire partis du voyage. Ainsi chacun se prépara après avoir réservé un vol pour le Japon qui partirait le soir même.

Un peu plus tard, le reste des Dark-Sisters rentra à l'hôtel, toutes inquiètes de ne pas trouver leur capitaine.

- Eva ? » appela Aleksandra, se demandant pourquoi les rideaux étaient encore tirés.

- Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu passer ? » demanda Sohalia soutenue par Vidya. « Ca m'inquiète…

- Je vais voir dans sa chambre, » dit la blonde.

La russe se dirigea lentement vers la pièce où leur capitaine s'était endormie. Après avoir ouvert la porte, Aleksandra vit la forme d'Eva sur son lit dans la lumière du soleil couchant et entendit sa respiration calme. Elle s'approcha lentement et remarqua les traces de larmes séchées sur son visage ainsi que l'oreiller encore humide. Perplexe, la blonde sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit et rejoignit ses amies qui s'étaient entretemps installées au petit salon pour que Sohalia puisse se reposer.

- Alors ? » demanda cette dernière.

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème, » répondit simplement la russe.

- C'est-à-dire ? Elle n'est pas là ?

- Elle est là… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais… elle a l'air d'avoir pleuré.

- Pleuré ? » s'exclama Vidya. « Comment ça ?

- Comme quand tu ressens une grande tristesse ou une joie immense, de l'eau coule de tes yeux, » lui répondit Aleksandra, de mauvaise humeur maintenant. « Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit joyeuse à l'heure actuelle…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Sohalia pour apaiser l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était formée entre ses deux amies.

- Je ne l'ai pas réveillée, à mon avis elle préférerait rester seule.

- Tu as bien fait, si c'est vraiment important elle nous le dira.

- Si c'est au point de la faire pleurer ça m'étonnerait que ça soit n'importe quoi, » dit Vidya en fixant la porte de la chambre d'Eva.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées Alex ?

- Non, ou sinon elles ne sont pas réalisable. Elle pleure rarement et il n'y a que deux personnes capables de la mettre dans cet état et ils sont bien loin d'ici à mon avis, ou sinon il vaudrait bien mieux pour eux. »

Les filles restèrent pensives quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre de leur capitaine grincer doucement. Alors qu'elle approchait, ses amies se levèrent, perplexe en apercevant son air calme et serein.

- Oh ! Vous êtes rentrées.

- Oui… » lui répondit Sohalia un peu inquiète.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les garçons sont venus me voir eux aussi, il y avait bien assez de bruit, » dit la brune en esquissant un sourire.

- Les… garçons…

- Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? » lui demanda Vidya, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. J'avais juste un peu mal à la tête et une sieste m'a fait du bien.

- Hm...

- Et si on se changeait les idées ? » intervint la petite russe. « Après tout on a gagné notre match, on pourrait aller fêter ça au lieu de rester ici à se morfondre !

- Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Sohalia et elle rajouta au moment où la noiraude allait protester. « Ca va aller, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- J'ai découvert un super café-restaurant un peu à l'écart du complexe, » annonça Aleksandra. « Il n'y a presque personne car il est très peu visible et les joueurs et visiteurs préfèrent rester dans les centres modernes. Ca serait bien d'y aller, la vue sur l'océan y est sublime ! »

Eva qui avait compris de quel restaurant parlait sa coéquipière s'interposa violemment au grand étonnement de ses amies qui ne purent avoir aucune réaction devant le visage horrifié de leur capitaine.

- Eva… » commença l'indienne aux yeux noisette.

- Si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse ? Nous ne sommes pas stupides, on a bien remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas, » continua la deuxième aux cheveux couleur corbeaux.

Les yeux d'émeraude, totalement paniqués, passaient frénétiquement d'un visage à l'autre tentant de remettre ses idées en place, en vain. Sentant ses larmes revenir elle fit volte-face et se précipita dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

- Eva ! » cria Sohalia en tentant de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais elle trébucha, encore trop faible pour fournir trop d'efforts.

C'est Vidya qui se rua dans le couloir alors qu'Aleksandra s'occupait de la souffrante, mais leur capitaine avait déjà disparu.

- Elle n'est plus là, » annonça la noiraude.

- Inutile de lui courir après, » la prévint Sohalia alors que Vidya se préparait à sortir. « Elle est aussi agile et silencieuse qu'un chat. Elle peut déjà avoir quitté l'hôtel ou s'être dissimulée quelque part. Tu peux être sûre que même si tu passes devant elle, tu ne l'apercevras pas.

- C'est pour ça qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille, » dit Aleksandra. « Elle nous en parlera seulement si ça lui chante et là vous ne l'avez que confortée dans son mutisme pour un bout de temps encore en essayant de la faire parler de force !

- Calme-toi Vidya, » intervint Sohalia avant que celle-ci ne réplique violemment à la russe. « Et toi aussi, calme-toi Aleksandra ! Vous êtes toujours en train de vous chamailler toutes les deux !

- Mais c'est de sa faute ! » s'écrièrent les deux concernées dans un parfait ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être pénibles… »

Finalement les trois filles optèrent pour laisser Eva se calmer et elles passèrent la soirée chez les BBA-Revenge en ayant naturellement omis de leurs demander leurs avis. Une fois tous installés chez les garçons et trouvant l'ambiance bien trop calme, Aleksandra décida aussi d'inviter les White Tigers X. Ils passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à regarder des films en mangeant chips, popcorn, biscuits et chocolats.

Pendant ce temps, Eva s'était tout d'abord réfugiée dans les grottes bordant les plages de l'île, le bruit des vagues et la fraîcheur l'apaisant, puis lorsque la nuit fut tombée et l'atmosphère commençant à se rafraîchit, elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre qu'elles avaient réservée à l'un des hôtels destiné au public, en espérant ne pas y rencontrer un certain jeune homme.

Le lendemain, Eva était encore couchée alors que le réveil indiquait 11h00, négligeant ses responsabilités et son devoir de capitaine. Elle se sentait faible, n'avait pas de force pour mener un combat aujourd'hui et n'avait plus goût à rien.

- Il faudrait que je me lève… mais… pourtant ! Pourtant, je suis le capitaine !… Mais je n'ai pas de forces… je pense que je ne pourrais même pas tenir le lanceur… et tirer n'en parlons pas… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre où les rideaux laissaient passer un mince filet de lumière, il devait faire un temps magnifique. La jeune fille resta à contempler le rayon de soleil encore un moment puis lentement elle décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche pour effacer toutes marques de la journée précédente.

- Ca y est, maintenant j'ai faim… » soupira-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. « Bah, de toute manière c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. »

Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'hôtel des équipes où se trouvait aussi le restaurant des joueurs. Elle marcha rapidement, ne voulant rencontrer personne sur son chemin. Une fois arrivée elle se plaça immédiatement à une table un peu à l'écart pour éviter qu'on vienne l'importuner. Mais après que le serveur soit parti, le reste de son équipe fit son apparition dans la salle pour le repas de midi.

- Oh non… »

Les filles l'aperçurent et lui firent un petit geste de la main en souriant, Eva leur répondit timidement et très gênée. Rassurées, ses amies jugèrent qu'elles ne risquaient rien à venir s'asseoir vers leur capitaine.

- Salut Eva ! » lui dit Aleksandra avec une tape énergique dans le dos puis elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Euh…

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda simplement la noiraude en tirant la chaise en face de la blonde.

- … Ouai, et vous ?

- Hm, c'était pas très confortable… » lui répondit Sohalia en s'installant en face de la fille aux cheveux de feu.

- Comment ça "pas confortable" ?

- Ben, tu vois la grandeur des salons des suites ? » commença la blonde.

- Oui, évidemment… » répondit le capitaine, ne voyant pas très bien où ses amies voulaient en venir, ou la raison qui les avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle croyait.

- Autant dire que ce n'est pas très grand, » poursuivit Vidya. « Alors essaie d'imaginer ce que cela donne si onze personnes y dorment.

- Quoi ?

- On a passé la nuit chez les BBA-Revenge, » avoua Sohalia. « Il y avait aussi les White Tigers X… Tu, tu nous en veux ? Je sais que ce n'était pas très raisonnable et qu'il… qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'on s'attache, mais…

- Kss… comment est-ce que je pourrais vous en vouloir ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on n'avait plus vu la civilisation, il faut profiter de ces quelques jours car on ne sait pas quand une occasion pareille se représentera. Mais il faut aussi que vous ne vous attachiez pas trop, n'oubliez pas que nous avons des ordres à suivre.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier un truc pareil ? » dit Aleksandra, sa bouche se tordant dans une grimace de dégoût.

La conversation fut interrompue par le serveur qui vint prendre les commandes des trois filles venues plus tard, puis elle reprit et la discussion fut amenée sur le sujet des matchs du jour.

- Hm, le match de cette après-midi contre les White Tigers X s'annonce intéressant… enfin, il aurait pu l'être s'il n'y aurait pas eu ces fichus ordres, » dit la blonde.

- Tu n'aurais pas reçu d'autres informations ? » demanda Vidya, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, juste la lettre qu'il nous a envoyé lors de notre arrivée ici, depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je suppose qu'on doit s'en tenir à ce qui était prévu, à moins de recevoir quelque chose dans les heures qui suivent, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver comme intérêt à nous faire faire ça… enfin, il est déjà bien dérangé à la base… » reprit Aleksandra.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends ni plus, ni moins que nous ses décisions et ses actions, » intervint Sohalia. « Mais je ne peux que vous déconseiller de vous mettre en travers de son chemin… et je dis ça surtout pour toi Eva.

- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le dis…

- Parce que tu…

- Je sais… il "m'aime bien"…

- Oui… et ton sale caractère lui offre souvent des raisons de te le montrer… » dit la brune.

Cette phrase suffit à plomber l'ambiance, assez longtemps pour que le serveur revienne avec leur plat et qu'elles les terminent. Puis elles débattirent de la stratégie à adopter pour le match de l'après-midi et allèrent se préparer.

Il était 12h55.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Critiques, compliments, (insultes?), je suis ouverte à toute forme de commentaires (du moments qu'ils soient constructifs évidemment)

A bientôt les gens!


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour les gens! Vous passez de bonnes vacances? Moi oui, à tel point que j'en ai oublié d'écrire...

Sincèrement désolée -.-

Je réponds tout de suite à la review de **Kalas** qui est presque une interview^^:  
Alors, je prends tout ça point par point.  
1) Si Kai va réintégrer l'équipe... de quelle équipe tu parles? Des Blitzkrieg-Boys ou des BBA-Revenge? En fait, l'un comme l'autre, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai toutes mes idées pour la suite mais ça c'est juste un point qui reste obstinément obscur dans mon esprit... ^^  
2) Si Kai va avoir une nouvelle toupie... hem... franchement, avec la suite que j'ai prévue, il en a pas vraiment besoin... à moins qu'il réintègre une équipe évidemment. Mais on ne sait jamais (quelle réponse de merde XD Ca t'avances bien, hein?)  
3) Alors, pour les filles, c'est trèèèèèès compliqué et surtout, je ne veux pas gâcher le suspens. Alors t'attendras un peu pour savoir si oui ou non elles vont s'en sortir...  
4) Je vois très bien Eva foutre une baffe à Yuriy... même un coup de poing... (tu dis ça à propos du caractère qu'elle a dans mon autre fic? Bon elle a le même dans celle-ci même si ça ne se voit pas trop en ce moment) c'était quelque chose à quoi je n'avais pas pensé... et vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement je ne sais pas si elle aura la force mais une engueulade c'est sûr. Par contre si elle recouvre des forces, c'est fort probable qu'elle le frappe. Mais bon, on verra^^  
5) Si ça va être guimauve entre les équipes... ben je peux déjà te le dire, je vais exécuter ton souhait: non. Y'aura pas de telle équipe tombe amoureuse de telle autre équipe. Il y aura forcément des couples (parce que j'aime ça), mais pas tous les persos (sinon ça fait hyper shojo et c'est pas trop mon style...)  
6) Si Kai va se montrer à ses ex-coéquipiers... bah ça je vais pas te le dire. T'auras ta réponse dans quelques chapitres, soit patiente^^  
Merci pour cette review, biz!

Et j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ajoutent ma fic à leurs favoris et à leurs alertes! Même si vous reviewez pas ça me fait très plaisir. ^^

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :**

Quelques heures plus tôt, un avion en provenance de la Russie atterrissait à l'aéroport international de Fukuoka. Il en descendit quatre jeunes hommes dont deux qui regardèrent autour d'eux, d'un air assez perplexe.

- Ok, maintenant on va où ? » demanda en premier l'un d'eux, très petit.

- J'en sais rien Yvan. Y'a que les japonais pour décider que leur tournoi sera dans un coin aussi paumé que sur une île déserte… » lui répondit un autre, beaucoup plus baraqué.

Le premier, Yvan, était un garçon de petite taille au nez proéminent. Il avait les cheveux violets, coiffés en piques et des yeux bleus foncés. Il portait de grosses lunettes d'aviateurs qui lui servaient de bandeau pour retenir ses cheveux. Le deuxième tenait plus du colosse que de l'humain. Il devait faire presque deux mètres et semblait taillé dans le roc. Il était blond, un bandeau lui ceinturait la tête et recouvrait ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient bleus ciel. Les autres passagers n'osaient pas trop s'approcher de lui, de peur de recevoir un coup qui aurait très bien pu réduire leur tête en charpie.

- Yuriy, » demanda le dernier, Boris. « Tu sais où on doit aller…

- Bien sûr bande d'imbéciles ! … Sergei repose Yvan tout de suite !

- … Ok, ok… » dit le colosse en reposant le nain sans ménagements sur le sol qui commença à lui sortir une fournée de jurons bien sentis.

- Rhaaa… je suis pas là pour jouer à la nounou… » se plaignit le capitaine, Boris soupirant dans son dos.

Finalement, Yuriy conduit son équipe vers un autre aéroport, plus petit, d'où ils devaient prendre un avion privé qui les mènerait tout droit sur le lieu des combats.

- L'avion part à 09h15, ne vous éloignez pas trop en attendant, » les prévint le capitaine tout en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait 08h55.

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Des gamins ? » s'offusqua Yvan.

- Tout à fait… Bref, moi je dois téléphoner à Kai. Restez tranquille, surtout vous-deux ! » dit-il à l'adresse de Sergei et Yvan qui recommençaient leur manège. « Rhaaa ! Boris, surveille-les !

- Euh… ok. »

Boris regarda son capitaine partir. Il s'inquiétait, car depuis que Hiwatari avait téléphoné, Yuriy n'avait pas fermé l'œil, faisant les cents pas dans tout leur appartement de Moscou, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille non plus. Lui-même était stressé, car il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, cela faisait aussi cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, peut-être qu'elle l'avait tout simplement oublié.

Les deux autres garçons étaient eux aussi tendus, mais ils avaient moins de raison de l'être que Boris et leur capitaine. Ils essayaient simplement de se changer les idées en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour tenter de faire sortir Boris de ses gonds et l'obliger à penser à autre chose. Mais cela ne marchait pas. Malgré la mission que lui avait assignée son capitaine, Boris restait planté au milieu de la pièce en fixant quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir alors que ses deux amis menaçaient de faire s'écrouler la salle d'attente.

Lorsque Yuriy revint, il vit le grand et mince garçon aux cheveux gris clairs et aux yeux de tempêtes, toujours debout au même endroit, alors que les deux autres avaient purement et simplement disparus.

- Kuznetsov ! » hurla le roux. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

L'interpellé sursauta à l'appelle de son nom de manière si peu chaleureuse puis répondit :

- Ah ! Euh…

- Où sont passés les deux autres ?

- … Ahhh…

- Y'a pas de "… ahhh…" qui tienne ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Il faut maintenant que ces deux autres cons se soient barrés pour une petite ballade alors que l'avion part dans moins de cinq minutes ! »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux joueurs se regardèrent fixement, puis Boris détourna le regard, franchement intimidé. Mais avant que Yuriy ne se défoule encore une fois sur le malheureux, il entendit un bruit étouffé de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière un canapé. Silencieusement et sous le regard étonné de l'autre adolescent, il s'approcha de la source sonore qui s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis, d'un geste violent du pied, il envoya valser le divan qui fit une glissade sur trois bons mètres, laissant les deux derniers membres des Blitzkrieg Boys totalement à découvert et à moitiés morts de rires.

- Je vais vous massacrer… » leur dit leur capitaine, ce qui ne semblait pas être des paroles en l'air.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh !

- Yuriy… » réussit simplement à dire Boris sous la scène ultra-violente qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ce n'est donc plus qu'avec la moitié de l'équipe encore valide qu'ils embarquèrent à bord du petit avion qui les menait au lieu des rencontres.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'énorme complexe, où se tenait les combats, sous les coups de 11h30. Même si aucun d'eux ne le laissait paraître, ils étaient tous très impressionnés par le génie de technologie qu'avait dépensée la BBA dans cette compétition.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Yvan, sous l'œil duquel on pouvait voir se former une poche bleutée.

- On attend, » lui répondit sèchement Yuriy.

- … et je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » continua le petit russe pourtant conscient que ce petit jeu pouvait très vite devenir dangereux.

- Je suppose que c'est moi ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

- Tout à fait, » dit Yuriy. « T'es pas pressé en tout cas.

- …

- J'ai compris, monsieur est passé en mode "off", la folie d'hier soir t'a passé. Tu vas quand même ouvrir la bouche pour nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou tu vas utiliser le langage des signes ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne l'ai pas appris donc ce n'est pas sûr que je te comprenne, » lui dit le capitaine en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- … Pas ici, vous avez réservé des chambres, non ?

- Pour qui tu me prends imbécile ! Tu veux qu'on dorme dehors ? Bon, vu le temps ça dois être agréable mais… Rhaaa bien sûr qu'on a réservé des chambres !

- … Alors allons-y.

- Hein ? » s'étonnèrent en même temps les membres des Blitzkrieg Boys.

- Ma chambre est trop petite pour cinq personnes… alors on va causer dans la vôtre. C'est quel hôtel ?

- Celui là, » lui répondit Yuriy en lui tendant une carte et en se retenant de ne pas se défouler sur son ex-coéquipier.

- C'est le même que le mien, c'est par là mais on va faire attention de ne pas trop se faire remarquer… »

Les autres le suivirent sans un mot mais tous pensaient la même chose, les manières de leader de Kai étaient franchement agaçantes.

Si les Blitzkrieg Boys étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, ou si Eva s'était levée un peu plus tôt, la rencontre entre les deux groupes aurait pu se faire bien avant. Mais comme le hasard fait souvent bien ou mal les choses, les garçons ne virent d'autres femmes que la réceptionniste et deux fillettes jouant à chat, tout comme la jeune fille ne croisa personne d'autre que le personnel quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger.

Les Blitzkrieg Boys s'installèrent dans leur chambre puis chacun prit un siège dans le petit salon et la réunion put alors commencer. Tout d'abord, personne ne parla, les garçons attendant que leur capitaine et le japonais aient fini de s'évaluer.

- Bien, » commença Yuriy, ne supportant plus la profondeur des deux améthystes de son ancien coéquipier. « Par quoi on commence ? »

Un autre silence suivit ces paroles, pendant lesquels à nouveaux les membres des Blitzkrieg Boys faisaient jongler leur regard entre les deux jeunes hommes qui ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

- Alors Hiwatari ? » commença Boris dont la patience venait à bout. « Tu ne nous a pas fait venir ici pour jouer au jeu du silence ou bien ?

- Boris… » lui chuchota Sergei pour tenter de le calmer.

- Explique-toi ! » continua le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier qui n'écoutait pas plus le blond qu'il ne faisait cas du regard de plus en plus réprobateur que lui lançait son capitaine.

Nouveau silence. Kai avait fermé les yeux et Boris semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il se leva d'un bond du canapé et allait s'avancer lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissant l'enserrer.

- Lâche-moi Sergei ! Je vais le remettre à sa place !

- Calme-toi ! » répliqua le blond, le regard apeuré, braqué dans une autre direction.

Boris qui avait remarqué que son ami ne le regardait pas se tourna dans la direction d'où le colosse semblait tirer sa source de panique. Le garçon aux cheveux gris y vit Yuriy, les traits tendus, sa pupille et ses iris bleus-ciel rétrécis au maximum ce qui indiquait clairement son mécontentement. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Boris osa le regarder dans les yeux, puis se détourna et fit à nouveau face au japonais.

Boris se calma aussitôt et se rassit non sans pester mentalement contre le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthystes.

- C'est bon Sergei, tu peux me lâcher…

- Hm…

- Vraiment, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Hiwatari… il serait bien capable de nous avoir fait faire tout ce trajet pour rien si on ne respecte pas son rythme de conversation, » lui chuchota Yvan, qui s'était rapproché. « Ne t'en fais pas, je déteste ce type tout autant que toi. »

Pendant ce temps, Yuriy avait finit par réussir à lancer Kai dans les explications de ces derniers jours.

- Tu as entraîné le macaque ? » s'exclama Yvan.

- Et alors ?

- Euh… rien. Ca m'étonne, c'est tout.

- Peuh…

- Donc leur match de cet après-midi sera contre les White Tigers X. Je ne pense pas qu'elles devraient avoir trop de problèmes, » dit Yuriy avant que ne s'engage une autre dispute.

- A moins qu'elles aient reçu des ordres… » analysa Boris.

- Oui, à moins qu'elles aient reçu des ordres… » reprit le capitaine. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait gardé comme objectif la domination par l'économie du Beyblade comme il y a quatre ans, il est peut-être revenu sur ses intentions de capturer les spectres, comme il y a six ans ?

- Seul Dark-Dranzer peut capturer les spectres, ainsi que les Saint-Shields… » fit remarquer Kai.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir contrôler Dark-Dranzer…

- …

- Eva en est capable, tout du moins elle en était capable il y a de cela cinq ans. Quant à savoir si elle le possède maintenant…

- Je ne crois pas, Dark-Dranzer n'est pas un spectre comme les autres, il se nourrit de la part d'ombre qui est en nous et de notre volonté de puissance. On ne peut pas le posséder, c'est lui qui nous possède. Pour ajouter, Eva n'a jamais eu de désir de pouvoir ou de puissance absolue.

- C'est vrai que toi, tu t'es fait posséder par le Dark-Dranzer, » dit Boris moqueur.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Eva, » continua Yvan. « Elle en était totalement la maîtresse.

- …

- Et puis, es-tu vraiment sûr qu'elle n'a jamais eu de désir de pouvoir ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a cinq ans de cela, c'est juste un an après que tu sois parti une deuxième fois, » conclut Yuriy.

- … »

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus accueillit ces paroles, tous les Blitzkrieg Boys avaient leur regard tourné en direction de Kai. Des reproches, du mépris allant quelques fois jusqu'à la haine, c'était ce que le jeune homme pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, sans exceptions. Mais il n'en avait que faire car aujourd'hui ils avaient un but commun et demain il ne les reverrait probablement plus.

- Donc, vous voulez dire qu'il est possible qu'Eva soit venue à ce tournoi en possession de Dark-Dranzer ? » finit par dire Kai, déstabilisé malgré lui.

- On se tue à te l'expliquer, oui ! » lui répondit sèchement Boris.

- Je vois… »

Malgré tous les reproches que Yuriy pouvait lui faire, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait de le détester, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à en vouloir totalement à Kai. Car on ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos, bien que sa conduite d'il y a six ans aurait pu être plus exemplaire. Il n'était cependant pas le responsable de leur jeunesse brisée. En regardant son ancien camarade aussi accablé, il ne put qu'avoir un élan de tendresse envers lui.

- Kai, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on va les sortir de là… »

L'intéressé releva soudain la tête et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur, puis son visage redevint aussi inexpressif qu'à l'habitude et il lui répondit :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Ivanov ! »

Yuriy dû retenir ses pulsions meurtrières et c'est le visage crispé de rage qu'il se retint de lui répondre. Mais juste avant que l'adolescent aux yeux d'améthystes ne rebaisse la tête, masquant ainsi son visage, Yuriy distingua un sourire soulagé passer furtivement sur les lèvres du japonais. Et le russe soupira en se disant que son ancien meilleur ami aurait pu mûrir un peu et accepter d'avoir un coeur. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, assis dans le petit salon de la chambre d'hôtel des Blitzkrieg Boys jusqu'à ce que s'approche l'heure du match opposant les Dark-Sisters aux White Tigers X.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, » dit enfin Yvan en se relevant paresseusement.

Les autres garçons firent de même. Sergei s'étira ce qui eut pour effet la réception d'une baffe sur Boris resté dans la zone rouge. La dispute et les rires engendrés par le coup réussirent à détendre légèrement l'atmosphère très tendue de la pièce où se tenaient les garçons. Seul Kai restait obstinément muet, mais cela ne changeait rien à son habitude et il préférait rester discret, il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la bande. Après avoir calmé Boris, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la Tortue en prenant bien soin d'emprunter des chemins peu fréquentés.

- Il y a du monde, » fit remarquer Yvan. « Ca va être dur de ne pas se faire remarquer… surtout avec vos cheveux…

- Oh ça va… » répondit Yuriy, énervé de tous les regards posés sur lui.

Effectivement, même si Kai, ayant enfilé son capuchon, les menait à travers des ruelles où s'aventuraient peu de visiteurs, les seuls qu'ils croisaient se retournaient pour observer la couleur de cheveux peu ordinaire pour les japonais : rouge sang pour Yuriy, blond pour Sergei et gris clair pour Boris.

- C'est vrai, à ce train là on va se faire repérer par les journalistes, on devrait mettre quelque chose pour les cacher, » renchérit Boris. « Car à ce rythme ça va pas le faire, on ne voit que nous…

- Et quatre mecs qui se baladent avec un capuchon, c'est pas louche peut-être ? » demanda Sergei.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de vêtements et achetèrent de quoi mieux se camoufler que leurs anciens habits… trop nordiques.

La seule chose qu'Yvan avait décidé de changé était ses lunettes d'aviateur. Il les avait troquées contre un foulard beige qu'il avait attaché à la manière d'un bandeau. Sergei quant à lui s'était acheté une casquette kaki et un T-shirt vert sans manches faisant ressortir ses bras de camionneur. Boris avait opté pour le T-shirt rouge sur lequel il avait enfilé un haut bleu jeans sans manches et rehaussé d'un capuchon. Il s'était aussi acheté des pantalons amples, gris et avait échangé ses grosses bottes contre des baskets légères. Leur capitaine, Yuriy, avait opté pour le t-shirt blanc orné d'une croix orange et avec capuche, il s'était acheté un jeans bleu foncé mais n'avait pas abandonné ses chaussures.

Ils se remirent alors en route pour le stade dont les portes commençaient à être bloquée par la masse de monde. Les garçons furent obligés de marcher à visage couvert lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les journalistes qui interviewaient les Falling-Star ayant perdus leur match de la veille contre les Dark-Sisters. Les journalistes leur demandaient les pronostiques du match White Tigers X VS Dark-Sisters. Les jeunes garçons n'osaient pas trop répondre, ils haïssaient les jeunes femmes, mais s'ils disaient que les White Tigers X allaient gagner, c'était reconnaître que les Dark-Sisters n'étaient pas à la hauteur et par conséquent, eux non plus.

- Bon, trouvons des bonnes places maintenant, » dit Yuriy une fois arrivés dans la salle.

- Mais ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, ça vous a plu? Reviews siouplaît!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello les gens!

Alors voila ce chapitre qui a été très long à venir, j'en conviens... ^^'

Bref, tout de suite réponse à **Kalas** :  
J'ai été méchante de couper là tu trouves?^^ Pour les noms je préfère nettement ceux de la version originale, en général je déteste toutes les VF qui sont d'abord passées par les USA, ils changent tout les noms et faut avouer que j'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi ces noms ont été changés... c'est pourtant très bien montré que les héros sont asiatiques... ou métis (Max et Kai) alors leur donner d'autres noms... Et faut avouer que pour les Blietzkrieg-Boys c'est totalement stupide... j'ai fait des recherches et Yuriy est un prénom russe qui signifie Loup... ça lui va à merveille non? Et quel intérêt d'appeler Boris: Bryan si c'est pour donner Boris au méchant... bref pour moi c'est d'une stupidité sans nom mais ce n'est que mon humble avis^^  
Kai et Yuriy se fighteront toujours, leurs caractères sont comme ça. Ils peuvent soit s'entendre à merveille soit se détester cordialement... XD (par contre ça sera pas un Yaoi, pour ça y'a mon autre fic^^)  
Je sais pas si les retrouvailles Yuriy/Eva seront aussi drôles que ça... quoique... si Eva s'énerve effectivement ça sera drôle... ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 28 :**

- Mais ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

Surpris, les cinq adolescents se retournèrent du côté de la provenance de la voix. Ils découvrirent M. Daitenjii qui les regardait son éternel sourire bienveillant scotché sur le visage. Aucun des garçons ne parla, réfléchissant à toute allure aux possibilités de se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Eh bien, avez-vous perdu votre langue ? » reprit le vieille homme. « Si vous veniez plutôt avec moi. Je m'apprêtais à regarder cette rencontre qui me promet d'être passionnante. »

Yuriy qui avait à peu près reprit ses esprits lui répondit, peu sûr de lui.

- Mais… vous n'allez pas voir le match de Kinomiya ?

- Takao ? Non, c'est M. Aokawa qui a décidé de les regarder, je suis chargé de regarder ce match-ci, même si je suis le manager des BBA-Revenge, » soupira-t-il.

Les garçons s'entre regardèrent, puis Yuriy reprit la parole.

- Nous vous suivons M. Daitenji.

- Ah, très bien les enfants. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans la loge. J'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez ce qu'il se passe de votre côté. Surtout toi Kai, pourquoi es-tu resté injoignable pendant deux ans ?

- …

- Ah, toujours aussi peu bavard à ce que je vois. Enfin, attendons d'être arrivés à la loge, nous y serons plus tranquilles, mais il faut se dépêcher, le match va bientôt commencer. »

Une fois arrivés à la loge qui surplombait toute la salle et d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur le beystadium, M. Daitenji recommença à les interroger.

- Alors les garçons, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a amené de Russie jusqu'au Japon, à quelques semaines des tournois européens ? »

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires du groupe A, les White Tigers X se prêtaient à une dernière séance de méditation avant d'aller faire vérifier leur toupie.

- Aller les gars ! » s'exclama Rai. « C'est l'heure ! »

Chez les Dark-Sisters, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, chacune ayant toujours en tête les mystérieux ordres.

- Bon, » déclara Eva. « Quand faut y aller… »

Une fois les vérifications d'usage terminées, le présentateur annonça l'arrivée des équipes. Dans la loge du personnel de la BBA, Boris répondit :

- Pourrions-nous en parler après le match ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Profitons du spectacle, » lui répondit le vieil homme.

Dans le stade, les premiers joueurs s'avançaient vers le beystadium des demi-finales. Celui-ci n'était pas une simple demi-sphère comme dans les petits tournois et dans les présélections, mais il s'agissait d'un véritable labyrinthe aux couloirs étroits débouchant sur une salle dégagée se trouvant au milieu du terrain. Kiki et Sohalia, les joueurs de cette première manche, montèrent les dernières marches qui les menaient au beystadium. Chacun prit place d'un côté du terrain et fixa sa toupie au lanceur avant d'écouter le commentateur lancer le coup d'envoi.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Chers amis beybladers voici la finale du groupe A et les demi-finales du tournoi asiatique ! Je vous prierais de déguster chacun de ces matchs qui seront d'une extrême beauté je vous le garanti !

La jeune indienne grimaça, dégoutée.

- Maintenant, soyez prêts ! 3, 2, 1… Go Shoot ! »

Les deux toupies filèrent dans le dédale de couloirs pour tenter de parvenir au centre. Mais chose exceptionnelle, la toupie jaune de Sohalia ricocha maladroitement contre l'une des parois du labyrinthe et elle fut expulsée hors du terrain par la force du choc.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Kiki qui s'était attendu à un peu plus de répondant de la part de l'indienne.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, s'approcha doucement pour ramasser sa toupie qui tournait encore désespérément et fit un triste sourire.

- Je ne dois pas être totalement remise…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'écria son adversaire dont la toupie réagissant à l'humeur de son maître tournoyait furieusement au centre du labyrinthe. « Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que c'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Elle ne lui répondit rien et s'éloigna du stade avant même que le commentateur ne désigne Kiki vainqueur. Le public aussi était très étonné, des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevaient de tous les côtés et il semblait bien que les promesses de spectacle faites par le présentateur risquaient de voir leur réalisation s'amenuiser.

- Ça va ? » lui demanda Vidya alors qu'elle revenait.

- Oui, oui… ne t'en fait pas. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi, c'est à ton tour…

- Hm… »

Dans la loge de la BBA un silence de mort régnait sur les six personnes présentes. Tous étaient trop abasourdis pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Kai et Yuriy échangèrent un regard en biais, lourd de sous-entendus et Boris s'approcha de la vitre qui les séparait du reste du public pour y poser ses mains. Mais ce furent les seuls réactions jusqu'à ce que M. Daitenji ne prenne la parole, mal à l'aise :

- Eh bien, espérons que ce ne soit qu'un petit accident de parcours… »

Aucun des garçons ne lui répondit, ils suivaient tous des yeux la prochaine joueuse qui allait se battre sous le nom des Dark-Sisters.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, » lui dit Mao qui était son adversaire. « Mais je vous conseil de ne pas nous prendre à la légère !

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, » lui répondit Vidya.

- Beybladers prenez place ! » ordonna le commentateur. « A mon signal…

- Si on se battait comme des amies ? » demanda Mao.

- Des amies ?

- Oui, donne tout ce que tu as, je m'en fiche de qui est le perdant ou le gagnant ! J'ai simplement envie que tu te donnes à fond car nous sommes amies et ce serait une bassesse de ne pas se battre à son niveau réel !

L'indienne risqua un coup d'œil en arrière, elle se demandait quoi faire. Mais ce fut sans succès car son capitaine avait le visage fermé et ne laissait filtrer aucune information. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide et qu'elle devait alors se débrouiller seule.

- … Go Shoot ! » hurla le présentateur et Vidya sortit à temps de ses pensées pour lancer sa toupie dans le stadium.

Sa petite toupie grise fila à toute allure, restant hors de portée des griffes de la toupie rose de Mao.

- Arrête de fuir !

- Ok, tu veux te battre ? Je vais y aller… » répondit l'indienne en stoppant sa toupie au centre d'un couloir en espérant que sa technique fonctionnerait.

- Enfin ! Galux attaque ! »

La toupie rose brilla un faible instant puis les murs du labyrinthe volèrent en éclat de tous les côtés. Galux se frayait un chemin sans se soucier des murs qu'il défonçait comme des châteaux de sable. Lorsque la poussière se tassait un peu, on pouvait remarquer que la pierre avait été entaillée par de puissantes griffes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'écria Vidya.

- Galux, mon spectre ! Maintenant bats-toi ! »

Galux était maintenant arrivé dans le même couloir que la petite toupie grise et il fonçait droit sur elle, continuant de tout taillader sur son passage.

- Shellshield ! » ordonna Vidya à sa toupie.

La toupie grise devint nacrée l'instant précédent l'impact, puis le choc envoya les deux toupies valser d'un mètre chacune.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Mao.

- Le bouclier du coquillage est une défense que j'utilise quand je veux réduire des dégâts qui pourraient s'avérer fatals pour ma toupie, elle divise les dégâts en deux et les partage entre l'attaquant et ma toupie.

- Quoi ?

- Ma toupie est trop légère pour que je puisse utiliser des attaques de défenses à la base, c'est pour ça que cette technique n'est pas optimale.

- … Grrr… Galux ! Cat Bites maintenant ! »

La toupie rose fila sur la toupie grise à toute allure et réussi à la coincer dans un cul-de-sac du labyrinthe. La beystadium ne fut plus qu'un nuage de poussière, Galux ayant réussi son attaque. La poussière s'apaisa un peu et on pu distinguer Galux vainqueur à côté de la toupie de Vidya, lamentablement couchée sur le côté.

Les Blitzkreig Boys ainsi que les White Tigers X furent alors sûrs d'eux, le comportement des jeunes filles n'était pas leur tempérament habituel. Quelque chose clochait. Tous savaient qu'elles étaient bien plus fortes que ce qu'elles leur montraient.

- Je déclare Mao Wong des White Tigers X, vainqueur ! » annonça le commentateur un peu dépité. « Maintenant nous aimerions savoir si la prochaine joueuse des Dark-Sisters aimerait avoir un combat pour l'honneur de son équipe et si le prochain joueur des White Tigers X est prêt à le lui offrir. »

Étonnamment, le public restait très calme ne voulant pas rater le moment où Aleksandra qui devait jouer le dernier match, demanderait ou non un match d'honneur à l'équipe chinoise et plus particulièrement à Rai, leur capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda la blonde à ses coéquipières.

- Comme tu le sens. Mais n'oublie pas les ordres, » lui dit Eva.

- En gros ça sert à rien de le faire ce match…

- Pas si sûre, tu peux le gagner, en montrant le minimum de ta force, » continua la jeune femme aux cheveux de flammes.

- Ce n'est pas désobéir aux ordres ça ? » s'inquiéta Sohalia.

- Non, il nous a simplement demandé de perdre en demi-finales, rien d'autre. Tu peux t'amuser. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

- Si c'est le cas, je refuse, » dit fermement la petite russe. « Si je m'amuse avec lui, c'est de ma faute et non de la tienne, s'il n'apprécie pas, je me ferais punir et non toi.

- Je vois… d'accord…

- Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Sohalia et Vidya d'une seule voix.

- Alors on va faire autrement, » continua Eva en fixant les yeux de ciel de ses yeux d'émeraudes. « Je t'ordonne de le combattre et de t'amuser avec lui sans montrer ta vraie puissance. Tu dois aussi gagner ce match, compris ?

- Tu… n'oserais pas ?

- Je vais me gêner, tu oserais désobéir à mes ordres ?

- … » Aleksandra détourna le regard, ses lèvres pincées sa réponse ne parvenant pas à sortir.

- Alex !

- Non, je n'oserais pas… » lui dit-elle finalement, totalement soumise.

- Eva ! » s'écria Sohalia totalement paniquée. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi non ? » lui répondit son capitaine, l'aura qui l'entourait augmentant à vive allure.

- C'est… ce n'est pas juste…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

- C'est toujours toi qui trinques au final ! Laisse-nous au moins prendre un peu de cette souffrance. Tu vas devenir folle à la longue !

- … Qui donne les ordres ici ?

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je donne les ordres, vous obéissez ! » dit Eva d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

Aleksandra donna donc sa réponse positive d'une voix hésitante au commentateur qui se tourna alors vers les White Tigers X qui répondirent eux aussi par l'affirmative. Mais cela n'empêcha pas tout le monde de se demander pourquoi elles voulaient encore combattre.

Les deux joueurs en position se regardaient droit dans les yeux aucun ne voulant se plier à la volonté de domination de son adversaire. Puis le commentateur annonça le début du match et les toupies furent lancées.

- Franchement ! » lui dit Rai alors que leur toupie se tournaient autour comme pour s'évaluer. « Je ne vous pensais pas si pathétique… »

La blonde murmura une phrase inaudible à Rai qui lui demanda de répéter, son ton légèrement suffisant.

- … Ta gueule ! » hurla-t-elle à l'encontre du capitaine des White Tigers X. « Tu ne sais rien alors tu te la fermes !

- Comment ? »

L'aura autour de la russe avait considérablement augmenté et devenait presque palpable. Rai fut contraint de faire un pas en arrière de peur de recevoir un choc électrique.

- C'est quoi cette fille ? » marmonna-t-il en pliant sous les ondes de colère envoyées par Aleksandra.

Dans la loge de la BBA, personne n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se réveillent seulement maintenant ? » demanda Yvan.

- J'en sais rien, » répondit Sergei qui regardait placidement le match.

- En tout cas, Rai a ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Galeon va se faire massacrer, » observa Boris, ses mains toujours appuyées contre la vitre.

- Elle devait déjà être énervée avant d'arriver sur le terrain, » déclara Yuriy. « Elle n'aurait pas pu se mettre dans cet état en seulement deux tours de beystadium. »

Ils restèrent pensifs et suivirent le déroulement du match. M. Daitenji qui les avait entendus ne savait plus ce qu'il en était. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que l'équipe indienne soit une connaissance de l'équipe russe.

- Les garçons… » tenta le manager des BBA-Revenge.

- Oyaji ! On en parlera après ok ? » le coupa Yvan, concentré sur le combat.

Pendant ce temps, l'aura d'Aleksandra s'était un peu apaisée et elle semblait avoir reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Les deux toupies se lancèrent alors l'une contre l'autre. La vitesse de Galeon ne put rien faire contre la capacité d'esquive et d'anticipation de la toupie bleue de la russe. Elle évitait toutes les attaques du lion noir du chinois et s'amusait de l'expression de frustration qui s'affichait à présent sur le visage de Rai.

- Bats-toi ! » lui dit-il.

- C'est ce que je fais…

- Correctement ! Ne joue pas avec moi comme si je n'étais qu'une souris ! » lui répliqua-t-il.

- … »

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres semblant réfléchir, puis sans prendre le temps de l'avertir elle fonça directement sur le lion. Celui-ci voulut éviter mais il se heurta à l'un des murs du labyrinthe et la toupie bleue alla frapper durement le mur devant lequel Galeon se tenait. L'impact fut terrible et une onde de choc se propagea à travers le beystadium. Une seconde après, c'était le labyrinthe entier qui s'écroulait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Rai contemplant le beystadium totalement dévasté, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des deux toupies.

- Elle est énervée… » murmura Vidya sur le banc.

- Je me demande où est passée sa toupie, » dit Sohalia.

- Elle doit pas être loin, » lui répondit la noiraude.

La respiration de la blonde s'apaisait alors que les derniers pans de murs s'écroulaient et que les deux toupies demeuraient introuvables. Mais tandis qu'Aleksandra se calmait, Rai paniquait car il n'arrivait pas à détecter la présence de Galeon parmi les gravas. Il scrutait le terrain espérant déceler un mouvement de rotation noir ou même sa toupie arrêtée, mais il ne voyait rien. Il observa la jeune russe qui était maintenant totalement calme et qui regardait les ruines d'un air totalement détaché. Il réalisa qu'elle savait parfaitement où était sa toupie et que celle-ci devait toujours être en train de tourner. Contrairement à lui qui ne savait pas du tout où chercher la sienne.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Rai décida de libérer Galeon, son spectre à l'apparence d'un lion noir à la crinière blanche. Une lumière noire surgit de sous une montagne de gravas et Galeon apparut, dégageant ainsi les débris de mur pour permettre à la toupie de continuer le combat. Après un soupir de soulagement, Rai sentit sa poitrine se serrer à la vue de l'état de sa petite arme. La toupie ne supporterait probablement pas un assaut de la même envergure que le précédent.

- Hm, tu y as résisté… » dit Aleksandra qui contemplait l'énorme lion noir qui lui montrait les crocs.

Elle fit un geste de la main et un tas de gravas situé près de Galon explosa, libérant sa toupie.

- Moi qui voulais finir ça rapidement… »

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Rai en s'apercevant que la toupie bleu ciel ne comportait aucune égratignure.

- Pfff, je voudrais bien continuer, mais je dois y aller. »

La toupie bleue luit brièvement et fonça sur Galeon, évitant les blocs de pierres avec une étonnante facilité. Rai ne put rien faire pour atténuer le choc et sa toupie fut projetée dans les airs à grande vitesse, lui éraflant la joue au passage.

- Voila, » conclut la petite russe.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, ça vous a plu?


	29. Chapter 29

Nyaaa! Je suis de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)

Hem, bref. Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette (merveilleuse) fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

- Je t'avais dit de t'amuser ! Et toi, t'as tiré la gueule durant tout le match !

- … »

Aleksandra se tenait immobile au centre des quartiers attribués aux Dark-Sisters pour les demi-finales, Eva était debout devant elle, les sourcils froncés et lui reprochait son attitude durant le match, les deux indiennes se tenaient prudemment en retrait. Tout l'échange se faisait en russe.

- Comment tu veux que je m'amuse ! Avec… avec cette menace qui plane maintenant sur toi ? » lui répondit la blonde tant pour se défendre que pour faire reprendre ses esprits à son capitaine.

- Je vous ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas vous soucier de moi ! A quoi sert l'entraînement que nous avons reçu ? Etes-vous des trouillardes ?

- …

- Répondez ! Toutes ! » ordonna le capitaine en se tournant vers les deux autres qui sursautèrent.

- Non… » répondirent ses trois coéquipières.

- Quel est notre devoir ?

- Servir Volkov, notre "maître"… » murmura Vidya après un moment de pause.

- Plus fort !

- Servir Volkov, notre maître ! » reprirent en chœur ses trois subordonnées.

- Oui, c'est ça… le servir, lui obéir en toute chose car nous n'avons pas le choix, » dit Eva, plus calme.

- Eva, » murmura Sohalia.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais quelques larmes s'étaient mises à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur de la main et sourit calmement en direction de ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, puisqu'on est éliminées et qu'on a quartier libre jusqu'à la fin du championnat autant s'amuser. Ah je sais ! Pourquoi pas aller à la plage ? J'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner ! Pas vous ? »

Les indiennes et la petite russe se regardèrent perplexes puis prenant exemple sur leur capitaine et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elles acceptèrent la proposition. Elles allaient en direction de leur hôtel pour prendre leurs affaires de plage en prenant soin d'éviter les journalistes quand elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les BBA-Revenge qui faisaient de même.

- Ah ! » s'écrièrent les deux équipes lors de la collision.

- Les Dark-Sisters ! » s'exclama Takao.

- Oh, ce n'est que vous, » constata Vidya qui s'était violement heurtée à lui.

- Le commentateur a annoncé que vous aviez perdu contre les White Tigers X, comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda Daichi.

- …

- Oh, vous en avez encore honte, c'est ça ? » dit Takao pour les provoquer.

- Takao… » lui chuchota Max.

- N'empêche je vous comprends, mais nous on est qualifiés pour la finale, c'était du gâteau !

- Dit-il alors qu'il a perdu son match, » déclara Rei pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- Rei ! T'es méchant !

- Dites, ça vous dit de venir à la plage avec nous ? » leur demanda Aleksandra après s'être silencieusement mise d'accord avec son équipe.

- Vous allez vous baigner ? » demanda Max, soudain intéressé.

- Oui, on s'est dit que ça nous relaxerait.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est… » commença Rei.

- J'y suis ! » s'exclamèrent ses trois amis d'une seule voix.

- Hein ?

- Aller Rei, fait pas ton rabat-joie… Oh, j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir… » dit malicieusement Daichi.

- Moi aussi, » continua Takao. « C'est parce qu'il préférerait voir Mao en maillot alors si elle n'est pas là ça l'intéresse pas !

- N'importe… ! » se défendit le chinois qui pensait beaucoup plus à l'entraînement qu'à son amie d'enfance en bikini.

- C'est vrai ? » s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Rei déglutit et devint rouge tomate, il se retourna lentement suivi de ses coéquipiers et tout le monde put faire face aux White Tigers X qui semblaient avoir fini une course éprouvante. Tout devant se tenait Mao, de petites étoiles scintillantes dans ses yeux.

- Ecoute Mao, » dit le noiraud en reculant prudemment.

- Vous allez à la plage ? » continua celle-ci.

- Vous voulez venir ? » demanda Sohalia qui émergea de derrière l'équipe masculine.

- C'est votre idée ? » demanda abruptement Rai.

- Euh oui… »

Le reste des Dark-Sisters sorti de l'ombre et les deux équipes qui s'étaient précédemment affrontées se regardèrent en chiens de faïences jusqu'au moment où Max intervint pour briser l'ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus glaciale.

- Hey guys ! What's up ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rei à son meilleur ami, il avait compris que la rancœur venait des White Tigers X et non des perdantes.

- Il se passe qu'elles ont fait exprès de perdre ! » cria Kiki.

- C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Max en se retournant vers les filles qui ne baissaient pourtant pas le regard contre l'accusation.

- Nous n'avons rien à répondre à ça, » dit Eva calmement. « Ca ne vous regarde pas, vous devriez pourtant être heureux d'accéder aux finales.

- Alors c'est vrai ! Vous avez fait exprès de perdre ? » s'exclama Mao qui visiblement gardait une note d'espoir du fairplay de ses nouvelles amies.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a aucune réponse à donner, maintenant notre programme est d'aller à la plage se relaxer. Vous êtes des nôtres ?

- … »

Les White Tigers X ne surent que répondre à l'invitation. Ils en voulaient beaucoup aux Dark-Sisters de s'être jouées d'eux mais ce qui était fait, était fait, et on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

- Ok, moi j'en suis, » répondit finalement Mao, souriante.

- Mao… » dit son frère étonné qu'elle leur pardonne aussi facilement.

- Aller grand-frère, elles doivent avoir leurs raisons, et puis on les rencontrera sûrement aux championnats du monde, et là vous donnerez tout ce que vous avez !

- … Ouai, » dirent tranquillement les Dark-Sisters.

La réponse des Dark-Sisters, même si elle avait été murmurée convainquit le reste des chinois et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'hôtel pour chercher ses affaires de bain.

Pendant ce temps dans la loge de la BBA, M. Daitenji interrogeait les Blitzkrieg Boys de leur venue au Japon.

- Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que Kai nous a appelé, » dit Yuriy derechef. Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à celui-ci de protester, il enchaîna. « Il n'ose pas affronter tout seul son ancienne équipe, faut dire qu'elle lui manque…

- Connard !

- Voyons, voyons Kai, c'est tout à fait normal !

- …

- Mais pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant deux ans ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété tu sais… tu as été porté disparu même. Puis tout d'un coup la police a cessé les recherches sans en donner aucune raison...

- J'avais des choses à faire... Et je me suis présenté à la police car j'en avais marre de voir ma photo affichée partout.

- Je vois, es-tu déjà allé les voir ?

- Non, et j'aimerais les éviter si possible.

- Mais pourtant…

- Il vous a raconté des conneries. Bref, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais y aller. Merci de nous avoir laissé partager la loge avec vous. Au plaisir. »

Kai franchit la porte sur ces agréables dernières paroles, bientôt suivi par les Blitzkrieg Boys. Une fois dehors, Kai regarda Yuriy avec une envie de meurtre.

- Oh aller, ça va… » lui dit-il en tentant de le calmer. « T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour…

- Peuh !

- Au fait Yuriy, » intervint Boris, le ton de sa voix inquiet. « Elle ne t'a pas repéré au moins ?

- Non, » lui répondit le concerné. « Enfin je ne pense pas. J'ai fait attention à ne pas laisser transparaître trop d'émotion. Même elle j'avais de la peine à la situer...

- Tant mieux, il ne faut pas qu'elles nous repèrent…

- Je sais bien, mais c'est crevant. Au moins je sais que le lien est toujours là malgré les années de séparation.

- Il faut donc faire attention de ne pas trop s'approcher d'elles, » observa Yvan. « Sinon on se fait tout de suite chopper…

- C'est ça. »

Ils décidèrent de se promener un moment dans le complexe, tout en faisant attention à prendre des chemins peu fréquentés.

Les trois équipes avaient prévenus Kyouju et Hiromi qui les avaient rejoints et ainsi ils avaient finis de préparer leurs affaires et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la plage. Une fois arrivés, la bonne humeur avait repris le dessus et chacun avait trouvé une occupation.

Sohalia, Aleksandra, Hiromi, Daichi, Max, Takao et Kiki avaient pris un ballon de plage et s'amusaient avec dans l'eau. Gao avait tout de suite repéré un marchand de glace et s'était empressé d'aller en acheter une. Eva, Vidya et Rei lisaient chacun un livre. Mao paressait tel un chat au soleil, son frère s'étant endormi à l'ombre d'un arbre et Kyouju, comme à son habitude, ne lâchait pas son ordinateur portable.

- Eva ! Viens jouer avec nous ! » cria Aleksandra.

- Hm… pourquoi ?

- On a besoin d'être un nombre pair pour faire des équipes !

- … Ok j'arrive ! »

Elle marqua la page de son livre et rejoignit ses amis dans l'eau. Les équipes furent faites, filles contre garçon. Le but était de faire le plus de séries de cinq passes entre les membres de la même équipe. Cinq passes équivalaient à un point. Mais au moment où le ballon arrivait vers Eva, celle-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres, de perdre l'équilibre et le ballon lui passa à côté.

- Eva ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria Sohalia.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, sur le bord de la plage, Yuriy ressentait le même frisson et faillit tomber sur le sol si Kai, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ne l'avait retenu.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Merde… »

Au moment même où Yuriy répondait à Kai, Eva qui avait été rejointe par ses amies tournait vivement la tête en direction de la plage et le garçon tournait la sienne vers la mer. C'est là que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Non ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en sursautant brusquement et en se dégageant des bras de Sohalia.

- Quoi ? »

Aleksandra plus calme que l'indienne dirigea son regard au même endroit que celui de son capitaine et vit la raison de son malaise.

- Je vois… Ils sont là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Sohalia qui ne comprenait rien aux tremblements d'Eva.

- Eux… » dit la petite russe d'un ton froid en tendant son bras vers la plage.

- Oh non… »

Vidya, Mao, Rei, Rai, Kyouju et Gao avaient remarqué le trouble qu'il se passait dans l'eau mais n'en savaient pas la cause, c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent les baigneurs pleins de questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Vidya inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, » lui répondit Takao. « Elle a commencé à frissonner et elle ne veut plus rien dire depuis.

- Pousse-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en l'écartant violemment.

Elle s'approcha d'Aleksandra et lui demanda ce qu'il arrivait, celle-ci pointa à nouveau la plage et cette fois-ci tout le monde suivit la direction montrée par le doigt.

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Du côté des russes, Yuriy se remettait plus facilement du choc que ce mystérieux lien avait causé. Il regardait tranquillement la mer où il devinait sa sœur en pleine panique. A côté de lui, Boris s'agitait nerveusement.

- De toute façon il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, et puis on les a cherchées pendant si longtemps… on devrait être heureux de les retrouver.

- Pas dans ces conditions, » lui répondit le grand garçon aux cheveux gris qui mordillait maintenant ses ongles, de plus en plus stressé.

- On dirait une jeune fille amoureuse qui s'apprête à avoir son premier rancard, » dit moqueusement Yvan.

Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Boris, mais Sergei en rajouta une couche.

- Disons que c'est presque ça…

- Mais vous avez fini oui ou merde ! »

De son côté Kai regardait les Dark-Sisters et son ancienne équipe l'air plutôt inquiet. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rester froid et indifférent mais en présence des Dark-Sisters ça allait être une épreuve difficile.

- Qu'est-ce que les Blitzkrieg Boys font là-bas ? » s'exclama Takao. « Avec… Kai en plus, » murmura-t-il péniblement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Eva qui s'était à peu près remise pensait savoir la raison de leur venue mais ne voulait rien dire. Elle sentait très bien la colère mélangée à la tristesse que dégageaient ses amies, si les deux groupes se rapprochaient il y allait avoir du litige à n'en pas douter.

Finalement Aleksandra commença à s'avancer en direction des garçons, ceux-ci hésitèrent un instant puis Yuriy alla à sa rencontre. Peu après le reste suivit, Eva s'inquiétant pour la suite.

* * *

Pour les gens qui se demandent ce que peut bien être ce "lien", vous en apprendrez d'avantage dans les prochains chapitres.

A suivre...

et reviews please!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello les gens!

Donc voilà enfin la suite de la fic... -.-' je pense que si vous la lisez après cette coupure interminable vous n'allez plus rien y comprendre... enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi '^^ sorry.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 30 :**

Enfin les deux groupes se retrouvaient au bord de mer sur cette île paradisiaque. Mais si le décor semblait sorti d'un rêve, l'atmosphère n'avait pas suivi. L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure que les deux groupes se rapprochaient.

Eva avait rejoint Aleksandra en tête de file et faisait directement face à Yuriy, son frère. Elle sentait des pulsions étrangères venir s'ajouter à celles de son propre cœur, signe que le lien mystérieux s'était tout à fait réactivé. A ses côté Aleksandra avait le regard froid et le visage impénétrable, mais si son expression ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments, son aura dégageait une telle hostilité qu'elle aurait sûrement été capable de leur sauter à la gorge en ce moment. Derrière elles, Sohalia et Vidya marchaient côtes à côtes, la brune regardait le sol et ralentissait sciemment le pas mais la noiraude l'en empêchait régulièrement par de brusques coups de coudes.

Derrière les Dark-Sisters qui avaient pris la tête, venaient les BBA-Revenge menés par Takao qui ne cachait pas sa colère de voir son plus grand rival, ami de confiance et ancien coéquipier en compagnie de l'équipe russe. Tous suivis par les White Tigers X qui n'avaient plus du tout envie de se trouver là.

Du côté des Blitzkrieg Boys, Yuriy avançait le plus fièrement que lui permettait les battements affolés de sa poitrine qui ne s'était pas réhabituée au lien qui le connectait à sa petite sœur, puis venaient Sergei et Yvan relativement décontractés si on comparait leur attitude à celle de Boris qui faisait tout pour se cacher derrière le géant. Le stress du garçon aux yeux de tempêtes avait atteint son paroxysme et il faisait tout pour échapper au regard de l'autre groupe. Kai, quant à lui, marchait derrière Yvan, apparemment décontracté il avait les mains dans les poches, la tête haute et le regard droit fixé devant lui.

Soudain les regards du frère et de la sœur se croisèrent à nouveau. Plus près l'un de l'autre ils purent s'observer de tous leur saoul et s'enivrer de ce sentiment qui s'était échappé de leur corps pendant tant d'années. Eva fixait Yuriy, Yuriy fixait Eva. Aucun des deux ne pouvait baisser le regard en premier.

Les yeux bleus presque blancs de Yuriy pouvaient pétrifier quiconque ne se sentait pas assez sûr de lui et qui avait le malheur de défier le capitaine russe. Aucune personne, excepté Kai, n'avait jamais pu résister à son regard. Ses cheveux coiffés en deux piques étaient d'un rouge plus profond encore que ceux de sa jeune sœur et mettaient en valeur sa peau immaculée sous laquelle se dessinait une musculature fine mais puissante. Mais malgré son physique attrayant il avait toujours eu un cœur distant et froid et avait été instable psychologiquement.

Yuriy remarqua tout de suite que sa sœur était malheureuse, qu'elle avait des problèmes. Eva avait toujours été douée pour cacher ses véritables sentiments en présence d'autrui donc ceci il n'y avait que son frère qui pouvait le dire, c'était un message de leur lien, ce fil invisible qui les unissait depuis leur enfance difficile.

Les deux groupes arrivèrent face à face et se dévisagèrent un moment, personne n'osant parler. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Takao s'enflamma.

- On peut savoir où t'étais passé bakayarou ? » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Kai.

Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas un regard, il fixait les yeux émeraude et gênés du capitaine des Dark-Sisters.

- Tu vas me répondre enfoiré ?

- Take it easy Takao… » lui dit Max.

- Nan ! Y'a pas de "easy" qui tienne ! Ce connard nous snob pendant deux ans et le voila qui réapparait comme par magie pendant la saison des championnats, accompagné des Blitzkrieg Boys ! Je veux des exp…

- Oh ! Calmos le nain ! » l'interrompit Yvan.

- Tu t'es regardé ? » marmonna Daichi qui empêchait Takao de sauter sur le plus petit des russes.

- A ce que je sache, Kai n'est pas ta propriété privée, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le plus petit des Blitzkrieg Boys.

- En quoi ça te regarde avorton ? » répliqua Takao.

- En rien de particulier, mais le playboy est libre de ses mouvements non ? Ou t'aimerais le mettre en laisse ? … T'as des tendances ? »

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté du côté des Blitzkrieg Boys, ils se moquèrent ouvertement de Takao à la vue de la rougeur qui avait envahi son visage, même les amis du japonais riaient sous cape incapables de se retenir ainsi que Kai qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire mauvais.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda Aleksandra, le regard noir, coupant ainsi cours aux moqueries.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Yuriy prit finalement la parole, ne s'adressant apparemment à personne en particulier.

- Ca fait longtemps…

- Bof, » répondit Takao, « pas plus que d'habitude. Un an comme d'hab', sauf pour une certaine pers'…

- Takao, » intervint Rei, « je ne crois pas que c'est à nous qu'il s'adresse…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, » continua le chinois. « N'est-ce pas, Rai, Max ?

- Oui…

- Yes… »

Les White Tigers X ainsi que les BBA-Revenge, excepté Takao, s'éloignèrent en silence du lieu des retrouvailles.

- Hé les gars ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? » s'exclama Takao un peu perdu.

- T'as pas entendu ton capitaine ? » lui demanda Vidya le regard noir. « Casse-toi tu gênes. »

Sans un mot de plus et après un regard haineux envers son ancien coéquipier, le jeune japonais leur tourna le dos et se pressa pour rattraper ses amis.

- Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, vous allez nous expliquez ce que vous fichez ici ! » leur ordonna Aleksandra, d'un ton sans réplique et vide de toute émotion.

- C'est plutôt facile, » lui répondit Yuriy, légèrement déstabilisé. « On est venu pour vous…

- Nous ? » s'exclama Vidya incrédule. « Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va gober un truc pareil ? Après ce que vous nous avez fait ?

- … »

Aucun des garçons ne répondit, ils détournèrent les yeux sous les regards acérés des deux jeunes filles. Puis, Aleksandra reprit.

- Qu'espériez-vous en revenant ? Après ça… le pardon ?

- … Peut-être bien, oui… » souffla Boris en fixant tristement Sohalia, celle-ci détourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

- N'importe quoi ! » s'interposa Vidya. « T'espères vraiment qu'elle va te pardonner Boris ? Et toi Yuriy ? » continua-t-elle en se retournant vers ce dernier. « Tu crois aussi au pardon ? »

L'absence de réponse et le silence qui s'ensuivit suffit largement à répondre à la question.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, » chuchota soudain Eva. « Vous nous avez laissées tomber, puis vous réapparaissez sans prévenir… c'est trop tard…

- Eva… » murmura son frère. « Je… je n'ai jamais voulu… on voulait venir vous chercher après.

- C'est facile à dire maintenant ! » intervint Aleksandra ne laissant pas à son capitaine la possibilité de répondre. « Mais comme elle l'a dit, c'est trop tard.

- On est au courant, » dit soudain Yvan.

- Quoi ?

- On est au courant des traitements qu'ils vous font subir… maintenant. »

Les yeux des jeunes filles s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il leur fallut alors plusieurs secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

- Comment ? » demanda Sohalia qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là.

- Disons qu'on a nos sources… » répondit Sergei, mal à l'aise.

- On veut vous sortir de là, on a vécu le même enfer… enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, » continua Boris hésitant.

- Ca tu peux le dire ! » trancha Vidya, rouge tant de colère que de honte.

A nouveau un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Kai s'avança au côté du capitaine des Blitzkrieg Boys. Les filles tournèrent leur regard dans sa direction, des sentiments bien différents pouvaient se lire dans leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi aussi ? » lui demanda Aleksandra, tremblante de rage. « Tu as encore moins ta place ici que les autres !

- Vous jouez à quoi ? » demanda Sohalia, son regard à présent étrangement froid destiné à l'ensemble des garçons. « Vous venez ici pour nous provoquer, c'est ça ?

- P… pas du tout ! » s'exclama Boris.

- Disparaissez ! » leur ordonna Eva. « Je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner… Hors de ma vue ! »

La vue de Kai l'avait déstabilisée au plus haut point, pour contrer son malaise elle n'avait trouvé que la colère pour se défendre.

- Vous ne voulez même pas écouter ce qu'on a à vous dire ? » demanda Kai.

- Parler ? Vous ? Ou plutôt… toi ? » s'exclama Aleksandra. « Tu me fais marcher Hiwatari !

- …

- Non mais sans blague, vous voulez discuter ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ? Des excuses ? Des lamentations ? On n'en a pas besoin de ça !

- Des... faits ? » l'interrompit Yuriy.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voulez des faits, c'est ça ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, les Dark-Sisters étaient à présent légèrement déstabilisées par la proposition du capitaine des Blitzkreig Boys.

- C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Eva en rompant le silence.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous montre, que ce qu'on dit, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ? » dit-il le regard plein d'espoir.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, perplexes. Puis Eva reprit la parole :

- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

- En vous sortant de cet enfer… » lui répondit Boris, le regard toujours tourné vers Sohalia.

- Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup… » continua la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraudes.

- On y réfléchirait ensemble… non ? » proposa Yuriy. « En s'unissant, on sera plus fort. »

- …

- En voila des belles paroles le grand-frère ! » intervint soudain Aleksandra qui n'était pas du tout convaincue. « On en a entendue beaucoup des comme ça, non ? Genre : "Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais pour vous chercher." Ca te dit pas quelque chose ? Hein Hiwatari ? Puis il y a eu : "Ne vous en faites pas les filles, dès qu'on se sera installés on reviendra vous chercher." Que c'est beau tout ça, n'est ce pas les mecs ? Il faudra plus que des belles paroles cette fois-ci pour me convaincre !

- Alex… » murmura Sohalia. « On pourrait peut-être…

- Ca va pas ? Tu serais prête à lui laisser encore une chance ? A ce sal type qui t'a lâchement abandonnée ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… » dit-elle en fixant le sol qui était soudain devenu très intéressant.

- Tss ! Moi je n'attends plus rien d'eux ! » conclut Aleksandra, et tout le monde sut que personne, y comprit Eva, n'arriverait à la faire changer d'avis sans preuves concrètes sous les yeux.

- … Et vous ? » demanda prudemment Yuriy, s'adressant au reste de l'équipe féminine.

Les trois filles se regardèrent mais des opinions différentes se forgeaient dans leurs esprits.

- Je suis de l'avis d'Aleksandra, » lui répondit Vidya. « Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

- Je… je veux bien tenter le coup, » dit Sohalia en osant à présent lever son regard vers Boris.

- Et toi, Eva ? » la questionna Yuriy plein d'espoir.

La jeune fille laissa son regard errer d'un visage à l'autre en commençant par les garçons puis elle se décida à répondre ses yeux émeraude plantés dans ceux topaze de son frère, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Je tente le coup, je ne vais pas laisser Sohalia seule avec vous cinq. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! »

- Eva ! » s'exclamèrent Aleksandra et Vidya, les deux choquées par la réponse de leur capitaine.

- Faut savoir relativiser quelques fois les filles. Et puis, si ca peut nous faire sortir de cet enfer… » tenta Sohalia pour les apaiser.

- Ca peut aussi nous y enfoncer ! » lui répondit abruptement Vidya.

Un regard glacial de son capitaine la dissuada de continuer, Kai et Yuriy comprirent que les filles n'étaient plus que mystères et que la route vers la liberté allait être longue.

* * *

A suivre...

reviews please!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello les gens!

Voilà la suite!

Mais d'abord je réponds à** Sarhtorian:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus eu de review pour cette fic (d'un autre côté ça faisait aussi longtemps que j'avais plus posté) alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^ J'aime beaucoup ta petite analyse, c'est sympa car ça permet de voir comment les lecteurs comprennent la fic. Je vois que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée et que tu as compris ce que je voulais faire passer.  
Effectivement, à la base Beyblade est un manga et un anime destiné à un public jeune (ha... mon enfance XD) et comme je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer mais que ma mentalité a évolué, j'ai voulu aussi faire évoluer l'univers en le rendant plus "réel" d'un certain côté tout en y ajoutant des zones d'ombres: - le passé des Dark-Sister, - rendre Volkov encore plus vil. Car tout n'est pas tout joli, tout mignon, tout rose.  
Mais j'essaie de ne pas perdre l'esprit de base du manga et de l'anime... ça c'est aux lecteurs de me dire si j'y réussi ou pas^^'  
Et t'inquiète pas si t'analyses comme tu dis, j'adore ça! ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :**

Les deux équipes rentraient au complexe dans un silence de mort. Les regards assassins que lançaient Alexandra et Vidya sur le dos des garçons y étaient pour beaucoup, si un regard pouvait tuer, les Blitzkreig Boys n'auraient pas fait long feu.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le restaurant de l'hôtel des Blitzkreig Boys. Là-bas, l'ambiance ne s'améliora guère autour de la table. Les filles s'étaient réunies d'un côté, faisant face aux garçons de plus en plus gênés de cette situation. Finalement, Yuriy se décida à prendre la parole.

- Voila… le premier pas est franchi… » commença-t-il en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux. « Pour pouvoir avancer, il faudrait réunir le plus d'informations possible pour que nous puissions agir de l'extérieur.

- Des infos ? » demanda Sohalia. « De quel genre ?

- Du genre : où se situe géographiquement le repaire de Volkov, nous décrire le bâtiment et le système de sécurité, le nombre de gardes et d'autres informations de ce style… » lui répondit Yvan.

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent, puis Eva leur expliqua :

- Volkov est tellement strict que nous ne savons même pas où se trouve le bâtiment, chaque personne retenue à l'intérieur se voit dans l'obligation de se bander les yeux pour retourner dans la civilisation. Il ne veut laisser filtrer aucune information. Mais je pourrais vous dire qu'il se trouve toujours en Russie, et d'après le nombre d'heures de route, en tout cas en Sibérie… d'ailleurs le climat y correspond bien, la température peut descendre jusqu'à -50 en hiver, même parfois plus bas, et monte jusqu'à 30° C en été. De plus l'hiver est très long comparé à la saison chaude. »

- Le bâtiment ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien Abbaye, » enchaîna Sohalia. « C'est un grand bâtiment en pierres noires. Il y a très peu de fenêtres ce qui fait que l'intérieur est toujours obscur et cela malgré la lumière artificielle.

- Il ressemble à un mini-château, » l'interrompit Eva. « Les chambres pour les scientifiques et les gardes, les plus nombreux, se trouvent dans les étages. Les labos et salles d'entraînements au sous-sol, les chambres des beybladers sont, elles aussi au sous-sol, cela évite les éventuelles évasions. Par contre les appartements de Volkov s'étendent sur tout le quatrième étage.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, le système de sécurité est de dernier cri. Les labos possèdent des quadruples sécurités pour permettre aux seuls scientifiques, et Volkov, de passer, » dit Sohalia.

- Quelle est cette quadruples sécurité ? » demanda Yvan, intéressé.

- Tous les scientifiques et gardes possèdent un passe qui ouvre toutes les portes, mais les labos possèdent en plus une reconnaissance digitale et rétinienne et un code qui change toutes les semaines, » lui répondit Sohalia. « Nous, beybladers, n'avons des cartes d'accès que pour nos seuls chambres, la cantine, les salles d'entraînements et la bibliothèque. Nous devons être accompagnés pour nous rendre dans les autres pièces.

- Les portes sont blindées, alors inutile d'espérer les détruire avec nos toupies, » indiqua Eva qui, visiblement, avait déjà tenté l'expérience.

Un grand silence accompagna la description de la prison des jeunes femmes. Les garçons étaient sous le choc que Volkov aie encore pu améliorer son système de sécurité déjà bien avancé à l'Abbaye et dans la BEGA Corporation.

- Alors ? On se dégonfle ? » demanda Aleksandra, un sourire moqueur en coin.

- Alex ! » s'indigna Sohalia.

- Bah quoi… t'as vu leur tête ? Ils ont écouté et maintenant vont nous lâcher… je vous avais prévenue…

- Aleksandra… » l'avertit Eva en russe, ce qui n'étais jamais bon signe. « Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, tu le regretteras amèrement…

- Да... (Dea=oui) » lui répondit la blonde, soudain moins sûre d'elle.

Les garçons s'étaient tous retournés vers Yvan qui avait sorti un ordinateur portable de son sac. Après avoir fait quelques réglages pour la connexion internet, il s'était plongé dans son univers informatique.

- On peut nous expliquer ? » s'enquit froidement la capitaine des Dark-Sisters.

- Tout-de-suite… » dit Yvan, concentré sur son écran.

Il pianota un petit moment sur le clavier, le son des touches accompagnées par le tapotement des ongles de Vidya sur la table, furent les seuls bruits de la tablée.

- Voila… » dit enfin le hacker.

- Voila quoi ? » demanda Sohalia.

- J'ai piraté le système informatique du gouvernement russe et j'ai ainsi pu accéder aux bases de données, j'ai alors entré toutes les données que vous nous avez fournies.

- Et alors ? » s'impatienta Eva.

- D'après les informations, il y a six endroits qui correspondent à votre description sur le territoire russe.

- Six ? On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est énorme ! » s'exclama Aleksandra. « Vous vous rendez compte de la taille de ce pays !

- Oui, oui… » répondit le plus petit. « Mais il y en a deux que l'on peut tout de suite éliminer.

- Lesquels ? » intervint Yuriy.

- Il y en a un au nord-est de Moscou, le bâtiment correspond aux descriptions mais la température annuelle et les heures de trajet ne coïncident pas. L'autre se trouve au nord du Japon, à l'extrême est de la Russie. Les températures correspondent mais les heures de trajet son trop courte.

- Ils pourraient aussi fausser le trajet en faisant des tours inutiles… » analysa Boris.

- J'y ai pensé, mais le bâtiment ne correspond pas tout à fait à la description, il est trop petit et n'a pas quatre étages, » reprit Yvan.

- Tu as une proposition ? » lui demanda son capitaine.

- Oui, je pense que ce bâtiment se trouve en République Sakha, la Yakoutie, au nord de la Chine.

- Mais c'est une région qui est aussi grande que l'Inde ! » s'exclamèrent Aleksandra et Boris de concert.

- Oui, mais deux des places restantes se trouvent dans cette zone, ce qui nous en élimine deux autres d'un coup.

- Et si tu te plantes ? » demanda froidement Vidya.

- Alors on saura que c'est un des autres sites, » lui répondit le garçon en souriant.

- Volkov va sûrement s'apercevoir que quelqu'un fouine dans ses affaires, » dit Vidya.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on est assez discret vous pouvez compter sur nous, » les rassura Sergei.

Le silence s'installa pour confirmer que les filles n'avaient pas du tout été réconfortées par les paroles du blond.

- Bref, » reprit Yvan. « Je vais faire d'autres recherches et je vous préviendrais lorsque je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les deux groupes s'apprêtaient à se séparer. Aleksandra et Vidya avaient déjà quitté le restaurant, de même qu'Yvan qui était allé continuer ses recherches au calme dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que Yuriy, Kai, Boris et Sergei pour les garçons et Eva et Sohalia pour les filles.

- Bien, » déclara Eva en se retournant. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Sohalia tu viens ?

- Euh… oui, » dit la brune en lançant un regard en coin à Boris.

- Attends ! »

Boris et Yuriy s'étaient exclamés de concert, chacun s'adressant à une fille différente.

- Quoi encore ? » s'enquit la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes.

- On pourrait pas être un peu seuls, tous les deux ? » demanda timidement son frère.

- Idem… » dit le garçon aux yeux gris à Sohalia en rougissant.

La capitaine des Dark-Sisters regardait son frère avec perplexité, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur Boris. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux et donna un coup de coude à sa coéquipière tout en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Sohalia rougit mais ne put empêcher un magnifique sourire d'éclairer son visage.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda Sohalia en prenant la main du grand garçon aux yeux d'orages et en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

- Bon, ben moi aussi je vais y aller, » déclara Sergei qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver sous un feu croisé entre le grand-frère et le soupirant.

Les trois adolescents restant se dévisagèrent un moment. Eva n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Kai leur dispute et se retrouver face à son grand-frère après tant d'années la rendait aussi nostalgique qu'énervée. Yuriy ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Kai allait rester, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de passer la soirée avec sa sœur. Kai quant à lui, n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester, mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir car il ne voulait plus quitter la jeune femme qui l'avait hantée durant trop d'années. Finalement il décida lui aussi de s'en aller jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler des histoires de familles et qu'il serait tout à fait heureux si Yuriy s'en prenait lui aussi plein la figure, il avait sûrement oublié le caractère violent de sa petite-sœur.

- Nous sommes seuls à présent, » dit Eva lorsque Kai eut quitté la pièce, son ton sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une invitation à prendre la parole, mais Yuriy n'en tint pas compte.

- Une ballade, ça te tente ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui présentant la porte.

- Pourquoi pas… »

Elle sortit de l'hôtel suivie de près par son frère. Une fois dehors elle lui laissa le choix de la direction à prendre et le garçon opta finalement pour la forêt. Ils avançaient en silence, aucun des deux ne savait de quoi parler pour engager la conversation. Eva s'en voulait d'être si froide, les garçons avaient l'air si sincère et elle n'avait jamais pu résister longtemps à son frère. Yuriy, de son côté, ne savait plus comment aborder sa jeune sœur, elle était devenue un vrai mystère pour lui. Ils avançaient depuis un moment à l'ombre des arbres quand ils entendirent des chuchotements et des froissements de feuilles. Intrigués, les deux adolescents allèrent voir directement de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits, la scène qui se déroulait alors sous leurs yeux leur fit monter quelques bouffées de chaleur. Sohalia, plaquée dos à un arbre, enlaçait le cou de Boris. Les mains du garçon se baladaient sur le corps de la brune. Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient fougueusement et n'entendaient aucun son alentours. Le frère et la sœur décidèrent de s'éclipser avant que le couple ne les surprenne, surtout que Yuriy se retenait mal d'éclater de rire. Une fois assez loin, le roux laissa s'exprimer son hilarité sous les yeux amusés de sa sœur.

- Trop drôle ! » rigola-t-il. « Si j'avais su qu'on serait tombé sur eux… »

- T'es méchant, » lui reprocha Eva, mais le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher niait ses paroles.

- On a eut de la chance de passer à ce moment là, imagine plus tard… » dit son frère. « C'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de temps à rattraper ! »

Sa sœur éclata de rire à son tour, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas correct envers son amie et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de tel. Ils restèrent un moment à tenter de reprendre leur calme, puis quand cela fut fait, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- Ça fait du bien, » constata Eva, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, » répondit Yuriy en soupirant d'aise.

Un nouveau moment de blanc s'installa, mais Eva le coupa assez rapidement.

- Tu sais, toi, tu… tu m'as beaucoup manqué, » lui confia-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, » souffla le garçon en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, tentant ainsi de récupérer tout le temps volé. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eva s'était mise à pleurer, non des larmes de souffrances ou de solitude comme tant de fois ces dernières années, mais des larmes de reconnaissances, de bonheur. Un bonheur qui submergeait tout son être. Finalement ils se séparèrent et Yuriy sourit tendrement lorsqu'il vit les larmes, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, » murmura-t-il.

- Je sais… merci. »

* * *

A suivre...

Ça vous a plu? Laissez des comm's!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 32 de cette (merveilleuse) fic!

D'abord, je réponds aux comm's:

**Sarhtorian**: Sérieusement... je dis chapeau, tu as une sacrée capacité d'analyse qui me laisse sur le c**... hem, admirative '^^ Moi-même je n'avais jamais remarqué tout ce que tu as analysé, et tout tient la route et je suis en plus tout à fait d'accord avec toi. (J'en reviens toujours pas)  
Sinon pour répondre à tes deux questions, non je ne suis sur pas sur un autre site de fanfics par contre je suis sur deviantart, sous le même pseudo. Et sur ce site j'ai deux autres fics, un yaoi de Beyblade (KaiXYuriy) terminé et une fic de HP au temps des Maraudeurs encore en cours d'écriture.

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : **

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la forêt en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer puis ils prirent la direction de la plage. Ils croisèrent les White Tigers X qui s'étaient séparés des BBA-Revenge et profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée. Mao les salua gaiement mais les garçons restèrent distant, ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré leur victoire trop facile. Yuriy et Eva décidèrent donc de s'asseoir sur le sable un peu à l'écart des derniers promeneurs. Le vent caressait agréablement leur visage et le soleil diffusait une agréable chaleur. Ils se sentaient bien, à nouveau réunis, leurs cœurs accordés, chacun savait où se trouvait le cœur de l'autre et pouvait laisser son esprit s'y reposer. Eva laissa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère tandis que ce dernier passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa jeune sœur. Elle ferma les yeux et il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

- Ils sont bizarre, » fit remarquer Kiki qui les observait.

- Ils sortent ensemble ? » demanda Rai à sa sœur.

- Ben… je sais pas… elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un copain en même temps elles ne parlent pas beaucoup d'elles.

- Ouai mais… » hésita Kiki. « Ils se ressemblent vachement quand même, t'en dis quoi Gao ?

- Ben… je sais pas, » répondit l'interrogé.

- Mouai, question idiote…

- Bon on rentre, après tout c'est pas nos affaires, » déclara Rai en remplissant son sac.

Les chinois se préparèrent et retournèrent à l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, Eva s'était endormie dans les bras de Yuriy. Le garçon attendit qu'il fasse nuit pour la réveiller à contrecœur. Il raccompagna sa sœur à l'hôtel des joueurs. Dans le salon qui précédait les ascenseurs, ils surprirent une conversation entre quelques unes de leurs connaissances. Ils s'arrêtèrent de manière à ce que les participants à la discussion ne les voient pas.

- Je vous assure ! » dit Kiki. « Ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre !

- Arrête d'essayer de nous berner, » rigola Takao. « Ce type est aussi froid que le Pôle Sud et le Pôle Nord réunis, le jour où il a une copine, même elle qui a un sale caractère, je veux bien me faire un énorme tatouage sur le front en for…

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, » l'interrompit Rei pour que le japonais ne s'enfonce pas plus. « Mais ces deux là se ressemblent beaucoup… »

Le frère et la sœur s'entreregardèrent, intrigués.

- Ils parlent de nous ? » interrogea Eva.

- On dirait bien, » lui répondit le garçon, un mince sourire commençant à s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Oui j'ai remarqué aussi, » reprit le plus jeune membre des White Tigers X. « Et ça m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup intrigué, mais Rai m'a demandé de ne pas m'en mêler…

- Il a pas tord, c'est pas tes affaires, » répondit Takao.

- Dit celui qui fourre son nez partout sans aucune pudeur, » compléta Max, ce qui fit rougir de rage son coéquipier.

- Pfff… » soupira Daichi. « Elle est pourtant pas mal cette fille…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… » fit remarquer Max.

- C'est pourtant simple, une fille comme ça, elle doit pas se mettre avec n'importe qui ! » expliqua-t-il. « Ca vaut pour les autres Dark-Sisters aussi, elles sont toutes super bien foutues.

- Et je suppose que le genre de mec qui leur convient serait… » hésita Max un sourire en coin. « Guys like you ?

- Quoi ?

- Des gars comme toi…

- Eh bien, sans me vanter je dirais que oui. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Max et Kiki se retenaient de ne pas exploser de rire, Rei toussait, ayant avalé son thé de travers et Takao regardait le plus petit d'un air totalement ahuri.

Du côté des deux russes, Eva était devenue rouge de gêne et de colère tandis que Yuriy était dans le même état que le jeune chinois et l'américain.

- J'ai une idée, » chuchota le roux à sa sœur lorsqu'il eut reprit contenance.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le salon, Yuriy tenant sa sœur par les épaules alors qu'elle lui enserrait la taille de son bras. Ils firent un sourire éclatant au petit groupe, celui-ci les regardant s'approcher ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Une fois arrivés, Yuriy prit la parole.

- Salut, la forme ? » s'enquit-il en faisant glisser son bras le long de la hanche de sa sœur.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à suivre les gestes du capitaine russe. Leur air stupéfait fit sourire Eva qui profita du geste du roux pour se serrer contre lui de manière provocante. Rei et Max rougirent et détournèrent la tête alors que Daichi se rembrunissait. Les deux derniers observaient toujours les gestes sensuels des deux adolescents. Finalement Max retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- Ca, ça va… et vous ?

- Tranquille, » lui répondit Eva qui le regardait de ses yeux perçants.

- Ouai, » dit simplement son frère.

- Et… vous faites quoi de beau ? » s'enquit Kiki en déglutissant.

- Je la ramène à sa chambre, » lui répondit Yuriy un sourire carnassier et qui en disait long affiché sur le visage, Eva se retenait de rire à ses côtés.

- Ah, » firent simplement les garçons.

- Sur ce… » dit Eva en prenant la main de son frère. « On va vous laisser, bonne nuit !

- Tchao !

- S'lut… » les saluèrent les garçons toujours sous le choc.

Une fois hors de vue, le frère et la sœur se dépêchèrent de monter dans l'un des ascenseurs. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux étonnés de Sohalia et Boris qui descendaient du restaurant et s'apprêtaient à sortir.

- Je vous avais bien dit, » fit Kiki en se remettant lentement.

- Juste, » lui répondirent les autres.

Eva passa sa nuit à réfléchir à quelle serait la meilleure conduite à adopter envers les garçons. Etonnamment elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère, était-ce à cause de leur lien ? Ce lien si fort qui les avait réunis, formé lors de leur jeunesse. Depuis ils n'avaient pu être séparés sans être victime d'une immense souffrance. Séparés pendant quatre ans, ce lien s'était tellement atténué qu'elle le croyait détruit, et le contact après de nombreuses années d'absence était lui aussi douloureux. Cette attitude ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, la clémence avait disparu de son cœur, c'était un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Alors pourquoi refaisait-il surface à ce moment là ? Cela ne la ferait souffrir que d'avantage.

Et Kai ? Comment réagir face à lui ? Elle pouvait passer outre leur dispute mais une rancune tenace l'empêchait de lui pardonner son amnésie. Il n'y était pourtant pour rien, c'était un accident… enfin, pas vraiment un accident, son grand-père et Volkov l'avaient planifié. Elle frémit à ce souvenir. Rien que de penser au regard froid et dénué d'émotions qu'il lui avait lancé lors de son retour à l'Abbaye la faisait trembler. Yuriy et Kai étaient les personnes qu'elle avait de plus chères au monde et elle les avait perdus tous les deux quelques années plus tôt.

La jeune fille se tortura l'esprit toute la nuit et apparut telle un zombie le lendemain matin pour le déjeuner.

- Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » s'exclama Aleksandra, en russe, en la voyant arriver.

- Rien, rien… j'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est tout, » répondit la concernée en prenant soin de parler japonais.

Rei, déjà levé contrairement à ses trois autres coéquipiers, rougit à cette information en pensant aux évènements de la veille. Eva vit sa gêne et lui sourit innocemment ce qui redoubla son trouble. Aleksandra se posait quelques questions mais n'osait rien dire en présence des autres, Vidya buvait tranquillement son thé et Sohalia n'était pas encore apparue. Mais Eva pensait savoir où la chercher, la brune n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. La capitaine se retourna vers le garçon.

- Tu es prêt pour cette finale ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que prêt, on va leur mettre la pâtée ! » s'écria Daichi qui arrivait.

- Mettre la pâtée à qui ? » s'enquit sombrement Rai qui faisait lui aussi son apparition avec le reste de son équipe.

- À vous bien sûr ! » répliqua le balafré. « vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on va se laisser battre ?

- Espèce de sale nabot… » grinça Rai en se penchant vers lui.

- Face de babouin ! » répliqua le nabot en question.

Mais avant qu'ils ne commencent à en venir aux mains, ils se retrouvèrent les lèvres scellées dans une puissante embrassade. Vidya s'était approchée et, plutôt que de les cogner, avait opté pour cette solution.

- Beurk ! Mais t'es malade ? Tu veux que je meure ? » s'exclama Daichi en se frottant la bouche.

- Argh ! Je vais surement attraper une maladie infectieuse ! » continua Rai.

- Faites moins de bruit… » répliqua l'indienne. « Sinon je continue… »

L'aura pesante et peu rassurante qui se dégageait d'elle découragea les garçons à lui répondre mais les autres adolescents présents ne pouvaient se retenir de rire sous cape. Jugeant que la situation était redevenue assez calme, la noiraude alla se rasseoir en silence sous les yeux amusés de ses deux coéquipières.

* * *

A suivre...

N'oubliez pas de laisser des comm's! ;p


	33. Chapter 33

Hello tout le monde!

Voila enfin le chapitre 33 de _Sortir de l'Enfer_

N'ayant pas reçu de reviews pour le chapitre 32 je n'ai rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est, une fois n'est (vraiment) pas coutume que Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Takao Aoki. Excepté les Dark-Sisters^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 33 :**

La finale que tout le monde attendait impatiemment ne se déroulerait qu'en début d'après-midi, les huit joueurs avaient donc le temps de se préparer, et pour certains de réveiller encore quelques membres.

- Takao, » dit Rei en secouant légèrement son équipier qui ronflait encore.

- … Ronfl…

- Ca va pas marcher comme ça, » bailla Max que Daichi avait levé à la trompette.

- Takao ! » continua Rei, en le secouant plus fort.

- Grmblmbl… ronfl, roooonnnnflllll…

- Si on utilisait les couvercles de casserole de la cuisine comme cymbales ? » proposa le plus jeune ayant déjà amené lesdits instruments.

- … Bonne idée, » répondirent les deux autres, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur leurs lèvres.

Max prit les couvercles et s'approcha silencieusement de son meilleur ami.

- Takao ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, et ben…

- Ronflll…

- Ok, understood. »

Avec un grand sourire, le blond entrechoqua les deux couvercles à quelques centimètres à peine de l'oreille du dormeur. Il ne fallut qu'un seul choc pour que Takao ouvre brutalement les yeux, au deuxième il fit un bond en arrière qui le fit se cogner la tête contre le mur puis tomber à terre.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe… mais vous êtes malade ! » geignit-il en se massant le crâne. « Vous auriez pas pu faire ça en douceur ?

- … Y a rien qui marche avec toi, sauf l'ultime recourt, » l'informa Daichi, satisfait que son idée ait porté ses fruits.

Takao leur jeta un regard courroucé mais finit quand même par se lever.

- Il aura fallut le temps, » soupira Rei.

- On va petit-déjeuner ? » s'enquit le japonais.

- T'es dingue ? » s'exclama Rei. « L'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps !

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais je meurs de faim !

- Bah tant pis pour toi, et si ça peut te soulager, moi non plus je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné. Mon réveil a rendu l'âme, » l'informa Max.

Du côté des White Tigers X, tous s'étaient déjà attelés à un entrainement matinal. Qui consistait en une longue méditation pour renforcer leur concentration.

Chez les Blitzkreig Boys, Yvan avait déjà le nez collé à l'écran de son ordinateur pour tenter de trouver d'autres informations susceptibles de les aider, Sergei faisait de la musculation et Yuriy fixait intensément la porte de la chambre de Boris, qui ne s'était étrangement pas encore levé. Debout devant la porte, le capitaine essayait de trouver une explication logique à cela.

- Sergei, t'es vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu rentrer hier soir ? » demanda-t-il.

- Oui, » répondit la voix grave du russe en provenance du salon.

- … »

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il fit face à une Sohalia un peu ébouriffée.

- Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- Que ! » fit le garçon stupéfait.

- Je ne fais que passer, » continua l'indienne gênée en contournant le roux et en se dépêchant de sortir de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Un moment de silence se fit dans tout l'appartement miniature. Le bruit des touches de clavier avait cessé, en même temps que la respiration profonde du plus grand, signe qu'Yvan et Sergei avaient vu la fille passer.

Yuriy faisait maintenant face à Boris, apparemment très embarrassé de cette situation.

- Tu m'expliques ? » lui demanda son capitaine, menaçant.

- Et ben… elle et moi… on s'est réconciliés.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Et ?

- Et rien du tout ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

- … Comment tu veux me faire croire ça alors que vous venez de passer la nuit ensemble et que ça fait plus de quatre ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? » cria-t-il en se souvenant des évènements de la veille.

- Je te le jure ! Et puis, tu sais très bien ce qu'elles ont subi, je trouve que c'est déjà un exploit qu'elle ait osé venir dans mon lit !

- … Mouai… »

- Yuriy ! » cria la voix d'Yvan qui avait tout entendu. « Tu ne penses pas que s'ils avaient vraiment couché ensemble t'aurais entendu des bruits louches ? T'es juste à côté quand même ! »

Yuriy sembla étudier la question puis donna raison à ses équipiers. Soulageant ainsi Boris qui avait retenu sa respiration durant la réflexion de son capitaine.

- Mais trouvez un autre endroit la prochaine fois ! » ordonna le roux en repensant à la scène forestière.

- Oui ! » répondit Boris qui se mit presque au garde à vous mais ses joues rouges rendaient la situation plutôt comique.

C'est avec un Takao baillant que les BBA-Revenge sortirent de l'hôtel, ils croisèrent Sohalia pressée de rentrer dans sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'elle devra avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ses coéquipières et espérant que sont capitaine ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir découché.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Max, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, » répondit Takao en baillant encore une fois. « T'as qu'à la rattraper pour lui demander…

- Et puis quoi encore ? » rougit le blond.

Le japonais lui lança un regard entendu et Max s'enflamma, le menaçant de révéler des soi-disant sentiments à une certaine personne. Cela ferma illico la bouche de Takao qui le fusilla du regard. Mais Max ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Beautiful day, isn't it ? » dit-il pour montrer qu'il ne se préoccupait nullement du noiraud.

- Ouaip ! » répondit Daichi. « Une bonne journée pour écraser ces prétentieux de White Tigers X !

- Et qui est le prétentieux là ? … » soupira Rei.

Alors que les garçons allaient se préparer, Sohalia allait faire face à son redoutable capitaine.

- Rhaaa… ils se ressemblent trop… et à voir la tête de Yuriy il a sûrement engueulé Boris… c'est évidemment ce qu'il m'attend… Même physique, même caractère… de psychopathe… » finit-elle en murmurant, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

Elle fixait la poignée de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel comme s'il s'agissait de la pire monstruosité qu'il pouvait exister au monde. Elle finit par l'abaisser et entrer prudemment dans la pièce.

- Euh… hello ?

- Ben voila ! » s'exclama Aleksandra debout au milieu du salon. « T'étais passée où ? Eva est furax !

- Ca va être ta fête… » dit tranquillement Vidya qui lisait un livre sur le divan.

- Hem… elle est où ?

- Ici… » répondit le capitaine.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se tenait dans le couloir menant aux différentes chambres, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et faisaient vraiment penser à du sang dégoulinant le long de son cou. Elle avait les bras croisés elle fixait Sohalia sévèrement.

- Ah… Salut ! » tenta Sohalia en esquissant un sourire.

Mais le regard perçant de son capitaine le brisa immédiatement.

- Tu vas gueuler, c'est ça ? » demanda timidement la brune.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse pas ?

- … Je suis désoléééééeeeee…

- …

- Aller Eva, » dit Aleksandra en prenant la défense de sa coéquipière. « Il fallait bien que ça arrive une fois non ?

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! » s'exclama Sohalia.

- A qui veux-tu faire gober ça ? » répliqua Eva violemment.

- Mais…

- Capitaine… » dit Vidya en posant son livre sur la tête d'Eva. « Ne te laisse pas emporter, d'accord ? Et examine mieux la situation. »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un moment en dévisageant Sohalia qui voulait absolument se soustraire à son regard.

- Kss ! » fit simplement Eva en se tournant brusquement et en regagnant sa chambre.

La brune soupira de soulagement et adressa un regard rempli de reconnaissance vers Vidya qui lui fit un léger sourire.

- C'est pas juste Vidya ! » se plaignit Aleksandra. « Y'a qu'avec Sohalia que t'es sympa ! Avec nous t'es toujours un vrai glaçon !

- Et alors ? » s'enquit la concernée son regard ayant perdu de sa chaleur.

- Ben… c'est pas cool. »

Lorsque l'heure de la finale arriva, les différentes équipes déjà éliminées se préparaient à entrer dans les gradins. Par contre, chez les Blitzkreig Boys seuls Boris et Yuriy avaient l'intention d'aller au stade. Non pas pour suivre le match, mais pour rester aux côtés des Dark-Sisters. Kai aussi allait voir le match, mais il se doutait que l'équipe indienne ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir ? » s'enquit Boris.

- Sûrs, » lui répondit Yvan. « J'ai encore quelques infos à trouver et Sergei est allé en salle de sport. Et voir la finale de ces équipes de rigolos ne nous passionne pas vraiment.

- Bon ben tant pis… à toute à l'heure.

- Hm… »

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur chambre d'hôtel et croisèrent Kai dans les escaliers.

- Salut… tu vas aussi au match ? » demanda Boris.

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Non, c'était histoire d'entamer une conversation. Mais c'est impossible avec toi.

- Hm…

- Bon vous venez ? » demanda Yuriy. « On n'a pas toute la journée !

- J'arrive !

- Hm… »

Chez les Dark-Sisters, certaines mettaient du temps à se préparer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas bientôt fini ? » s'énerva la capitaine.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite… » répondit la voix de Sohalia depuis la salle de bain.

- Tu nous as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes… » dit Aleksandra, affalée sur l'un des canapés.

- …

- Mais c'est bon ! Tu es très belle comme ça ! Tous les garçons vont tomber sous le charme et pas seulement un ! » s'emporta la blonde.

- Mais… y'a encore…

- Rien du tout ! » répliqua la plus petite en la sortant de force de la salle d'eau. « Maintenant on y va sinon on va réussir à manquer le match ! »

Les Dark-Sisters croisèrent Yuriy, Boris et Kai à l'entrée du stade. Sohalia alla directement se blottir contre le plus grand et les autres se toisèrent, personne n'osant prendre la parole.

- Bon vous venez ? » s'exclama Sohalia accrochée au bras de Boris. « On va réussir à manquer le match si vous trainez !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, » maugréa Aleksandra en lui emboitant le pas.

Elle fut suivie de près par Vidya, ignorant superbement les garçons. Peu après Kai s'en alla aussi. Après un petit moment, le frère et la sœur se sourirent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les gradins.

- Où sont-ils passés ? » se demanda Eva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers les gradins.

- Je crois… qu'ils se sont séparés. Regarde, » dit Yuriy.

Il indiquait Aleksandra et Vidya, assises côte à côte. Plus bas, Boris et Sohalia étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Plus à droite, Kai s'était isolé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller vers le couple, » répondit Yuriy.

- Moi non plus.

- Tes deux amies ne supporteront pas ma présence…

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent les autres ?

- T'occupe, et Kai…

- Il va râler mais rien dire de plus… »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais tout le stade était rempli. Les seules places qui restaient étaient à côté de Kai. Son mauvais caractère semblait déborder et effrayer les autres spectateurs. Quelques fans s'étaient mises derrière lui n'osant pas, et c'était compréhensible, lui adresser la parole.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… » soupira le roux.

- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un devra réserver des places, il faut envoyer Kai, » remarqua Eva, amusée.

Ils s'assirent vers lui qui les gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils. Yuriy lui rendit la pareille et Eva décida de se mettre entre eux, histoire de ne pas provoquer de tremblement de terre.

- Bien dormi ? » s'enquit la jeune fille, tentant d'entamer la conversation.

- Hm…

- C'est pas une réponse.

- Ça peut aller, » répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle sourit à ce comportement mais son frère sentait la colère l'envahir, car ce n'était pas des façons de traiter sa petite sœur. Elle l'apaisa en posant sa main sur la sienne et en lui souriant.

- Pfff… t'es désespérant comme gars, » soupira le capitaine russe en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, tentant ainsi de réprimer son énervement.

- … Et alors ?

- Alors ? Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus sociable pour une fois !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? » Yuriy semblait atterré. « T'es attardé mon pauvre… »

Kai lui lança un regard foudroyant mais Yuriy était trop énervé pour tenir compte de la mise en garde.

- Les gars… je crois que les organisateurs aimeraient retrouver le stade en un seul morceau à la fin du match…

- T'inquiète sœurette, je vais faire ça tout en douceur…

- … Pfff.

- Je vais t'en donner des pfff ! Ca fait des années que tu n'as plus revu ma sœur et c'est comme ça que tu te comportes avec elle ? » s'exclama le garçon en se levant.

- Yuriy… »

Kai le fixa, toujours aussi impassible, mais détourna rapidement les yeux quand Eva le regarda.

- Calme-toi Yuriy… ce Kai n'est plus celui que j'ai connu, pour moi c'est une autre personne, alors reste calme. »

Kai eu un frisson et Yuriy se rassit, ils entendirent les chuchotements des fans justes derrière eux. Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc et leurs lancèrent un regard meurtrier, ce qui les calma aussitôt. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole et Eva se sentait prise entre deux icebergs. Finalement elle décida elle aussi de prendre un air sérieux et désintéressé, pour voir la réaction des deux autres.

Son changement d'attitude n'avait pas échappé à son frère qui l'a regardait un peu surpris. Quant à Kai, il la regardait en coin, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Finalement, les deux garçons se regardèrent, chacun une lueur étonnée et inquiète dans les yeux et finirent par prendre la parole.

- Hé Eva, » commença Yuriy. « Ca va ?

- …

- Eva ? » s'enquit Kai.

- … »

Elle regardait toujours devant elle, fixant le beystadium où aurait lieu les matchs. Aucun signe d'une quelconque émotion ne venait troubler son visage impassible.

- Aller quoi, dis-le ! » demanda son frère un peu paniqué.

- C'est de notre faute ? » continua Kai.

- Comment ça notre faute ! Celui en faute ici c'est toi !

- T'as gueule le cornu.

- Quoi ? Ma coupe de cheveux ne te regarde pas !

- … »

Il avait presque crié mais avait soudain ressenti un énorme coup, le Lien faisait des siennes et il arriva à comprendre sa jeune sœur.

- Ok, c'est de notre faute, » soupira-t-il. « Maintenant tu veux bien desserrer les lèvres ? »

Aucune réponse sauf un autre coup dans la poitrine.

- Tu veux des excuses… ok, je suis désolé… sincèrement, et toi aussi Kai, excuse-toi !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Parce que sinon elle va rester muette comme une tombe et moi je risque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque !

- Ca ne serait pas une grande perte…

- Toi ! Je vais te massacrer… »

Un autre coup, plus fort que les deux autres, fit grimacer Yuriy.

- Eva, arrête ça, ça fait mal… aller Kai, excuse-toi. Je me bouche les oreilles si tu ne veux pas être entendu…

- … Vas te faire voir…

- T'es un cas désespéré ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est furax ?

- Il semblerait…

- Et à cause de qui ?

- …

- Elle a raison, tu n'es plus la même personne… l'ancien Kai aurait été prêt à se mettre à genou pour se faire pardonner d'elle si cela en avait été nécessaire… »

Kai le regarda, étonné, puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers la jeune fille, toujours aussi impassible et les lèvres pincées. Son regard s'adouci en même temps qu'il devint triste.

- Foutez-moi la paix, » dit-il brusquement en détournant le regard.

- Ok Eva, tu vas me faire mourir si tu continues comme ça ! A présent c'est plus de ma faute, c'est cet imbécile ! Alors arrête de me frapper, ça fait putain de mal ! »

Les coups s'estompèrent, laissant enfin Yuriy reprendre son souffle et lancer un regard haineux à son ancien coéquipier.

- Je m'en vais, » fini par dire le roux. « Tu te montreras peut-être plus démonstratif si je ne suis pas là. Mais je reviens, à toute à l'heure sœurette. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il lui fit la bise en soupirant.

* * *

A suivre...

N'oubliez pas de commenter!


	34. Chapter 34

Yataaaa! Me revoila! Enfin, depuis tout ce temps!

Bref, j'espère que je vous ai manqué (quand même un petit peu?) Non? Tant pis... d'un côté c'est de ma faute... vous avez le droit de me bouder... Mais je vais être triste...  
Putain là je raconte que des conneries, on voit que c'est période d'examens et qu'il faut que je me défoule ^^'

Alors voila, je m'arrête là pour les bavardages inutiles et je lance la fic!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**

Même lorsque son frère fut parti, Eva garda son air sérieux, Kai la regardait incapable de savoir quelle conduite adopter. Finalement il tenta une approche en parlant en russe pour que personne ne les comprennent.

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux des excuses ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas. Le garçon soupira et essaya à nouveau.

- Les excuses c'est pas mon truc… tu devrais le savoir… En fait non, puisque je ne suis plus comme avant… à ce qu'il paraît… »

A sa grande surprise, le regard d'Eva se voila. Intrigué, Kai s'approcha d'elle pour mieux voir son visage. La jeune fille, même en y mettant toute sa volonté, n'arrivait plus à garder son masque d'indifférence.

- Écoute, » continua le ténébreux en se redressant et en regardant le ciel. « Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne me rappelle pas, mais il y a une chose que j'ai comprise… c'est qu'on était très proches à l'époque. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu retrouver une partie de mes souvenirs il y a six ans. Même Yuriy qui était apparemment mon meilleur ami n'a pas réussi à faire ça. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé et que tu m'en veux énormément. Et… je suis désolé… »

Il regarda à nouveau son amie d'enfance et remarqua que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Elle fixait toujours le beystadium, ne parlait pas, mais ses larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Le garçon était prêt à paniquer quand Yuriy revint avec deux canettes de limonade.

- Eva je t'ai pris une limonade… Eva ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Kai, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien… je… je me suis excusé c'est tout…

- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure ! » s'énerva Yuriy qui s'était assis et la jeune fille s'était collée à lui.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! » paniqua le garçon aux yeux d'améthystes.

Yuriy le toisa, perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de faire s'emporter à ce point son ancien coéquipier auparavent. Ce moyen était de troubler sa sœur et que celle-ci se mette à pleurer ou à s'énerver. Ce qui voulait dire que Kai était vraiment inquiet et peut-être n'avait-il pas tant changé mais que sa personnalité était simplement refoulée.

- Si tu le dis, » conclut le roux en serrant sa sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer contre lui.

Le match commença et Eva avait finalement réussi à se calmer. Kai n'osait plus la regarder et se concentrait au maximum sur le stade.

- Bienvenus à vous cher public ! » dit DJ-Jazzman. « Voici venir la finale que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! Laissez-moi vous présenter les deux équipes qui se disputeront le titre de Champions d'Asie ! »

Les beybladers en compétitions entrèrent dans l'arène.

- A ma gauche les BBA-Revenge ! Pour le Japon ! » annonça-t-il alors que le public criait et applaudissait. « A ma droite, les White Tigers X ! Pour la Chine ! »

Les White Tigers X eurent aussi droit à leur ovation. Les deux équipes se mirent en place et le présentateur invita les premiers joueurs à s'avancer vers le beystadium transformé en une ville miniature.

- La première manche opposera Max Mizuhara à Kiki Cheng ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! » ce que ne manqua pas de faire le public. « Bien, beybladers en place ! »

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard alors qu'ils tendaient leur lanceur devant eux.

- Bien, trois, deux, un… Go Shoot ! »

Les deux toupies filèrent dans l'arène. Draciel alla immédiatement se positionner au centre de la ville pour mettre en place sa défense impénétrable.

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi ! » l'informa Kiki.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, » lui répondit le blond.

La toupie violette de Kiki fila droit vers Draciel.

- Draciel ! Gravity Control !

- Galman, Illusion Confusion attack ! »

Galman fut plus rapide et ses illusions touchèrent Draciel alors qu'il préparait le Gravity Control.

- Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Que je n'en ai pas encore fini Kiki ! Draciel à nouveau Gravity Control !

- Espèce de naïf, Galman attaque, vite !

- Draciel, Aqua Shield !

- Hein ? Il a changé d'attaque ? »

Un tourbillon aquatique entourait maintenant Draciel, défense impénétrable qui repoussa violemment Galman.

- Tiens bon Galman ! Je vois que je t'ai sous-estimé… » dit le chinois à l'adresse de Max. « Galman, montre-toi ! »

Un énorme singe apparut dans les airs, la peau violette et une fourrure immaculée. Il avait de longues griffes et ses avant-bras étaient protégés par une armure rouge et verte. Des cornes de la même couleur se tenaient sur son crâne.

- Draciel, à toi ! »

La tortue violette de Max répondit aussitôt à son appel et apparut en face de Galman.

- Attaque Galman !

- Défends-toi Draciel ! »

Le singe fonça sur la tortue qui réussit à parer l'attaque. Mais Galman fut trop rapide pour la toupie verte et il lança l'Illusion Confusion attack à bout portant avant que Draciel ne puisse esquiver, la tortue fut violemment envoyée contre les maisons miniatures qui formaient le stadium, Draciel commença à ciller.

- Draciel, utilise Gravity Control pour te stabiliser !

- Oh non… je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Galman attaque encore une fois !

- Merde… Vas-y Repulse !

- Quoi ? »

Draciel luit faiblement et Galman fut éjecter à l'autre bout du beystadium alors que la tortue avait repris des forces. Max ne laissa pas le temps à Kiki de se reprendre et il envoya sa meilleure attaque, Fierce Flood. Galman fut éjecté hors de l'arène, la toupie tournant toujours.

- Mesdames, messieurs chers amis beybladers la première manche signe la victoire de Max des BBA-Revenge ! » annonça Dj-Jazzman.

Le public ovationna le blond qui alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Bien joué Max, » le félicita Rei.

- Il s'est beaucoup amélioré, » constata Max en parlant de Kiki. « Il n'était pas du tout comme ça avant. Il aurait pu gagner.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » fit Takao. « Tu as gagné !

- Yeah…

- Ca va être à moi maintenant... » dirent Takao et Daichi d'une seule voix.

- Comment ça à toi ? » ragea Takao. « C'est à moi !

- Rêve ! C'est mon tour ! » répliqua Daichi.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, » dit tranquillement Rei. « Vous n'avez rien écouté ou quoi ?

- Beuh…

- Bande de baka… la deuxième manche est un match en double… je vous ai inscrits tous les deux car vous avez souvent combattu ensemble.

- Mais il y a un risque, » remarqua Max.

- Oui, vous êtes tous deux des attaquants, Mao aussi est une attaquante, très rapide. Mais Gao a une très bonne défense. Faites attention.

- Compris capitaine, » lui répondirent les deux beybladers.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène qu'ils avaient changée et un lac trônait au milieu du stade, entouré par du sable. Il y avait aussi une petite île au milieu du lac.

- Yark, de l'eau, » fit Takao. « On aurait dû laisser Max pour cette manche, l'eau c'est son domaine…

- Mais il y a du sable ! » s'exclama Daichi. « C'est parfait pour Gaia Dragoon ! »

En face d'eux se tenaient Mao et Gao, la jeune fille se tenait fièrement devant les deux garçons et Gao était un peu en retrait, les sourcils froncés. Ils se mirent en position sans échanger un seul mot, puis DJ lança le signal de départ. Gao envoya directement Galzzy au centre du lac tandis que Mao lança immédiatement son Galux en attaque. La vitesse fulgurante du léopard permis à Mao de se positionner rapidement en face des toupies des deux BBA-Revenge.

- Quelle vitesse ! » s'exclama Daichi.

- C'est pas le moment de t'extasier Daichi, il faut se débarrasser d'elle !

- Ca va, ça va… »

Les garçons allèrent l'encercler et au moment de l'attaquer, Galux esquiva et les deux dragons se foncèrent dessus. Ayant déployé toute l'étendue de leurs forces, les toupies furent éjectées. Daichi dû utiliser toute sa concentration pour que Gaia Dragoon ne sorte pas du beystadium, Dragoon eut moins de chance et fut propulsé vers Galzzy. Celui-ci le réceptionna et le renvoya violemment sur le sable.

- Dragoon !

- Ca se présente mal, » analysa Kyouju qui venait de rejoindre Max et Rei sur le banc d'attente. « Mao et Gao savent très bien ce qu'ils font… Daichi et Takao, bien qu'ils aient souvent combattus ensembles, auront du mal à briser cette symbiose…

- Ils pourraient perdre ? » demanda Max.

- Oui, » répondit Rei. « S'ils continuent comme ça, ils vont perdre…

- Ca va Takao ? » s'enquit Daichi.

- Demande ça à Dragoon ! Aller, on y retourne ! »

Les deux dragons tentèrent d'attraper Galux qui filait devant eux, les distançant aisément.

- Rhaa ! Ca m'énerve ! Gaia Dragoon, attaque Great Cutter !

- Attends Daichi ! »

Mais le dragon d'or s'était déjà élancé, fendant le sable à son passage. Mao eut un sourire mauvais et se dirigea vers le lac. Sa vitesse lui permit de traverser le lac sans problème et d'arriver vers Galzzy. La toupie violette de Daichi la suivait toujours et Gao s'interposa et réussit à contrer le Great Cutter avec son Bear Stomp.

- Oh non ! Gaia Dragoon ! » s'écria le plus jeune alors que sa toupie atterrit à nouveau à la limite de l'arène.

- Héhé… vous aurez du mal… » ricana Mao, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du match. « … Rei tu me regardes ? Tu vas voir comment je vais les rétamer pour te prouver que les White Tigers X sont les meilleurs !

- Rei… » fit Max en le regardant.

- Ne dis rien… j'ai assez honte comme ça… » soupira le chinois en détournant les yeux de la jeune fille euphorique.

- Aller Daichi, on les écrase, » s'exclama le garçon qux cheveux corbeau.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répliqua son coéquipier en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Aller Daichi, combo ! Dragoon, Twin Tornado Attack !

- Toi aussi Gaia Dragoon ! »

La tempête que provoqua Dragoon se mêla à la tornade de sable de Gaia Dragoon. Cet ouragan rempli le stadium et souleva un nuage de poussière et les beybladers ne purent plus distinguer leur toupie. Mais les deux BBA-Revenge furent atterré en voyant que Galux, - qui s'était réfugié près de Galzzy, - et ce dernier, n'avaient presque pas souffert de la puissante attaque.

- C'est impossible, » murmura Max. « Même Draciel aurait de la peine à résister à autant de puissance…

- Il faut croire que Gao a augmenté sa défense au maximum… » supposa Kyouju. « Et Galux en profite pour se protéger des attaques.

- Rhaaa ! » s'écrièrent les deux beybladers sur le terrain.

- Vous êtes chiant, » fit Takao.

- J'en ai marre ! Gaia Dragoon, Pre Historic !

- Dragoon, Evolution Storm !

- Si ça continue ils vont détruire le stade, » analysa Rei.

- Oui, et les White Tigers X n'ont pas encore appelé leur spectre…

- Ca se présente mal… »

Dans les gradins, les Blitzkrieg Boys et les Dark-Sisters regardaient le match avec intérêt, ou non…

- Kinomiya est en sale posture… » fit Yuriy.

- Oui, et je trouve même que Daichi se débrouille mieux que lui, » constata Eva.

- Ben avec l'entrainement que lui a fourni Kai, le contraire m'aurait étonné…

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me complimenter ? » s'enquit le concerné.

- Pour une fois que tu réussis quelque chose… » répondit le roux.

Kai allait répondre mais la main d'Eva qui le bâillonna soudain, ainsi que Yuriy, le dissuada de répliquer.

- Vous êtes pire que des gosses, » soupira le capitaine aux cheveux de feu.

Boris et Sohalia quant à eux avaient arrêtés depuis longtemps de regarder le match pour s'embrasser publiquement, au grand malheur des fans, tant féminins que masculins, qui s'étaient assis autour d'eux. Aleksandra ne pouvait plus tenir en place et commentait le match en même temps que le présentateur pendant que Vidya tentait de se concentrer mais avec le bruit que faisait la blonde à ses côtés elle abandonna rapidement.

Dans l'arène, les puissantes attaques des BBA-Revenge restèrent à nouveau sans effet.

- Alors Takao ? » s'enquit Mao. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être impuissant alors que vous êtes les meilleurs attaquants de votre équipe ?

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête Mao ! » répliqua l'interrogé.

D'un signe de tête entendu, Daichi et Takao se positionnèrent à chaque extrémité du stadium, se faisant face, avec les toupies des White Tigers X dans leur trajectoire. Puis ils invoquèrent leurs spectres.

- Maintenant Dragoon, Corkscrew Attack !

- Gaia Storm ! »

Galux et Galzzy ne restèrent pas sans rien faire en voyant les deux plus puissantes attaques de leurs adversaires, ainsi que les deux dragons avançant dangereusement vers eux. Mao et Gao firent alors appelle à leurs spectres.

- Galux, Mountain Cat Attack ! » et un énorme jaguar rouge et bleu sortit de la toupie rose.

- Galzzy, Bear Stomp Attack ! » un immense ours bleu aux griffes acérées fit son apparition.

Mao évita la Gaia Storm avant de frapper le dragon doré. Mais à côté d'eux, l'intensité du choc entre la toupie de Gao et celle de Takao les propulsa tous deux sur les bords de l'arène, Dragoon stoppa net et Galzzy, après avoir dangereusement vacillé, sortit du stadium avant de s'arrêter.

- Oh non ! Dragoon ! » s'écria Takao alors que Gao allait tranquillement ramasser Galzzy.

- Takao tu n'sers à rien ! » gueula Daichi.

- Hein ?

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! » intervint Rei. « Daichi, occupe-toi plutôt du match !

- Compris capitaine ! »

Daichi reporta son attention sur le stade alors que Takao fulminait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Allez Gaia Dragoon finissons-en !

- Tu es très sûr de toi petit singe… Galux Mountain Cat Attack !

Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la toupie rose heurta violemment le dragon d'or et celui-ci, déjà affaibli, fut éjecté hors du terrain.

- Mao Chou remporte la victoire ! » annonça DJ-Jazzman.

La foule était en délire et les Dark-Sisters se réjouirent de la victoire de leur amie.

- Désolé les gars, » soupira Daichi en rejoignant ses amis.

- Alors, qui est celui qui ne sert à rien ?

- La ferme ! Je te signale que t'as perdu avant moi Môssieur censé être le champion du monde…

- Répète !

- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

- Stop it ! » les stoppa Max. « Vous vous comportez comme des gamins !

- …

- Rei, c'est à ton tour, » continua le blond, gardant son expression austère.

Ses coéquipiers pensèrent alors que Rick avait vraiment déteint sur lui.

* * *

A suivre...

Le plus tôt possible j'espère '^^

Commentez! C'est encourageant pour les auteurs!


	35. Chapter 35

Salut les gens!

Enfin le chapitre 35 ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

Rei s'avança sur le terrain, sous le regard grave de Max et ceux impatients de Daichi et Takao. L'arène avait à nouveau été remplacée, cette fois-ci par un labyrinthe de routes s'entremêlant les unes sur les autres.

- Salut, » dit simplement Rai alors que le noiraud arrivait face à lui.

- Salut… »

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardaient dans les yeux sans ciller. Chez les BBA-Revenge, les garçons s'inquiétaient pour leur capitaine, il allait affronter son meilleur ami. Mais Rei n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser aller aux sentiments, il comptait donner le meilleur de lui-même pour être reconnu.

- Voici la manche décisive de la finale ! » annonça DJ-Jazzman. « Quel sera l'équipe qui deviendra championne asiatique ? Les champions du monde en titre j'ai nommé les BBA-Revenge ? »

Une ovation accueillit ces paroles.

- Ou bien l'équipe chinoise, les White Tigers X ? »

Une autre ovation, celle-ci s'éleva des supporters chinois.

- Maintenant chers spectateurs, que le spectacle commence ! Beybladers en place ! »

Rei et Rai préparèrent leur lanceur en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

- 3, 2, 1… Go shoot ! »

Rei envoya son Driger dans l'arène et Rai fit de même avec son Galeon.

- Qui va gagner d'après vous ? » s'enquit Daichi, inquiet malgré lui.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Max. « Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Dans le stadium, les deux beyblades se tournaient autour et leurs maîtres ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ce fut finalement Rai qui lança la première attaque.

- Galeon attaque !

- Driger esquive ! »

Mais Rei avait réagi trop tard et Rai réussi à lui porter un coup.

- Hahaha ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie ! » dit Rai en riant. « On va enfin savoir que je suis le plus fort !

- Ça m'étonnerait, » rétorqua son adversaire en heurtant violemment la toupie noire.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde espèce de crétin de grand-frère ! » cria Mao.

- Ouai ! t'as intérêt à gagner ! » renchérit Kiki.

- Je sais ! » répliqua Rai.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder par ici, » conseilla Rei alors que Driger fonçait dangereusement vers Galeon.

- Traître !

- Non, je veux gagner, c'est tout. »

Dans les tribunes, Vidya écoutait les commentaires de la petite blonde le plus patiemment possible.

- Ben dis voir ! J'aurais jamais cru Rei capable d'attaquer en traître ! T'as vu Vidya ?

- Oui, j'ai vu…

- Aïe, ça va mal pour Rai… il s'est pris deux coups à la suite. Je me demande pendant combien de temps il va tenir… pas longtemps à mon avis si Rei continue à ce rythme ! T'en penses quoi ?

- …

- Au fait, t'es pour qui ? Les BBA-Revenge ou les White Tigers X ?

- Ça m'est totalement égal…

- Moi je sais pas, je les aime bien tous… mais les White Tigers X sont un peu plus sensés à mon avis… en fait non ! Kiki est un abruti et Rai s'emporte trop facilement… mais les BBA-Revenge ont aussi deux têtes brûlées... le saru et le vantard… en fait chacune des deux équipes ont leurs débiles… t'en penses quoi ?

- …

- T'es pas très bavarde… t'es fâchée ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Menteuse, dis-moi !

- …

- Dis-le-moi ! Ça te soulagera peut-être.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te taire ? Tu me donnes la migraine !

- Ah… c'est ça… je vais essayer…

Vidya serra les dents et se dit que la prochaine fois que sa coéquipière osait ouvrir la bouche elle l'étranglerait.

- Ah ! Rei a failli être sorti du terrain !

- Aleksandra ! » s'exclama la noiraude en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Ses mains prêtes à s'enrouler autour du cou de la plus petite.

- Oups, oui d'accord je me tais… non mais sérieux, » reprit la blonde incapable de se retenir. « Rai va se faire massacrer s'il continue à jouer aussi lamentablement !

- Aaaaa-leeeek-saaannn-draaaaaa… je t'avais prévenue…

- Noooon, pitié ! »

Une bataille agressive s'engagea dans les gradins sous les regards surpris des autres spectateurs ainsi que du couple qui s'était décollé pour assister à la mort violente de la petite russe.

Dans le stade, Rai était effectivement en difficulté. Ce dernier match du tournoi asiatique semblait être sur le point de se conclure. A moins que le capitaine chinois ait une technique secrète en réserve il serait rapidement éjecté de l'arène ou complètement stoppé.

- Alors Rai ? On flanche ?

- Peuh ! Tu rêves !

- Alors montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

- Pas besoin de me le demander ! Galeon attaque ! »

Le lion se jeta sur le tigre avec une force et une vitesse accrue qui étonna son adversaire.

- Driger, dégage-toi ! »

La toupie grise supportait tant bien que mal les assauts répétés et puissants que lui assenait le lion noir.

- Bah, changement de position, » fit remarquer Aleksandra en se protégeant de Vidya qui se calmait peu à peu.

- Oui, » dit cette dernière qui avait finit de se défouler. « Je me demande ce que ça peut être. »

Retour dans l'arène ou Rei avait fini par se dégager et esquivait les attaques de plus en plus facilement.

- Ta technique n'est pas au point vieux frère. Tes mouvements sont peut-être puissants, mais répétitifs. En se concentrant on peut prévoir la suite des coups.

- Grrr…

- C'est la fin pour toi ! Driger montre-toi !

- Galeon !

- Thunder slash !

- Dark lightning ! »

Ce fut une collision si puissante qu'elle ébranla non seulement le stadium, mais toute la salle. L'arène se retrouva en morceaux et les organisateurs se dirent qu'il fallait commencer la réalisation de beystadiums beaucoup plus résistants.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, la tension était palpable. Une fois le stadium dégagé, tous virent que les deux toupies avaient énormément souffert du choc. Driger tanguait dangereusement mais Galeon s'en était un peu mieux sorti. Il avait réussi à se reprendre et reprenait de la vitesse alors que le tigre blanc peinait à continuer à tourner.

- Vas-y Driger ! Tiens bon !

- Galeon attaque !

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Rai fait une erreur en attaquant, » dit Yuriy, perplexe. « Il me semble que Rei est plus puissant que ce qu'il montre, t'en dis quoi sœurette ?

- Hm… je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve ça louche… »

Galeon s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal à Driger quand ce dernier s'illumina et un champ magnétique l'enveloppa.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ma botte secrète à utiliser quand Driger est en difficulté. Je l'ai appelée Magnetic Shield.

- Original ce nom… » constata Vidya d'un ton monocorde.

- Je te l'accorde, » dit Aleksandra en esquissant un sourire.

- Aller Driger ! Ejecte-le !

- J'en étais sûr, » fit Yuriy, satisfait.

- C'est pas souvent donc tu peux en être fier… » le railla Kai.

- Quoi ?

- Pfff…

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? » s'énerva Eva.

- C'est pas… » commença son frère, mais il se ravisa en voyant et sentant la fureur de sa sœur.

- Vous êtes des cas désespérés… » soupira-t-elle.

Driger avait réussi à repousser son adversaire et pu retrouver un peu de stabilité grâce au champ magnétique. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés.

- Ne jamais crier victoire trop tôt ! » dit Rei en souriant dangereusement.

- Exactement, et tu vas voir ce que je t'ai préparé.

- Je t'attends…

- Waaaa ! Rei ! Il a trop la classe ! » s'extasia Mao.

- Mao… tu es pour qui exactement ? » lui demanda Kiki.

- Ah… oups ! Mais pour Rai évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Rien… » lui répondit le plus petit, sceptique.

Devant le beystadium, les deux adolescents se regardaient dans les yeux et ne semblaient plus faire cas de leur toupie qui se battaient avec acharnement. Galeon tenta une contre-attaque mais il était trop faible et Driger l'esquiva facilement.

- Une dernière volonté ? » s'enquit Rei, l'air grave.

- Peuh ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, » répliqua son meilleur ami, avec une légère hésitation.

- Désolé, mais c'est la fin pour toi… Driger : Fate's Thunderbolt !

La toupie grise s'anima et un éclair s'abattit sans pitié sur la toupie noire qui s'arrêta net. Driger s'immobilisa quelques secondes plus tard. Une ovation phénoménale s'éleva du public et Rai tenta d'avaler ce qu'il venait de subir. Il avait été à un cheveu à peine de la victoire.

- Chères spectatrices, chers spectateurs ! Après un combat très serré, c'est le Japon, pays hôte, qui l'emporte ! Une fois encore, Daichi Sumeragi, Takao Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara et Rei Kon nous ont prouvé leur supériorité ! » annonça DJ-Jazzman et de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent.

Toutes les équipes firent alors leur entrée dans le stade, chacun saluant le public.

- Ca commence à devenir monotone, » maugréa Boris.

- Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Sohalia.

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun suspens… si le Japon participe, on est sûr que c'est eux qui vont l'emporter.

- Tu t'avoues plus faible qu'eux ?

- Mais ça va pas ! » s'écria le russe. « Je suis dix-mille fois plus puissant qu'eux !

- Ah… mais vous vous êtes déjà fait battre plusieurs fois par eux… je me trompe ?

- Gnagnagna...

- Ne te vexe pas !

- Je ne suis pas vexé !

- Si tu le dis…

- Au fait, vous ne devriez pas être sur le terrain ?

- …

- Non, » fit Eva à qui les garçons avaient posé la même question.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda son frère, intrigué.

- C'est comme ça.

- Si tu le dis… »

Ils continuaient à applaudir pendant que les BBA-Revenge se faisaient remettre la coupe attestant de leur victoire aux championnats asiatiques.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du stade, Kai et Yuriy recommencèrent à s'engueuler. Coincée entre les deux, Eva commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement elle s'en alla décidant qu'ils devaient régler ça entre eux. Kai et Yuriy arrêtèrent de se fixer pour la rattraper rapidement. Son frère car il savait qu'il l'avait vexée et Kai sans raison connue et il s'étonnait lui-même.

- Vous êtes désespérants les gars, » soupira la jeune femme.

- Désolé, » s'excusa son frère en jetant un regard noir à son ancien meilleur ami.

- Bon, » fit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement et en leur faisant face, le regard dur et les poings sur les hanches. « Je vais tenter d'être claire ! Je sais que vous ne vous supportez plus, mais vous pouvez quand même faire un effort ! Vous ressemblez à des primaires qui se disputent un bonbon !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi Yuriy !

- …

- Et Kai ! Tu devrais être un peu plus loquace ! Ça te dériderait !

- …

- Mets-y un peu du tien, » chuchota Yuriy à ce dernier. « Ma sœur est capable de devenir définitivement muette si elle le décide !

- Ok, allons-y…

- Bien, on progresse…

- Ferme-là Ivanov !

- C'est pas le but de l'exercice Hiwatari !

- J'en ai marre ! » hurla Eva. « Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant que vous vous soyez réconciliés ! »

À nouveau les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard meurtrier et ils s'éloignèrent à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où ils pourraient parler sans risquer de se faire interrompre. Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant près de la plage où Eva et Kai s'étaient retrouvés et, accessoirement, disputés. En apercevant les deux beaux jeunes hommes prendre place sur la terrasse, la serveuse n'attendit pas une minute.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? » demanda-t-elle en se trémoussant devant les deux garçons, indifférents.

- Hm… un café, » dit Yuriy.

- Pareil, » ajouta Kai.

- Tout de suite ! »

Une fois la jeune femme partie, les deux garçons se firent face à nouveau.

- Tu viens ici pour mater la serveuse ? » s'enquit Yuriy avec un sourire moqueur, entamant ainsi la conversation.

- Pourquoi, elle te plait ? » répondit le garçon aux yeux d'améthystes sur un ton ironique.

- Wah ! Je rêve ou Kai Hiwatari, alias mister Ice, vient de faire de l'humour ? »

Le regard noir que lui envoya le concerné avertit Yuriy de ne pas continuer à s'avancer sur ce terrain miné.

- Je me suis trompé alors, » soupira le roux. « C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- T'es con Ivanov ! » dit Kai alors que la serveuse apportait les deux boissons.

Elle resta à côté d'eux en les fixant avec insistance et en se dandinant sur place pour attirer leur attention. Perplexes, les garçons se regardèrent, puis Yuriy sortit son portefeuille et lui donna la somme exact des deux cafés.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ? » dit Yuriy d'un ton froid, rehaussé par ses billes couleur de glace.

- Hem, oui bien sûre.

- Elle est lourde ! » fit Yuriy en s'accoudant sur la table.

- Oui.

- Et ça te plait de te faire draguer de cette manière ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens ici ?

- C'est un coin tranquille, à l'extérieur du complexe… On ne se fait pas emmerder.

- Mouai, excepté cette miss Pot-de-colle, le décor est parfait

- Oui.

- C'est plutôt rare que nous soyons du même avis…

- … »

Ils passèrent un long moment assis à la terrasse. Après un début difficile, Yuriy réussit à mener une conversation civilisée avec son ex-coéquipier. Etonnement, Kai sentait ressortir certaines affinités qui avaient fait d'eux des meilleurs amis et Yuriy semblait satisfait que toute l'ancienne personnalité de Kai n'ait pas été effacée.

* * *

**A suivre...**

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire^^


	36. Chapter 36

Salut les gens!

Voila la suite! On arrive dans un petit passage sensuel, j'ai pas l'habitude de les écrire et je le trouve pas vraiment top mais bon... Vous verrez bien se ça vous plaît ou non...

Et j'ai reçu une review! (Danse de la joie) à qui je réponds de suite:  
**Alexia**, merci pour le compliment et c'est vrai que toute cette période où j'ai publié super lentement, j'en suis honteuse et là j'essaie de me remettre à un chapitre par semaine. Je sais que les publications lentes gâchent le rythme d'une histoire et ma fic n'y a pas fait exception. Merci pour la review^^

Sur ce les gens, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : **

La folie de la finale passée, les beybladers retournèrent dans leurs suites se préparer pour le banquet qui clôturerait cette énorme manifestation. Mais les Dark-Sisters, Blitzkrieg-Boys ainsi que Kai restèrent ensemble et se rendirent dans la suite que les filles avaient réservée à l'un des hôtels des spectateurs. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et personne ne parla avant qu'Yvan ne supporte plus le silence.

- Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui vais ouvrir le bal.

- Vas-y, » l'encouragea Eva. « T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Alors à quoi ça sert qu'on se réunisse si tu n'as rien de concret ? » s'énerva Aleksandra.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, » gronda le plus petit. « Je n'ai rien trouvé "pour le moment" mais dans quelques heures j'aurais un paquet d'infos.

- Comment ça ? » s'enquit Sergei alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués vers Yvan.

- J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur central des services secrets russes qui sont aux ordres de Volkov.

- Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Aleksandra, Sohalia, Boris et Yuriy.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris… » grogna le garçon, énervé d'être à chaque fois interrompu. « Pour le moment mon ordinateur est en train de télécharger des infos, on en saura plus ce soir.

- Yvan, je dois reconnaitre que tu m'impressionnes, » déclara Vidya.

- Merci, » répondit-il, fier de lui.

- Bon, puisqu'on doit attendre jusqu'à ce soir… en fait non, Yvan devra déchiffrer les infos donc ça prendra plus de temps, » fit remarquer Eva. « Bon, alors je vous laisse quartier libre les filles, profitez-en pour vous amuser, cette soirée est pour vous.

- Ok ! » fit Aleksandra avec un grand sourire. « Je vais faire un tour avant le banquet de clôture… qui veut venir ?

- J'arrive, » répondit Vidya qui savait pertinemment que les promenades de son amie se finissaient en général par une bataille générale. Et il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour calmer le jeu.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si vous m'acceptez, » dit Sergei.

- D'accord je t'accepte, je suis de bonne humeur ! » répondit la blonde en ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

- Et moi ? » s'enquit Yvan qui connaissait aussi l'habitude d'Aleksandra à semer la zizanie, et cette habitude, contrairement à Vidya, lui plaisait.

- Puisque le camionneur peut venir, je suppose que toi aussi, » observa la noiraude. « Aleksandra ?

- Bien sûre ! D'autres volontaires ? »

Le reste de l'équipe resta silencieux.

- Euh… Boris et moi on a déjà prévu quelque chose, » dit Sohalia.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… bah pas grave. On est déjà quatre, c'est très bien ! Aller let's go ! On va s'amuser !

- Tu ne demandes pas aux trois autres ? » s'enquit Yvan une fois sortis de la suite.

- Si Eva n'a rien répondu c'est qu'elle ne veut rien dire, » les informa Vidya. « Dans ce cas ça serait une très mauvaise idée de lui demander.

- Ouai, pour toute réponse on aurait droit à un regard meurtrier, » finit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien, c'est joyeux.

- Remarquez que c'est exactement la même chose avec Yuriy, » dit Boris qui les avait rattrapés avec Sohalia.

- Pas faux, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien. »

Dans la suite, Kai et Yuriy enfin réconciliés, ne voulaient pourtant pas laisser Eva seule avec l'autre.

- Les garçons, » soupira la jeune femme. « Je vous croyais en bons termes…

- C'est le cas petite-sœur.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous fixez comme ça ? »

Aucun des garçons ne lui répondit. Après un petit moment, et sentant Eva s'échauffer, Yuriy soupira et prit la parole.

- D'accord, je vais rejoindre les autres, je vous laisse seuls un moment. Mais attention Kai ! Tu ne la touches pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, Kai haussa les sourcils, dubitatif et Eva fit de même.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? » demanda la sœur.

- Je ne crois rien, je préfère prévenir, » fit Yuriy en sortant.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux adolescents fixaient la porte, songeurs. Ils se détournèrent au même moment pour se faire face. Le silence se prolongea. Ils se jaugeaient du regard.

- J'aimerais te parler, » commença Kai.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- On peut reprendre la discussion là où on l'avait laissée ?

- Laquelle ? Celle du restaurant ou celle du match ?

- Les deux.

- Bien, vas-y.

- Je… je veux que tu saches que je ne me cherche pas d'excuses… mais sache que je n'étais pas du tout au courant pour ces dernières années. Je pensais que vous étiez dehors.

- Tu "pensais", » l'interrompit le capitaine d'un regard accusateur.

- Oui c'était une erreur… Et je m'en veux énormément. Pour vous avoir… t'avoir abandonnée… et… t'avoir oublié.

- "M'avoir" ?

- Et bien… oui, toi… »

Kai s'était levé et s'était approché de la fenêtre. Il regardait au dehors en attendant la réaction d'Eva. Celle-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et ils contemplèrent le paysage. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

- Ça fait longtemps, » commença Eva. « Être au calme… avec toi.

- Oui.

- Tu te rappelles de toi ? Quand tu étais petit ?

- Vaguement. J'étais… différent.

- Oui. Mais il y a quand même quelques traits de caractère qui n'ont pas changés. Tu es toujours aussi doux, avec nous.

- Si tu le dis.

- Évidemment ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « J'ai remarqué que, si c'est nous qui… te taquinons, tu ne nous enverrais jamais balader comme tu le ferais avec Max, Daichi ou Takao !

- Hm… oui, c'est vrai… »

Kai continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, Eva le fixait. Le garçon s'en rendit compte et leurs yeux, émeraudes pour l'une, améthystes pour l'autre, s'accrochèrent.

- Je… » fit Eva.

- Sh… »

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Le regard tendre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son visage reflétait une grande tristesse.

- Kai… » souffla la jeune femme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, l'adolescent avait attrapé son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il avait rapproché son visage du sien. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, Eva était complètement paralysée.

- Ça fait si longtemps… » murmura l'adolescent.

Puis il effaça la distance qui les séparait et embrassa passionnément Eva. Elle ne réagit pas. Les yeux écarquillés elle se laissait aller. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Eva, contre toutes attentes, prit l'initiative et de ses lèvres, effleura celles du garçon. Kai la prit par la taille et la serra contre son torse. Eva pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que sa respiration devenait haletante. Il la regardait dans les yeux, d'un regard pénétrant, qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. La jeune femme eut soudain peur de ce que cette situation pouvait entraîner.

- Kai… » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en la poussant contre le mur puis il la fixa à nouveau, sans un geste, sans un bruit, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait que se contenter de le regarder, dans ses lacs violets qui exprimaient un désir refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle avait peur, elle savait ce qu'était la sensation d'avoir un homme en elle et elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, cela avait toujours été si violent, si douloureux qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en refaire l'expérience. Mais le garçon pouvait-il l'accepter ?

- Je… » commença-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle tressaillit en relevant la tête et le regarda avec surprise. Il lui souriait tendrement, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour elle et qu'il n'avait jamais offert à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui… » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux encore attendre. »

Il avait dit ça en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et en appuyant son front contre celui du capitaine des Dark-Sisters, toujours en souriant. Kai pouvait être doux, mais c'était des moments si rares.

Eva imaginait bien l'effort que le garçon faisait pour se contenir, elle sentait le désir du garçon rien que par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Elle savait aussi que ses mains faisaient tout pour ne pas parcourir son corps. Pour le moment elles caressaient son visage mais elles tremblaient et avaient un sursaut quand, inconsciemment, elles commençaient à descendre le long de son cou.

- Je suis désolée… » fit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, » murmura-t-il en se redressant un peu.

- Mais toi… tu en as envie…

- Je ne vais pas te forcer. Evidemment que j'en ai envie, mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, » lui répondit-il de l'air le plus convainquant qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette situation.

- Ça… ça ira… si c'est toi, ça ira, » souffla-t-elle.

- Non, je veux que tu en ailles envie toi aussi, tout autant que moi.

- Mais…

- Chut… ne dis plus rien… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position, enlacés. Puis Kai embrassa à nouveau la jeune fille et reprit la parole.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de sortir et de rejoindre les autres.

- Depuis quand tu veux te joindre à un groupe toi ?

- Je pense que s'ils ne nous voient pas tous les deux pour le diner, ils vont s'imaginer des trucs louches, et ton frère va en faire une syncope.

- D'accord… on y va, » dit-elle en lui prenant la main, mais il résista. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que… On ferait mieux d'y aller séparément… Vas-y d'abord.

- Kss… Mon frère t'as menacé à ce point là ou quoi ?

- Ton frère n'a rien à voir avec ça… »

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt ses paroles car Eva comprit ce qui poussait Kai à rester en arrière.

- Tu bandes… » dit-elle apparemment sans aucune honte

- Hein ? Que ?

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois partir sans toi si ce n'est pour que tu te soulages ?

- Eva, vas-y… » se contenta de dire le russe qui rougissait à vue d'œil et qui n'osait plus regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- Non, » fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tu sais Kai, moi… je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…

- Et tu sais… Je… quand je retournerais à l'Abbaye, Volkov me violera à nouveau c'est certain. Je veux, avant de te quitter à nouveau, je veux ressentir le plaisir qu'on éprouve normalement en aimant l'homme qu'on aime, » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras du garçon.

Kai ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour se rendre compte de toute la signification qu'accompagnaient ces paroles.

- Mais, » fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Chut… » lui ordonna-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Le garçon se laissa faire et ses mains commencèrent automatiquement à se promener sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tressaillit mais enroula néanmoins ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

- Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser.

- Oui…

- O… ok… »

Il la souleva et elle hoqueta de surprise. Kai l'emmena à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière-lui. A l'intérieur, il la déposa sur le lit et se pencha sur elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et s'affaira à lui enlever son bustier puis il enleva son écharpe et son propre t-shirt. A chaque fois que le garçon effleurait son corps, Eva frémissait. Non pas de plaisir, mais de peur et de doute. Une fois qu'il lui eut enlevé ses gants et son haut, la capitaine eut le reflexe de se recroqueviller.

- Ne fais pas ça, » souffla le garçon. « Tu es belle…

- Ne… ne dis pas n'importe quoi… je suis horrible… »

Le ventre et la poitrine de la jeune fille étaient couverts de cicatrices dues aux maltraitances répétées infligées aux beybladers de l'Abbaye. Eva n'osait pas regarder son amant en face jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure sa cicatrice la plus importante. Elle partait de son sein droit pour s'arrêter à sa hanche gauche.

- Je le tuerais… » murmura Kai, faisant référence au bourreau des adolescentes.

- Kai… »

* * *

Ouuuhhh je suis méchante de couper ici ^^

**A suivre...**

Laissez des comm's!**  
**


End file.
